


This is Crazy, but I'm in the Bayverse!

by TFALokiwriter



Series: This is Crazy [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Admitting, Aftermath, Confusion, Cube - Freeform, Cybertron, Death, Gen, Sharkticons - Freeform, Tradgic, defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 135,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have seen all three movies, Transformers movies. A Transformer, in the fandom of Transfans, means gigantic alien machines that can scan vehicles and become them, hence, becoming Robots in Disguise. They are not the powerboxes that you see on the poles. They have sparks, which generate their personality and life being extremely vital to living itself. And then there's the Allspark, the cube. I have seen the first movie several times directed by Micheal Bay, the worst director ever. Why? I'll get to that, as soon as this Dark of The Moon is about to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choices

We see a small human with dark, short brown hair that reaches below her jawline and a Black turtleneck that has a orange 'w' embroidery pointing up to her chest, she has blue jeans, her eyes are hazel, and this is Ivy. She is wearing 3-D glasses holding a small bag of popcorn. Beside her is Starscream and Megatron.

"Hi," Ivy waves at the viewer, "I'm Ivy Bell, a hardcore Transfan, you know a Transformer fan. Soo...I happen to come into this Bayverse,"

"May I kill her now, Megatron?" Starscream asks Megatron,nudging his shoulder.

"Not now," Megatron said, noticing the viewers. He groans, raising his arms at the sky. "More humans! What does this universe have for humans?"

Starscream chuckles.

"She'll bring us to the home-world of those Quintessions, make detectors fall ill, travel to the center, save lives, and end them." Starscream explains to the viewers. "But, she'll come to a tough choice--"

"Not that tough!" Ivy interrupts, perky as a transfan who is very bubbly usually does.

"Before she can make you cry at the end." Starscream finished, he looks down towards the short girl who is 4'11 foot.

"Do I wanna go home orrrrr..." She chews on popcorn. "Continue this life as no ordinary girl?" 

Starscream shook his helmet.

"The big question is; will she die or become part of this world?" Starscream shot down some unusual jaguar like cybertronian from a ledge. The body fell like a light football without gravity or the sorts. We can hear Ivy's laugh.

"Bayverse logic, FTW!" Ivy waves her arms, and hyperly said towards the camera, "Find out by following our adventures!"


	2. This is Crazy, but I'm in the Bayverse with some Popcorn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is part of the end, and can be the most confusing, this is where our character goes into the Bayverse...

I have seen all three movies, Transformers movies. A Transformer, in the fandom of Transfans, means gigantic alien machines that can scan vehicles and become them, hence, becoming Robots in Disguise. They are not the powerboxes that you see on the poles. They have sparks, which generate their personality and life being extremely vital to living itself. And then there's the Allspark, the cube. I have seen the first movie several times directed by Micheal Bay, the worst director ever. Why? I'll get to that, as soon as this Dark of The Moon is about to end.

   _Come on...Isn't there going to be REAL character development?_ I'm wearing 3-D Glasses. And, to say for the least, this is my second time going to the theater to see a Transformers Movie. Well, this one could be my first time watching the third installment in the theater. The beginning was all meh and suspenseful, the opening that involved Sentinel Prime seemed so awe-inspiring and intriguing. Though, the scene with Sam-obnoxious-attention-needy-witwicky made me want to think otherwise when put into an entirely different scene. I'm fifteen years old and writing a rather lengthy fan-fiction to a universe that's set between Transformers Animated and the Bayverse, a better version than this Micheal Bay crap. Its 2011, take note, okay?  If I told you my name then I would have told you all the first names of my persona's in the Transformers Franchise, quite literally. So anyway, I’m watching the scene featuring Sam pleading Optimus and the Bots to stay.  I don’t have anything else to say about it. Man that was funny with his hand having the watch that forced him over the table! Hahaa, so unnecessary.  The rocket ship is flying...it's got all The Autobots on board.

  Great, I'm feeling tired and my popcorn isn't all the way gone yet.

 "The ship with the Autobots has been destroyed."

  Actually, I don't hold any emotion, because this movie does not by my standards have enough character development. Bumblebee used to be my favorite and this idea being Bumblebee-Prime somehow got into my head before Return of the Fallen was aired. Watching the beginning of that let down my hopes so badly. You can guess what happened through the movie,my esteem from a hopeful fanatic who was sizzled in excitement died down. It disappointed me, asides to Bee leaking oil tears over Sam leaving college,Optimus dying,  The Sun-energon harvestors,and so much more...You can catch my drift. Because the 1st Transformers movie was awesome. Watched it several times.

  Suddenly, I found the screen to be different so life-like and set in some city. Now why am I running?  Running from smoke and destruction almost everywhere from bullets ringing out and flying practically everywhere. A giant robot fell in half. Oh frag, isn't that Jazz!  He does not look alive--Wait, am I saying what I think I am saying?  That I am.   .   . in 2007?

   "AHHH!" I run towards a giant building that I guess could have been a church, then run up stairs(That is almost, completely, gone) and landed at the tower-like area. "Oh. my. Primus." I turn around to see the scene no-transfan would have imagined to find themselves.

  The scene where Sam's corned by Megatron.

   I ate some popcorn, isn't that crazy?

  "Give me The Cube, human." He growls, clawing at the rocky-temple-like material. "I'll spare you as my slave!"

 "Never!" Sam said, he's hanging on. His eye met my direction. "You, catch this!"  He threw the cube at me, no, the football sized Allspark has been thrown at me who's right beside the balcony for some odd reason wearing 3-D glasses not from this age. I've seen the 1986 movie several times, and, this is by far more incredible than Hot Rod becoming Rodimus Prime.

 "NO!" Megatron shrieks, slamming his hand right through the rock supposedly hitting obnoxious-attention-needy-Witwicky in the process.

  Slag.I'm inffecting the time-line!

  So stupid me runs for the allspark without hesitation and falls with it. I landed in a trash can. Now, am I a comedian or a stand up fanatic brought into this world by a string of fate, this is really bizarre and unbelieve-able. I mean, why would my body land in some trash-can and come off without a scratch. The Cube's ontop my popcorn.What has defied the laws of physics?  Me, my popcorn, and The Cube,all of which defying the expectations of getting hurt in the process.

 "Sam!" The Mikaela girl said that, NOT ME! 

  I wiggle myself out of the trash can and saw Megan Fox, who acted as this Mikeala girl, drive this tow truck to the sidewalk. Sam's landed on the  hood of some vehicle. Oh and the Tow-Truck's car-door has yet another phone-number on the side instead of the one some crazy fanatics keep a close eye on; No, I learned this from the internet for your information. And I have seen the proof on Youtube.

   I hear a loud thump from behind me.

 "Give me the Cube!" Megatron's deep and robotic male voice makes the hair on the back of my neck raise up.

  I look at him, one eye sees him blue and the other saw him red. 

"You are funny." I chuckle.  "Gawd, you are so freaking funny!"

 The War-lord growled.

 "I am not ‘funny’, now give it, to me!"

I dropped my popcorn now holding the cube instead.

 "Give it to me," I hear Optimus, "He'll only use it against this planet."

  Well, he won't need it really Optimus because there’s the Fallen Prime who's the teacher of Megatronus and made him, I think, become this way. He also has this alley who is your mentor, supposedly I am just blabbing this all in my mind. Really, I ain't saying a word about it. It sucks to be me. I smile when I lie. I SMILE, so no can do to become a real-life Decepticon Techno-Organic...I look at Megatron. I have this sickening feeling he had killed the annoying main character. Frag. That just ruined the entire four years ahead and the four years after that! What has my presence done in this continuity?

  Because I'll like to see this Sentinel dude face to face, I'm going to do something really corny.

 "Whoever wants it, PUT IT INTO YOUR SLAGGING SPARK!" I mean, Megatron's spark, no regrets here of course. I mean no harm but...I should have made my great entrance when he became unfrozen, darn you fate! "AND NOBODY ASK ME about the seven freaking-STUPID-ANCIENT- primes!" 

I throw it into the air.

And then, the inevitable happens, I just lose consciousness out of no-where.

 I hope that Annoying guy isn't actually dead, because if he is, both Earth and Cybertron are totally screwed.


	3. Wait. what happened?

I awoke after what has felt like forever. My eyesight's blurry. My head hurts, it just hurt. Does it hurt because I fell unconscious? This unusual-engine-mechanical sound makes me aware where I am and my eyes wide open. It's almost like traveling through a StarGate being rounded supported by these light gray structures bronzed in alien letters, just like the television series "Stargate SG1" from the Scifi channel, the exception is...The scene is just like watching it on television.. Actually it's like an engine-energy commercial with the layers of iron, waves of metal blinds, and redness prominent. _When is this going to...end?_ There is a continuous falling-path behind me, this time, it's glowing a bright light blue like a Spy Kid Video game movie.

 "I'm scared, I'm scared, and I’m scared." I notice the box of popcorn is in my hands and a half of the all-spark is sticking out from it. It looks like it has been sliced of almost completely from the middle to the lower area of the formerly square object. I dug the allspark further into my bag of popcorn without thinking, come on, I'm free falling...Might end up dead, right? "I'm so scared of heights!"

   This soundwave engulfed me into a clear transparent-like ball manifestation.

  "My apprentice--what is this?" I heard the old and evil voice that most people would not hear,but, this is the realm of Transformers. Live Action.

   I recognize this evil, old, probably most hated voice within a nanosec. This is The Fallen speaking. Oh look; he's forgotten what humans look like! Good going old leader; you just made yourself sound stupid! Optimus has not been offlined yet as indicated by the sacs of protoforms all around  the room or I think they were in the other room. All I know is that they die quicker and required energon to pursue into the second movie to be alive. The energon harvestors…the sun collectors.

   I finally snapped open my eyes.

   "What is what--"

   I somehow had landed in Megatron's hand.

   "It's The Girl!"

     He swiped me off his overly gigantic wired-servo. I landed on the floor, on my side. Great. I just got a side ache. If that even is a word. I don't know. I hear Megatron's loud, deadly growl come from above me. He's much better than his Prime Counterpart, design wise, I say. His armor's so shiny, especially his helmet being so gladiator like and robotic.

 "Who...is this girl?"  The Fallen asks.

 Megatron's growl softened.

"She chipped off a part of the Allspark,master."  He said, sounding not too pleased. "And made me...”  Megatron is acting humiliated. I have not seen this look in all the movies combined.  “…have the impromptu absence in the Ocean."

   "When is the last Prime eliminated?" The Fallen's gruff,evil, and fading voice perks .

   I decided to make my own move.

   "What year is it?" I ask eager to see the expression on the Decepticon's face.

   "2008."  Megatron almost right away answered. "When we have the boy.  .  .Optimus Prime will be offlined--"

 "IN A YEAR!" I shriek, feeling excited.

 Man, this is so awesome, yet so wrong to say this. I earn this unusual optic glare from both grown Cybertronians. Who would feel scared enough to run away? An average transfan who might have an way out of this; like portals, friends on the other side, stargates--you get it right? Great!

 Megatron's cannon powers up at my direction.

 "Uh.  .  . Dude.   .  .  Uh. " Well .  .  . this is akward. "That witwicky kid is going to college in an awhile. .  . so .  .  . um.  .  .  ." I popped some popcorn into my mouth. "Excuse the spoilers."

  I saw Starscream come from an entrance, while chewing on popcorn.

"May I kill this human, now?" He sounds downright annoyed and eager to kill a human.

 I gulp down the chewed up popcorn,

 "Hahaaa, wow, you got a lot more personality than the movie!" I acknowledge, pointing at him.

 Frag. I just  .  .  .gave out spoilers. again.

 "Movie?" The Fallen and Megatron chime in together.

 "Don't kill this...barbarian yet." The Fallen smoothly said. His eye creepily looks at my direction. "My apprentice..What did she look like the last time you saw her when online?"

  "Long hair, an attire being rolled up at the sleeves and a 'w' emblem pointing upwards, wearing these...Glasses and those same pair of jeans!" He didn't like saying it. It sounds as if he was on a roll call. "What relevance does she have in any of your plans that you have not told me...before."

  I guess the Fallen knows, and he will take the secret to his death.

 "Popcorn anyone?" I held out the popcorn to any of the willing Decepticons.

They all had the intrusive 'no' in their optics.

 "Girl, explain." The Fallen softly said.

  "In my Universe there's a merchandise,franchise, series, all about you guys." I blabber. "Megatron is an iconic villain and Optimus Prime is an Iconic heroic good guy humans see as their role model or source of inspiration."

 Starscream is rubbing his forehelm, like what Megatron is doing.

 "Exactly what we don't want." Megatron said.

"There's Cartoon series.." I continue. "Wait; I already say that  .  .  .And I heard Megatron dies in a few of them," I witnesse Megatron get alarmed by that. "No offense, and Starscream's like, died in two of them  .  .  ." I recount in my head. "No three!"

I remember the movie.

"Three comes from the cartoon movie aired in 1986." I finish.

  Megatron's cannon powers up and shot at me.

 I dodged that blast; zipping behind Starscream's leg.Thank primus I can't smell smoke!

 "And then there's this trilogy.  .  ." I hide behind Starscream's leg. "Haven't seen the ending to Dark of the Moon  .  .  .YET."

  The Fallen cackles.

"I'm liking what this organic is saying." The Fallen said; and that is suspcious.

Becuase one: A Decepticon who _made_ the faction does not usualy like what humans say.

 "I don't!" Megatron said, affimitively disliking organics as he did already.

We all meet death in one form or another and that's not a spoiler.

  Starscream shot at me.

 Guess I'm the comedian gag of the year.

 *                        *                                *

 Urgh...what happened now? I must have fallen through a space bridge or something to skip a year...Did somebody knock me out?  If so, this is making so feel like one of those people who goes out as an alien through these ridiculous circumstances to meet gigantic robots and are like transported somehow by these wormholes to somewhere. You'll catch my drift when understanding this matter at all.

 "She's awake." I heard a familiar voice, belonging to Megatron.

 Maybe I should call him Megatronus instead of Megatron since he is not really the leader of all Decepticons...Though since he did take Megatronus's name and shortened it to just Megatron,the most definite guess around here is to call him Megs. Just Megs.

  I had my popcorn. Still.

 "May I now proceed killing this worthless organic, NOW?" Starscream's voice highly broke the silence that had somehow brought me into it.

  Megatron growls.

 "Not yet." I hear him. And why is he being so...mercyful for me?

Naturally a Decepticon would kill an average transfan despite their loyalty and devotion towards them.  It's rare in real life for something this...incredible to not kill you right on the spot.  My eyes struggle opening and found myself...in a metal clad room with two unlikely candidatientally Decepticons: Megatron and Starscream. Who knew they can get along for just: ONE room? I thought they can't stand each other or something, must be along the lines of bad romance.

  I help myself up and the weight from my popcorn bag is light-weight.

 "Uh...did you dorks find the Allspark in it?" I ask, feeling pain in my abdomen. "ACK!"

  I crow over the floor clutching at my stomach.

 "How dare you call me a 'Dork'!" Starscream shrieks, obviously wanting to rip out my throat.

 "The Allspark is back with The Protoforms, getting life." Megatron's voice smoothly said, and then he turns his head at my direction.  I can tell he doesn't have pleasant things to share right now for me to welcome or consider something getting good here. "And you just brought us here!"

Speak of the power of creativity, go figure.

". .  .I did.  .  ." I look at them, like they were insane. "What?" 

 I look at them, then notice a barren gigantic door with a bunch of wiring and this electrical cage so much different than the movie's  I had seen and the round-probably-prevent-from-escaping things from the Transformer 1986 movie is probably what's keeping this thing powered up since it's glowing Purple. I've watched the movie to its death. How do I know? The VCR's got bad quality for the movie after watching it so many times.

 How could I take Megatron and Starscream from one place to another?...

  "Your ENTIRE body shined!" Starscream shields his optics, almost making it a scary scene ripped out from an epic fail sci-fi movie.

 I may have blushed.

 "I'm really that pale?" I ask them.

Apparently, they can't see my skin color from staying inside all the time.

 "Never mind that," Megatron said. " **Where** did you take us?"

He may have yelled at me, more than saying it to me.

"Um  .  .  I don't  .  .  . ." I looked at the hard barren doors and wires upon wires connected to the cells.

 I can only guess we are on Quintessons's home planet because A) They take everyone prisoners and let them be killed by the Sharkticons in the round pit. B) They decide everyone is guilty. C) Nobody lives from judgment. And D) There's a big cage-like circulure indent in the door similar to the scene where Hot Rod and Kup found the survivor of a eaten planet who told them Unicron is back. 

  Well, I guess I'm correct, absurdly. This must be one of Micheal-Bay's unquestonably rough draft of some Transformers Movie.

 "We are in the Quintessons jail," I gulp. "Nobody lives."

  I sense Megatron does not like it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO-ONE LIVES?"  He booms. You know; Transfans should not be around Megatron when he is mad. Because it's really scary (as a human) to be around a furious cybertonian. "I am the sole leader meant to help my master suceed in getting the sun harvester!"

 Megatron knocks down a left over  cybertronian part that hadn't been taken out this room. It was almost like a tower had been knocked over; the insects (and cybertronian vermins)that had been feeding off it  then scurried to the walls. Starscream was forcunate to back off from a furious Megatron. This suits the 'suspenseful' atmosphere right now.  His reaction startled me so much that I fell. Woopsy.

"Not end like this." Megatron adds, backing from the fallen over cybertronian corpse with a growl. "What happens in the third movie?" Megatron eyes at me.

  "We rule over a lavish Cybertron again!" Starscream sarcastically said, earning a square punch to the chest area from Megatron.

 I couldn't help myself from not laughing.

 Also, a Lavish Cybertron is not  .     .    . plausible. Why? Transfans should know why; sadly.

 "Spoilers." I said, then I count my fingers.  "In the second movie.  .  . Uh.  .  . Two MAJOR characters die, one dies permanently and the other returns." I hope this clicks in Megatron's helm that he  .  .  . uh.  "And to your  answer, you are unquestionably the sole-leader."

  The tall, hawt--no HOT--, gigantic Transformer who hates organics and prefers them for slavery gave me a strange look. A look I do not see in the movies directed by Micheal Bay, maybe this Megatron's way of emotion of pride and his running-gag of trying to offline Optimus Prime but ends up...you know, dead.  Maybe it's just...emotion? I rarely see something so genuine in Bay's Movieverse, I wonder why he still makes those movies when he continuously screws them up.

  "Prisoners!" A familiar, highly shrieking voice rings through the hall.

  Megatron and Starscream glare at me.

 "Does THIS happen?" Starscream starts reaching his claw at me looking mad as ever.

Though,  Megatron kept him from doing so.

 "No." I ate some popcorn. Surprisingly it is still full. Hasn't gotten empty, yet. Why is that so? "I've heard of this show called Doctor Who and there's this mad-man in a big blue box who travels in time and space capable of regenerating up to thirteen times because--" Megatron puts me on the ledge of the square hole.

Where I saw, I believe,A Quintesson guard.

 "In his ninth reincarnation was brought to the tenth due to the cellular respiration being severely damaged in Parting of Ways, his first episode by far where he notices he has big ears is 'Rose', which is the first episode where Rose Tyler aka The Bad Wolf makes her debut."

I saw the Quintessons guards staring at me.

"And I am unsure what happens in the later season." I continue, chewing on some popcorn.  "I do know Riversong is definitely Amy Pond and Rory William's child, aka a relative of The Doctor." I swing my legs against the heavy dark material of the door. "And you know what...There's a fragging 'Letts kill Hitler' coming up in…SEVEN DAYS! SEVEN DAYS SEVEN DAYS DO YOU REALIZE WHAT'S HAPPENING IN SEVEN DAYS?"

 The guards were startled, regardless of the loud sound from the room.

 They were shaking, by god.

  "W-w--wwhat?" One whispers.

 To think, A GIRL can intimidate fully grown robots!  Like seriously; John Connor and other science Fiction machine defeating heroes can do better than that! They are taking small steps away from me. Perhaps they may think I am losing my mind. Or I am just saying stuff that's intimidating them.This is very fantastic for me; if you cannot tell.

 "LETS KILL HITLER!"  I held up my  popocorn like I was swinging a chuck of beer. "WITH A SCREWDRIVER!"

  They were backing away from the door.

 "Scared, punks?" I say, feeling more braver. "Or," I tap my fingers together looking at them deviously. "Are ya afraid of: **The Girl WHO GLOATED**?"

 They all shriek like little girls and ran away.

  "....That is...impressive." I hear Starscream from the cell. "Megatron, why didn't you tell me to do _THAT_ instead of getting rid of those idiotically protoform Decepticons?"

 I turn around to see there's a big hole from the back of the room and the cage’s bars has become a dark solid gray, meaning somehow Starscream moved from the cage with me in his claws then got into some excruciating pain to put me on the square door object. Wow. That sounds so ridiculous and insane; Bay's logic is so over-dumbed down.I mean, if Steven Spielberg produced the movie instead of being the Executive Producer, then Transformers would be re-branded AS TRANSFORMERS not just some stupid-dumb-for-teenagers-slap jokes or something! The Franchise is about aliens. **N.o.t.** humans.

 "Because they all would come to me and they would have died at my cannon!" He points to the exit. "Now, I have a plan to execute--"

 Oh boy, he can't do that right now.

"Not yet Mister!" I holler.  "You'll get offl--"

**Blam!**

I fall and land on the handle of the door by the outside.

 "I'm okay!"

I hear a grumble from the room.

 "Should have aimed for her abdomen." I guess either Starscream of Megatron said that.

      I look down from the rather high area.

  Now I know how my idea for my shattered glass  persona must have felt. You know like being dropped from Sumdac's tower by one of the Autobots intentionally. She must have been feeling scared out of her mind while joping somecon or thing would swoop in and save in, but nope, she landed on a car. Her spine broke. She lived because of being half human, half cybertronian aka Techno-Organic. The movement to her legs became nothing but paralyzed and could only crawl when Sari snatched the wheelchair away from her.

 I guess I'm cruel as the universe, who doesn't care.   I planned for Elita-1 to shoot Optimus with a cannon right at his head for deserting her all those years ago on Arachna 7.

   I made a fanfiction...and posted it on Deviantart. One of those immediate comments stated "Why don't you call it Shattered Dreams?" So I did continue making it. Did the series twice in one season...and gave up. I have given up on writing it due to the lack of imagination swirling in my brain; I assumed Sari had red hair, a black and red dress, black boots,  Who do you think does NOT COMPLETE any of her stories? Me….Yes. Me. standing right on the door handle, shamefully for something so annoying and plenty of critique from left to right it may not be funny.

  And the thing is, I assumed my Shattered Glass Animated persona to be paired up with Heroic Megatron.

  How cruel is irony here.

  However, I do hope Transformers: _Making a Difference_ will be completed when I get back... I mean,. This is my...one...two...third time redoing it? It's pretty long. No kidding.

  "Hey Megs, AREN't you guys going to come get me?" The height is downright scary,and I heard silence. I didn't hear them coming.  "Um..  .   .  .Guys?"

   I still had on my light gray themed 3-D glasses that are rather small. So I attempted climbing up the wooden-like material. I slid back down on the lid.

   .   .  .Face it. why would they come back for a human? They have an exit. You do too. It.  .  . just makes me feel like trash, like Russel spreading rumors that he would dump me two weeks after we got into a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. I thought for a minute he could be my own Optimus Prime. But no, he's a Sentinel Prime Animated. A Jerk and a bully. The only thing I got from him was the urge to draw the eyes first and get better at art...I wonder if he stole that picture from a kid.Man, I'm glad I was told by this bullied kid that he was going to dump me.

I'm not really sure if I want to pursue any relationships right now. 

Dabbling here has caught me...in an unpredictable situation.

 "It is only a human." A voice I'm not familiar with said.  "Judgment is  to be done on an organic."

**In the hands of a Quittission soldier.**

**Who's been bayversed.**

"Watch it mister!" I yell at him as he attempts touching .  . .  my arm? Maybe? I can't tell just that he only tried touching some part of me--I'm wearing 3D glasses! Without _my_ trusty pair of glasses I am blind as a bat. I mean that my eyes can not see things from a great distance very well because it looks blurry such as heights and distance--okay. let's get off that. "I ain't called Speedy or YOUR WORST ORIGINAL NIGHTMARE for no reason!"

The soldier snarls.

"DECISION:  Death by Sharkticons!"

Great  .  .  .Scene is ending.  .  .

I wonder if those two cowards are actually going to pull their necks out! The cowards who I am referring to: Cowardly Megatron and I-do-everything Starscream. Or they would stand by as any average Decepticon who willingly watches humans be slaughtered or enslaved for the greater good  .   .  .Just like Russel. Russel the boy who only lied to me saying he _LIKED_ me. I shared things...about my Blue's Clues, my artwork, my fascination with Jack The Cat, Transformers Animated--the best Fandom ever--and  singing.

He may have not understood me because I spoke so fast.

 Been a long, long time since I saw the Sharkticons on TV; and from VCR.

So sooo I'm going to see _.  .   . Sharkticons be Bayversed! Woohoo!_


	4. Sharkticons have been bayversed!

  Yes, and they look horrible.

      They look like those sharks from Lavagirl and Sharkboy, except they have been made into a robot-version of themselves. They still do have the shark appeal. Their armor almost blinded me at first.

  "GAH!" I put my head on the robot's large digit. "MY EYES ARE BLINDED FROM SOMETHING OTHER THEN SEX OR A SCENE FROM SOME 'KING OF THE HILL' WHERE THE CHARACTER GOT BLINDED!"

   Really, if Psych somehow pulls that stunt, it's getting really old for that scene to come up in the middle of unknowing, I don't know if that is a word...I may have made it up. Their fins and tails are larger than an average shark with small dark rounded holes serving as eyes.

    "Let go of me you disgusting piece of--" I stick my tongue out at the soldier.

  He does not know who he is messing with. The genius of killing off characters cruelty in the most horrific manner writing about them;my current victim is Redsiren a motorcycle mech with Prowl's mold but a siren on his helmet as his main armor color is red and his secondary armor color is black. He has dark gray skin and has a motorcycle mode for his disguise.

  Redsiren is so on a deadly ride.

  "Drop me, freak!" I retort. "They look so....ugly!"

 He shook his arm.

 "Fe--ell--iinng diizzzzy." I said. "T-h-isss is not worse th\--aaa\---hhhnnnn\---n my Persona feeling the underbelly of Elitacharachia-1 whe\---whee---iiiiin singing a Transformer's song aft---ftteeerr\--uurrrr\---er seeing the ending to DOTM."

 The Plot that had been posted on the DOTM wikipedia site went something like this: Optimus Prime is overthrown, Ironhide survives, Sentinel Prime leads The Autobots for 'what is the best'   after he had been shortly discovered and reactivated.The plot was sure-then after changed to something else one day before it premiered in theaters.

 I look up at the Quintesson.

 "You are forcing me to do section 8 of the Killing Judgement act."

Uh....

"I ain't good with the amendments, what's the right to bear arms or the arms bear to right section?" I ask him, watching his optics connected to some wires and chips and screws rotate in some directions that only could be mimicked in the movies. "I'm not that good with the constitution, especially with how Congress is sort of/kind of limiting our rights. And dude, I can easily kill you with popcorn by shoving it down your mouth then rip your optics out  by using my 3-D glasses. So of course, I'm BLIND as a bat right now for writing about details so ironic, I know, for example....."

 I rant every detail:

                *                                             *                     *

The little lioness looks down beneath her foot, wandering around frightened and feeling a lot of uncertainty about where her parents went or what had happened to them was a big heavy question would be a large one hanging above her little ball sized head.

_  A tall, bigger mech with black and amber-orange armor, even a lion mode, with a mane could be see. His optics were hazel just like his little sweet lioness. "照顾好自己LeoPride. (Take care of yourself LeoPride.)" _

_The Chinese Lionbot drops in some food for her as blasts of explosions goes off behind him. His optics winced feeling a large tug on his spark. But without fail, he limps back to a small group consisting of a Mother Pretender and some two older offspring._

"Do you have a family like Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister, Aunt, Uncle, Grandparent, Sister-in-law, Brother-in-law, or any one?" Sentinel tries to get a reasonable answer from a little, Chinese sparkling.

"李歐梵督察...(Lee... Leo...Pide..) LeoPride." Little Pride speaks in half English.

"What planet are you from?" Sentinel scratches his helm without a single clue in what language the femme just spoke out. "Oh so your name is Leopride? I will just call you Pride for short, and I am Sentinel."

    "S-Sentinal?" Pride tilts her helm.

"There's no 'A' at the end of Sentinel." The snowplow shakes his helm laughing, amused of her misunderstand pronunciation of his name given to him when he began at the Autobot Academy.

"Sent? Senty?" The femme giggles in the palm of his servo looking up to the mech more grown up than her-not completely grown up but in such a way to have a code with his other Lance, this meant he was deep trouble.

"No Bot has ever called me 'Sent' or 'Senty' before." The snow plow tickles the little femme, smiling warmly, watching Pride break into a hysterical, sparkling laughter."You are so adorable." Sentinel adds on a good friendly manner.  

*                      *                         *

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT WITH THAT FLUFFYNESS!"  The Quittission solder yelps, shaking his large digit.

 I gaze at him, seeing multiple numbers of this dude.

"It used to be One Heart, One Spark." I tell him, feeling a headache coming on.  "I don't know why,but, when I used to know some jerk in real life and then did some research about a fictional jerk. some part of  me screamed 'He's hiding it with his pride'.  Now;STOP shaking your slagging servo!"

The Quintesson soldier starts taking my fingers off his rather huge dark gray servo.

Guess I'm the Damsel in distress instead of being the one writing the character in that scenario.

Irony has twisted me, badly.

The sharkticons are swimming underwater with crappy CGI, actually you can see through the water seeing how they moved their tails back and forth easier than a terrible Syfy movie. At least it is so different and horrible I don't need to compare it at tall to any terrible and some awesome movies. I'm using Cybertronian words instead of cusswords, I hardly say cuss words at all, and...um...I was once called the opposite gender of a male dog by Russel. That brought birth to Maxine's creation, my Transformers Animated  persona's evil side.

  You may want to know my name...after all this time.

    I want to live, badly.

  "MEGATRON IF I DIE BECAUSE OF YOU BIG COWARD, I'M TELLING OPTIMUS PRIME WHY SENTINEL REALLY WENT MISSING AS A GHOST, YOU GLITCHHEAD-IDIOT-OF-SCREWS!"  I shriek, feeling my finger's twisted painfully. "And yes,  Ghosts do exist, you Glitch-head!"

  The _Q_ uintesson soldier snicker is loud.

 "Decepticons won't help an organic." He snickers, I saw his entire facepplate change into a different shape just like the judging Quintesson from the movie. He looks so different as a wacky dude having eccentric twissors sticking from his mouth and parts of some vehicle is in plain sight almost building a mysterious-awe scenery.  "And for all we care, Megatron can die, and so The Fallen will face his judgement."

   Well that's a big sharp pain to the annoying-headache.

    Guess gigantic robots make a lot of speeches. Not just Animated Optimus,go figure. Amanda,Robots in Disguise, and that continuity involving Kicker weren't all that good.. Actually the one's involving; Cody,Bud, Lori,Jolt, Landmine,Override, and a Australian jetfire was pretty neat. Watched all three seasons like four or three times, Leobreaker is also my favorite. So is Jetfire. I remember the good Transformers continuity's because...they are so memorable. Just like that.

 "MY NAME IS IVY BROOKE BELL AND I GO BY THE NICKNAME 'SPEEDY'" I yell at him. "I'm not just ORGANIC, THE GIRL, ANNOYING PEST, or whatever word you have to say so be it. Call me SPEEDY! You Beta-douche!"

    Tears are running down my face. Wow. I haven't cried in like..years. Several years.  I...I recognize this as being hard for me to say this kind of stuff towards a gigantic robot....wouldn't a Transfan be heavily reactive and emotional after a day like this?

 He simply didn't care; as he is removing my last finger.

My eyes squeezed shut,plugged my ears, and expected to feel agony and what not.

"No-one calls me an GLITCHEAD!"

 I snicker.

That is _so_ Megatron.

 "Wha\--"

Things happened rather fast. It wasn't Bay styled Explosions. It pertained to something like this; Megatron's trusty-silver cannon shot at the chest of this Quintesson soldier sending out some tid bits of metal and rib-cage-being robotics to fly on out( Me, on the other hand,had been  put on  the floor), Megatron ripped out the soldier's  arm connected to the elbow the stabbed it right through the Soldier's mouth and finally kicked him into the pit.

 Those Sharkticons started eating him right away.

 "Ewwww!" Starscream whines. "Disgusting."

  "...Says the  Con who's got an annoying high pitched hilarious voice in Animated." I point out. Can't help myself. Really. Who wants to see the reaction of Movie verse Starscream after hearing what his voice sounds like.

The seeker must have frowned.

 "Animated?" He growls. "What is that impostery?" 

 Oh look, popcorn is still with me.

 "Tell me, am I still the leader in that franchise?"  Megatron impatiently asks, he sounds irritated.

  I nod.

 "Transformers Animated;  Megatron is stillt the leader, Starscream is in second command, Blitzwing is the dude with three personalities--"

"Blitzwing?" They both said at once.

  "Yeaaaaah, Blackarachnia rebuilt him."  I shrug. Not that surprising that there's a chance I may start on a roll; a speech like role. Get what I mean? Fantastic. "After the Great War. He's not a Quintesson thank primus. Anyway Lugnut is the large flight vehicle.  Optimus leads a rag-tag crew of Space bridge repairers made up by; Him,Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and...Prowl." 

I pause.

"Bumblebee speaks in Animated." I add, with a sigh. "And the thing I have heard about TFP is that he just _beeps_."

   One of those Sharkticons came from the water, dropping a piece of armor.

 "Great, what is that beast called?"

 Maybe I shouldn't explain. In the 1986 movie it was shown they could speak after the part where Kup and Hot Rod were escaping and the Quittisions were left to die or something, don't remember much about what happened to them. The Sharkticon transforms into a rather short-scout-sized Cybertronian having the hood of it's shark part at the back, the side armor servos to be shoulders and arms connected to these cables and cybertronian parts. This Sharkticon is the updated bayversed version from the Generation 1 movie.

  "We are not beasts,we, Sharkticons!" 

  My memory is a little fadey how they spoke, maybe something like the Dinobots.

  "Sharkticon tear apart  Decepticon!" It then transforms into a   shark with chubby-realistically-dinosaur like legs.  Since I am somewhat in it's direction, most people can do the math what will happen in close to a minute; several outcomes.  The Sharkticon charges at the Decepticons' direction.

** BLAAAM.**

   The Sharkticon fell to it's side having a deep gash like hole slicing almost it in half.

 "Those are the worst subspecies ever." Starscream had been the shooter, pertaining to the Sharkticon being shot down. "Come on, who creates these monsterious things?"

   "Humans,"  I add.  "Who, I must agree on some levels, are complete idiots."

   Megatron laughs.

 "I cannot fathom the idea of humans calling themselves idiots, of all things."

**S- AZHAMM**

One point to Transformerfan of three some years to  slowly getting on his good side

** KABLING **

Apparently, The Sharkticons combined.

 "OHMIPRIMUS MICHEAL BAY'S GOTTEN THEM...SHARK TUFUI!" I scream. "THIS IS MADNESS!"

  The largely, vast-bulky combined Sharkticon  twirled two large Samurai swords.

"Do we run or do we attack?"  Starscream asks Megatron.

"I prefer taking it down." Comes Megatron's reply.

This is madness.

 "Sharkticons destroy DECEPTICONS!"

Aren't they the sub-group to Decepticons?

 "Sharkticons,com--biinneee!" The loud, indecisive shriek that belonged to the three-headed quintession broke freely through the air. "KILL MEGATRON!"

 I hide behind a big metal piece,  when Starscream kicked his heel into the torso of the combined Sharkticons only for it to be chewed off spattering energon on mostly the floor. Wow. Energon looks so purple.  This is wayy better than the movies! I saw Starscream hit the wall of some building's wall making a hard  and likely permanent indent.Who's here to expect some complaint from this, likewise-backstabbing decepticon?

"AH MY HEEL!" He screamed.

That makes me giggle.

"Shartico\--"

 Megatron shoots his cannon at the combination-ers.

  **SAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA \--BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

A huge part of the leg is blasted off.

"S-s-s-so cooool!"

Now Megatron's getting some Brownie points from me; my favorite Disney villains is Zufar,Scar from The Lion King, that guy from Hercules the cartoon movie, and some other characters. I like Villains. They are so badass! The Quintesson soldier's last chunk of armor flew out of the rounded circular hole from the ground.

"Before I dismantle this planet and it's inhabitants, do you have any last words?"

Megatron's steaming hot, cannon weapon blew smoke at the exhaust-freely ejector object that has red glowing areas and the wiring keeping together by a simple long dark gray pipe-like  material wrapped around his waist helps move his vehicle parts when Megatron made motion. Reminds me of the scene where I wrote about Avenger's arrival where he freaks out Tony, Austin, and Dan after crash landing then chasing after them because they had some allspark fragments. I'll explain who exactly is Avenger, later.

  "GUILTY!" All-three personalities cry. "GUILTY GUILTY."

 Megatron's blazing cannon is more like accolades striking a large-box-like-immortalized-transformer breaking apart piece by piece  Half of the Sharkticons remained reforming the gigantic combination forming their height taller and taller, almost as a monster than not. How did they accommodate for that sheer size? That is impossible. IMPLAUSIBLE! But oh my freaking primus, Megatron is so badass with that cannon of his!

    A slipperly-octopus like tentacle grabbed me.

 "ACK!" I squirm. "This is so uncool! That's so like the scene where Sari Sumdac got lifted up by the monster from 'Transform and Roll out'" 

Ewww it's so slippery!

 "Stop squirming you ugly-fat-organic!"

         ___________                    ___________                       _____________-

     _I had gotten off the bus, wearing my usual pink big winter coat and my bookbag's shoulder straps were hanging on. I just got back from Science Club. Contemplating over the dream I had involving seeing Bumblebee and Sari in front of the door of a train and the rock that had the shape of Animated Bumblebee's helmet. It gave me hope Robots really existed._

_"Hey it's Ivy,"_

_I have my drawings in my bookbag, just waiting to be scanned or something. _

_ Unbothered, my feet continue going._

_"The ugly girl!"_

_"No wait, the fat girl!"_

_I stopped._

_"I'm not ugly, GLITCHHEADS!" I shouted back;I'm skinny somewhat having a stocky build and not really all that fat. I'm just the average girl who's just really short,picks her nose, draws a lot, and talks to herself telling a story under a low voice. Mostly it involves the Autobots and what not. Who also has a cult behind her with these kids making fun of her and all that good slag.  Heck. being a thirteen or twelve year old I can mimic Blackarachnia's voice. "YOU ARE UGLY!"_

_The boy's laugh, I marched towards  the house feeling so mad._

_People actually cheered when I got sick and didn't come, at least that's what my brother said that's what happened at breakfeast a few days ago...It's tough to be a Transfan with this incredible sense of imagination from The Oc's world, to having Animated Dreams that I cannot understand, creating these characters...Having a life on the internet...and gaining friends from all over the word. _

_I never cry_

_If I cry, I provoke bullies to  think I'm weak. but no. I have a better sense of their epic fail's; I take it with stride, like a letter  I got from my locker for the first time. My counselor said it wasn't all that good, but boy, I was glad because I was acknowledged in middle school. People KNEW I was around. I wanted to be noticed. And that note brightened up my day a bit, even if it had bad intentions._

_"I'm-not-ugly."  I reassured myself as the two boy's left.  
_

_______________                   _______________              ____________-  
_

     The rounded disk object is now around Starscream and Megatron...Just as it had been for Kup and Hot Rod. wow it's so strange to see them in this situation. Come on. these guys are Decepticons, what could have possibly happened to them being in this situation? Man. Things are just...so weird for me. So offbalanced.

    "Starscream, you glitchhead, I meant to shoot at the spark!"

   If a comment could rickosade in a heart beat, then, Megatron's comment would have done so.

   "No, it's that slagging organic's fault!" Starscream complains, almost like his other counterpart without that sharp annoying voice.

     ...Yeaaaaaah I was...just moping around in a flashback.

_"I...hate my trances."_ I mutter to myself, generally seeing the text and what not from the chair. I get so caught up thinking things just... blurr on by.

     The Sharkticons aren't anywhere in sight.  Woah. If they are not in sight...what's gonna happen to Starscream and Megatron?  Come on the pit is steaming hot-heat how can the Sharkticons survive tremendous hot temperature! May need to rewatch the Transformers movie that was made in 1986. Man....it looks so....eerie,dark, and mysterious. It may be night. The Decepticon's glowing parts and optics were the only way I could see. They are the main antagonists alongside to The Fallen in the second movie! Something steams up from the pit-sized hole in the metal that protruded wiring and armory at certain area's around it, including a retractable plank.

     I am somehow still wearing 3-D glasses, have my popcorn, and don't need the restroom.

  "Organic will be assimilated--" The Quintesson starts, but, I interrupted him.

  Hold the horses there!

 "Um excuse me? What does...Assimilated mean?"

The Decepticon's optics burgled.

 May it be that it's impossible for an organic to be assimilated into a Quintesson?

  Oooh booy sooo many question.

  Then something weird happens, more like, extremely weird. Because the next thing I know is some film of light blue color all over my body similar to some anime cartoon or some chakara being displayed in Naruto,whatever  is happening it sure summoned wind into the scene. My eyes feel heavy. _Good grief, what's going on?_

  "How doomed you are, Autobots. You simply fail to understand, that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

OH MAH GAWD WHAT THE FRAG IS HAPPENING?

 "Why do the Decepticons always get the good shit?"

That was quoted by Robert Epps

"You have made a grave mistake..."

 .   .    .Is Primus forewarning me about the consequences if I stay in this universe for .   .   .who knows how long?

 "Years from now, they are gonna ask us: where were you when they took over the planet?" 

That. was.quoted.by..Simmons. 

"We are not alone after all, are we?"

"No, sir. We are not alone."

Cue the X-Files themesong.

   The event that was happening may have gone unnoticed, because basically Starscream's heel  went noticed on the on the plank--actually on it's annoying sound that chipped me away from the vision or something that was drawing me away from this universe; could have been glowing a transparent  color in the process, because all things, come to an end. But not right now. Because everyone in this group will live, just this once, every 'con lives.


	5. Megatron does not know how to

Wack Starscream with his own cannon for doing something so stupid.

"Ack ack!" Starscream shouts, holding up his foot. "MY FOOT HURTS!"

Why don't you fly seeker? His wings are perfectly intact.Bayverse logic sucks. Wait. that constrictor thing must be blocking his engine-wings from flying into the air, he could-- The Quintesson soldier turns away so fast I can almost compare it to the spinning playground thing. "Duurrrr ummmmm, you do know that assimilating me won't increase the number of troops." and I mouthed: "Help me." right at the Con's direction.

Truth to be told, a fangirl can be scared of the Quintessons.

I'm scared.

Quintessons possibly might have a way similar to The Cybermen making somebody one of them. "It will increaze the detazhment and rezentment towardz thoze 'Conz." The Quintesson all so silently mutters, moving away from the pit that has the Decepticons waitting to be...eaten or melted, but no, that won't happen. Correctly calculating how messed up the future will be it can be a good guess that if Micheal Bay was planning for Transformers 4 Then that wouldn't happen. It's almost like I'm in the movie being written and given rough drafts until they come to a rather -like-a-able-ending-where-Optimus-is-so-out-of-character. The quintession leaves the shallow pits that has at least two other gaurds.

Dot.dot. dot.

"You know, it's not impressive FAKING A GENINUNE GERMAN ACCENT!" I scream at the quintesson. "A moment ago you were not speaking a with a German accent--...No...do you sound Russian?" I earn this confusing glare from the quintession. "I ddon't know your accent anymore!" I shook my head. "In a way, you remind me of a ...Octopus Blitzwing."

I eyed this octopus Blitzwing, best to put it.

"Don'z care."

How and why this happens to me, is way beyond thought.

There's several hallways going down and down,the walls have these strange cybertronian structures made probably by wires and screws among things. Hearing whirrs and clicks from his armor made the mysterious hallway even more....Transformerish. Something in my gut told me something bad could happen in here.

"Now,pleaze don'z zquirm."

I'm totally confused. Does he have a Russian accent or a German accent? Then he shoves me into this chair-like device that clamps onto my wrists very, feeling rough and unpleasant. A clear and vivid reminder of what that stretcher guy from Fantastic Four had been froze on thanks to this ice-clear material thing. The gigantic Quintesson's arms wiggled as did his octopus-like feet sending ripples up and down his armor that for some reason...reminded me of gigantic octopuses, always wondered what they could transform into.

"Beary interesting."

"Are you inzulting my inzeligence human?"

I snicker.

"No." I squeak. "Unless you know The Lion King, Star Wars,and Lord of the rings....if you do not then I am insulting your intelligence. Seen galaxy Quest?" 

The wrappy tangles pressed a button.

Something sharp pierces through my skin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream. "Stop it!"

The octopus Blitzwing snickers.

I somehow could see it is injecting what seems to be...little round spherical balls into my right arm. They look so small and turtle-like in shape just how The Omnitrix crash landed on Earth in Ben 10 The Original series. EXCEPT, this really hurt. it hurt. painfully going through against my bones almost skidding past. I broke my left foot when I had been four or five, I fell from the tall monkey bars. I lost my left shoe after falling. I wanted BOTH shoes on, go figure, it made my life more uneven-ed unbalanced and so..not right. Better to put it; I felt like Adrian Monk. Only in greater pain.

Enough about me.

 

"..Pop...corn." I gasp, my finger tips somehow still clung around the edge of the bag. "Wanna..have some popcorn?"

An unusual question, but, it's almost a 'must do' in the presences of others.

"No way." He shook his helmet.He pauses..."Juzz one." If he had a digit then he would have at least raised one.

His curling tentacle grabs a piece of popcorn.

"Who'z Blitzwing?" He asks, while my mind is starting to become completely blank.

Great...asking a girl in pain....That's a real epic fail.

"Too...much...to explain." I start to lose consciousness....

 

 

* * *

 

Next thing that happened....I awoke on something hard and rough. Two pairs of red optics sent shivers up my back. This redness glow reflecting on hallow area's and three protruding-rack-like parts sticking out from the helmet made it obvious this is the Fallen. A low, deep growl replaced the eerie silence.

"Thanks to you, I have an army of Decepticons, just waiting to take the sun harvestor." A old, cackily voice finally emerged from the low-deep growl. "I know what you are."

Was he expecting a reply from me or--wait. He's likely to try getting rid of me so I won't be able to stop him.

"....A Transfan who's incredibly devoted?" I ask, confused. "Or were you expecting something different?"

I notice he couldn't move.

"Don't kid yourself, traveler." His long, sharp razor-like digits tapped on the edge of his chair. "You will tell me where the Witwicky kid is."

Traveler? 

"Um dude, he's not a kid, he's a man." I scowl at his vocabulary. "Update your vocabulary banks mister-I'm-megatronus-leader-of-all-'Cons and trapped on a chair in Cybertron." I pause. "No I should have said 'Fallen' instead of Megatronus. Maaaaan, there's a lot of Megatron's in Transforme--"

The Fallen's move-able claws wrapped around my arm.

Wait.

I'm under his freaking gigantic hand (aka his servo)!

There are several pairs of red small glowing optics from behind him.

"My apprentice will offline Optimus Prime, this year, no more waiting."

Kid myself? Really? I don't see why he's so impatient; humans need long time-gaps between Transformers battles before getting thrown into something like this situation. As annoying as Sam Vicky is--Wow...I've just started calling him Vicky. Wow. I am turning into a Simmon's-paranoid-transformers-character. ..As annoying as he is, Sam's an important character to retrieving the matrix of Leadership.

This could be just a dream.

"As much as I'm scared...and terrified," I start. "You are keeping me alive. Because I'm a 'traveler'."

He cackles.

"Not just a Traveler, human, you know what it means."

"A time-traveling time lord with a big blue box capable of regenerating up to 12 times in all 13 to be exact--If I am a traveler, where's my telephone box?" I sarcastically ask him. "Or my pocket watch, or a ticket....If I were a traveler, where do I have it?"

The Fallen displays confusion.

Guess he didn't meant Timelord at all.

"You actually do not understand." He growls. "Psychic-dreamer."

Oooh IDEA's rolling up in my head!

....Frag!

"Oh frag, you just did something terrible!"

"Do what?" The fallen repeats.

"You just gave me a slagging idea for a character who's a Psychic and is from the future and stuff who may become an ambassador or something!" I shriek at him. "Don't say I WARNED you in the future when you see something posted by Speedygal on a website suggesting a long book series of books that spun from this single fragging idea. I'm a OC killer you-...hmm...Paralzied dude!"

He laughs, taking it lightly.

Didn't he understand he may have troubled a universe that could be subject to my torterous writing?

"Let me clarify this; You are a Cross-deminsenonal mind capable of going into other bodies--"

"Dude, I know, I write a lot. I wrote about the frigging universe connected...to time lines; universe, galaxies, parallels like a spider-web and life!" I snap at him. "Writing and thinking a lot gets you connected to the portal that lends you a peak into the future being vague or either clear. That happens when I'm sleeping.... But....My mind does not move from my body, I'll believe it when it's been used in Doctor Who in at least one episode. Otherwise, you are a crazy-old-lunatic, Fallen."

He didn't like what I am saying.

"That shell...you see over there."

My eyes drift over to a shell in progress.

"You know what happens in the last movie. Don't lie.,"

How can I lie? I have not seen the ending at all!

Guess I have to lie...in the face of a dangerous-prisoned Decepticon.

"...I understand." I lie. "And is--"

 

* * *

Great...I had a vision...so..what...I don't understand Bayverse logic anymore .I'm still in the chair: Physically. Maybe that vision...was from the future? Possibly… There are loud explosive sounds. My arms feel...metal. My eyes drift down to my right arm that looks practically just it's same tone and color extremely white. Twilight sucks, Vampires do not sparkle. I sparkle in the sun after coming out a building and there's some window or rear view mirror that makes it seem I am a magically-sarcastic blur.

The body of a Quintesson hits the wall.

Yay! Decepticons DID do something productive.....while in constraints. 

"Megatron, Give me back my heel!" Starscream's voice pretty much rang through the hall. "It's not built to be a blaster!"

This makes me laugh.

Apparently Starscream's heel is used by Megatron as a blaster.

"You have seeker wings, Starscream, use them." I heard Megatron' distictive voice from afar.

Silence.

My eyes are so heavy that I could barely see the dark figures coming form the corner of the hallway.

"Didn't think about that." Starscream's voice easily makes it a 'caught ya' situation I saw him flying two feet or so above the floor.

Oh starscream,you idioit--

"Starscream, you are an idioit!" Megatron said,just what I was thinking.....This is so....odd. "We better get off this planet before it explodes--"

The entire hallway shook.

"--On us!" Megatron notices the small unconscious-like human in a chair that has somehow making her appearance almost metal-like. A pool of blood is right under the chair's right arm. The Quintession guard is likely to be in the room standing in preparation one of the Cons comes in. Then again messing with the planet's systems did do a possible near-destruction sequence.

Starscream wants his heel back, when Megatron is still holding it.

"Exit, exit, exit, where's the exit!" Starscream panics.

Strange...I'm watching from a different perspective...cool!

Megatron goes towards the room. If she becomes one of them then she'll tell everything that will happen! I cannot afford the plans to be misguided and interrupted.The Quintesson soldier comes out the dark shooting at Megatron. The Decepticon takes out his blade reflecting each –energy-bullet strike then sliced off the robotic-tentacle using his really sharp weapon letting gooey fluid fly out of the sliced area, the squirming Quintession crawls back to the wall only to be sliced in half by the giant Decepticon.

“The Fallen’s revenge will not be thwarted.” Megatron stated, putting back his blade. 

I can’t pinpoint if he’s actually lying by the sound of his voice or telling the truth. 

Megatron rips the small, short human from the chair.

“Starscream, give me some blood preventers.”

“You mean Band-aids.” Starscream corrects him. “I left them on Cybertron. Didn’t see any use.”

Megatron glares at him. He rips out a cable from Starscream’s arm—“OWCH!” Then, he wrapped it around the small human’s arm to prevent her from bleeding furiously. The bleeding stops temporally.

“That is so uncalled for!” Starscream covers his left shoulder that sizzles sending electrical sparks that zapped his long-claw like digits.

Megatron held the heel-blaster.

“And isn’t abandoning the fleet uncalled for?”

The Fleet? Is this a reference to the War on Cybertron? That could be possible; knowing The Ark or whatever it’s really called is on the moon holding several other bots/cons. Hard to trust things that are vaguely described.

Starscream frowns.

“I’ll give this back…later.”

Megatron transforms into his cybertronian jet-mode being sleek and efficiently-fast-looking as some areas glowed a light red color. Starscream transforms into his flight mode. The Small girl is in Megatron’s cockpit (The seating area) unconscious no doubt. The larger flight vehicle shot a hole through the ceiling. Kabaaalm. The two flight vehicles fly out from the hole as the other Quintessons rapidly shoot at them using their blasters.

 

~ ~ ~

Next thing that happened....I awoke on something hard and rough. Just like how my vision turned out… Two pairs of red optics sent shivers up my back. This redness glow reflecting on hallow area's and three protruding-rack-like parts sticking out from the helmet made it obvious this is the Fallen. A low, deep growl replaced the eerie silence just like it had last time. It’s weird. This could be really happening or be a dream, again.

“Urgh…my arm.” I touch my right arm feeling the wire that Megatron ripped out from Starscream. This wire did not feel any heavy than a book bag holding a bunch of books, homework, and likely other material. I have a book bag that does not often get too full, messenger bags aren’t that useful to put in the locker. “Wow…It did the trick.” Not a sign of blood remains.

Where are Megatron and Starscream?

"Thanks to you, I have an army of Decepticons, just waiting to take the sun harvestor." An old, ancient voice finally emerged from the low-deep growl. "I know what you are."

And the first thing from my mouth just can’t help itself.

"....A Transfan who's incredibly devoted?" I ask, confused. "Or were you expecting something different?"

I notice he couldn't move.

"Don't kid yourself, traveler." His long, sharp razor-like digits tapped on the edge of his chair. "You will tell me where the Witwicky kid is."

Traveler? 

"Um dude, he's not a kid, he's a man." I scowl at his vocabulary, disappointed that this event is happening again. Come on. Repetition is so…uncool! "Update your vocabulary banks mister-I'm-megatronus-leader-of-all-'Cons and trapped on a chair in Cybertron."

I pause.

“I will not tell you.” I said, firmly. The Fallen's move-able claws wrapped around my arm.

Wait.

I'm under his freaking gigantic hand (aka his servo)!

AGAIN.

There are several pairs of red small glowing optics from behind him.

"As much as I'm scared...and terrified," I start. "You are keeping me alive. Because I'm a ‘Traveler’ and something else you know. Something that got me into this universe into the first place, I mean it is scary and terrifying in the presence of a freaky Decepticon…But you must have the answers to WHY I am here.”

This time he did not cackle, The Fallen must have seen my own confusion and frustration,

"Let me clarify this; you are a Cross-deminsenonal mind capable of going into other bodies--"

“Dude, don’t give me that slag you’ve practiced countless times,” The large cable around my right arm did not bug me. “Give me the answer to why I am here. How can a movie bring me in? It’s not like I am supposed to stay forever and ever, come on, I’m not an alien, I started out liking this franchise as a little girl. Twelve or eleven years old. I want to know why…Why me of all people?”

I did my best begging eyes. He is acting surprised over my reaction.

“Me…Ivy, the Speedster, am asking you to give me any clues or hints.” I help myself upright. “Every Cybertronian has the right to know…so do I.”

A deep sigh comes from the gigantic robot.

“The end will come,” The Fallen starts, clearing his throat. The best way to describe this scenario is some gigantic robot is telling a tale in a dark somewhat-lighted room to somebot or somecon, but this time there’s a human listening. “But not for you. The end to the mess you were brought in, you will return to your body when you least expect it…when you have grown attached to this universe….you will return to your body…as those who venture from their body in reality where we do not exist. Those who can travel from their body to another universe… is a rarity.”

It somewhat makes sense.

“So this means you sent Megatron and Starscream and the wreckers and Alice to Planet Earth for Sam Witwicky in 2008…Great dude, you just ruined your entire plan.” I push myself out from under his-claw-like servo. It’s a pain to be a Transfan who got a pretty clear memory on some events of all three movies. 

He didn't like what I am saying. 

“They will be going shortly.” The Fallen starts.

“To their doom.” I interrupt him, spilling any beans of what a broken time-line could do.

He didn’t really care a word I said.

"That shell...you see over there."

My eyes drift over to a shell in progress.

"You know what happens in the last movie.” He reminded me. “Do you want to end up dead because of your refusal?”

How can I lie? I have not seen the ending at all! Guess I have to lie...in the face of a dangerous-prisoned Decepticon. If those Decepticons are ready to get back on Earth then everyone and I mean everyone is in a corrupted-danger-zone. If things happen out of order…It’s complete mayhem better yet; A broken timeline. My hands clench into fists. If Megatron and Startscream, including a bunch of others were meant to live...Some tough things would need to be done; by me.

“Let me tell you a story.” I softly begin. “A fangirl goes back in time and prevents the death of beloved transformer figure, she returns to her future, only to discover the series has become…dead technically. Things are not right. Episodes are dark, and mellow. She regrets making it and has somebody stop her from doing the mistake.”

The fallen growls.

I gulped.

“And then things were back to what they were, the way it’s supposed to go.” I finish, feeling tears going down. “Preventing that bot or con from dying made others die and made the heroes or villains not reach their goalll-s-s. F-f-f-fallen, you won’t reach your goal if you do this early.” I squeezed my right hand. “Cybertron may not even be restored after this—“

His optics brightened.

“It-t-it’s restored?” The Fallen’s voice rose, lightening up a bit. “In the third movie?”

I wipe my tears.

“I do not know yet…” I tell him. “I do know…something major happens. And I can’t tell you.”

 

~ ~ ~

A little one hour and twenty-five minutes after having the meeting with The Fallen, I did not feel tired. Not at all…That shell in progress…what is it for? I take off the wire that was like a Band-Aid to my right arm and dropped it on the floor. Of course my right arm starts aching. Not too long after that my right shoulder ached.

I stood in front of a gigantic mirror.

My 3-D glasses are still on, hair is completely a mess, pants haven’t been ripped, my long black-turtle neck T-Shirt with a ‘w’ Emblem and orange shoulder guards does not even look different. I look kind of blurry, just as an effect of not having my glasses. “Wow Ivy,” I note to myself. “You are really lucky for not screaming at yourself this time staring at the mirror.” I laugh at myself. “Now…to get better not speaking--..Wait. I’m talking slow. That’s not right.” My persona in the Transformers animated world is at the moment a pretender, as a best way to explain her having the claws like a lion, a tail that could possibly come out, and a heightened sense.

I heard this loud rumble.

“Humans scream at the mirror?”

I turn around, its no-other than Megatron.

“How often do you scream at mirrors?” Megatron asks me.

I laugh.

“Only when waking up in front of the mirror for an odd reason!” I joke. “Do you scream at the mirror?”

Megatron has this dumbstruck expression. If he thinks standing like a creep staring at somebody while contemplating is something good then something is really up with his thinking style. Come on, it’s comparable to having the spot-light on me by accident, Hollywood style. Sometimes even the best bad guys get the worst spotlight, screen time, and promotion. Way to go on developing villains, Hollywood!

“…No.” Megatron finally answers. 

He looks so stupid right now.

 

“Megatron, give me back my heel!”

 

I giggle.

“Megs got a thing for heels.” I rattle a kid-y theme. “Nah nah nah nah!”

He shot a threatening glare at me.

“Do not call me Megs under any circumstances!” He strictly told me. “Or else you are dead.”

Well he can’t stop me.

“Okay…” I said when he turns around where Starscream is impatiently holding his servo out for the heel. “Megs”

My life is cool: Gigantic robots; Decepticons and Autobots. Cybertron, and the whole boundaries of movies lay ahead. The popcorn bag is not running out of popcorn anytime soon, It replaces the popcorn that was eaten or taken out, learned it could do that after eating some lunch from it for a while. 

Things couldn’t get any better.


	6. Megatron, she's only human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Starscream end up in a world where minds can become solid. Apparently Ivy got to the trouble to use their holoform advancement machine to see if it works. That’s how this Crazy, but short adventure came to be. Megatron discovers a little more about this…Crazy vermin than he would have cared. (Despite regarding Humans as inferior)

**“** Megatron,” Starscream tells him. “She’s only human.”

Megatron grunts.

Megatron had been in the middle of complaining about a human known to them as Ivy Bell; who they called ‘weird human’ or ‘That Crazy Vermin’ among themselves. Under Cybertron it was an entire different story; A different story that Decepticons were familiar towards these solar cycles. Ivy was vague with them, and intelligent.  The only reason why Megatron is complaining about her today is…because of her involvement with a project involving holoforms.

“She knows me too well.” Megatron said. “And she acts like an alien trying to understand our species!”

 Starscream takes a stop.

“To her, we are the aliens.” Starscream said, rationalizing the scenario. “And to us; she’s an alien.”

Megatron is walking ahead Starscream, apparently tuning him out.

“The Fallen never considered this, THIS, of all things to be his worst choice,” Megatron continues on, heading down the cracked and woren-through hallway. This hallway has dead branches. Form objects that had prices on their value lay broken in pieces.  The ground trembles with every move the Decepticons did.

“What choice?” Starscream catches up with Megatron.

“He let Ivy use it.”  Megatron grumbles, waving his gigantic servo in the air.

  Starscream could tell whatever Ivy did had done didn’t sit well with the WarLord.

“Master, I do not understand.”  Starscream tells Megatron

Megatron simply ignores Starscream’s remark.

 “That barbarian got herself into the holoform system.” Megatron goes on, he stops looking to his right.

  Starscream’s optics stops moving. Wasn’t Starscream supposed to be Ivy’s ‘watcher’? The seeker rubs his forehelm; doing work to keep the others online with different, unusual Decepticons was a busy task. He didn’t have a plethora of time to spend. Not like he was young again and war wasn’t on, yet.  Ivy is the girl who knew too much. The girl he didn’t really like being ‘a watcher’ over.

Sometimes he just didn’t understand human female’s.

They entered a room with countless thresholds and machinery connected that were still alive, still going.

“She hasn’t destroyed this,” Megatron’s optics becomes heavy for a moment. “ _Yet_.”

S—f-fleleet

 The machine that Ivy had used a couple minutes ago slides down from the upper level to their level. It was glowing a different hue, calm and relaxed. There were some red signals coming from the sides. However it was making cool, collective not dangerous sounds yet similar to a cats purr. Starscream took a step forward.

“How…How did she operate this?”

Megatron shot him a glare.

 “She’s been around for far too long.” Megatron comments, looking down to a small bag of popcorn on the ledge.  “…And grown careless about it.”

  Starscream  goes  to the side of the machine.

“Two more spots are available.” Starscream said, and then he repeats himself, counting himself and Megatron. He couldn’t believe what Megatron was even thinking at this time!  “…wait. Are we going after her?”

Megatron comes closer to the machine, putting his digit on  a screen.

“The Fallen said we have to,” Megatron said. “And we are only ones who know where she would be at.”

“No,” The Seeker argues back, accidently putting his small and segmented servo on the screen. “I don’t know her that well!”

 Starscream is in the same boat as Megatron; they both didn’t really like humans, nor did they find Ivy to be a likable piece of flesh. They had to make sure she was still alive for some ‘legend’ The Fallen spoke highly of. They had to return her into their reality.  Ivy was just in a computer generated holoform machinery keeping the flesh, organic individual in its core.

 Getting out an organic from the core is a messy job.

 So they had to take the easy-short cut; get her out willingly.

“I swear, Ivy will compare this to something she’s seen!”

“She’s only human.” Megatron said; finding himself repeating what Starscream had said.

They both transform into their cybertronian flight modes.

“You owe me a city named after me.” Starscream reminds Megatron.  “Not a planet, not a human, not a galaxy.”

“If you turn out to be wrong; you owe me.” Megatron said, in his most non-grateful voice.

~                                             ~

 The scene switches to a real-life like Chicago. Ivy was looking around confused walking down the street. _Where am I?_ She didn’t feel young anymore. Ivy felt much, much older. Like a woman in her mid-thirties (Which she does look that way) wearing a pink shirt, blue jacket, jeans, and shoes without laces.  She has a black purse over her shoulder.

“Uh…” Ivy bumps into a man. “OOPS!”

 The first man shoves her away.

“Watch where you are going!” He sneers at her, holding a retractable knife out at her.

“What was that?” The first man’s friend asks.

Ivy  takes a step back.

“Sorry, I…Um…” Ivy was acting suspiciously to him, grabbing her purse and messing with the strap. “I don’t know where I am.”

 The second man laughs.

“Are you serious?”

Ivy nods.

“Serious as I’ll ever be.” She said. “Never been here in mah entire life!”  

“You are in Chicago.”

“CHICAGO?”

Ivy is essentially acting as though she has something important in her purse (Which she does), getting the first man’s attention quite quickly. Ivy curls back some hair behind her ear, apologizing for her loud statement.  She is shaking. She is clueless. Ivy is not prepared for a life in the city. _Why did I choose this form?_ Ivy wonders to herself.

“What’s in there?” The first man asks, caught on by her suspicious behavior.

Ivy goes past him, running into an alley shouting “Nothing!” when really she had an allspark shard inside. The glint of her large allspark shard attracted their attention even more. The men follow her into the alley. People didn’t notice, not even a cop meant to help someone in help. Ivy stops at the end. _Crap!_   She thought, _I’m in a little slagging dead end._

“Give us the purse.”

Ivy turn around, she had to say something…quickly to throw them off.

“Ya know that I’m pretty worthless!” The small, short woman squeaks.

 The two, daunting men look at her.

“What.” The men repeat at once, as though they were programmed to state what they had said.

She had to push the weirdness level up a notch.

 “Ya heard me!” She shouts. “I’m a girl who’s wearing 3-D glasses, not ya average purrson! I-I-I know some pretty destructive Decepticons who’ll beat ya up!”

 The first man draws near towards Ivy.

“Oh really?” The second man asks, tauntingly.

Ivy clears her throat, sticking her hand into the purse feeling the allspark shard for some confidence.

“He might be a coward, but don’t underestimate somebody when ya insult them.” Ivy said, with a smirk. “That’s what I did,” She points to herself.  “And look, I’m still here!”

The holoforms of two, individual men appear at the opening of the alley looking really ruffled up . . .and  very war-prepared. Well, they look hot. Megatron is taller than Starscream; he looks very attractive, wore an army suit, and has black hair that’s graying at the sides. His appearance strongly could remind a movie-goer of a cartoon general and a character from an anime comic or a CGI character designed by Disney.

“Is this what color looks like to humans?”  Starscream asks, catching the two men’s attention.

The men are startled by their sudden arrival.

  “Color looks hideous!” Starscream insults the color of everything from his shoes. “What kind of mockery is this? I’m supposed to look fabulous!” He frowns, looking away from his feet. “I am supposed to look better than you two, but no, I’ve been given something much worse than that!”

 “Punk, stop talking,” The first man said, turning away from him towards Ivy. “And leave us be, you too, big man.”

Ivy smiles a bit more.

“I’m not a big man.” Megatron said, taking out a gun as he took a step forward. “Do I look threatening to you?”

The men turn away from her.

Starscream taps his chin.

“I like the word punk,” Starscream admits, taking out his own small pistol. “But I am not going to stop talking for you vermin’s!”

Ivy laughs.

“Oh primus.” Ivy slaps her knee.  She shook her head, while laughing.  “This reminds me of Human Error part 1 and Part 2.” She wipes off a tear of joy. “Watching dat once was enough!”

~                                         ~

   The two Decepticons and a  Human return from their unplanned for adventure. Ivy landed on the floor straight from the ceiling. But she claimed, “I am okay!” as though not a bone in her body was broken.Megatron and Starscream found her to be stranger than usual. Megatron inadventurely finds himself wondering how old she pictures herself to be.

  “How old do you see yourself?”

 “Um..Fifteen….why?”

 “You looked like a thirty-five year old human.” Megatron told her. “I want to know if there’ s something I don’t know about you humans.”

Ivy climbs up to the ledge, then grabs her popcorn.

“Megs,” Ivy said. “There’s a lot ya don’t know about humanity, and there’s a lot that Transfans don’t know about ya.” She winks at him., dodging a quick shot from Megatron. “And I will NEVER…. EVER use this machine ever, ever again!”

 She hops off the ledge to a neighboring table missing a large blast that instead hit the wall.

“You miiiiised!” Ivy teases Megatron.

 Ivy stuck her tongue out at Starscream.

 “You suck at shooting!” Ivy said. “I’m so sorry,Screamer,  but ya aimin’ is terrible than dah movies, seriously!”

Ivy walks away from the two.

“Did she just insult me?” Starscream asks, wondering what he just heard.

Megatron rubs his chinplating, developing a  better opinion on this 'barbarian'.

“I believe she just did.”  Megatron said,walking away from him.


	7. This is a song, now lets do a dare Sound

A week after arriving to the Bayverse, things were just too boring. Soo what do you figure that can happen with a girl who currently knows Tick Tock by heart almost and wants to spice up the entertainment. Literally, since a few Cons from the first movie survived they were useful to get Soundwave’s frequency. You know the one who was kinda-sorta re-introduced in Transformers Animated as a boombox and was used as a satellite in the second movie.

The robot, who does not speak a lot.

“Ivy to….umm..” First time using an intercom, this is…so unbelievable. “Ivy to Soundwave, can you transmit Tick Tock by kasha mixed with the trolol song in Cybertron?” It’s a long shot. Vaguely remember if Soundwave speaks or not, cause if he can’t speak and stuff that is so a rip-off over Bumblebee using his radio and TFP counterpart beeping.

Beep beep.

I look at the screen seeing some Cybertronian codes.

“....FRAG YOU MICHEAL BAY!” I shake my fist at nothing. “AND FRAG my fadey memory!”

Honestly, I didn’t know Soundwave was the satellite in the movie until I read about it online.

Taking a deep breath and relaxing to control my anger, I decided to code it out by reasonable-guesses.

“This must mean….E...” My eyes squeeze to see it. Maaaaaan, Cybertronian writing is so much different from the movie. It’s like ancient curly-alien writing with it a little similarity to the movie-version yet not too close. The text quickly becomes apparent his answer is along the lines of: Yes, does Megatron want it?

This took me several minutes to contemplate

…Well…wait. Actually I can’t read Cybertronian writing…..I can—what? I shook my head. My mind just decoded the word ‘Megatron’. Could it be from the rounded circular objects put into my arm? That could be a possibility remembering Cybertronian technology is more advanced than human technology, Quintesissons can have something totally brainwashing in its programming getting rid of organic based parts. Does that mean it could…actually hurry up? My eyes drift over to the swelled up right arm. Could the Decepticons not notice? If it becomes complete…I may not even be ME anymore, little less deflecting to the Quintessions and giving them information to taking down those ‘Cons.

Ivy halt this!

If it overcomes my organic side and replaces--…

Stop it. stop it. Stop it.

I clench my head.

“Stop being a worrywart…you’ll find a way to get those…balls out.” I put my hand over my right arm. “They won’t notice.”

As dull-brain a glitch-head can be….why not?

I put my left hand onto the comnlink over my ear.

“Yeeep!” I said, pushing back the worrying thoughts in my head. “This is a song, Soundwave, and I dare you to transmit it into the main headquarters where all the Decepticons are lazing about!” I look in all directions. “Megatron personally said he wanted the men entertained.”

Truthfully Megatron had wanted them to be training for combat.

The next coded words read: Affirmative.

“Thanks Sound!” I said, feeling giggly and hysterical when ending the comnlink.

Next there has to be a disco ball in the middle of the lazing around area.

“Computer, duplicate a disco ball please, in the lazy area.” I got off the very big console object; Oooh things are going to get so epic. Dancing wise, because who knows IF those Decepticons know how to dance. If this doesn’t work then I will just play games with them, things people might not consider capable of robot participation.

Megatron and a few other Decepticons are out getting some other things done, directly not on Cybertron.

Let’s see how well these newbies can do on the dance floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Fallen is studying the schematics of the shell currently in progress, and some of the best Decepticon scientists/medics (Some are just as small as Wheelie) are busy getting some cables and joints fused together. It’s a tough construction, but, they had been firmly told by The Fallen it is for something that will happen when he is not around. The Fallen’s heavy, rounded red optics review the incoming project’s advancing on the clear light blue screen hovered inches away from his faceplate.

“It must be ready.” He growls, impatient. “When…. I am not operational.”

One of the small decepticons who are based for engineering and medical related factors poked its helmet from above the large armor. “Wheelie’s been giving us the best data for human anatomy and the risks that could be held—“This one is cut off by the Fallen, who unduly did not fear the worst.

“There won’t be risks.” The Fallen’s voice sends shivers down the smaller Decepticons. “When the time has come for the exposed….” He brings up a hologram of some sort of planned model. He retrieved it from The Girl, aka, Ivy’s memory banks when she had been unconscious. That single memory gave him an ideal perspective to what could be a…brilliant plan. He, The Fallen, had his part in helping this plan’s be initiated and the rest be taken on by the path that a mind from a universe may not tackle on as logical. Actually, what’s part of the plan is not really specified.

The plan’s somewhat, short description may be confusing.

It had good reason to be vaguely detailed. Because The Fallen had learned a grounded-female-teenage-mind from another universe would one day sweep in and change the fate of many and the lives of several, this telling had strung out of the constellations and rumors coming out his seven brother’s during the solar cycles he roamed. People say stars can’t be trusted. However the Fallen kept a watchful eye on minds from other universe that could have landed into this, he could tell by their reactions toward him and his minions who encountered them several years ago building the Sun Harvester. They knew about the future and yet none fitted the ideal description to the one who will come.

“It will be the day of judgment…For the Traveler” The Fallen finishes, his left-ancient claw taps on the arm of his chair.

The short Decepticon’s share puzzled looks to each other.

This shell will be done by November of next year if they kept up at this slow progress.

“Your replacements will be better suited for what may come…” The mentioning of replacements sends an electrical current that shocked the smaller and not really good motor-skilled Decepticons. The small, almost fried Decepticons slowly try getting up on their feet. The body type he wanted to be made is not easy for small builders to complete, since he wanted it to be protoformed; just an empty shell that needed its life sunk in. “I do not see you ending quite well at this point.”

Megatron and Starscream did not even know why they were getting some smaller Decepticons nor about The Fallen’s plans for Ivy. The short, small Decepticons fearfully rush for their lives on what they could accomplish in just a few hours before Megatron and the replacements arrived.

The Fallen laughs.

“And it won’t be so pretty at all.”

The Fallen hears music.

“What is that noise coming from?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My fingers snap. The disco ball lowered form the ceiling and, the time of any-con’s lives really started heating up.

“Tick tock on the clock,

Wake up in the morning,

Feeling like P Diddy.”

The gigantic robots are standing there confused, when I held a microphone like device. This means the attempt at singing the entire song wilding up the Newbies will be a terrific challenge to all. This eerie feeling crawls up my back knowing something like this could be written by some person for an entirely different series, something like this without tick tock and trolol.

“So I GET A bottle of jack.

Boy’s break my phones, phones,phones,”

I had to get myself really into it. The next thing I did is clapping my hand.

“Tr-ro-tro-olo-olo!” I raised the microphone to the air. “Sing it with me!”

The Ruggedy, out of place floor becomes something like a dance floor having tiles and multiple colors. The difference here, in this case, there is not a DJ living on this planet. Don’t really know if there are some Decepticons who can DJ two records and make some awesome sound-effects at once.

Tro-llolo!

“Going to a party,

Don’t start,

Until I come in”

I raised the microphone right at a shy (Likely, he’s got a red face) Decepticon.

T—T-Trolo!

Doing the moonwalk is not that hard.

“Join the dance party!” I chime in, waving a hand at the Decepticon looking confused if they should join or not. Eventually they will cave in and join in on the on-purpose entertainment at a lazy place.

The lyrics to tick-tock rose up to its favorable pitch and ‘trololo’ really joins in the beat. Both songs are working together at once, uncanny, though it happened in this case. One spun on his helmet ending up hitting the wall. Several other Decepticons laugh.

“You break me down,

You bring me up,

You help me.”

TR-OLO-TROLO!

The Decepticons are really getting out of their turtle shells.

“So,

When I walk in,

The Party starts!”

The inevitable ‘tick tock’ is replaced by a loud musical-one worded song ‘trololo’ from The Decepticons.

This is so cool!

“Who wants the music up?” I ask, having a lost digit one Deceptcon had somehow got off. “And whose digit is this!” I held the Digit up.

Almost everyone joined in; yes!

Not one; Mine!

Trololo!

“Wake up in the morning,

Feeling like P diddy,

And this is when the party starts!”

TROLOLO!

Every con must have joined in clapping; I stood beside one large leg watching a dance-off going on. Literally, They are having a competition. Who knew they could make a dance-off-competition-however-you-define it? Anyone who; imagines Animated Blitzwing jumping into a large cotton candy machine and coming out as a pink bunny rabbit with big ears or Animated Starscream coming out from some saloon looking like a clown/ messy make up cybertronian. Maybe more than that.

TROLOLO~!

The talent in the Decepticons is so unbelieveable!

Come on, fangirls and fanboys don’t see this every day.

One Decepticon in the Dance-off hit it off with another who could be a femme, and did something straight out of ‘So you think you can dance’ Woah, the entire base is shaky! Anyways The Decepticon spins the femme around then caught her after doing an unusual-swan like dance. Though it’s definitely elegant since a few bystanders raised up the boards reading: 6, 9, and 22,

“Don’t stop,

Until I say so,

Lets fight until it’s midnight!”

Everyone claps their servos.

Tro-lolo!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From a far off space shuttle…

 

“Rob…are you hearing what I am hearing?” An astronaut asks his partner, floating freely in the space-shuttle’s that above earth; they have the sound-detection-scanner/radar going on, it sometimes caught unnecessary events at most thought as space junk including aliens used the terminology Space Junk.

Rob’s frozen, stunned body floats out of his room having ear plugs in his ears. 

“Trolo-olo and Tick-tock” Rob finally said. “Oh my god, this is horrible!”

The Astronaut sighs; relieved he isn’t the only one hearing it.

“Annoying too.” The Astronaut, Bill Hardes, adds. “Want to end the transmission…without NASA bugging in our day?” 

Rob nods. 

TROL-OLO!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Fallen’s audios couldn’t take it anymore.

“Some’con turn it off!” He scowls. “Puronto!”

His right optic aims at a really small decepticon. The Leader is more than eager to have some time for his processor to contemplate ideas and his goals more thoroughly. The Fallen could not move from his enclosed prison that kept him in since the age of Egyptians, seeing those who can move made him envy them, and harvesting the sun will be the greatest accomplishment in his life-cycle. They needed Energon to live. They could not repeatedly use the Allspark on the Protoforms.

“You, get that computer to shut whatever is making it off!” He orders the small and little Decepticon who’s the runt of the group. The shaky one leaves the room to the computer. Little did he know a party us going on from the main-lazy location.

The Fallen relaxes, hoping it will end.

TROLL-OLO!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whistling, while watching the Decepticons do some street dance, I fell into a laughter fit. Can’t believe they are so…naive. Twenty minutes or so having the music on is potentially a great thread for unbelievable events. Certainly this easily; capable of being deflecting music …that is useful to be used against—No, this very entertaining and somewhat annoying music. Better stop thinking…..As somebody else.

Everyone, I mean, everyone is now….Um what’s that dance that looks like something close to…grinding?

Tro-olo-o!

Sazzziizzzzlllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

“AHHH my audios!”

“This is horriendous!”

The screeching made it merely intolerable. One Decepticon cut down the disco-ball and the high-pitched noise ended. I recoiled feeling something twitch painfully from the right arm. It’s a struggle feeling something that most won’t…understand. “Owch.” I cover my right arm as the Disco ball fell on the raggedy floor chipping off sparks and zap some of the flooring away almost as big pebbles.

…Honestly, this was my worst idea yet.

“Let’s do some target practice.” One Decepticon said, turning away from the destroyed dance floor.

“Yeah!” Others chimed in, following the rather short Decepticon….He reminds me of Avenger for some reason...Why is that? Avenger can’t exist in this canon world. Not really. His name used to be Revenger, a friend of mine came up with the title; Revenger of The Fallen two years ago or so…Yes. Definitely last year.

Though the short Decepticon whistling didn’t help my pain at all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the space shuttle…from afar….

 

The music is now blaring in the space shuttle. Rob and Bill were recoiled in a room. Scared for their lives. The music is so annoying they could commit suicide into open space without their helmets on just to get rid of the music. The Small Decepticon had terminated the music right when Bill did so it resent the music into their spaceship.

“This is your fault.” Bill complains.

“See you in hell!” Rob stood at the door with this helmet off. He waves his hand at his fellow astronaut before shutting it in the man’s face. Then he jumps out of the ship. His face becomes wrinkly dark gray signalling he has died leaving behind a horrified Bill. NASA’s camera’s picked up the loss of life in the space ship.

::NASA to Bill, where’s Rob?::

Bill is trying to keep himself together.

::He committed suicide, because of that annoying music!:

::What music? We do not detect any music of the sorts on the flight::

Bill looks out the window.

:: I want out of this hell-hole, tell my wife: I did watch CSI MIAMI last night. Gonna miss that show::

TRO-OLO~


	8. Messagaah to mah futuah

Sitting on the gigantic control panel with an array of letters and other numbers, including things that would be useful for punctuation, is an event I never could have fathomed to happen...to me. How to start a letter to my future self...is a difficult thing. Because… if I did start writing it would sound more like song instead of a genuine message. Like that song a musician made and is on youtube about writing a letter to his past teenager self.

"What feature presentation?" The streaming letters from Soundwave beam in.

"RUSH HOAAARRR!!" I flail my arms. "THAT IS THE MOST HILARIOUS movie! And and and and Annie, Men who stare at goats, Indiana Jones, Harry Potter, and Star wars!" Truthfully it's hard to decide which movie for Decepticons to learn aiming and some other ways of combat, perhaps it's best to say: humanity's cinemas are not the best go-to training source. Specifically this goes towards Megatron, Starscream, and who knows what lies ahead from this galaxy. 

 

He didn't reply.

"...How to start..." I tap my fingers on the keyboard, looking at the ugly looking ceiling that does have extroidinary resemblance to tree roots hovering right above my head. This is creepy, yet, fascinating. It did little to my temptation of writing a letter to the future. A letter that had to be worded carefully."This is....difficult."

"Which one?" Soundwave's message comes through.

Oh fraggit. He just stuck me into the most difficult situation ever.

Which is the best; Star Wars, Indannia Jones, or Harry Potter? Star Wars features these gigantic ships, Indiana Jones features a professor with a whip getting back artifacts, and Harry Potter is about a kid with a wand. Figuring the Decepticons would think sticks can be wands and try using it against each other proves a take-down on that subject. Indiana Jones would only provoke using whips. Sooo; that's a No-go. Alright....STAR WARS!

"Star Wars!" I said. "ALL OF THEM!"

"'Them'?" His message repeats.

" 'Con, Lucas Film's went on a spree on The Dark Side," I tell him. "…Of the force. As Kenobi put it "The Dark Side is a terrible place" or something close to that. It's bad because it wipes out all the Jedi. Oops spoilers alert!"

The screen beeps. "Transferring all Fanon Star Wars and movie Star Wars to computer."

Ah frag.

I turn my attention to the screen.

'Dear Futah me,

 

Please try not to be a Gramar Nazi reading this letter…

Perhaps you've just not finished a fanfiction. Or you are still stuck as a 'Transformers Animated' fan since you came from the generation who watched it. If things get tough...'.remember all the desperation and frusration and let it gooo' as Iridiscent has clearly said it. If you get sad, just remember, Starscream got upset when you dislocated his digit into some crevice of Cybertron and had to wonder for primus knows how long to find it! Don’t you forget what makes you.YOU!'

I eat some popcorn, continuing on the message.

'Maybe there is a new Transformers Movie out there. That you probably like. Maybe you are twenty six or twenty one, nineteen, or twenty. Yet, you are still a little girl by the inside. A girl who was outcasted, who wanted to have friends, and initially wanted to be a cheerleader until realizing the risk. Who started as a noob for everything on the internet; There's a possibility there is a new Transformers Cartoon that your eyes will say "Me likey" or "WRITEFANFICTION FOR' when it debuts or is already airing. You may become some-well-known artist or writer in some community in the fanon world. Who never completes anything! Jokes aside. You....me, may not remember this adventure in the Bayverse since all good things come to an end'

I paused.

What if I don't remember, Anything? And this is the only message that can jog up my memory?

' You may not understand the writing in this Email. Nor anything you have seen. If Dark of The Moon has a blooper you hear alone and remember it, yet no-one heard it, and it..may have affected you. Try and try getting over it. I know you, me. Remember about Megatron's cowardly personality when you arrived and nearly got eaten by the Sharkticons! Yes, that's right, SHARKTICONS! Those sharks from the Generation 1 movie you’ve watched the crap out of! …Asides to Bumblebee, Sari, and Prowl going camping episode. Speaking of which, you helped bring other Decepticons to life. You did. Yes, me, you did. Currently as I write this, the shot I got some megacycles ago is still affecting my right Arm. but not my left. Your left, ding dong! Not you’re left foot. Remember....The Heel Blaster. You should know.....Not all villains die in movie three.'

"Ivy, are you done yet? Starscream whines, he has some meeting arranged to do with another Cybertronian on another plane as far as I have been told.

"Wait a nanoklick," I calmly said, typing the last few words.

'Ivy, never ever give up. Follow those motto words on Bumblebee's patrol version. Don't you give up hope for the Bayverse.'

Starscream whines, so I rose up a finger.

You will return.

"Done!" I finish, pressing the send button to my Email address. It's designated for the future. There's only one universe where my account exists, literally. I hop off the large console. Soundwave may have hung up on me due to the lag that terminated my previous rough draft to my future self. Just thinking my message could have made something awesome possibly happen for the future made my skin tingle. "Crabby-head!"


	9. Journey to the centre of cybertron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the centre of cybertron, enough said.

"Megatron, do you really want the high popular music—“

            The leader, actually, the apprentice currently, is a little bit snappy.

            “Of course!” He snaps through the comnlink. “She keeps mentioning ‘music’ that I don’t even know of. It’s just…so….Un…” He stifled a fake cough actually to having picked up a human ‘word’. It’s hard to imagine Megatron saying this. But for those who worship him it’s not that hard to do so. “Cool.”

             The message board blinks

            “Anything that begins with J?” The board read.

            “Just one.” Megatron corrects Soundwave.     

   Honestly, The Satellite hadn’t done so much music transferring in stellar cycles; Ivy’s repeatedly asking to ‘broadcast’ an episode from some serials to entertain the others certainly strained his connection to Cybertron. However, it did show an increased fighting skill for some of the newer onlined Decepticons (thanks to the allspark) ,who  demonstrated this improvement  during training practice when Soundwave had been ordered to record it just in case this could be useful to train the next generation. When there is not the internet from the humans lying around. They were living due to the use-age of some other food source similar to Energon and Oil: Energoil.

            The board blinks a hesitating light blue.

            “Will transmit in a few solar cycles—“

            “Do not test my patience!” He roars at nothing. “What’s with the lag?”

            “Entertaining the troops is no easy task.” The Message transmits from Soundwave

            He feels glad The Other Decepticons were being tutored by Starscream on the above ground floor…and Ivy somewhere safe from his hearing this unlikely conversation. Megatron rolls his optics. _Great. I’m having a competition with a fleshing. This is so absurd._ Yet, on the other hand to show he knows more than meets the eye…he is deadlocked on competition.

Megatron couldn’t touch what he thought about this unusual human. Nor the vibe she gave off. And… an energy signature that has been somehow coming from Ivy.  _It’s not like she’s turning into an Autobot or---_ He opens his clutch seeing a formerly cracked pair of 3-D paper glasses. A different human had come in to his world just that last year claiming to have been watching a Spy Kids movie before getting shot dead by him.  _It’s just a pair of strangely made spawned paper._ He crushes it into pieces.

            Megatron terminates the comnlink,

            He lets go of the cracked 3-D glasses.

            The view reclines from the outside of Cybertron showing it glow a light blue through cracks and crevices in the planet’s spikey out-terrior. The light dies down. Though the Decepticons, who were roaming under the ground are capable feeling the movement that struck shortly sending heavy tremors throughout the dead planet. A best reasonable guess is something happened down inside the dead, alien planet that has bodies stacked through the sharp-pointy areas picking away from Cybertron’s formally flat surface.  The ground trembles beneath Megatron’s large feet.

            “Weeee!” The girl is heard gleefully shouting, being sent flying down the hall waving her arms. “This is so much cooler than riding Gavatron!”

            Megatron shook his helmet.

            _Fleshinglings cannot fly!_

            “Did every’con feel Cybertron **_move?”_** A really anxious, paranoid newbie spoke rapid, his legs trembled and so did his teeth. “This-s—t-t-this planet could –b-b-b-be Pr--” The paranoid one is clearly not ….mentally stable in a matter of speaking. His optics are incredibly smaller than most Decepticons, he has this spike-ball mode like a porcupine, and a nose similar to a skunk.

            The Anxious One could be have a utility device or vehicle as a disguise; because of the worried expression can be a vivid reminder to how worrisome it could be for animals nesting on transformer poles. His legs are constructed by Cybertronian wires and material all at once, though not reaching Megatron’s beastly height. Comparing Megatron and Optimus it’s easy to say Optimus has a big brother who led the bad-evil group.

            “Shut up about Primus being Cybertron!” A really genuinely, and very annoyed Decepticon wacks the anxious one down on his butt by hitting the ‘Con on the helmet. The Anxious one looks like a fallen foal from Bambi.

            They just got back from the ground floor right when the unusual event had unfolded.

            “You two are wack-heads,” Starscream facepalms himself, shaking his helmet back an fourth.

            The floor underneath the Decepticons glows.

            “What in the name of Unicron is stirring?” Megatron looks under his feet as many of the Decepticons in turn do to their feet. Ivy on the other hand pops some popcorn into her mouth as if anticipating something like this happen, but, all in all drawn into the scene at once regardless of wearing 3-D glasses still. She has not really taken them off at all. Not for the time she has spent on this planet.

            Ivy hangs from the ceiling.

            “Journey to the center of Cybertron!” She squeals, clasping her hands together in an eager fashion.  “Yay! THIS IS TWICE AS AWESOME AS WATCHING THE movies depicting journeys to the center of Earth where there is prehistoric animals and time-being so different. EEEEee!”

            She squealed loudly some Decepticons covered their audios; Megatron got the bad-advantage for big near her. His Audios were nearly busted from her pitched squeals. _I cannot wait to offline this organic._ He regretted believing in ghosts, hence being told they can control bodies/shells and let themselves be seen by other individuals. A ghost helped closed a case a very long time ago and the witness’s story didn’t sway when cross-examined.

            “….To the what?” Starscream repeats, not blinking his optics as did his counterpart in several franchises had done so before being shocked, confused, or stunned.  Unlike his counterparts; Starscream survived the first movie without getting offlined, leaving Megatron dead, and the allspark shattered. Almost like Transformers animated with it all being in modern day, just not in the far future. “That is not likely.”

             The ground trembles.

            “We are going to the core to see what is going on.... _We cannot be sure if Cybertron is becoming….alive.”_ Megatron quietly finishes off the rest of his statement in Cybertronian. Ivy did not understand Cybertronian nor did a few other humans on earth and in the fandom Trasfans lying in wait for the arrivals of Decepticons and Autobots. Ivy’s version of Earth would be in utter chaos if Transformers arrived realistically from a spaceship, Space Bridge, or crash landed on Earth in their protoform modes.

            **“** WOOOOHOOO!” Ivy cheers, after climbing down. “Who’s awesome? Give me a  D-E-C-E-P-T-I-C-O-N-S!” She takes out two big cheerleading objects used when there was a game going on in a stadium and cheerleading practice.

            “ _Do we really have to take the organic?”_ The annoyed Decepticonn asks in his native language, not really noticing her cheering.

            “And, an M-E-G-A-T-R-O-N!”

            Megatron can see how they disliked Ivy.

            _“Ditch her with the Fallen.”_

Starscream snorted, amused of this concept of Ivy boring the pits out of The Fallen with her personality. It’s more of a laugh than a conversation. Generally she wasn’t all that bubbly when around the true leader of all Decepticons, it’s almost like some-con flips a switch in her brain and turned her into a totally different person. It’s as if she saw something else towards the Fallen, as if….he needed to be taken seriously.

            They all nodded.

            “Who are you going to call?” She parodies a famous song that has been recently put onto YouTube and the minds of viewers who watch the movie that has the composed-singed melody music. “CORE-BUSTAHS!”

         ~                                         ~

            The Fallen’s optics shifted open. What he did see is Ivy sitting there--at the edge of his chair--making two of the constructing new engineer’s making a simple object balanced and pretty even, when it’s meant to be strangely placed. _What is she doing?_ The Fallen questions himself. _If my apprentice has any part of interfering—_

“Naaah, move it up a bit!” Ivy shook her hand.

            The two wary engineers’ lifted the massive pipe up.

            “More to the right!” She waves her hand the opposite direction. “Almoooost!”

            The small group shifted to the left.

            “You two are morons for direction!” She laughs; shaking her head. The girl’s half-way full popcorn bag is seated right beside her.  Ivy did not break a sweat speaking to such scout-sized Decepticons who are capable of building and engineering “My right! Heck, I thought you ‘Cons are geniuses!”

The engineer’s grumble didn’t bypass the Fallen’s audios, “Not for your taste, your royal pain on the tailpipe.” _Ahh, she’s much worse than I am towards those engineers? That’s a . . .when pigs fly moment._ Hearing the movies going on from the hall gave The Fallen a better chance to increase his knowledge in English.

            _She’s…got a bad sense of decoration._ The Fallen notes.  “

Who left you here?” He startles the girl whose skin turns purely white. She must have not been expecting him. As any human, who took a liking into their current task-in-hand. Her skin that once seemed so human is gaining a metal-like shadow getting smoother and somewhat rough without hair growing from anywhere, at all.

            “Um….your apprentice,” She somewhat had to pause for a moment. “They were speaking in a language I didn’t understand and plop, next thing I know…I’m here with these ‘so-called-geniuses’ in this room!”

 Her hazel eyes didn’t imitate a depressive girl, but, they visually represented a changing organic in somewhat control. Her eyes are joyful to be quite honest. More-over her bangs almost shadowed those orbitals.

            “We are geniuses of our class!” One of the experts proclaims.

            As much as he hated organics, The Fallen **had** to interact with this one.

            “My apprentice?”

            “Um yeah.”

            He laughs.

            “What makes you say, the last prime’s brother left you off in here?”

            Ivy pouts, standing up on both feet. Her eyes are now serving to be daggers at the dangerous Decepticon leader. Knowing what he did in the second movie made her want to be wary, since he nearly succeeded getting the sun harvester and ordered Megatron to offline the last Prime. Who succeeded.

            “’Cause he did!” She retorts, her hands bubbled into fists as if expecting to throw a punch at  his royal faceplate. Her eyes burned a reddish glow that alone should have come from a gigantic robot rather than a human. “You sit in a chair, are you a king or are you a mighty coward trapped by his own repeatable mistakes?”

            The Fallen frowns at this stubborn, irritating human.

           “I am neither.” The Fallen croaks.

            “Then what the slag are you?” Ivy asks, putting forward a trick question.

      The Fallen has a disapproval expression towards humanity and quintessions. The Girl’s somewhat shaky body reassured him the nature of humans would remain being quite monstrous and hideous, weak and vulnerable. Those 3-D Glasses have been on the girl’s head for weeks. He wondered where a human could sleep inside a dead planet. However it’s safe to assume she gets a pile of wires and cable being larger than her body and wraps them all around her when sleeping in fetal position. Those wires would keep her warm, at the same, Ivy’s little bed is cluster of dead Cybertronian material .

            “Creator of the Decepticons.” The Fallen said.

            Ivy stuck her tongue at him making a **thhpp** sound at once.

            “Then what are you…becoming?” He questions Ivy, wanting to see her reaction.

            Ivy raises an eyebrow at him.

         "I dunno; the comedy gag of the year, sheesh." Ivy jumps off the edge of the chair with her bag of popcorn. "Your 'student' is a big baby and so are the new recruits; seesh. If they continue this streak they'lll be scared of humans like me FOREEVAAAA!"

 "What do you mean by that?" The Fallen questions her.

 "There's more people like me who can mock ya guys like it's their job." Ivy explains. "That's the comedians job, and, so is the fans who make wonderful stories out of those that fail in the franchise and write in their words. Then I have go in and somewhat crush these ideas inta my words."

 "Go on." The Fallen said.

"My words bring messed up 'Cons like Rackshock and Nucklehead ta life." Ivy said. "RackShock's similar to Blackarachnia because of her skin. She has one optic like Shockwave. Her main armor color is black. Her secondary color is a blue-ish green. Her helmet is shaped like Blackarachnia's too,her helmet has a teal blue-green bandanna that has a rounded hole cut for her optic." 

The Fallen is somewhat surprised by her creativity.

"You . . .made her up?"'

"My little sister Rachel made her name up for me."

"Sister?"

Ivy sighs.

 "Don't tell me you have no idea what family units are." Ivy complains.

"I do not." The Fallen said.

Ivy kicks a helmet straight into The Fallen's optics.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST MILLENIA? SITTING THERE?" Ivy yells at him. Her face is a hot red as her voice became unusually high pitched. "MOM and MOTHER stands for the female parent, DAD AND FATHER stands for the male parent, UNCLE is for the male related to MOM OR DAD, AUNT is a female related to Mom, Grandparents are  .  .  ." 

 The girl rubs her chin.

"Parents of a child's parents."  Ivy said after thinking for a while.

 The Fallen shook his head sending the helmet down about  his saxaphone side-armor.

 Ivy pauses.

 "Wait .  . . " Ivy goes through her hair. "I make Rackshock up on July. Darn it. I hate this breaking logic by seeing into the slagging creating-characters-future. So frustrating."

"Why does Family units matter to you?" The Fallen asks.

"Daughter stands for girl, son stands for boy." Ivy adds. "Family was . . . In a way promoted by Transformers Animated. The sad thing about that friendship was also promoted; why is it sad? Because it touches so much bases for bullied kids like me; I may be 15 but sometimes ya can't shake off damage to your childhood."

"You didn't answer me." The Fallen said.

Ivy has a smile that didn't look happy, it was like a damaged girl had decided to come out.

"I can't answer that." Ivy clears her throat. "So to spare ya being bored outta ya mind. I'mma go the center of Cybertroooon!"

Ivy skips away.

"I will not be left without a answer!" The Fallen roars.

Ivy stops in her tracks.

"Because family scenes are cute and they are important to society." Ivy said, looking over her shoulder. Her eyes has this uncanny glare that only Megatron could send.  "You of all Decepticons should know that."

And then she leaves.

      ~                         ~

        The Decepticons had gone through corridors and corridors of underground-dead-decomposing surface. What Megatron and Starscream had grown up to know on this planet had become totally the opposite; from branches glowing a colorful light blue in symbols and as markers on the plant-plant like technological home-world. Starscream pauses, when looking at the ceiling briefly.

            “Just to think it had been alive…before our dirty work.” Starscream mutters, glancing away from the ceiling towards the endless-pathway.  It’s been at least two hours since the ground moved and Cybetron somehow-briefly flickered to life. The Quakes weren’t that tremoerous, but the walls began losing some material off and on.

            Starscream continues the long-walk.

            Sticks and large trunks stood out from the ground holding Autobot body parts. The remaining of the Allspark isn’t useful to restore it right now at its melted-like state; it could only restore and replenty the protoforms that had been developing in the sacs.  Some of the protruding sticks have fallen Decepticon armory. They needed more energy to restore their home. It required humans to play a role carrying objects to Cybertron and from Earth through what seemingly can be imagined as stairs. There are such things that humans should not get interfered, when especially when it comes to their freedoms and lives.

“Who wants to bet the Earthling is on our tracks?” One of the newbies asks.

 Most of the Decepticons look over their shoulders making sure if the girl hadn’t decided to follow them, they never really knew if she did the ninja-silent-treatment. When Ivy is silent they didn’t notice her at all. As if she is a ninja. Often times it’s because she had been left alone to think in her head about life and stuff, mostly, those silent periods were because of monthly shots. Ivy fell into trances much easily. When she spoke, they were startled if not aware about her presence.

“Don’t see the earthling at all.” The Anxious Decepticon concludes. “At least she won’t catch us off-guard, this time.”

            Megatron laughs.

            “This time?” He repeats, chuckling. “Since when did she catch you all off-guard?”

            _Really,_ Megatron thinks, _how can adult Decepticons get scared of earthlings?_ He watches them shuffle their feet on the floor acting quite shy and sheepish. He gives them a ‘tell me right now’ pierce glare that may have shredded insects if it was indeed a weapon; A weapon to terrorize small organics.

 “Not all Organics are scared of us.” The Shorter Decepticon points out. “She has this extra pair of orbitals that know when to scare us.”  He makes the shape of optics. “She doesn’t have an extra facial, extra cranium, or--”

“What’s a cranium?” Another Decepticon asks.

“The Skull.” The Anxious Decepticon response.

“What’s a scapular?” Another, shorter Decepticon joins in. “I’ve heard it from the movies and don’t have a single clue what it means!”

Starscream’s optic-ridges rose up, “Those are shoulder blades.”

**Tremble teebmbblee**

The Decepticons held on to the side of the wall until the quake lasted.

**Ka--sdndgndf--gkpfoergp--orh**

 A large light fixture fell from the ceiling sending spikes and glass everywhere. The Decepticons were startled. Some took a step back which made others fall back down. It was like a huge Decepticon domino effect.

“Phew…that was loud.” The Anxious Decepticon acknowledges, wiping off a sweat from his optic ridge. “Could have been worse…”

Megatron’s feet were twice as big as any of the Decepticons.

“Get your tarsal out my shoulder-armor!” Megatron roars at a Decepticon who is obviously skittish and rather shy. His tall, beast like height can be imitating. But it makes others wonder how in the name of primus a Decepticon can reach up there in Megatrons shoulder, the Acromial, and stick his ankle in.

“Tarsal…as in…Ankle?”

Pieces of the wall right beside them fell one by one clumped in hay-stack styles. The Skittish Decepticon lifted his crural (Leg) out from Megatron’s shoulder armor acting pretty sheepish.  Decepticon have thoracic—which means the chest--, attached to long flat or pointy armor that could have the cockpit of their vehicle mode in the front. Decepticon’s spinal column is mentioned sometimes referred as ‘vertebral’ while the hollow area behind the knee is called the Popiteal, the sole is referred to plantar, and the heel is known to be calcaneal. Calcaneal can be associated to Cacnea, as in the Pokemon, because they sound alike in pronunciation.

“This is not a class, got it?” Megatron tells them.

They nod, so Megatron turns around.

_“What’s the hand referred to?”_ The Anxious Decepticon whispers in Cybertronian to another, when they ducked under a large Cybertronian-dead branch.

_“Manual.”_ Came the other’s reply. 

The Ceiling above the Decepticons broke away releasing a clutter of ancient relics and armor that have fatal pointy edges.  Megatron’s height enabled him to just get hit at the helmet, while The Decepticons got the planet’s fury injured through their helmets and cervicals identified as necks.  Groans are heard when hurt Cybertrionians reconciled with the suffering they got from Cybertron.

“Things can’t possibly get worse!” Starscream complains. “As if the dead planet can spring up to life and kill us at will,” He pauses. “But then again….That organic does have a way to make things worse fearfully!”

“Come on, she’s not that frightening!” Megatron finally comments. “Humans do not make us **fear** them. We make them scared of us!”

“She is frightening,” The other Decepticons joined in, shuddering at once.

 “She’s almost like a slain ninja-bot who came back from the grave!” The taller Decepticon adds, standing upright.

“ _I’ll believe that when I see it_.” Megatron mutters to himself in Cybertronian.

And then, the most unexpected event in the history of Transformers and organics went into motion.

“Weeeeeeeeeeeee!” A high pitch squeal is heard. “So this is what Leopride experienced when swinging on the tree ropes on the beast Planet! Ivy,Ivy,Ivy of the jungleeee!”  The squeal let alone revealed he had gotten away from the Fallen’s Room and has been following close behind the group for more than two megacycles. “Friend of you and meeeeeee!”

Megatron looks to the others, thinking: _One how did she get away from The Fallen and those building engineers? Second, humans can swing on dead planets!_  “ _Transform and fly to the core!”_ He ordered the Decepticons. They nod, then transform into their flight modes and flew through the hall.

“Hey, wait up!” They hear the frightening human.

The entire planet grumbles, moving the floor and ceiling now emitting a bright red color from about everywhere. It shines brightly through a few optics along with a few crevices—Ivy glances down at the floor briefly before returning her gaze forwards not downwards—incredibly frightening.

“THIS IS EPICC!" Ivy yells.

The Decepticons flew through hallways.

“Oooh, I’m so getting better at climbing!” She lands on the wall now cut off from the cables that were no longer hanging down away of the ceiling. Ivy pouts at the ceiling shaking her fist at it, while saying something along the lines of “FRAG YOU, UNANIMATED PIECE OF DEATH!” with a few more added subtexts.

They (Decepticons) had to ditch her, the ‘frightening-unexpected earthling’

  They ended up, sooner than later, in the center of Cybertron: As in twenty-four minutes had passed.

“This is…the core.” Starscream walks into the large room with wide floor shaped in a circular pattern similar to ‘The Hobbit’. The patterns are extravagant and swirly having discarded weapons and armory here and there. It seems to be the rich area of new armor or a new shell for a spark to inhabit. A shell is easily repaired and reformatted than not.

            Weaponry and Cybertronian symbols are seen all over the room, more so for the Cybertronian symbols are on the walls glowing their faint light blue former color –predating several other cybertronians existence. It seems to be a written testament to what The Great War had been. Megatron goes over towards a discarded helmet. It bore resemblance to a Cybertronian he knew all those stellar cycles ago. _So much, so little of what had been luxurious,_ Megatron thinks. His vastly large digitals outline the rough draft version of The Decepticon symbol resembling The Fallen than not, until it had been made simpler. The view zooms in halfway, seeing a slight smile grow on his faceplate remembering the state he found The Fallen in when spelunking in the caves with Optimus…all those stellar cycles ago.           

    “Woah.” The Skittish Decepticon gazes to the generator “Is it supposed to be flickering energy off and on?”

  The others did not have an insult to throw. The beam is a magnetic red sizzling from the center. It changes color to light blue instantly sending electronically sparks away from itself. The Autobot symbol is seen bronzed on the wall glowing a bright red light.  The Decepticons shield their optics. This hinted, its hidden Autobot programming had finally kicked in. Large and wide spikes grew from the wall stabbing clear through the vertebral area. A gasp came from the mangy Decepticon whose glowing red optics faded away into the abysses.

“Decepticons, destroy the core!” Megatron demands, while rising up his plasma-fusion cannon.

They did not hesitate to shoot.

**KABLAM BLAM BLAM ZZING BLAM BLAM BLAM.**

Steam settles after the shooting ended. The projector holding up the power source for Cybertron flickers on briefly…and then settles down. An eerie feeling is felt throughout the room, it feels dry and uneasy. Not even the moisture from their mouths could take away the disgust.  The Decepticons glance at each other, feeling as if it wasn’t really over yet. Popular belief is when the target is down; The Target is not down, not at all, and still has some fight remaining; it is still up for game. If anyone could understand it would be a miracle.

“Is it…down?” A high Pitched Decepticon asks, sounding confused.

Megatron seems certain, but, a little unsure himself.

“Hope so.” Megatron said, the clad-melting iron from the center didn’t reflect hope of being stopped. “The threat is eliminated, the program, not the actual planet.”  It’s easy a planet had some integral programs that defended its residence from invaders when times have become too desperate; however, in this case it came up too late. He sneers. _What a complete waste of coding to bring Cybertron’s defense systems online._

They turn around from the center.

“Something tells me otherwise.”  The Skittish Decepticon mumbles.

            They all come out the room.

            “Um, Megs, why is the ceiling and walls emitting a red sound at the same time there’s a creepy noise?” Ivy asks, sitting on the cliff-like edge of the wall.  Her eyes seem strange almost translucent like a fake eye. This is not fake encounter in this world alone. It’s a genuine mutating eye becoming replaced by some different version of ‘optics’ her neck is aching. Anyone can notice the fighting and struggle between her body debating which form to settle on. Despite looking human, Ivy is undergoing changes.

            The other mechs scream and skaddaddle, leaving only; Megatron, Starscream, Skittish Mech,Anxious Mech, and an Engineer who sneaked with the group. The wall vibrates shakes violently sending material flying in the hallway as if a sandstorm had whipped up under Cybertron’s dead surface.

**Kazzinng**

            Doors behind the Decepticons slam shut.

            “Oooh cree—hheeepppyy.” Ivy said, swinging her feet upwards and downwards.

            “Now, who’s the most frightening being in here?” Starscream sarcastically asks, lifting down his digitals on his waist.

            **Ca-r--ruaamnlbleeoele**

“…Run!”

            And The Decepticons who were seekers flew through the halls, Megatron prefers running on his feet rather than flight because he is s massive he could collide against the wall then, the apprentice would become totaled. His wings would have nearly got broken off, chipped to shreds, and scarred all over the place. Just a completely beaten up Megatron could result if he flew. Ivy ran after them.

            “Why so scared about this planet?” Ivy asks, “Is it really a killer sealed off by Uniciron after their battle for centuries or it has some…important…stuff…that really comes in handy for battle or wars?” She pants.

            “You know what, stop talking!” Starscream flew faster through the halls ditching the others.

            “See you!” The Skittish Decepticon waves, flying after the seeker.

            Megatron grumbles in Cybertronian.

            “Me three!” The other Decepticon goes after the two.

            The gas left behind makes both cough.

            “Do—cough—I really sound---cough—annoying?” Ivy asks, over the smoke.

            _I should not respond to that,_ Megatron thinks.

            “Megs, look out!”

            _If she calls me Megs one more time I’m going to off—_

**ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP**

Megatron’s pinned against the wall by a _heavy_ material that fell from the wall itself.  Pain is going throughout his body. He might not make it. The small, short organic girl slid down from the peak of the cliff-like edge from the wall towards his crashed position. He is half-way dug into the wall _….Too heavy._   He attempts pushing it off but the sharp-peaked edge dug more into him as he tried. His armor feels as if something is tearing right through it. His feet could be twisted back from this sheer force flatting it downright hard.

            “Come on, you can do it!” Ivy tells him. “You’ve got the height of a monster; anyone with that sheer power can lift up this dead wall!”

            _Does she know it weighs more than I do?_

“You are so wrong.” Megatron growls, being snappy as he usually is with humans. “Even with a mold like this. A single Con can’t—“ he coughs. “Lift that amount of weight up from their chest-armor!” He did find that amusing of Ivy’s reasoning a monster-sized Decepticon can pull up a gigantic dead piece of earth twice their weight and size from their shells.

            Ivy is not swayed by his statement. She starts ripping out sections of the object.

            “Why do you care so much?” He asks, seeing her hands getting dirty and covered in little cybertronian ruminants of Cybertron washing up on her hands.

            “Because--” She rips out a big pipe object. “You--” Ivy gets a large clump out. “Are…really important.” She stops in her tracks. Ivy’s eyes seemingly recall something that she has been experiencing recently towards him, as in feelings, not memories from a fanfiction she wore. “F-f-f-Ff-for, to, and wha-w-w-wha-whatever’s useful to explain in more words; the history of Cybertron and Earth. Not to mention getting two simple humans together. So they probably won’t be in the fourth movie… And not every war-lord can earn brownie points from a fangirl who hardly experiences emotion from Movies. Unless…” Ivy pauses. “The fangirl has gone to know the character so much!”

            _…She doesn’t experience emotion?_ It startled him. _All humans’ experience emotion!_

Megatron coughs.

            “---Impossible.” Energon leaks from his mouth that has sharp teeth more sharper than the average shark, perhaps the size of the Megaladon.

“I do wish I EXPERIENCE it from the Transformers movies,” She shook her head. “But no, the heavy atmosphere and the less screen time prevent that from happening nor the repetition of names and characters seen.” She rants, tugging a large handle-like object similar to the board from “ _Jumanji”_ starring Tim Allen and other people.

            _Why is she….so….kept to herself?_ Ivy reminded him of one Autobot, who didn’t let a thing get to him.  Or it could be because she has something else that prevents her from having such things to take what any fangirl would feel. _She could have a disorder_. _…Possibility._ He acknowledges.

            “Stop.”  She has caused more grief than helping him. “You won’t get it.” _No matter what she tries,_ He thinks, _She doesn’t have the power of a gigantic planet—urgh._  A sharp pain stabs through his spark. Some local object from the wall had seemingly hit the inevitable area: His spark. Right through his Sparkchamber it seems. Ivy jump’s an inch or two from the floor, her popcorn had suddenly become a miniature version of an electrical whip. However, it is in a non-active mode similar to Star Sabers not on. He groans in pain.

            The Material shows blueness appearing in ancient Cybertronian symbols.

            Ivy has this determined face.

            “Never.” Are the only words she could say; He could tell, with his helmet lie down, that she actually started to cry. The pain coming from his pectoral is unbearable as he lost consciousness, Megatron could  have swear he saw her eyes become robotic like when his visual turned to darkness.

  ~                      ~

            My arms, legs, joints, they are tearing in pain. Asides to the probable-loss of a major character, things couldn’t get any more worse. It’s as if my arms are becoming twisted or turning into pillars. “…Don’t stop.”  Experiencing this, just to lift some weight off the gigantic-Decepticon is worthwhile.  It’s a gift and curse to have OCD/Austim, as Adrian Monk from the Hit Show ‘Monk’ explicitly stated.  Because, well, there are some disadvantages to being me: Not really good motor skills.

            “He’s not going to die; he’s not going to die!” I yank out a large quality of wires, tears streaming down. “This isn’t animated, dear, this is Bayverse. Megatron obviously lives. You’ve seen all the iterations of Transformers—almost.”  No offense, but I don’t like Transformer’s Prime’s CGI. It looks so eye-straining and depressing. Definetly not what I had grown up to watch with the passing franchises... It’s worse than any I had seen, five minutes into the episode Cliffjumper dies (I learned that’s what his name later) thanks to Starscream, I think. And Jack’s design reminds me of Kevin from Ben 10 and June reminds me of Gwen, Was Hasbro influenced by Ben 10 by any chance?

_I can’t stop, I can’t stop,_  “This is for Megatron, the future, and everyone else.” I remind myself, pulling a chunk of metal and dead-parts from the large part that fell from the wall. The ground trembles.  My hands instinctively grab the handle that had been my popcorn bag. My body is entirely shaky.

            “YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCAPULAR!” I scream. “Get your dead part out of Megatron or I will desecrate you by making you the worst planet in fanon existence within any fanfiction I write and do not complete!  You, Cybertron-thingy, hands off the bad guy. Because he cannot die here, not now, fate has chosen him for something more…bigger than ME.” Those tears were falling down on my star-saber thing.

            I gulp, standing my ground.

            “Please, we can find a way.” I softly said. “To restore you….I promise, I keep my words, dude.”

            The Ancient symbols somehow…floated around me? They scanned me.

              **Will not answer to a mere weak organic.**

“ANSWER ME!” I scream, loudly at the Star-Wars like camera thingy being rounded like a football sticking from the wall. The pain from my entire body is just twice as bad. My knees could have buckled sending me downfallen to the floor where I could possibly die. There are a lot of possibilities to think about when in agony. “He can’t die yet.”

            The radar like thing blinks.

            **He is the reason why Cybertron is dead.**

“I’m the reason why you are getting busted **,** ” I growl; getting ticked and ticked, just as Optimus had gotten mad at Prowl in animated and in the Movieverse where he wasn’t told about the findings on the moon. “ **Get off him**!” I yank the soccer object and threw it on the floor. His spark could be severely damaged, as human hearts are fragile and so are Sparks. They could be crushed, exterminated, and ripped out. One piece of the stinging wires stung my hands. It feels more hurtful.

            **Programming decapitated.**

I feel as if my breathing is slowing…what’s happening?

            The metal falls one by one from Megatron, just like…Oh great. My brain can’t handle the pain I’m encountering. So there, I fall, unconscious to a stream of darkness that really comes handy at night….Wonder how long I’ve been here…


	10. Injections

It started out oddly. In a city that seems to be in a devastating-tragic form in its prime. There lay vehicles flipped upside down to the side of the streets and shattered windows are seen from afar. A massive body count is practically seen from the far off this time in a more extinct way. The one who could have and should have restored Cybertron without one- single Autobot warrior is leaning against the wall.

Apparently, he is not amused of the outcome.

“Megatron.”

The crippled, dirty decepticon looks over his left shoulder armor where a short figure is seen from the ally.

“An Autobot, you want to finish me off?” He growls, just not threatening as he had been. “You must want revenge for your voice-box.”

The view reveals a femme who sits on the floor clenching her waist. Yellow transparent floating bubbles are coming off from her body. It’s obvious something is happening mattering her existence and life in this world. The Leader’s reaction softens recognizing the optics to the femme who is short and has a stocky-like figure.

“…Why are you here?”

Her glowing and still operational optics glared at him.

“To remind you…”

He laughs.

“About this terrible idea?” He is more joking on this than negotiating. “I’ve had more than that!”

The femme’s optics develops a sense of slight warmth.

A slight smile developed on her now, cybertronian faceplate.

“That you aren’t Sentinel’s bitch.”

_______________________________________________ 

Megatron awoke from his recharge. He hadn’t had this kind of dream in ever. “Only just a dream.” He tells himself, getting upright from the recharge. He didn’t quite understand what his dream meant. Althought from the blabbering he had heard last night about the mere notion of dreams from the organic had filled in The new Decepticons about what a bridge, fish, and dropped objects meant even words that were said could signal the future in a ‘dream’ again, he didn’t see the point in analyzing daily dreams.

He didn’t believe in that frag.

 

“So there’s a lot of terminology and uses of the word ‘Rose’” Ivy’s voice is heard from afar, explaining to a Decepticon what exactly is a rose. “A rose has red petals, like the flower from Beauty and The Beast. I love that movie!” She clasped her hands together against her cheeks. ‘Rose’ is also the first episode of a serial. Rose is also used as a name for many people though it has different varieties like Roseanne, Rosie, Rosetta, Rosemary and so on.”

Megatron comes out from his room to see a Decepticon is looking at a cybertronian flower. Ivy hands are no longer against her cheeks.

“So…what do humans call the rose if it is Cybertronian?”

Ivy thought for a moment.

“A Cybo-rose.” Then she paused again. “No. An alien rose.”

Megatron laughs at the simplicity. Yet, it symbolized nothing to the soon-to-be leader who wanted to help his master get what he wanted. He had been helping The Fallen for a long, long, long time. Time would only show if it did bother to become something worthwhile to even note about. For Megatron, it required a greater meaning to be valued as a ‘rose’; for love and so many things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The First Injection…

“Sit your arse down!” Starscream puts his claws on Ivy’s back. “And stand still you earthling!” He has a large needle that Doctors use to inject vaccines, important medical medicine, and/or take blood out. He is clearly annoyed at Ivy who is only trying to get herself out of this situation. “It takes only a nanoklick!”

Ivy claws on his digitals.

“No.” She has a white face. “I’m scared. I’m scared. I’m scared. I’m scared of needles.”

For a girl whose brave enough to face the Decepticons. She totally fears shots and needles. Starscream rolls his optics annoyed by her irrational fear. “How many times in your life have you ever gotten a shot?”

Ivy stopped clawing and thought.

“Um…The shot at this hospital, the shot to help my bones grow—which didn’t work—the shot for virus’s vaccines, shot for detecting any dangerous diseases…” Ivy counts her fingers. “That is four shots in my life.”

“…What about surgery?” Starscream is looking at her in disbelief. It’s strange to know a courageous girl is scared of needles. That did not make sense. Unless in a previous life Ivy had got injected by a needle containing something probably bad or died as a result of needles. He figures the fear of needles is just as natural as the fear of heights.

“Two, one for the bead in my ear,” Ivy rises up two fingers. “The other was for my lazy eye.”

Starscream clasped the girl down using his claws restraining Ivy from moving. “No more squirming, insect,” Ivy sweats watching the needle injected into her arm; Shooting, throbbing pain came next. The pain is worse than getting a Shot from the Doctor or a nurse who’s really not good at doing shots.

A large and probably bigger needle goes through her skin then injects some CNA that bumped against the red blood cells and floated freely through the arm. Some of these CNA’s merged into blood cells making small and slowly changing the type that resembled Quintession DNA. The now metal-plated skeleton is attacked by these Cybertronian CNA which attaches itself to the bone in some way that the metal becomes somewhat-Cybertronain detailed- Bayverse appearance. Body Cells are seen to react, and, gang up on it using their necessary white blood cell warriors.

That is the first shot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“My apprentice,” The Fallen’s voice stops Megatron in his tracks. “Don’t grow too attached…. to the mutant.”

Mutant?

“What did you do?” It’s the first thing that came into his processor. The Fallen may have seen some potential/use for this girl who knew too much. This is not a good idea, whatever The Fallen has , He acknowledges in his processor. Human DNA is not capable of being adapted to Cybertronian.

The Fallen laughs.

“I didn’t do anything,” He sounded so cocky. “They did.”

Megatron turns himself halfway towards The Fallen’s direction, “What are you talking about?” He raised one of his metal optic ridge confused about this ‘mutant’ that his mentor talked of. “I do not fully understand about ‘They’—“

“She’s becoming a quintession.” Those words hit him like a stone wall thrashed into his faceplate extremely hard. It explains why she has been developing an energy signature, her sudden understanding to Cybertronian writing, and somehow learning how to speak Cybertronian when not aware she is speaking it.

“This is why I’ve arranged shots, to configure Ivy’s DNA sequence into Cybertronian CNA instead, monthly.” The Fallen explains. It also explained why Starscream has been giving her shots that leave her staring into space and having some trances, which were a godsend to the other Decepticons who didn’t want to be scared by her. “They inputted The Turtle-Quintessons into her right arm. In the chair you probably found the girl in and ripped her out of, of course--” The look on Megatron’s faceplate told him he did. “Her mind’s not right…Not insane….But soon won’t be so-cooperative to us and tell those fools I’m online. She needs to be around for two more months before ‘letting go’ of her.”

This means, Ivy has been around the Decepticons since July or August. This month could be September; last month Cybertron had acted strangely sending the Decepticons to the core just to find out what in the world is happening. Turned out a faulty-inactive program had been re-activated by accident during one of Soundwave’s cinematic transmission for the Decepticons. Time has flown by so quickly that whoever’s keeping track of time won’t know exactly day is it today on Cybertron.

He sounded so confusing to Megatron.

“...So the Autobots know what we are doing?” Megatron repeats. “I see a ‘no’ to this—“

The Fallen cackles.

“She will not remember a single thing we do in the movies.” The Fallen reassures his apprentice. “When we are present, she will remember. She is only capable of remembering what the Autobots will do and have done. The plus side is Ivy pursuing to help things go in what they should be going.”

Megatron could tell he is getting on-to something.

“You wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t there.” He finally finishes.

The forgetting and remembering, Megatron contemplates, Sounds….funny. He looks to his master. “You seriously are not copying over the clapping lamp invention…are you?” He had to make sure The Leader is really still sane and never becoming a comedian type lunatic. The Fallen had Starscream give her an extra shot last month after finding her unconscious.

“Clapping lamp?” The Fallen repeats, confused.

So far, so good.

The Fallen could have mentally shrug off the confusing question,

“She knows so much, but notices so little.” He interrupted the younger Decepticons. “.If the Quintession side keeps fighting forwards eliminating her organic half…Plan B will be initiated; hopefully before her last shot.” His optics lower towards the nearly completed protoform shell left off to the side of his chair that restrains him from doing anything else. Megatron does not notice his optics gazing to the incomplete shell. The Fallen’s optics returns to Megatron. “When she has to go—“

“To those Autobots.” Megatron grumbles, a little on the side that it might not really work.

“Then when she has come to no-use, she will be discharged to her life.” His optics glow a light red color powering down a little bit. Joy went through Megatron’s shell so gleefully it may be a halayuyah moment for the Decepticon. This is best to be described as if he had been bestowed the greatest accomplishment in the entire universe. In a way, he’s got an eager vibe coming off.

“I can finally kill the pesky human?” The apprentice asks, a little trigger-happy. He earns a snort from The Fallen.

“No, as in; return to her reality.” The Fallen tells Megatron, his voice rose a little being ancient and crackly. “There’s a clear chance she won’t remember anything, let alone the last word muttered by anyone she’s interacting with; Just a word. This is why you should not grow too attached to Ivy; she will depart one solar cycle in orange-like bubbles coming from her body…until she’s no longer there. Ivy may never, ever come back to this universe.”

If a stone could hit an optic, it may have been useful to knock out The Fallen’s optics. Ivy getting out the picture did seem worthwhile and to anticipate when the time has come. He did not like Organics. Nor would he want to make a friendship with one, however, for Ivy it’s a little confusing defining what she is. “….So if she’s not an earthling….what is she?” Megatron asks his teacher.

“A mutant-mind-traveler;” The Fallen answers. “Who cannot tell what is supposed to be not balanced evenly,” Megatron looks over his shoulder to see an animal skeleton is on top of a boulder-carving as if it’s a bird. The Skeleton is not a bird. It is that of a dinosaur-based Cybertronian. “And Land-based dinosaur Din—Decepticons cannot fly!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Injection Two

Starscream hates doing shots, on humans. No, girls, to be specific. Ivy’s reactions to the Needle made him want to recoil and eliminate every single organic standing in his sight. However, since The Fallen instructed him if her body looks…metal-like, Starscream would have given another shot: In the same month. It didn’t make things much easier due to how fragile her human body if held too tightly.

“This is worse than getting a flight mode on Earth.” The Seeker grumbles, his energy-blaster has been given another form; Needles. Just for the purpose when the skin did not look human, rather than Cybertronian. “Do you know how hard it is to make her sit down and not shake?”

The Decepticon, beside Starscream, shook his helmet.

“Pity you.” The Seeker puts his face into his claws “For being so…skittish.”

This is the same Skitish Decepticon, hinting it’s just a few minutes after they had gotten out of the Core of Cybertron.“I just….go with the breeze, like this!” The Skittish one held up a chicken-cybertronian animal.

Starscream is staring at it with his jaw dropped, it had metallic feathers, its beak is constructed by mirrors, feet preferably formed by window-wipers, and tail of a hen just so hard/lifelike it couldn’t a dream. The Seeker rubs his optics wanting to make sure he did not accidently shut them off on the wrong setting.

“I found it when we were running from the center of Cybertron.” The Skittish Decepticon grins widely.

Starscream’s optic-cable connectors sizzled electrical sparks from the sides when impulses of realization had kicked into the Seeker’s memory bank. Those few words spoken by the Skittish Decepticon jogged up something almost entirely forgotten. “Aw frag.” Starscream swears. “I just remembered!”

The Skittish Decepticon holds the noisy animal asking, “What?”

Megatron’s currently recuperating from the injuries Cybertron gave him in the med bay, he’s likely to wake up after two solar cycles of some spark repair and chest plating had healed itself. The Seeker’s optics is easily said than done to be frantic. He just realized one important, minor thing.

“We totally forgot all about her!”

Starscream ditched the blank-looking Skittish Decepticon.

\- - -

The girl’s skin is rather metal looking than having the qualities of human flesh. Some metal that fell from Megatron shielded her from eyesight. The Star-saber handle object is horiziontal from her body. Strange, cybertronian like mechanical noises are heard coming from the body. The scene rotates from the body outside to the clutter of metal and body parts that are spread out across the hallway the only way to know where she is….Is unthinkable.

Starscream comes to the hall.

“No wonder we didn’t notice her.” The Seeker grumbled, his large-flat wings are a somewhat- visible reminder to some triangle-shape of a flight mode he took on Earth. His toes, the claws, shaped like talons tapped on some wide material. It sunk into some liquid left over from the Great War. “Eww.”

The seeker is disgusted

“Find the girl. She’s probably unconscious.” He tells himself, he raises his foot up. “Lazy but necessary,” Starscream kicked up the pile of junk that is sent from the middle of the hall to another side of it. He lowered his foot back on the floor. His optics survey the floor until his optics comes across the rather small body. “Ah there she is.”

He walks forward to the body with a handle object right beside it. Starscream notices her fingers are merging together. “Come on, this has to be a trick.” He groaned, lowering himself down to the small organic. Her legs look like they are becoming utterly useless not useful for moving on foot. Honestly, the Seeker did not know what is happening to Ivy. For all Starscream knew The Fallen ordered him to give her shots.

His laser blaster becomes a needle then injects it into her right arm. Her fingers return to normal. Her legs do not look flattened as they had been before. The Seeker sighs. Whatever’s happening to her body is something the Fallen know. Maybe this is happening from the adventure at The Quintession planet and is….turning her into a robot? The Seeker shook his helmet.

“Impossible, humans can’t become Cybertronians.” He said, as the girl re-awakens.

~ ~ ~

Megatron walks from the room that held The Fallen. So many questions are going through his process. Why did this girl get thrown into his world? His world is very much of a old Decepticon who wants to use the Sun Harvester, and that, of a Decepticon who hates organics. Seeing them as ; vulnerable and feeble organsics, for tasks required to be done by Cybertronians.

“So that movie is about…turtles that are teenagers?” Megatron hears a conversation going on.

“Yep. One of them nearly gets clocked out though, and The Rat who found them gets taken by the--..SPOILERS!” Ivy’s voice is heard. “Trained by a rat, who lost his master thanks to a person, can’t remember his name now.”

He hears groans.

“Comeee ooonn, tell us the ending!”

Megatron comes to the large room where a movie is being shown.

“Dudes,” Ivy held up a finger. “If you keep asking, I’m leaving you with the movie going on so you won’t know a single fragging thing about the ending. This movie is on pause. And my suggestion is to watch the fictional handling of weapons--not just the hot chick you pervert!”

She directed her comment to one of the somewhat tall Decepticons.

“….Um…” The Pervert Decepticon rubbed the back of its helmet.

Megatron got a real eye opener, hearing that from a human.


	11. Sick Day

“The human has bronchitis,” The Decepticon holding Henry, The cybertronian chicken, comments. Ivy has a big cable wrapped around her like a blanket. A Thermometer sticks out from the side of her mouth. Her eye glares at the Chicken-holding Decepticon as if he had given her the bad cold in the first place. “It only affects humans from what I have learned.”

Megatron and Starscream had taken several feet back.

“And when is she going to get better?” Starscream asks from afar.

Ivy takes out a notebook and an inked pen.

“Ummm…My knowledge hadn’t been that advanced, yet.”

Ivy held out the paper.

Let’s call the Chicken holding Decepticon, the Farmer, for now.

The Farmer looks to the notebook.

“Ohhhh…" His right optic retracts forwards at the paper. Then it retracts back into his helmet. "....I can’t read that.” His optics squeeze attempting to read another word which he can't. He didn’t expect what would happen next: Ivy’s pen hit his left optic dead on at the center critically breaking a few jointed wires.

A string of black oily substance flew straight out form the optic that had been insufficiently damaged from something so sharp and small—though the shape of a pencil—is proven to be a Decepticonss worst weakness. “Ow!” The Farmer staggers back, his chicken bawked and flapped its sharp razor wings sending metal completely everywhere. Megatron and Starscream hide behind two big control panels. “Henry,you don’t need to send your razors everywhere yet,”

Ivy’s runny red nose did not share pity that most Decepticons would rather hide from in dangerous times. Her eyes look tired. She’s had this cold at least two weeks. The Fallen strongly considered Starscream treating her using Cybertronian antibiotics, but Starscream was not completely sure it could work without killing her slowly and painfully in front of his optics--Starscream prefers killing the humans right then and there ending their misery--that's not really fun itself.

"My thro-hat feuls baa-hed..." Her speaking is groggy and slurbish. "it he-urts wehen I tahelk,Like the Du-hide frumm Monk,who die-ed en 'Mr Monk end tee Magician.' e-hend Monk tehold Nate-liie tahet he ke-ept tahaleking for two hours abiut tee pain he wa-hes having from a sor-hure tathroat."

Megatron and Starscream share a glance to each other. The Farmer walks away petting down the neck of his pet,Henry, speaking in a soft and low voice to the cybertronian animal. In a way the two Decepticons were ditched as most of the other Decepticons were doing their best not to be around the sick Ivy;fearing they can get a cold, Supposedly Cybertronians can get diseases and colds as humans, who are not aware of this at all.

"Then stop speaking!" Megatron said, coming from his hiding place. 

The human quickly takes another piece of tissue out.

"A-a-ah--" She sneezes into it. "Nuuu."

Megatron and Starscream turnaround from the girl; The Fallen's ideas were ideally absurd and not a really good idea. They, Starscream and Megatron, supposed they could have a better idea so the virus won't spread throughout the troops. "I got an idea, though it'll involve some music and some antibotic-tissue I've been developing." Starscream whispers to Megatron.

The apprentice raises an optic ridge. "Anndd?" Megatron knew Starscream better, if he had one idea it would involve something along the lines of being the Decepticon giving the treatment or doing it. Besides, he did everything to initiate Megatron's plans during the war and retrieving the Allspark on Earth. His late timing is what made him exceptionally

"You have to um..." Starscream's foot fiddles on the floor. He looks both ways as he taps two of his long clawed digits together almost like a shy child who has some startling news to tell. News that would likely anger the parent or confuse them silly-willy of their claims. "We have to be out from her hearing range."

Megatron grumbles, yet, he complies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From outer space...

A good distance away from Cybertron...

There's some planet collector-cybertronian like individuals watching the dead Cybertron from their space ship. Their foreheads is thick and wide similar to a bull, qualities belonging to parasites are seen on their armor being spiral, clumped in circular shapes, small armor makes up their arms and small digital (Fingers as humans call them), their optics are designed strangely than normal Autobots and Decepticons. Their pupils shines light landing on whatever it is as a flashlight. They could be repurposed for capture by hardening/soliding around the target.

"This...is the planet." An alien-like voice not similar to any alien movies is heard. "The home planet of the Autobots. It looks deserted."

Tab bars come up showing the thornish lands having dead cybertronians on top and armor seen on the ground floor makes the room almost eerily and silent. A lick disturbs this scenery belonging to a serpent/lizard based parasite. A hologram replaces it showing the previous historical animals roaming the planet, eventually evolving into humanoid like individuals being robots ditching the grassy area for a beautiful technological planet. That eventually died down as they declared war to each other, as different groups.

"This will be out greatest feast." Another comments. "The Autobots and Decepticons have not been trying at all to restore it."

"How can we be sure there's not any living Decepticons?" Another puts in a question, a unlikely question.

"We'll send in our Detectors, they go through the underground to up."

These Detectors are vastly large like Buffalo having multiple optics, a tail with another eye for surveillance, and parts that belonged to a spy camera is seen all over. This is a other indicator it's model is pretty big. Snarl and drool whine down form their mouths, They are not gods as humans may think. Life can affect almost every alien in it's own unique way. Their armor seem thick, hardened, and strong.

The questioner seems satisfied.

"Send them in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outer space...

Close to Earth....

 

Soundwave didn't expect one song to take more than a month or two to get uploaded. Mission is irritating.The Satelite acknowledges. He receives a transmission from Cybertron implicating a song capable of luring a sick person to sleep should be sent, to Starscream. Megatron's music cue had been taken up since his request really is lengthy for one long transmission band. "Request: affirmative."

This song wouldn't take long transmitting to Starscream, that's what Soundwave knew for sure.

 

Scene transition to...

Cybertron...below ground....23 minutes later....

 

Ivy carries a box of cleanex, sniffling. She feels cold despite having a rather warm blanket-sized cybertronian cable. The Decepticons who were in the room climbed up on the ceiling trying their best to stay from the contagious little human. Little did they know her skin is somehow slippery and metal under all the Caucasian skin-color, the hair that used to be on her hair neck is gone leaving two rounded neck shapes at different areas around her neck.

"Wehe'ures eveury one?" She looks around.

Ba-aba-awk

The Farmer closed Henry's beak.

Ivy looks around.

"....Zu zeprezzing." Her eyes become gloomy. "Ooh Ie zound zerman zurweet!" Her mood brightens instnatly. "Zheiz iz auzurme. Nuw everyizon wun;t un-dur-zand a zingle whurod e'm zaying!" It's rather hard to understand her, but those who have gotten sick and experianced this terrible-awful cold can possibly understand her. Even her strange pickedd up german accent.

Ivy darts through the hall.

"Hay, ztra-nnge veceptecon vude!" Ivy caught the Deceticon who had produced clones of himself.

This Decepticon had been trying out a stick, shouting things that may have only came from one movie franchise. ."....Why are you speaking German...and why are you sniffling?" He asks, taken back by her voice. His optics were stunned by her rather pale skin and her nose that seems to be making a rather unusual color. She appears to have been sneezing a lot.

Ivy sneezes into some tissue, and said, "I gehut Bronchotiz." 

And then Ivy coughs.

"This stick can make magic." The Decepticon said, holding a large and gigantic piece of Cybertronian wood being wide as a truck for a tree on planet Earth. His elbow armor slid back connected as a paper clip is to holding a stack of papers together, his rocket missiles shooters make up his shoulders while his forearm-armor is constructed large parts from his massive flight mode and land mode. His digits are flat probably making a stair-case resemblance than average metal claws/digits. "Just like the Harry Pooter kid's wand."

Ivy's eyes flare.

"Et's Hairy Potter nut Pooter!!" Ivy flails her arms. "Seticks canu't make majehic, du yehu heer me?"

The Decepticon has a sly smile on his faceplate. His feet's rather large talons that's part of some extra wind blade tap on the floor drawing a straight scar a little bit away from Ivy. She didn't react to the screech created by his wing-bladed thorns. Ivy sniffles, blowing her nose into another tissue, her eyes look as if they are begging for rest. 

"EXPECTO PATRONUUUM!" The Decepticon creates the hand movement of a tail using the stick that summons out, what is probably the most unbelieve-able thing in Bayverse fan-fiction history: He summoned a red glowing apparition of a Cybertronian unicorn (As in a horse with a horn)standing tall and upright. Until the Unicorn rose up it's right hoof.

Ivy's eyes become small. And, then she spazzes running around declaring untranslated-able subjects that hard to even understand. Ivy ends up running past the apparition coming from the stick itself. The Decepticon laughs, ending the spell when Ivy was no longer in sight. He enjoys torturing Ivy by doing things that are deemed impossible, even though it made things less and less believable for an average moviegoer/reader.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Detector's perspective...

Organic is sniffling.....Organic is riding on Detector....Organic is not an organic. Organic is a mutant. The black and spheria color tone shows the sick girl leading the duo to what appears to be a rather unusual Playroom. It seems to have gigantic slides, play tables, toy boxes, and a carpet. It's apparent this room had been a daycare long ago when Cybertron had been alive. Mutant is speaking...cannot understand a single word. Mutant's holding out crumbled up scrapmetal.

The sick girl sneezes on one of the Detector's.

MUTANT HAS INFECTED US INFECTION INFECTION!

Data tables, volume level, and unknown letters appear all over the camera's perspective that changed from the normal black and white color to a bright-flashing dangerous red theme blinking on and off. The sick mutant wipes her nose, apparently drowsy nor feeling well to talk a lot. Scan complete. Mutant is becoming Quintession. Mutant's energy signature is weak. Mutant is in the progress of mutating, this is sick stage. must return to ship. Abort mission abort mission!

The Sick girl draggs in Starscream as her eyes were bright. Starscream has a pokerface. The sick girl is pointing at us energetically. Energy level is detected to be low for the mutant. Sick girl must be using emergency energy levels from back up body system taking over human organs. Seeker is backing away from the sick girl. Lightsaber handle is poking out from her pocket. The Sick girl could have flown if she flapped her arms fast. View spins as Detectors want to ditch the planet and get rid of the cold's germs.

Mutant is speaking unbelievably fast. Groggy. tired. Cannot keep up.

The First detector stops in it's tracks while the other continues escaping. This one has been infected and has passed the germs to the other Detector. Systems are shutting down. Sending report to not feast on planet...Starscream is replacing cleanex box with a different box, it seems to be moving back and fourth as what Clownfish hide in, sick girl sneezes in replaced type of tissue.. Energy Signiture is recovering,. Energy levels are improving. Must shut down...systems are being attackeded. Detector must shut down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is--A Detector?" Megatron asks, coming over to the completely shut down cybetronian. "Impossible. I killed the last one!" He seems in utter disbelief. Joined by two somewhat shorter seekers looking over his elbow to see this rare species. Detectors were seen as a valuable searching tool, so the The Fallen sent his men to find these animals capable of being useful to help them find more suns and be the checkers if the planet was inhabited.

When the Detectors did not cooperate working for the Fallen. A choice was struck: Send them into extinction. They were hunted down until there wasn't anymore. As far as Autobots and Decepticons had known, Detectors were dead completely wiped out. Megatron witnessed first hand the last one be killed. He had to witness that one so the Fallen would be sure all lose ends won't come back to bite them in the tailpipe in their own plans. The best example is the Detectors be used against the Decepticons to find them in places anyone wouldn't have thought of.

"Apparently they were brought back." Starscream said, his arms folded as Ivy's speech is slowly recovering--She's slowly talking nonstop--visibly. Although, her eyes still look exhausted and in need of getting sleep--Despite sleeping normally last night--to recuperate from this cold. Her nose seems to be fading from it's red color, not completely, but it's likely to take time returning to it's Caucasian skin color.

"They look much massive than the holograms." A curious Decepticon seeker comments.

The smaller seeker gets through to the Detector.

"Get it into the tubes,this must be preserved to let others know what happens if they come back." Megatron orders the seekers. Seekers didn't necessarily show it but they could lift, in a whole group, a gigantic body using all their strength at once. He looks towards Starscream who seems eager than not to put his idea together. "Fine Starscream, I'll do it this time. Next cycle it's your turn."

Ivy babbles looking at Starscream and Megatron, speaking slowly.

"Yhuurr turrrn fwuerrr whaaet?" She asks, blinking her eyes slowy.

A electronic red string of data goes from Starscream to Megatron, this time it's pretty fast.

"Ivy where do you usually..." Megatron gives Starscream and the seekers a 'get-going' expression. Starscream helps the seekers drag the Detector from the room. It feels much comfortable without being seen by others, because what he will do is something most Decepticon would laugh at. "...Recharge?"

The girl is rather hestitant at first. Then she replied, "Umm...evurywhuuree." Every where? Is she kidding me? Megatron lets the flow events go through his helmet. It will be humiliating if everyone see's me doing...He relaxes his servos. He knows fully well what this room used to be. And not a single con is around, surprisingly It seems this room is the best place to 'play' a certain song. A useful song. "Whie?"

Megatron's flight mode thankfully has a radio.

"You may need to sit down." He tells her, oblivious to anything but her tired eyes, 

"E am zittingdowun." Ivy said, already sitting down on a big playbox's lid. "Whiee--"

Megatron plays 'over and Over again'.

"Nevur heard of. this..os..sung..." Ivy starts to say;She didn't finish because the song lured her to sleep about two minutes and four seconds into it.

The apprentice stops the radio.


	12. Regulure solar cycle

The Decepticons stood gaping at the monitor showing the end credits to an old Naruto episode. Their mouths are dropped, their facial expressions generally are presented to be shock, and a few are horrified. Pretty stunned on the recent events that happened in the episodes since it had been Ivy's idea to watch a few episodes starring young Naruto Uzimaki from the leaf village who had some red tailed fox sealed in him.

"...Did...he...really hh.. die?" A Decepticon wonders aloud. "He has a fragging major entity inside him!"

"Silly, the title character cannot die," Another, being the anxious Decepticon, reasons. "Ivy knows what exactly happens at the end of this life point in Naruto's terrible life. Am I right?"

Ivy is lifting boxes and boxes on her head to some part of the base. She can hear from afar.

"Yes...but it's...really sad." Ivy's voice becomes low. "For this episode, I mean!"

The Decepticon, who really wonders a lot, whispers into the audio of some different Con. They nod when he completely explains what question he has, then, they gazed at Ivy (Who returned from putting the boxes wherever) knowing this question would do the most canidate reaction from the race of humanity; from Ivy. Their optics gleam from being recently washed by a source that is unknown. A source that happens to be only known by the Decepticons, obiviously.

"What is the power source of Chakara and," The wondering Decepticon pauses. "....Who's Megatron's favorite character from Naruto? No passing, you little girl." Ivy frowns being called a 'little girl' indicating her maturity level is not fully of an teenager. "You know him way too well from your world. As you have said numerous times. Now use your little noggins."

Ivy does not seem pleased. “Fine." Her eyes became imaginary daggers. "But don't think I won't forget about your low-vocabulary." Then she becomes strangely and unusually silent. Her eyes seem to wonder off and on at the sides as if deciding how to explian a topic that is so complex and simple in the words of The Leaf village ninjas. The Decepticons share glances startled by her rather secluded and dormant like state. It's as if she is sleeping with her eyes wide open.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Decepticons arrived to the surface

"All right," A deep voiced Decepticon starts, turning around. "Who wants to try out that Shadow-clone Jutsui?"

The individuals in the group raise up their gigantic arms.

"Good, then use holograms." He turns around, "And in one...two...three..."

In a minute he is a lone.

"Now the game really begins!" He slids down his edgy-visor over his optics and his pointy armor remsembling some flight vehicle indicates he's got bigger shoulders than rather any Decepticons on the Dead Planet. His mold is smaller than Megatrons. His armor is dark gray, and his secondary theme-color is a dark orange. His chest armor is not spikey but flat similar to Starscream. He has a helmet combination of Shockwave and Starscream, bearing one optic. The Target could be a stranger for appearances, but, he is no stranger to small gestures towards others.

Figures are seen hiding behind the safety of the spikey land-surfaced ground areas. Rounded red dots are seen poking from the sides staring at this really strange-formed Decepticon. Their breath is seen in thick smoke. Two of the same Decepticon share a quick nod. Then they dart out from different spikes right at this unusual Decepticon.The target strikes a punch at one that sizzles away to be revealed as a hologram. A hologram! He realizes, turning around only to be hit at the faceplate that makes the effect of rippling water as crater like effects settled onto the armor.

"Hah, and you said the blade Susake used is worthless!" The opponent mocks the unusual Decepticon. He sticks his robotic-unusual tongue out at target like a child instead of a fully grown man.

The target grunts, kicking in the opponent’s pectoral.

"Shadow Clone Jutsui! 

The Target punches nothing but is hit at the helmet rather hard.

“Oh great, they are using holograms!” He thinks fast.

Apparently everyone is using their holograms, and lunging at the unusual one in the group. Cat-jaguar like sounds is heard from afar. The Target does some Ninja moves straight off from Naruto; Kicking the rib cage and sending them flying by punching the waist after slamming down into the ground, smash them into the air colliding them with another chipping off some armor in the process, and finally punching them upwards at their mental areas into the sky. They all fall, with traumatic force in the ground in a large crashing sound wave. Groans are heard from around the almost invisible target that blows steam off his long flat-digits.

Mrawurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

 

"....Um....Who's stomach growled?" One scout-sized Decepticon asks.

Nobody said a word. Their optics look over to see several-huge feline figures hunched over the spikes dangling their tails and gleaming large set of jeweled sparkling sized fangs set to be menacing on purpose. Merely a gulp is what makes the scene tolerable and the logical sense of chilling fear is encounter able. Especially to be read about when alone in a dark night where no lights are active while only a heavy fog prevents exit. A heavy atmosphere filled in fear slowly creeps over the first layer of Cybertron's dead land.

"Run." 

They ran faster than what humans could expect out of gigantic robots.

Growling coming from the spikes became clearly loud and apparent. A few Decepticons zipped up, then ran and ran fast as they can from the horrifying scene unfolding. Some of the Decepticons who were unable to run are killed by the Cybertronian Jaguars who have parts belonging to fish and other ocean-based animals that are predators in the ocean. None of them are small in a dog size but twice the height of an average lion. The heavy tremble sends debris falling into Cybertron's lower quarters. None have tails of a shark, for they do not have shark modes as their predecessor 'Sharkticons' do have.

The Cybertronian Predators rip out the spark of their prey and chomp it into pieces.

"DECEPTICONS DON'T RUN!" A high pitched coward declares.

"WE DO NOW!" Came a retort from The Target.

"WHEN'S MEGATRON GOING TO BE BACK FROM THE TRIP?" Another yells.

"In two solar cycles!" Another replied. "With more supplies, tops!"

MRAUWRWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 

"How long do you think they've been on here?" The 'with more supplies, tops' Decepticon asks.

"The tops 'Con asks, you make me laugh!" A mocker Decepticon laughs it off. "DECADES! Long when there were seven Primes still hanging around on this planet and the entire universe searching for another source of energon. There are plenty of suns. Do you think we--"

"NO!" Came the answer from them all.

The loud, fearful high pitched mrwar is heard.

"SPLIT UP!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The unusual Target is alone.

"Shadow clone...juitsui!" He's surrounded by himself in several white puffs feeling slightly awkward yet rest assured whatever he had in deadly processor would work against whoever he saw fit. His optics narrowed at these perfectly cloned versions of himself. How can he tell they will be extremely fit for his energy? "Hi....me."

All of the clones wave at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they came back down to the surface. Ivy is tapping her foot waiting to explain what is Chakara. Her eyes seem controlled. Yet the expression on her face indicated this girl has some pretty important news to explain and cannot stop for the chance of her life to tap her feet and count to ten within five minutes. She would be done in two minutes. She hated to recount time and time again when nobody heard her words.

"Chakara is your energy that is connected to your muscles, nerves, heart, brain, and what not! It can become something summon able that can hurt others and perform other unbelieve-able things. Cloning yourself, transforming your clone--" Ivy giggles remembering an episode from Naruto. "And creating energy from your hand or climb on a tree's bark without a harness or help!" Ivy blurts. "And Megatron's Favorite antagonist could be the dude who's an alley to the woman with that mask!"

They stare at her.

"Yes, I'm a Naruto geek!" She raises both arms in the air. "Haven't seen the new Naruto in a while."

"THERE'S ANOTHER NARUTO SERIES?!"

Ivy didn't see why they are stunned, her eyes blink. Her hands go behind her back and slightly tip herself forward as in the style of a business man. "Um yes," She drones out the 'e' in yes very long endlessly. "It's-a-really-good-show; I've-seen-the-movies-from-Cartoonnetwork, and-WILLING-to-watch-it-on-Cartoon-movie-night-multiple-times."

They fled back up to the surface, this time, to take down those rascals.

“What?” Ivy looks in all directions. “Did-I-speak-too-fast-again?” Which of course; Ivy had really spoken faster than the speed of light, faster than blurr, speedier than any fast human speaker in the world.

She just didn’t know they are dealing with Cybertronian Jaguars.


	13. Bad to the bone part 1

**September 15th 2008**

_“You may kill the girl, on Velocitron.”_ The Fallen’s words rang through the Farmer’s helmet. He understood all too well about what Ivy brought to them and what disaster she could become in less than months towards them all. Knowing they can take her down without a problem made him be sloppy, and absurdly obvious that something had been implemented into his body. Something that affected him:  mentally with extreme power.

            He didn’t figure Ivy’s rants about this ‘Veloctron’ could be matter in fact, true.

            "Ivy, do you know what emotional bonding is?"  Starscream reluctantly asks the human.

             Ivy's eyes didn't become large but remained their small size.

            "Sharing time together?" Ivy repeated. "Yep I do, there's so many things in humanity such as Father and Daughter/father and son bonding time."

            Starscream's sigh is heard.

          "You are not aware about this," He said, "This requires spark to spark touch. Emotionally."

            "Ewwww." Ivy makes a digusted look, pinching her nose. "Why are you telling me this?"

        Torturer flew by.  "Perfect, just what I wanted to capture on camera." The mech comments  sounding as if he's really sayin 'Perfect, I got a capture camera on my hood' rather then what it had been meant to be. Several other jets flew on by so Starscream powered on his jetboosters flying over the city-street like lamps that casted rounded bleak lights to the floor.

     "Because there is so feww things that a fan can even know," Starscream gently said, "It's stringless. There's no's sparkings attached."

            “Override’s on this planet!” Ivy squeals, “She’s awesome in the league of extroindary femme’s!”

            Starscream covered his Audios. “Whatever you say,” Starscream grumbles, “Now get off my wings or annoy torturer!” Ivy stuck her tongue out at the annoying second in command Decepticon. It seems apparent they both disagreed on some topics including a few other things.

            “Nah, he messes with logic too much.”  She replied, her arms wrapped over to the edge of the seeker’s gigantic wing blades. Her eyes wondered off towards the Farmer a little wary as if her mind had some doubts about the supposedly crazy Decepticon who spoke the ancient form of Cybertronian language.

            They are hovering above the masses of racing-streets complete in gigantic lamp-lights casting a pool of light on the concrete

            “….Why does Megatron hate this planet so much again?” Ivy curiously asks, her eyes wide in wonder. “I couldn’t get him to come even with leverage on my shoulders,” Ivy rolls her eyes. “What a mugwump.” Her voice is tainted in annoyance, a rare thing to see from her.

            “He lost a race,” A Decepticon zipped right past the two rushing towards the street-racing like structure built from the ground up. “And he wasn’t even that prepared for it!  I don’t understand why anyCon can’t believe a ‘coward’ claiming to be the best lost in his own game, not a surprise when it’s Megatron.”

            Ivy’s face becomes a faint red.

            “Starscream, I’m sorry,” Ivy dug her hands into some flight controls attached to his wings. For there she made him swirl into his jet mode—“But, that is the worst-worderd-insult-in-the-fandom-of-TRANSFANS!” The seeker shrieks as Ivy’s hands guided his laser blasters right at the Decepticons’ cocktail. “TAKE THIS YOU BIG **INSULTIVE SLIMEY TRAACCTTOORR!”**

**Blam blam blma blma blam…**

            “Ivvvyy you are making me dizzy!” Starscream complains. “Aand—oohoh-hohhhhho—aaaaahhh.” Ivy’s hands had somehow landed onto his seeker wing muscles-contracttions.  “A little more hard-er—aaah—ooohh—wooaaah.”

            Ivy gets a disgusted look.

            “Ewww!” She hit the eject button. And there she flew in the air, “Weeee!” Ivy flaps her arms. “I’m PETRIIEEE!” The Decepticons shared a conversation among them briefly arguing who should get the crazy girl first and get the clean up when they return to Cybertron.The Porcupine Decepticon swooped in and grabbed Ivy before she hit the floor or the vehicles that could have ran her over.

            Then he dips himself downwards towards the highway.

            “Life is a higgghhwaaay and I wanna ride it, all night long!” Ivy sang, “Eeek, I love this music I discovered back in 2009 with; Bumblebee/Naruto- _Gotta be somebody_ , _Brothers_ featuring Wasp and Bumblebee, _Gotta go my own way-_ Sari’s departing, and that awesome Transformers song from 2007!”

            The Porcupine Decepticon transforms into his robot mode, holding Ivy in his rather gigantic-bulky servo. The other Decepticon who’s among the group of nine seekers still in the air, went ahead and asks; “When’s Megatron going to be here?”

            “When we get the threat neutralized.” Comes Starscream’s reply from above. “Everyone forget what Ivy just did to me. It’s nothing to tell or speak about.” Apparently Starscream had been flattered about this moment since really nobody knew to control a seeker there’s the systems-direction compartment somewhere in the middle of the wings that have tough steel harder than granite. Ivy had somehow gotten strength to rip it right out.

            Va-=a=a=room

            The Porcupine Deception ducks into a large sidewalk area as racers speed by.

            “Oh!” Ivy squeals. “OVERRRIIDEEE!!!” She flails pointing her hand at one fine-looking vehicle. “That’s her. This is the best moment I have ever had in my entire life alone, alone asides to having a buzz light year dream in 06 and defeating that video game!” Naturally, it’s hard to get away from her speaking like a Politician or a lecturer at a convention when you are near her.

            Starscream signaled the other seekers to go at different sections of Velocitron, who zipped on their orders except for The Farmer who took in the scan of some speed racing vehicle. _Mission: Eliminate the target before she eliminates everycon on Cybertron._ The Farmer had his mind set on this mission to accomplish in any kind of factor that’ll help him in any means necessary: Blending into the vehicles that are racing. A Car accident is relatively common for human death as Ivy had claimed about not driving.

            The Farmer’s in the next racing group close to where Ivy’s at.

            “I’m not taking a car mode, you brat!” The Porcupine said, frowning upon Ivy’s suggestion.

            “Plleassee!” Ivy’s hands were together, while giving her best puppy dog face. “I promise to never,ever, ever, tell the Torturer about Pokemon or Digimon.”

            The Porcupine hates large organics. If the Torturer knew about this then he would be bugging the small Decepticon from days on end. Ivy knew all too well about this thing that is going on between the dispute between both mechs, who couldn’t stand each other. Most Decepticons would think they, The Torturer and Porcupine, get along when in reality they did not.

            “Fine.” He reluctedly is brought into the race.

            The Farmer’s theme color’s were totally different by tubes connected to his engine, sharp-extravagant blades sticking out from his back, a flat-somewhat highly lifted hood, and several parts that could have belonged to a high technological-advanced race-car were attached to him. The Farmer had one mission to do right now. That is to kill the girl. His headlights flashed on The racing porcupine. He had to hit the bumper.

            **V-v-v-aroom**

“Move it slow poke!” A Veloctronian shrieks at The Porcupine in spanish, who eventually speeded past him. “Lozerrr!”

            Ivy grabs her seat belt as The Porcupine speeded up.

            “Oh…em…geee!” She squeals, “THIS IS AWESOME!”

            The porcupine Decepticon chuckles, “Wait till you see this,” The Decepticon reeved up his engine letting out gigantic boosters similar to Transformers Animated Bumblebee counterpart. Instantly brownie points rose up for the Porcupine Decepticon who did something any reckless teenager would do. The Farmer increased his speed up for this important  task.

            Starscream and the others had to eliminate a vulnerable threat, the Spider-Mech, the killer of all mother loads, had come here to get some back up to overthrow Megatron and thereby offline him of his upcoming duties by taking the head out. And then the spark followed by the vertebral column. Similar to Arachnia from Transformers prime, but different as being a Mech.  

            “Woah this is a—amazziingg!” Ivy  declares , holding on her seat as she is pulled back further and further in it. The shine in her eyes belonged to a speed racer not a girl who’s been through turmoil and all the depressing aspects of life, her fingernails are really sharp. The Porcupine Decepticon has soft comfortable seats that anyone can fall asleep on. However, Ivy’s not tired.

            -R-r-RR-A-RAM

            “Hey!” The Porcupine Decepticon yells, swirling to road side. “My paint job is ruined!”

            He is speeding out of control as a red van instead of a car.

            “Wrong road.” Ivy said, as he tore through the big gigantic metal wall.   **“Poorccuuppiinne,** I’m scared of drowning!”

The Farmer watches the vehicle fall into the ocean

            “I can’t drive in the ocean—brrr it’s cold in here,” Porcupine comments, his entire vehicle mode shudders at once as if belonged to a critter instead of a gigantic robot made in completely metal and wiring not cells, fur, or organ systems. Most be could stunned about this  event including a scared teenager shaking  more as a leaf than an average human who’s skin could go white as a ghost, pale as a paper shred, and faint like a dummy.

            Ivy gets into the driver seat.

            “Boy, if you want to race and face your fear…” Ivy uses right foot on the grass looking over her shoulder. “Fear is another barrier…of life.” Her eyes faintly glow red subsiding into their hazel dark gray appearance. Her drowning fear somehow had gone away. She realized something of her own just in this quick-thinking time where life was on the line—Ivy’s fears have kept her back from doing bold things in reality as well preventing her from swimming from a nightmare she had about drowning---. It seemed as if somebody flipped a switch in her brain changing Ivy’s personality right on time.

            The Farmer drove away thinking he got the job done.

            **V—v-v-rooaa--wsooshs**

“YEEEEHAAAA!” The porcupine yells, flying in the air above racing vehicles. “You are jelly and you know it!”

            The Farmer cursed to himself

                _                               _                         _

            **_After the race…_**

            “Spider mech is heading down the road!”

             A strange, theme designed Decepticon who looked half robot and half frankenstine. His armor is in spirals, some metal resembled human parts instead of robotic armor that is so hard not a human can hit it. His opticals retracted back into their sockets.  He bore a significant resemblance to Arachnia from Transformers Prime except for his gigantic legs being significantly wide enough that high pointed shoulder like arches slide upwards not doing a curl at all; his armor is beige and a dark silver theme followed by a pitch blackness.

            A ginormous arachnid is going down the road with something large in his two arms.

            “This will be easy,” The Spider mech concludes, his other optics caught sight of the winning red vehicle  zip down his lane. “So easy to wrap up as a tender scouting cybertronian Wrappy wrappy, little red riding hood!” The Spider mech takes the lid off the canister sending light blue webs all around Porcupine.

            Porcupine is stopped in his tracks.

            “My wheels!” Porcupine’s wheels stopped in their movement. Ivy is seen sleeping in the backseat curled up in a ball near to the center of the seat as if it is more comfortable than sleeping straight on all the seats the blue webs are thick, tacky almost like crude oil wrapped around the wheels it got them stuck.

            The Farmer slid behind the spider mech.“You are not going anywhere,” The Farmer held up a large flasked-large pistol behind the spider mech’s helmet. His optics is set dead on him. “I’ll make sure of it.”

            The Spider mech’s extra optic looked over his shoulder.

            “I know your type,” The Spider mech starts, striking The Farmer using his extra appendages far from himself. “A deceiving little-whiny-actor brought back from the dead as one dangerous kind of alien. Who wants to prove himself capable to being lethal.”  His freaky Numerous optics have wide wires conjoined to little screws, rounded disks, and bulbs that are small to see despite being abundant. He could be shorter than Megatron by some lengths.

            Farmer stopped himself short from hitting the wall by using his long claws into the ground.

             Farmer’s optics did not budge, almost too calm. “I have a mission,” He contains his fury better than anyone else in this suited situation. Farmer stood up. “That is to kill my assigned target,” He aims his weapon at porcupine’s passenger window. “But then again you just called me an actor .Which I’m not.” Farmer’s pistol is aimed at his much taller opponent. “Cowards always live.”

            Spider Mech flipped up the concrete then threw it at Farmer’s direction.

            Farmer shot his pistol that sent its large energy pulse straight at the concrete.

            Concrete splits in half an inch or two away from Farmer sending dozens of rock flying by his shoulder similar to a scene where a ninja has sliced a log in half with a sword. Rock is scattered around him being large and small as a pebble. His will to do something so defiant before a deadly predator probably what one could say to be one’s bravura to what humans fear: Spiders

            Spider now saw Farmer in a different perspective,  _Ah a tangli-able Decepticon. What a nice surprise._ “You sound like one perfect specimen to test my latest schematics on.” Spider said, hearing Porcupine transform into his robot mode. Spider’s large medieval designed shield made in metal not of rubble or cybertronian parts—he viewed it as gross, unnecessary for designing weapons—constructed this very large protection. Spider lets a full large spider web engulf itself all over Farmer making him tumble backwards from the excessive force. Farmer shrieks as it hardened onto his armor “Consider you taken.”

            Porcupine’s wheel’s ejected spikes shredded the spider webs into pieces.

            Ivy’s sticking on Porcupine’s shoulder.

            “Consider you failed!”

              Porcupine sends spikes right at Spider mech. Spider mech laughed, catching all the sharp spikes in all his servos.  He seems downright to be feared that you wouldn’t necessary would not want to be fighting against. Then Spider threw it right at Porcupine in a big-thorned ball similar to some wrecking ball given deadly assecories.-B-B-ANG Porcupine’s body tore through the wall somehow forcing Ivy off on the edge by using her hands to catch on something for her life. 

            “Well played, well played,” Farmer grunts, not easily impressed. “Now let me go!”

            Spider’s insect like arms pick up Farmer as if he is a burden. “Squirming will make it much painful.” He commented as loud metal-unbarable sounds are heard coming from Farmer’s armor. Ivy is clinging to the edge for dear life dangling her feet attempting to climb back up. Spider saw her fingers on the rocky edges that had similar mounted pretensions to the top but decided not to do anything about it then uses a little portal bridge to transport him from the very location.

            Ivy realized everything that transpired before her eyes was something uncanny.

         "Hey dumbaft!" Ivy shrieks,  "DID YOU EVEN IDIOTICALY REALIZE THAT.."

            -----

            **Outer space…**

**Above Velocitron**

            True that Megatron grew a dislike towards spiders sometime after visiting a spider planet with the other Decepticons. He also may have grown a fear towards encountering one due to witnessing a spider offline a Decepticon just by venom bites. _They can weaken him enough; they’ve watched nearly a handful of Scream and Saw movies._ Truthfully, Ivy’s knowledge in what horror movies can teach the Decepticons lessons secretly terrified them knowing that she can do it to them even as a human.

            “Starscream  to Megatron, we’ve had a problem.” Starscream’s high pitch voice comes through his comnlink. Megatron’s connection is so good he can hear teeth jittering together. Its unusual Starscream would say things like this--for spider mutant cybertronians—in situations that are easily done than not.

            Megatron rolled his optics, being in his jet mode.

            “You just chased after Spider through the water.” Megatron guesses.

            Starscream sounds nervous, “Haahahaa….no,” Starscream starts. “The girl fell in the ocean. She won’t go in there again. And, um, we hit a snag weakening him. Apparently spider has taken…what is he called again?” A sharp-upset-voice makes Megatron’s audios go out of whack. “He’s taken Farmer. and there's good news."

            “Does  this mean you’ve taken the venom stinger out?” Megatron asks, again.

                        Megatron heard a yell: “Is he acting out of character?”

                  But what's the good news?

            “What do you expect?” Megatron heard Starscream’s reply towards the yeller.  “And Megatron you sound ridiculous. I’ve seen _Along came a spider,_ and I’m ashamed to say get over it Megs!" Starscream is likely steaming fumes from his audios located to the side of his helmet. "You have a plasma cannon and a sword. That nearly outnumbers Spider mech by that!”

            “I will offline you." Megatron's threatening voice sent metallic chills down Starscream's vertebral colluum.

     "Good news is that we don't have an annoying problem on our back about--"    The other mechs laugher is heard from behind Starscream. "...Franchises."

            Megatron’s jet boosters activated then he darted towards Velocitron

            Our scene transitioned to Velocitron.

            “Freaker, Paranoid, and Mellow; keep the residents from discovering our little ‘mission’,” Starscream said, referring to the three very short Decepticons who do seem to have characteristics related to their names either being a freak, paranoid, and pretty mellow to get others startled.

            Torturer frowns.

            “Hey, you are forgetting about me!”

            Starscream rubs his cybertronian-hard mounted-layered temples. “You help the others and Spottey, you take the organic.” Starscream sounded annoyed. “Then we’ll follow Farmer’s energy signature.”

           “Do you even know what my name means?” Spottey asks Starscream, begrudgingly.

          Starscream’s optics screamed ‘Explain with your life’ in a threatening manner.     

       “I can see things that you wouldn’t see; the girl dubbed me Spotter because I can see Parasites as those kids from _The Supernaturalists_.” Spottey explains, with pride. “There’s one of them hanging on your shoulder taking the pain you are experiencing--The girl also told me that I reminded her of Cosmo Hill.”  Spottey referred to Ivy as ‘The girl’ rather than her first name. "Dear Primus some of those fanfictions on the internet take up a lot of time to read, some of them are...very interesting to read."

        Starscream has a disgusted expression.

       "You've been reading?"

    "Books Starscream, yes, I've been reading." Spottey replied, shaking his helmet. "You should try it out sometime. You may enjoy the bad romance ones, even the ones on the internet. Dear Primus Starscream, I heard you’re in a bad romance with Megatron in one--"

   Starscream chases after Spottey shooting at him using his lasers.

    "AH!" Spottey shrieks, "I was only telling you what I've read!"

   "ALL LIES!"

   A Decepticon is clapping like a seal unable to make any noise making the notion that this one is laughing really hard.

_                       _                     _

            Thirty minutes later...

            The Scene settles in a dark room. Farmer is attached to heavy dark gray latches restricting him from moving. Spiders that were tested on are seen all around Farmer as they are gigantic in size indicating what type of spiders they are. There are glowing buttons seen about the room. Discarded objects and machinery are seen being futuristic as the enterprise from Star Trek—just extremely massive for gigantic robots instead of human services—suited for advanced techniques. Giant lights hang from the ceiling shaped in a rounded pot-kitchen wear object.

            “You will learn so much and everything that will come your way,” Spider Mech types in a keyboard confirming what is set to happen for the computer. Wires snapped through Farmer’s helmet budging through into his robotic-layered processor connected to several systems and commands to his life. Farmer’s arms are larger than they had been before hinting he had undergone a slight mutation to be suitable for a painful procedure set to what may ruin Farmer’s lifecycle forever. “You’ll thank me later.”

            "I don't want to understand everything,” Farmer said, flummoxed by his attempts. “I want to figure things out for myself” His optics squeeze. “Please. Stop with the pain. I can’t bare it any longer!” His large servos shake. “I will never thank you!” True he is larger now but still short.

            “Keep silent idoit.”  Spider Mech pulls down a leveler.

            Tubes shot through Farmer’s helmet interjecting into his processor beside these wires.

            “Ahhh!” he shrieks, paralyzed in pain, Farmer’s arms couldn’t move. He couldn’t lift a servo. It finally dawns on him: Farmer is experiencing what any organic would feel if he was doing the same thing to them. “S…S-s-s-stop tinkering with my systems.” He can feel something going on in his body. Sparks erupted from the machinery changing his protocols. Everything in his grasp is slowly falling from Farmer’s control.

            Spider mech observed the changes going on Farmer’s body behind the console.

            “You…will become the most powerfulest weapon, for sure.” He snickers, seeing several energy signatures had made themselves known on the radar. Spider's gigantic legs propel him to the other side of the room where an unconscious small figure that has scratches all over is on a table.  “Quintession? When did they ask a Quintession to help?” He stood up, and then came to Farmer. “Tell me. Is this a real deal mutating organic?”

            Farmer didn’t want his opponent taken down: His mission, it’s his target.

            “In your dreams, tailpipe.”

           Spider struck Farmer’s abdomen using a sharp piece of glass tearing through metal-flesh “Now…tell me.” Spider’s insect accent came in, almost thick enough to confuse Farmer. “I can do it more fatally.”  Farmer has a difficult path road to choose. Ivy's small-fragile body that's still in its mutation phrase is in its development era.

             "If you want to offline her, then you better--ahack--ask Megatron." Farmer bluffs. "He's the only one responsible for her. The Fallen told me!"  _This has to work. "_ Not lying. I’ve seen that Megatron has rubbed off on her and she has rubbed off on him," Despite riddled in vain pain the short gigantic Decepticon is capable of speaking. He watches Spider's optics enlarge like an idea has been seeded into his processor.

       A wide smirk spread across Spider's faceplate.

        "Farmer, you are a genius."  Spider figured, turning away from Farmer as he rubbed both gigantic servos together. His smirk is big enough it can be clearly identified to be a evil expression of pure audacity. "Megatron's greatest weakness!"

            Farmer became pale; hoping regardless of his fib Megatron could easily take down Spider.

            Spider’s sinister-wide-moveable claws made brief movement as he stared at something so small not even the Farmer could see. But this small imagery is merely a memory to the mutant. The Mutant who did not like Decepticons one-bit, he looks over his shoulder “I am not done with you, yet,” Spider clicks a button on some machinery, “This is just the beginning phrases. It will take some cycles, though it will be painful as possible.”

            He laughs, leaving a distraught and horrified Farmer.

  ** _Outside Spider’s hide out..._**

          Megatron had arrived to Velocitron. He tried to kill Starscream; however, the other Decepticons prevented him from doing so by claiming “We got enough fighting around here”. Which showed otherwise that it worked for them—this primarily directly meant Starscream and Megatron—due to the fact; they are not attacking one another using their own weapons.

            “If I were able to kill you—“ Megatron starts, but is interrupted by Starscream.

            “If you did,” Starscream makes a ‘tsk tsk tsk’ sound effect, waving his index digit. Tthen you wouldn’t be here and so wouldn’t Ivy,” Starscream points out. “We are in every continuity, and from what I know…I don’t die yet. If I die then you die, have you ever realized that?”

            Megatron realized Starscream has a valid point.

            If only he could offline Starscream it would be a miracle.

            “We get it.” A Decepticon groans. “Didn’t the girl say that if she died by us, she will become a ghost and then will tell the Autobots what we do in the next stellar cycles?”

            Megatron grumbles, reluctant to answer.       

            “Of course!” Starscream sarcastically answers for Megatron, “Ghosts exists, needless to say, in everywhere beyond our world as well. I have not seen one in my optic however it’s wise to take a warning by the words."

           A gigantic multi-changing Spider is towering above Starscream.

           "Get out of my way, you high pitched turtle." Spider threw Starscream away from himself. His optics landed on the other Decepticons who had gotten their battle weapons up. Megatron's large cannon is unsettling intimidating to small, cowardish Autobots or Decepticons who wanted to over throw him or stop his tyranny.

           Spider grins.

          "Long cycle no see." Spider shot at the  leader using rapid bullets  from his gun-firing spider legs that are actually tank shooters somehow adapted into insect appearance that have furry-sharp thorn spikes sticking from the side connected to a flat plate object hooked behind Spider's neck. It seems strange to be even looking at, perhaps bearing what humans may definde as a 'real life' indescively designed cybertronian who could not decide over spider or plain machinery model. Spider didn't have legs at all merely a tail without a fin-like end since the tail part is made by cybertronian parts making up flat sided areas. "I know your weakness. You wannabe."

        Megatron dodges the morbid attacks.

       Only two individuals in Megatron's life knew why he became associated with the Fallen.

     "No, you don't." Megatron sneers, shooting at Spider.

     Starscream's laser blasts ring off striking the gigantic rocky barriers giving structure to the highways, a dark blotch appears in place of the stricken area.  Spider's first set of appendages receive a small-dent not really significant to him; Spider's gigantic container is flipped into a hammer shot-gun combined weapon.   Spider spits a spider web at the Decepticons and shot his hammer-shotgun at their direction too. Mellow's curled keeshond tail shaped malice uncurled revealing a spiked energetic beaming sword --A challenge to make by human standards--makes the spider webs that could have locked him into a cocoon splatter. Freaker and Torturer rose up shields simultaneously it stopped the flaming-unusual blasted into smoke.

      Its right to admit, even an evil-alien villain needs to get over their fear of spiders.

      Megatron sliced one of Spider's legs in two.  

  "Fre-aha!" Spider shrieks, Spider's other leg smash Megatron into a hard-wall-barrier.

      Megatron slid down from the barrier.  His body leaves a notable imprint from top to bottom. It's really a big wall admit tingly. Paranoid is still standing shaking violently as he held a tree-shaped weapon which is actually a giant knife blade inserted into a big cybertronian warrior weaponed stick that has various versions of blades sticking out--capable of retracting  by long branch like material--just really waiting to be used.  Freaker and Torturer charge at Spider. Spider collides his hammer-shotgun headfirst against the duo whose bodies dragged across the road creating a crater path in the process.

       Starscream shoots at Spider's back, while flying above the ground.

       "Down goes the mosquito."  Spider remarks, his hammer-shotgun aims at Starscream. "Who truly annoys my audios."

  **B-B--B-BBOOOOM**

       "Yowch!" Starscream falls on the floor as  the left side of his wings is exposed has damage strikingly similar to a shark bite instead the usual  unpatterned sticking out edges pointing downwards rather than straight. Oil is seen dripping from Starscream's disgusting wound. It didn't work well flying in air showing off a deeply exposed wing blade, so this means Starscream may not be using his flight mode for a while.

          Megatron stood up, holding his sword in a manner that said explicitly 'I've had enough of you' without him speaking.

          "We've had our fair share of retorts," Spider's damaged leg is regenerated as he cracks some knuckles. His many optics show sheer motivation in doing what may surprise Megatron next.  "But never before had I got leverage this big, creator." 

       Truthfully during the war on Cybertron there had had been some disagreements on how to get the allspark so Megatron proposed creating Spider--A living cybertronian-mutant capable of taken down anyone--without The Fallen's knowledge. That was before Megatron feared Spiders, which happens to be so long ago before Sam had been born and so had been his father and his grandfather.

           Megatron couldn't see what leverage Spider had in mind. Frankly, he couldn't believe Spider is this desperate to create a flat out imaginary lie so he wouldn't get offlined. Regardless about Spider being a supercybertronian; there is some way Spider can be stopped.   _What a waste of his time._ Megatron charges at him. _I don’t understand what leverage he has, there is absolutely nothing in this lifecycle that he can get leverage fr—_

**B—B-blast**

            The power force sent Megatron’s body crashing into the ground.  Pain is coming from his entire chest areas if he had broken some cybertronian ribs. Metal had flown off Megatron’s chest now seemingly away from his feet. The other Decepticons attempt attacking Spider yet round up cacooned on the barrier walls—their shoulders and helmets are free though—due to some sticky substance.

            “Megatron,” Spider begins,  his weapon in tow.  “May I offline that annoying recruit of yours?”  His freaky mutant optics click and whirr at once. His gigantic status can easily scare a snow yet. “The one I have.”

            “Go ahead,” Megatron touches his injuries, standing upright. His energy cannon pops up from his left arm simultaneously. “I don’t need that much—“Spider cackles, spitting a strong spider web at the peak of the cannon. “And we need you to be offline, my mistake isn’t going to be in The Fallen’s way.”

            “Prepare to have your spark broken, my creator,” Spider said, watching Megatron become surprised at him saying, “You aren’t getting her back, alive, quite frankly.” Megatron immediately attempts attacking Spider though he is stopped by a powerful slam to the side by his sledgehammer lower area.

Spider clicks a button on his chest plating.

“Transport me back, computer,” Spider said, becoming apparently transparent.  What he didn’t expect is Porcupine unexpectedly leaping on to him mid-way through transporting. “Get off me, big over grown weasel!” Porcupine essentially is buying time for one unnoticed Decepticon to get Spider’s energy signature registered into the radar.

In a flicker, both are gone.


	14. Bad to the bone part 2

**September 15th, 2008....**

 “Holy slag, what did I just do?” Megatron finally mutters, confused in his own decision. He yanks out the spider webs from what are covering the mouth of his cannon, in process his own servo get wrapped in thick-spider webs. Megatron shook his helmet.  He did do his worst mistake yet.  However, Porcupine's selfish act didn't make sense to him: At the moment. "We have to get them back,"

   Torturer kicks himself out the cocoon then fell out, landing on the dark gray concrete holding up a mobile-radar built device. "Things are going to be much easier!"  Torturer declares. "Finding Spider's hide out. He's been here longer than you would have thought necessary." The other Decepticons glare at the show-off.

    **V-v-v-arooom**

    "Decepticons,move away!'  Megatron orders his troops, as seeing the racers’ coming up a head .He is referring to some of the others who are stuck to the ground. Megatron quickly goes to the side of the road.

    Starscream looks up letting his faceplate turn white cold. So he rolled himself to the other side of the road. "You two-floor-manaics, stop fantasizing The Star Wars horror story!" The seeker shot at the under layer of the cocoon that sent the two babbling Decepticons rolling backwards. _This...was not expected._ Starscream's action resulted in the racing Velocitronians getting into a terrible car wreck. Megatron himself did not seem to be pleased by this loss of troops.

   "We should...really leave our crime." Paranoid remarks, he sounds quite nervous and not at all reassured.

    Megatron turns himself at Torturer's direction as the surviving racer speed past them. "Guide us to Spider's lair." His optics is burning in fueled hatred. _I will end Spider's life when we meet him again._ "I will not be treated as a coward or his toy."

    A blue   Audis R8  with two green stripes connected  to the headlights stopped right in front the Decepticons. The Trunk retracted out so two big legs unfolded from the top, car-doors retracted to become complete arms, the transforming vehicle stood up as the car hood aligns to the back, and last a femme helmet comes out from above a shining Decepticon symbol. Starscream recognizes this femme at first glance.

 "Override?" Starscream said, stunned to see her alive. "It's been stellar cycles since we last met."   

  Override waved him off. "Megatron, are you here to take this..." She's attempting to figure out a word that fit Spider. She looks at her servos for a second then looks back to Megatron. "Strange cybertroniann? He's been a major distraction for the past month!"

"We are." Megatron assured her, actually referring to everyone. "He won't be a problem anymore."

        ~                                 ~                                   ~

     Spider threw Porcupine into the wall after he is beamed to his lair. "You little rodent, get away from me." Spider snarled at the Decepticon who tried. Porcupine's back is easily heard to have cracked **-c-c-c-CRAAAAAAACk** sharply followed by a vivid yelp from him.  "So weak," Spider's extra leg kicks Porcupine afar. Porcupine's faceplate (His face) gets dents and bruises. "So vulernable."

    Porcupine's optics winces in pain. "We are... above half organics."  Porcupine claws at the floor as Spider's incredible strength pins him deeper into the floor. "You're just a mistake. A terrible, unhumble mistake." Spider bends Porcupines arm backwards in the position it should never be at all, then hooks it onto a curled metal wiring poking from the cracked-stone ceiling showing images that had been carved perhaps eons ago. Porcupine is in terrible pain.  "Eaaahch!"

    Spider's muletiple optics glow a dangerous color associated to danger and horror. "This is why I hate Decepticons." He covers Porcupine's mouth by a free thick spider web from his own. "Now shut up while I get the little brat to die in your presence." The look on Porcupine's faceplate is a fearful one where his two optics are shaking. Spider's servos tossed aside a little object that had fallen of Megatron's chest plating in the shape of a popcorn ball as he muttered, "Stupid creator; Megatron's fallen for his own doom." 

       The purple energon like popcorn tumbles in between a crack in the floor.

 

    Ivy's starting to awake, her hazel eyes seem odd briefly.   "...Systems booting up." Ivy said, in a strange chant. Then, her eyes returned to their curious formation. "Ow...Maybe I should lay off attracting danger like Daphne, only a little bolder." Ivy saw a unexpected change from across herself. _Is that...Farmer?_ A groan from the mech made her entire body go white. Ivy's body is shaking in fear. "Ho-h-hhhoholy slag!"

      Farmer's body has strange markings all over. "You...ungrateful human." Farmer growls. His optics display fury and anger all at once towards Ivy, "You mess up everything!"

      "True that, my existence has kind of-sort of brought illogical-questionable events into this universe." Ivy said, her eyes wondering around.  She makes a brief pause. "My life may be horrible, but that doesn't mean I'm ungrateful."

         Farmer's experiencing utter pain.

        "I want to kill you."

      "Too bad, ding dong, you're strapped to a table."   

      Without looking at him, Ivy knew she ignited a flare from within him.   "Hey, you are smaller than me!" Farmer snaps at Ivy. It didn't take things slow for him to think she has a mischevous look on her face defying wicked logic branding this universe for all time. He heard laughter coming from Ivy. "Don't you dare laugh at me, unimpressionable organic!" How badly he wanted to kill her can be measured in megowatts if connected to a power generator.

         "Oh sure, like you did with torturer," The girl is laughing in a mocking manner. "Not a chance!"

         Farmer despises Ivy. His razor sharp digits attempt scratching what is keeping him on the table. "Tell  me....about those characters...you made up." He said, just to pass the time. Anyone could tell Ivy's eyes had widened just by watching her from a screen.

          "Are you sure?" Ivy's eyebrow is raised up.

         "I'm sure to unicron!" Farmer swore, "Now speak!"

          "Okay." Ivy sigghs. "My first character that was a spider was named Mysterious Prime. Who I gave to a Transfan on Da. Avenger, he started out as Animated Waspinator until he was turned into his first design--don't ask." Farmer shot the girl a glare as he attempts to get himself free from the table.  "I drew him a lot and he ended up offline countless times, just to release my depression."  Farmer is sawing at the metal. "Jessica and Maxagone, twins raised by two different beings. Maxagone was raised by Blackarachnia. Jessica had been raised by...I can't remember. But I do remember she fell in love with some jerk--oooh yeaah Sentinel!" Ivy grins, ”I remember this fondly because I made a chapter where they argued. Best argument I ever made since it was so bad."

        Farmer is lightly hitting his helmet on the table. _Am I going to be offlined anytime soon?_

         "Someday, there will come a day where other people want to read new things will say "Oh that user just writes about her persona, same thing happens each time', so I hope the next Transformer series I can start out using a different character somewhat similar to me but not complete, not having my first name but something with  Brookes in it." Ivy rants. "You've really got to step into the conversation dude."

         "Continue." Farmer heard Spider coming back.

         Ivy groans.

         "Oooh boy, Wolfnight." Ivy grins. "He started out as a mysterious background character who I later continued  due to develop because people like mysterious characters. I also remmeber a character I have not made yet; Knucklehead, a Scientist Transformer who can steal other cybertronians powers, on July 4th 2011. A pillow fell off my bed. Rackshock--A femme with one optic---was made two weeks later. Rex-5 was created some weeks ago because I didn't have a mad scientist back then...I recall. I wanted to have my first dinosaur OC who would be useful for horrifying chapters featuring other characters."

       Farmer winces feeling pain going through him. **Kakakreeeek.** The metal flew off hitting Spider straight at first pair of optics.

       "And then came Arachpod,...who I have not made yet...Basically she sounds like a mutated-plant-spider me." Ivy apparently didn't pay attention to Spider's loud-apparent yelp. "There was this evergrown fascination with torture and mutation that developed from the spider episode on Transformers Animated."

    Farmer flipped a giant table into Spider's optics that it nearly blinded him. Farmer yanks Ivy from the table then he ran to the right side of the hallway that had inadventurelly been switched similar to a maze _. "If this does not work out Farmer, you may never be able to obtain the rank of an official warrior, and however, if there comes success I will gladly promote you"_ The recalling promise by the Fallen drifts through Farmer's processor. Ivy's repeated questions are tending to annoy Farmer just as they had escaped. If there did not come success the Fallen had strictly said Farmer wouldn't ever be who he is right now.

    "Do you ever shut up?" Farmer's sinsiter-creepy optics gaze at  Ivy, passing by several unusually shaped wall pieces somehow standig out from what they had been constructed to be part of. Spiral shaped  plates are stack ontop each other at the corners where doorway decorations were missing--meaning it had been ripped apart--ontentinally

     "No," Ivy continues the 'o' as if it were perpetual. "I can go on and on--"

     Farmer covers Ivy's mouth.

   "Do you ever get terrified?" He asks, only wanting her to answer through muffles.

       Ivy shrugs and muffles something Farmer could not even hear. Farmer uncovered her mouth,

   "Sure,"  Ivy looks over her shoulder. "I get scared...." Her eyes drift away. "By ghosts..." Ivy finally took the time to look up at Farmer then get a horrified expression. Ivy covers her eyes  just to prevent an image from being imprinted forever in her mind. "U-h-h-h-h...why do you look so durr..um..screwed up?"

       Farmer's shoulder ached. . Farmer grumbles to himself . _"I can't offline Ivy here."_ He rationalizes. _"Too much in pain."_ Farmer looks back to Ivy, as he kicks a long wrench object right to the side of the hallway partially moving a slight pipe engine part in his foot out of place. "Have you ever came across your culture defines as...Egomaniac serial killer?"

      Ivy makes a disgusted look.

    "Ewwww!" Ivy waves both hands in front of her. "That's more disgusting than the images I had seen on my hacked account!"

      Farmer did not bother asking what Ivy meant.

    **K-k-k-k--kKALM**

     The exits are blocked. Farmer came to a halt a few inches away from the hard metal door partially from his faceplate. He lets Ivy go from his servo then fell backwards unexpectedly.Ivy landed on the floor. However, unlike an expected fate anyone could conclude, Ivy actually got up holding up her right foot.

       "Great,now I broke my right foot!" Ivy hops to the wall's side then leaned against one flat metal plane.

     "Torturer is here," Farmer's voice is hoarse and painful. "His energy signature is not moving."

    Ivy's got her hands wrapped around both legs. "Wa-a-a-a-as it that painful?" Ivy sounds frightened and--her eyes getting watery from her pained leg--scared, and unable to speak properly. She can be viewed as a child who hadn't grown up mentally regardless of how old she is, or how she is supposed to be acting. Ivy's eyes are like puppy eyes that have been hurt. But it's important to notice her eyes are directed in a different direction.

        "What do you expect?" Farmer glares at Ivy, earning a gulp from the girl.  He leans his helmet against the wall. "A fluffy setting? No  human, this is the real world. Our world. Our world is not soft but grim, terrible, and awful. It comes with the shell." His breath is clearly seen in the room as if it had became utterly cold. "Do you even have what it takes to be around us?"

       Ivy's eyes went cruel cold. No longer 'Joyful' eyes; they were tokens of something else. A skilled attacker always needs their preferred weapon. Ivy forces herself climbing up every twerch jerking through her leg makes it a difficult task altogether. _It'll be easy when you rip out something from the wall to fiddle with the wiring._ Ivy quickly ripped out a big piece of metal. The metal hit the floor. Ivy took off another flat surfaced metal that revealed some wiring in red,green,blue, and yellow.  Her eyes briefly show a different color like using information from another source rather than her simply-crazy brain.

       

         -                                                                           -                                                                      -

   **Outside Spider's lair.**

       "Are we there yet?" Bugger, The Decepticon, bugs Torturer. His headlights are bright  being extremely oval shaped, his wheels are attached to his waist, another set of wheels are seen from under his car doors to the back, his entire 'skin' making up his body is mainly mechanical parts belonging to a black-red Dune buggy.

        "No." Torturer said.

        The Decepticons are in a ancient cave version of Velocitron's racing tracks but underground.. Megatron halts in his tracks. Everyone who is behind him are bumped into one another. There are complaints heard from them. The darkness isn't a problem for the others but having the main cybertronian stop in front of them is a big problem. Starscream rubs his already sore helmet while Freaker is freaking out as his name likely meant.

      "Is there a gigantic spider-house in front of us?" Freaker freaks out, his optics are so small it could be the source of his freakouts and worry, His legs are jittering together creating a 'zzsiiicrrcccgh' sound from the metal rubbing against one another. He is the strangest Decepticon one can ever observe when from afar.

     Megatron growls, "No,"  Megatron turns back towards the others. "We are right on top his base."

     Torturer looks down to his radar.

     "How can that be so?" Starscream looks at the radar with Bugger, Freaker, and Paranoid. "Freaker and Paranoid, get your own mobile radar!" Starscream snaps at the duo.

   Torturer scratches his helmet shyly when Freaker and Paranoid back away mumbling about something.  "Um sir, I hate to break it to you but it's just a few miles away,"  Torturer's voice is low and squeaky, practically belonging to a shy individual instead of a Decepticon who is very cruel towards others. Torturer's personality is a classic example of a individual who is misjudged by their personality including their looks.

    The other Decepticons take three steps back from Torturer.

   "My spark's telling me--" Megatron  uses his big left foot into the floor sending big sharp rocks into Bugger's optics. "--It's right **here**!"

    "AH my optics!" Bugger complains, shielding his optics.  
    
      The Decepticons look through the hole similar to the cover on _Holes_. Their helmets are seen different not the exact same to one another. Though the dangling-dead tree roots, cybertronian-shell- skeletons loosely hanging from the sides, and lastly light gives sight to some of the Decepticons dents that came from exploring the ancient passage-way. Megatron himself has some bent helmet armor that is pointing in the wrong direction.

          Bugger trips from his lacking eyesight.

          "Where are we go--"

          Bugger falls through the hole.

      Bugger lands squarely on his faceplate.

         "Eeek." Paranoid stands up. "I am not going to jump into a snake pit!"

       "There is no snake pit, Paranoia!" Starscream dubs Paranoid,  Starscream slaps Paranoia's back hard enough the smaller Decepticon falls into the hole.

      "AH--Of!" Paranoia lands on Bugger. "Great landing!"

      Megatron smirks, seeing Torturer's steaming optic.  _Hah, I'm right, the spark's usually right on location anyway._ "Decepticons, jump in!"

       Megatron is the first to jump into the hole. He lands into this white-gray passage way that has these gear shaped doorways that are unusually light blue. Megatron's spark told him they were somewhere in the hallway not in another room just simply in a quarantined section. The **k---K-Klang** from several Decepticon's landing behind Megatron did not bother him. _This does not feel right. If they are in the hallway…Why am I not hearing?..._

"What's the worst quality that you hate about 'Ivy' ?" Megatron asks the other Decepticons, his entire direction is turned towards them.

       There is no hesitation invovled.

       "Her nagging!" Bugger said.

     "Ivy's nonsense about us being fictional!" Freaker flails his arms.

     "Her ranting," Torturer quite simply put in. "When she starts...Ivy never stops!"

      Megatron folds his arms on top of another. 

      "Do you hear anyone getting annoyed by her?" Megatron finally asks the group.

    The group listens in to the silent hallway.

      "No." They all said.

    Torturer's optics flicker in realization.

     "Are you saying she's finally dead?"

     "No," Megatron shook his servos. "I meant as in; Quarantined."

**T-T-T-Ttap tap tap tap**

      Freaker, Paranoia, and Bugger attempt climbing up the wall when  mere sight of mutant spiders are seen coming down the hall. Megatron blasts his cannon at the upcoming mutants that seemed to be so delicate but an absolute resemblance towards tentacool and that Decepticon from the first movie all alien like. Starscream stomps the surviving spiders into clutter.  "Hah! They are mutant Cybertronian insects, we are better than them!" However, some climbed up on the wall so the three climbing up were sent back down ending in a wrestle match between impossible opponents.

          **s-S-S-Screech**

      Torturer and few unnamed Decepticons wrapped the little bugs into a hairball like formation

            **"Hello creator,"** A voice comes from the intercommn. **"You're back for your own doom?"**

    "It  has a 'name'." Megatron's cannon draggs against the floor. The Energon popcorn flew up into the air. The Decepticons who did not have lunch quite simply stared at it so Megatron shot it down.  Truthfully he hated organics, including Ivy, yet Megatron can not figure out why emotions are coming for her. It's an impossible thing to have been done in Megatron's "We'll be having energoil when we get back,nameless noobs."       

          Torturer and Starscream share a shocked glance .

       "He just spoke...internet."  Starscream acknowledges, shocked by this revelation as he too is shocked. "Megartron, are you okay?"

      Spider's laughter is heard.

   **"You actually do care for your doom!"** Spider repeats, **"What next? You going to interface with--"**

**BLB BLBLBLA-BLASST**

A pair of speakers is destroyed.

**"Tsk tsk tsk,"** Spider's voice is heard  from the hallway. " **You will be lucky to get out--"** The lights dim to a dark neon blue. Scurrying from some parts inside this futuristic underground. tunnel creates loud  fearful noises easily compared to rats scurrying across the floorboard. Megatron did not budge an inch from this intimidation. **"Online."**

       -                                                         -                                            -

     Porcupine's crawl space is fairly limited, however he draggs himself across the floor towards a huge computer monitor. What pain he is going through could not be not described thoroughly. He reaches the gigantic computer monitor that has a large-vast keyboard. Porcupine  hits his feet on the keyboard simultaneously releasing gigantic mutant zebralions. _Must...change my direction._ Torturer's energy signature is beeping on his radar with a smaller one in tow beside him. _She's still online._

_Must...strike...the red button!_ Porcupine's large spikey foot struck a rounded red object that is very close to the edge.

   -                                                 -                                                        -

   The Decepticons shot at the huge beasts that have came from out of no where. Megatron's actually taller than Starscream almost perfectly described as a beast of the cybertronian race, however, he is not when the viewer themselves are gigantic robots. Megatron's huge sword is taken out shaped somewhat similar to a key object that has  a pointed edge. The battle of Hastings could never be compared  to this scenario where blasts are shot at upcoming robotic like zebra-lion hybrids--Which are mostly males among them-- literally tearing through armor.

     Megatron slices the first one in half when it had came straight at him.  Megatron's spark tells him earnestly  they are just down the hall a ways from Ivy and the other Decepticons. He takes a living zebralion by both his gigantic arms then he ran straightforward into a room right across from the choatic scene. **Buz-zuzuzuzuz** The lights went out in a flicker. The quarantined doorways are opened but in the midst in pitch black.  The doors behind him slammed shut  in a  **heezzeecccch** screeching loud fashion.

   "Glad to see you've joined me for this last time, creator." Spider's voice breaks the air, not literletly, but  ended a frightening-creepy silence. "Lake Silenco, remember that? Oh yesss I do.  I first awoke there from  that time hole."

    Megatron can not see his opponnet.

   "What time hole?" Megatron said, looking around. He did not recall sending him into a timehole during the war; Spider was sent through a pod to a deserted planet where he could die,however, the ship Spider's pod had been in was hijacked then sent to a totally different course. Spider assumed Megatron wanted to ditch him in modern day Earth--A different version--which Spider found his way back to his natural universe. "Show yourself, **coward!"**

  **Murrmbbble murrbb!**

  The Fallen's apprentice is hit at the face plate. Megatron tumbles back rubbing his cheekplating.  _He's not going to be the one who stands at the end._ The Decepticon who did so much for the Fallen could not afford letting his mistakes get the best of himself.Large pipe shaped objects poke out from the walls. Strange, odd noises follow the pipe's entrance that have themselves pretty obvious due to their bright light gray colors mostly resembling a lunar eclipse by a long shot. _There he is!_ Megatron slices off  three spider legs attached to Spider's back.

   Spider screeches in pain.

    Smoke drifts from the pipes poking out from the wall. Porpcupine's body is outlined at the corner pretty banged up at least.  This is entirely Ivy's doing from  the hallway's exposed wiring. This can very well mean anyone can have control of en entire base/spaceship just by simple tubes or wires part of systems that shouldn't be removed.  Megatron can now see his own creation almost clearly to finish him off. - **ZZ-R-rccch** His sword drags on the floor leaving a large crater shape scar possibily going through two layers of the floor.

   **B-B-B-BLAST**

Spider's body hits the doors. Megatron  slices Spider's  body in half as he held no mercy towards those who wanted to thwat plans that shouldn't be internvened. "You...are overkill." Spider still manages to speak. "Have you no mind about killing in one strike?"

    Megatron  throws his sword into the system control panel. It sent electrical sparks everywhere that somehow aided in forcing the emergency generator online. His optics belong to a leader who would not give a crap about what others think in how they die. This body language told Spider that his creator is not taking any more chances in how he kills his mistakes.

   "You won't make it out, online."  Megatron tells him, as Spider had said through the intercomn.  He aims his cannon at Spider's helmet. "At all." 

**B-B-B-B-B--B-BLAaast**

  Spider's head is blasted off. It spins on the floor three times before settling down to show dead optics no longer bright in life, merely dull as it can be. Liquid drips from the head  _drip drop._ However there is still

   "Torturer, get rid of Spider's spark in the most cruel manner possible." Megatron orders, without looking up to the Decepticon who had recently entered the room.

      Bugger tipps over as did Freaker and Paranoia. Starscream shook his helmet ashamed about these so-called fearless newbies. Torturer abruptly takes out tools that can be useful for human medical surgery.  "By the way, do whatever you want for him." Megatron pointed behind himself leaving the room.  Porcupine is totally white when Megatron had given Torturer the order to do whatever he wanted on him.  Starscream drags the  Decepticons who fainted from the room that shortly closed itself after they were out.

      "Buttheads, wake up!" Starscream kicks the duos's helmets.

        The two unconcious Decepticons are groaning.

     "Um..Who do you think made the lights go out?" A unnamed Decepticon asks, this one is really the smallest Decepticon around. This Decepticon does have a name that's pretty much DeCREPON with the vehicle mode of some Mustang. A person  can easily mistaken said Decepticon's name as Decepticon if they had been up late and had bad eyesight.

         "Farmer." The other Decepticons who hide in the most unlikiest places said at once.

       Megatron rubs his forehelmet.

    "Don't even tell me how they hid." Megatron groans, walking forwards.

     When they came to the duo; Ivy had filth all over her body, though she didn't happen to make any jokes about it. They had found her sitting on a long piece of metal wall material. It became apparent that she enjoyed fiddling the interior mechanical wires and connecting them to different colored cables. Farmer, on the other hand, didn't have the best condition at all. If there is any better way to describe the scene it could be demostrate by witnessing it. And noticing a rather large hole exposing some pipe sized objects seemingly broken. 

       "Uh.." Starscrean rubs his helmet,his facial expression is bewildered   Starscream's voice sounds unsure and confused as his high pitch voice easily indicated. Starscream looks at Farmer  like he had not met him before. "Who's he?"

     Ivy tosses a wrench over her shoulder

     "You have got to be kidding." Ivy pinches her skin. She then sighs accepting an really bizaar situation., "Starscream, your optics could be glitching on you."

       "My shoulder hurts," Farmer complains, unable to stand up on both feet.

      "I order you to tell me who this is!" Megatron sharply demands, not lightly taking new individuals as newcomers but as possible threats. His voice had almost sent a boom through the hall sending little insects to flee.

      Ivy folds her arms.

   "He's that 'Con the spider dude took." Ivy put her right leg over her left.  Little dew shape liquid begins pouring from the edges of Ivy's eyes. "Oooowwch!"

    They were in disbelief.

    "Is the organic telling us that freak is?..." Freaker starts saying, totally lost in all.

  "W-w-where can I get a sledgehammer tt-t-to murder those strange organics?" Farmer starts acting strange.  Megatron couldn't understand this strange revelation that this odd looking cybertronian is indeed who Spider took."G-g--great...my pr-r-rprocessor is broken. Guaach!"  His left servo makes  asudden change bending outwards instead of staying in it's natural position.

    "What did you do, to him that Spider did not, Barbarian?"  Freaker bravely takes a question mostly cowards may have not asked.

   “I have a nickname ‘ya know!” Even being on the internet has affected her speech and being around the Decepticons did have a slight impact on how fast Ivy spoke. Ivy’s eyes show a ‘hard-to-believe’ look.  “Are you losing your mind? Is there a chain in your compactor? I may have a dark imagination but I did nothing.Owch.”

     Starscream rubs his forehelmet.

    There's an eerie silence.

     "If he is as 'she' said he's who Spider took..." Megatron finally broke the eerie silence.  "We should leave  the Speed Planet at once--"

      "I can't walk properly!" Ivy interjects quickly,  waving her arms wildly. "Annnddd some'cons don't have really long, relaxing seats."

      Farmer's complaining makes Ivy cover her ears like the other Decepticons did. Who all knew who is taking Ivy back to Cybertron. It could be best to say Farmer's sitting not standing due to the painful sensations changing his body piece by piece under their own knowledge.

     “Come on Farmer, don’t be a whiny butt.” Starscream told him, snapping his claws.

            Farmer clutched his shoulder.

            “E-e-easy…for you to say.”  He couldn’t feel a bone in his body. His optics was frozen. He feels helpless to what’s going on in his mind being changed internally by power, corruption, and a deterioration of his sanity is making pain out of the blue. “So…much…pain.”

              Ivy groans, “What the unicron makes a Decepticon complain t **hat** loud?"

             Farmer collapsed, completely.


	15. OOOH Swindle!

There are these gigantic red machines with one huge round hole similar to a camera. They could be about Bumblebee’s size! Woah woah woah. What are these aliens called? “Ivy, stop zipping around Swindle!” One Decepticon shouts at me, while I look around the shorty Decepticons. They could have been cloned from the same fragging mold or something, they remind me of some Animated Decepticon but I can’t name who.

I stop.

“..Ooh Swindle!” I remembered the episode where he debuted…aww this is making me sad knowing TFA is over. Drats the number three! Just drat that fragging cursed number that won’t ever bypass to 4. It’s the curse of Hasbro. No Transformers cartoon besides the Generation 1, will ever reach a Season 4. I remember how the Death of Prowl sparked my frenzy to killing off a bunch of OC’s, eventually writing about death slowly becoming more fascinated by gore. Yep, I can write horror. Now off my subject. “Why is Swindle all red instead of being tan, purple, and dark gray?”

The gigantic scouts are gazing at me.

“Those are drones, on both sides.” I heard from one shy pitched Decepticon. 

…And he was never in the movie? I hadn’t seen this ‘version’ of Swindle in a very, long, long time. Come on, this is really giving me a backlash not knowing that a merchant guy is now a bunch of drones in some other continuity until today! This is more terrible than tasting Energoil. 

“….What do you mean by drones?” I ask, getting a glare from all the Decepticons. “I am not that much of a hardcore Transfan. I’ve just seen all of Robots in Disguise and the Unicron trilogy, oh, even the movies.”

Actually…I haven’t finished watching Dark of The Moon. I’m placing my bets that if Micheal Bay makes a sequel it’s likely to be named “Rise of The Dinobots”, “Return of The Autobots”, or “Rise of The Decepticons”. Something….that the man who loves explosions can screw up. ROTD would be the initials for the Dinobot theory. And ROTA for the Autobot theory. The thing is…Eh. I don’t want to repeat myself on a particular subject.

“They are remake-able and cause harvoc.” Megatron’s voice startles me. I didn’t expect him out of the blue since The Fallen had ordered him and a few other Decepticons to get another source of food. That was like…twenty-four hours ago, at least. So this means he just got back with the others. It’s been a while since The Decepticons went to the center of Cybertron, probably a week or two.

“Oh, so they are Decepticon Stormtroopers.”

Megatron turns himself towards these drones.

“What did you find on the planet, Red leader 1?” He asks, now this begs into question are they called Swindles? Decepticon Storm-Troopers labeled with the name ‘SWINDLE’ so misleading in so many ways. I’m probably the first fangirl to have misunderstood what the name stood for. It could have been much awesome if this had been a really based off-animated counterpart.

“Monsters.” One of the Swindle’s from afar comments.

“They attack when it’s Pitch Black.” 

“And they fear light.”

My eyes may have shined.

“RRIIDIIDDCCCKKK CHRONICLES!” I squeal. “Pitch Black is literally awesome. I suggest you guys watch it! Because there’s this awesome dude who’s capable of seeing through the dark thanks to his gooogles that may make him look strange when in the dark after a car accident or a plane crash. Did I mention he’s really epic with taking down beasts like a warrior?”

By this time every ’con had covered their audios.

“Is she done yet?” I heard The Swindle ask, speaking some other sub-text asides to ‘Is she done yet’…Woah, I understand Cybertronian partially! I understand the native language of the Cybertronians! Ojmiprimus ohmiprimus! This is far more impressive than any Transformers Fanfiction that my eyes have ever laid eyes on. Asides to the repeatedly redone fan fiction Outcast, The Fanfiction featuring Amanda and Prowl, the stories by Aquaformer on DevianArt, including a ‘Sari and Prowl going Into Buzz Light-years universe’ fan fiction.

“I’m done squealing, you twee-birds.” I stick my tongue out at them.

Megatron glares at Starscream, as if he knew something I didn’t.

“She didn’t get that from me.” The much shorter Seeker shrugs, his feet make a slight whir and click when they moved slightly forward. “The Cyber-chicken ‘Con probably increased her vocabulary most likely. He’s been teaching her cybertronian wild-life.”

The slow-reacting Swindles appear generally surprised. The Cyber-Chicken Con’s been taken the strangely living cybertronian chicken alive by energoil seeds. And guess what! The Cyber-Chicken can lay eggs. This is so farfetched. Who would have though Bayverse logic could become this absurd?

“How…can a human understand..” Red Leader 1 asks.

“Long story…” Megatron said. “Did you find the ship intact?” ignoring me completely. That is so Megs. Ignoring a Human when they were in the middle of some important discussion that didn’t need Organics. Guess there’s a few things in life you don’t experience when least wishing or expecting it to happen.

Leader-1 nods.

“Scout Five had detoured the ship,” Wwoah. So many… cowards in one scene. There’s like eight or eleven of these guys in this room. The second Swindle beside the leader had added. I’m guessing this is Red Scout-2. “We lost communication once he got to the belly.”

Everything is looking slightly dizzy….I should go sit down somewhere that does not have so many gigantic robots. Granted seeing gigantic robots when dizzy is not healthy for the human eye. Keeping my balance is rather hard aiming for a chair leg unoccupied. Almost 3-D looking from Dark of The Moon this time completely-absolutely real, bumping against the chair made it more abundant it wasn’t just my imagination. About the dizzy part not the Transformers reality thing.

“Did you get in?”

Megatron’s deep, heavy voice made the air suspenseful and hard to: cry, scream, or cheer like the entire movie’s atmosphere. It’s as if weight had given to all sides of the room or things become sinisterly dark. I feel control to my body clutching the handle of the chair. Wait…I’m not in a chair. I am sitting beside a gigantic leg of a chair. This is…odd.

“Yes, but....”

Smoke comes across my view.

“We were outnumbered…” Red Leader 1 replies. “Those beasts sent us retreating before we could recover the ship and steer it out.”

I glanced down to my hands. A color is vibrating all over me. Um…What is going on? My hands are shaky. Maybe the mind-traveling powers are coming into gear. My eyes widened. As if it had been a scene ripped out form Transformers Animated or Transformers Energon my view changed from normal blurry vision to Clear HD version with complete redness soaking it up like blood. Except, there is nothing dripping from my 3-D glasses; Brazing hot iron felt as if it had been pressed against my face. It hurt. It really hurt!

“Hot hot hot hot hot hot.” My hands are burning. And yet, nobody is reacting to this, they are in a hot discussion in how to eliminate those beasts so they can get the space ship from there. None of them show any signs of worry. The atmosphere from being transported from 2007 to 2008 quickly came to; it’s an eerie feeling that first knocks any current comfortable feeling down, sounds most people wouldn’t hear—not a broken elevator noise—similar to some mechanical-battery commercial almost replaces every voice in the room, there’s some light that beats through my red eyesight.

This can’t be happening.

“We left one behind.”

Everything gets bright and blurry.

“And lost fifteen of our troops.”

The Conversation going on just gets foggy and pieces of it lands into oblivion. A better explanation is sleeping and hearing snippets of what’s going around me. Though in this situation, the person is wide awake, and had already gotten a ton of rest. I’m guessing Scout-Five is who they left behind. Making this more clear there ‘are’ or ‘were’ more of them since they lost more on this long trip.

“How hard was it to slaughter the monsters?” I hear Megatron ask.

“…We didn’t slaughter any, Megatron.”

I don’t want to go, landed into my mind.

“What’s with the bright light?”

Wow, who knew it’s hard to identify which Decepticon is saying what, when everything is cloggy. My gut tells me I was about to go right now, to somewhere, in matter of seconds. The timing felt evident to say one word. Wonder how long it can take for a person to conjure one word before something happens. Possibly it could be two or five seconds.

“Megatron!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Fallen watches the event from a video camera installed into the underground of Cybertron. He narrows his optics at the video. As if it had been something… that he, The Fallen, felt challenging towards an idea for what he knew. And what was supposed to happen He replays the event several times from the projector that he had sent the streamed video to. His reaction is more surprising than Optimus Prime revealed to have flames in the first movie.

“This is not expected,” He growls.

Several engineer’s finally came from the feet away of the in progress shell.

“That you are obsessed with this earthling?” One asks, grumbling in their native language. “You must be soo into her.”

The other engineer’s chuckled.

“I am not obsessed!” The Fallen denies, turning the lights off through a setting on the chair.

The two engineers are startled by the sudden light being shut down. Some mutter: “He so is.” Among themselves very so quietly. The light coming into the room is from the entrance creating an oval like shape around the Fallen’s chair.

“It’s happening way too fast.” The Fallen mutters, ignoring the reckless engineer’s comments pertaining to his fascination towards an old, ancient foretelling. His claws barely moved an inch. “The Project must be done by the month of…” A map of the entire galaxy fills the entire room displaying several planets in their rotation. Jupiter is seen, Mars,Pluto, Saturn,Mercury,Uranus, Earth, and an unusual planet shaped like a rounded pumpkin. “Candy.”

The engineer’s gasp.

“We can’t finish something this fast!” They whine. “Give us a longer deadline within that month!”

“That would be a grave mistake….” The Fallen retorts. “For your lives.”

The Main reckless engineer stood firm.

“The month after ‘Candy’ , it’ll be done by then!” He made a gamble: An impossible gamble. “If we do not complete it by that time, you can let Megatron and the others offline us at the spark in whichever order they prefer. But we cannot finish it in one month.” The reckless engineer takes a breath. “In two months and one solar cycle we can complete this!”

The Fallen contemplates.

“Are you crazy?” A frantic engineer asks the reckless engineer. “You are putting our lives on the line for a no-go!”

The Reckless engineer shook his helmet.

“I take your words under your reputation you get things done fast.” The Fallen breaks their frantic reactions into two even if it did not make sense. They saw him as an insane Decepticon who should have been offline way before this time had ever come to pass. “Make room for a Cybertronian subject. Do not leave the interior complete or the chest. It must be big enough for a small figure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'''

And then Kabaaaam. I found myself on the planet from Pitch Black….with a broken Swindle a few feet away. “…Hmm…that’s…unusual…” I run to the abandoned robot. When arrived closer to the robot who strangely is discarded in the middle of some rocky mountain area. It didn’t look close to alive. “Those animals would have eaten it by now. I thought they could tear through metal and feast on flesh.”

Stick…where’s a stick when you need one? There are some rocks lying around. Well this will have to do. Just then something told ,y brain there is something else to do before getting a big rock. “Wait…I got to do something….very corny and cheesy.” I look straight to this. I take in a breath. Then exhale. “Warning: SPOILERS ahead for the events of TF2 and TF3 for those who have not seen the movie.”

Strangely I’m looking at landscape.

“Why am I looking at a landscape?...” I turn back around towards this gigantic scout machine. “Yep. Grab a rock and hit it the helmet area that assumingly will awaken the offline shell…Which is nonsense. But it’s worth a try.” Taking a reasonably big rock from the ground seems weightlighess and light. Did I get superstrength out of the blue or something?

Not all big rocks are light!

“One…two….three!”

Kac---zring!

The shell stirs to life and pretty soon it makes sure all body parts are in position.

I look up to the messed up Swindle. Who really isn’t the Swindle I would have imagined to him being. Bayverse is so complex and screwed up nobody could figure this big guy is actually a namesake to his Animated counterpart. Having one eye shaped like a camera is totally strange, including his theme-color reflectively a red and dark gray. Reminds me of…Redsiren , just totally different.

And that I’m stuck on this planet that becomes dangerous at night with this drone.

“Can you speak?”

The broken Swindle points at its helmet

“I cahiaan ter’hie.”

…Looks as if it’s Speedy to the rescue, quite literally. Attempting to fix some vocal cords isn’t my specialty but I can try. Then, having this situation bestowed to one girl; I scurried up his armor startling the age-less swindle looking rather confused and puzzled at once. Just a rounded-transparent-glass eye glowing red at the center similar to Shockwave made chills go up my skin. Gulping. My hands jabbered into the visibly open wound showing wires and some mechanical-robotic parts I can’t identify. There’s a small box shaped almost to the tea like a radio station speaker. Licking my lips at the rounded circle holes and triangle shaped holes at the top can make anyone queasy.

When they do not know what the pit is which.

“Wh-ahur—ich y-hau-urr-duhiinngg?”

“Fixing your voice box, Swindle—Red Scout 3?” I look at it. “Am I correct?”

“Scahouurttt fe’hi’eve.”

The pronunciation for the word five gave me an idea. But, whichever path this idea gets me to…it may have to wait for a really long time until I can brainstorm about it. No-one is an expert at repairing robots, besides Ratchet. Nervously my fingers put the wires into little holes getting zapped by some electrical reaction from the box itself. Clear-through tubes stick out from the tip so they were connected to what assumingly is meant to be connected trying my complete best to repair them, well; really I just wrapped ones incapable of being fixed into a twisted knot. This is one poor Red Scout Five.  
I slid off to the side after doing some difficult wrapping.

“Speaking better?” I wipe off some dirt from my hands.

“Ca’en ah seheak.”

…Great. He can’t speak English. So I look over his shoulder seeing the sun is setting. “Um Red Scout Five, we may need to hide in some cave. Just so we won’t be eaten.” It makes me shudder. Really. Who wants to be on a planet where animals with no regards to humans just to eat them reside on? I don’t want to feel the pain when I die. I just want it quick and painless, just death to be fast enough I won’t feel pain. Wonder how long it will take for those Decepticons notice I’m no longer there? “Also try making contact with the Decepticons to let them know you are not dead.”

“O-ha-key.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megatron looked over his shoulder, “I can rip you apart limb—“ A bright light makes him shield his optics that sent some electronically screech busting his audio’s and the other Decepticons. He uses his other servos to cover the audio’s he had remaining. It’s as if a nuclear bomb had been initiated.

“Oh my primus, what was that terrible sound!” Red-Leader 1 covers both his audios. The blast had cleared through the large and wide area of underground Cybertron. Several other individuals underground could feel this echo including The Fallen and Engineers.

“My audios; they hurt!” A Swindle runs in circles purposely deaf probably

The Seeker, Starscream, looks around as if he couldn’t hear what everyone is speaking storms off to another room. His optics is clueless looking. “Great, I have to replace my audios!” He threw up his arms into the air lashing out at the ceiling. He complains, making the floor tremble and rumble echoing his fury over his hearing being blasted off. His claws are on top his helmet comparatively telling without words the sharp-razor annoying screech is going through his helmet.

“What the frag happened?” Red Scout Eight yells.

“I don’t know!” Red Scout nine yells back. “Someone yelled Megatron’s nickname!”

“Speaking of which--" Megatron does not see Ivy close-by. “…Where did she go?” He didn’t see her energy signature on his radar. Something feels completely off. Megatron experiences ‘worry for Ivy’ in his spark. Why am I feeling these emotions for her? He shook his helmet in utter disbelief. She’s not part of this universe, there’s no future between us—I despise organics. I do not like them as my brother does. She’s an idiotically human. I’m a Cybertronian. A relationship cannot grow between two beings from two different universes, when the other will forget the other when they leave. He saw the Scout Swindles yelling at each other because their audios were too damaged.

The Cyber-Chicken ‘Con comes in petting the hen.

“What happened?” He looks around petting the startled Cyber-chicken. “…And why is it so loud? Where’s The Fast Speaker?” He is really more confused than ever right now. Naturally if he does not have the bird around something really horrible will happen, more like, slaughter.

Megatron remembered what The Fallen had said: “Do not grow too attached…to the mutant.” He had to steer his thinking pattern from experiencing emotion about this ‘girl’…The Girl who knew so much. He turns himself towards The Cyber-Chicken Decepticon. “She left.” He watches The Decepticon gets stunned as if not expecting him to say that.

Starscream comes back from the room.

“You Red scouts, stop yelling!” The Seeker shoots at their helmets.

BLAZZZING.

Three helmets fell on the floor.

“And get in the room so I can perform the same operation!” The Seeker points to the room and did some hand-signs that he had learned from the internet so they can understand what he is saying.

The Scout based Swindles share a look.

“….Can’t we get the Doctor?”

Megatron snickers; they both did not really like the Doctor, aka Scalpel. The look on Starscream’s faceplate gave him a clear knowledge that he wanted to be fast away from the small medic. When the Doctor was done he usually had a few part left over when summoned to put them back together.

“Forget about the Doctor.” Starscream replied. “Get in there.”

The Swindles shuffle into the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''''

Two megacycles have passed since getting stuck on a deadly planet, with a Red scout whose voice box has been terribly messed up by me. For those who do not know what Megacycle means or are downright confused; in Animated, it means hours; for the Bayverse , I really do not know. Stellar cycles means years. Solar cycles are days. Dacacycles is ten days. That’s all from Transformers Animated time-meaning. I have yet to find out what’s months in Cybertronian time.

“Yu-hur s-ac-ured?”

I jump up.

“How can I not be scared?” I retort, “It’s dark out there and your lights may turn off unexpectedly!”

Red-Scout five’s camera like optic blinked at me. Now I know why kids and teenagers are scared of the dark, not because it’s a natural fear. It’s likely there are probably dangerous animals lurking in the dark just anticipating eating a human. Like the Boogie man, Fredie kruger, and snakes that eat you unexpectedly. Don’t ask about the Snake part…I watched a really bad Syfy movie. Ewwww. That movie was on for two Saturdays, so I winded up watching Comedy Central for a week and one day woke up finding out I left the channel on Syfy when it had been turned off. Guess what movie was on. Hostile, the first movie. Right away my hand turned it off. I ended up in a bickering mind decision session whether to continue watching it or not. Then….I returned to Syfy by watching the movie.

However, The Freddie Kruger VS Jason movie was a good Syfy movie. It’s got some good character development and the storyline actually made me cheer for the Jason dude. Hahahaha The ending is quite classic and hilarious featuring Jason coming out with Freddie’s head who laughs. Freddies head was decapitated and he was still living; because, he fooled Jason by disguising himself as his mother. He wanted people to fear him again, so, Kruger went to an extreme. A baaaaad extreme.

“Wh—iee dun’inch wii gue bahck fahur Tee sehiep?”

I look up at the struggling to speak Swindle. For his size and model, it’s guessable he’s got a perfectly extremely clean hot-shot vehicle. What mostly is more important is this scout’s vehicle mode could be a weapon not a vehicle or jets like most Decepticons are in Bayverse. Interesting enough most people call this version of Transformers ‘Bayformers’.

“Why don’t we go back for the ship?” I repeat what Red Scout-Five said. This is so unexpected. “It’s swarming with those beasts, your leader said so himself.” I wrapped my arms around my legs. There’s only hope on the side that we’ll make it through the night and find our way off this planet.

Red-Scout-Five holds up its index digit. “Bahuut wiii diden’t haave smaul orrgaicks.” It shakes its index digit back and forth giving an impression what this scout in mind involved me being the bait luring the predators from the ship. If I managed to live and get back that is.

….This dude seriously should send a transmission to Megatron, this only thought came into my head.

“Send a transmission to The Decepticons, again.”

Red Scout-Five shrugs his shoulders.

“Fi-hine.” He turns himself slightly away from me. “Rad-scahet-feehiiveee secill on-lehine, tranzmiizziong tu Ciberrtrawn, rad-scat-fehiive here.”

This makes me wonder how the world I understand every fragging word he’s saying. Red-Scout-Five’s car doors lower and his helmet lowers down when his servo came down from the audio part. He didn’t seem all too happy. Something told me it didn’t get received at all. His single optic gazes down at me like he wanted to put his idea into motion.

I put my hands on my face.

“Aw slag!” I curse, feeling a little sarcastic. My hands slid down from the face to the floor. The Lightsaber thing in my jean pocket is almost extra luggage…but….wait a nanosec. “Fine; let’s go get ourselves killed!” I take out the lightsaber handle from my pocket.

Kra-caaa-rkaaaa

“Nuhu werriez,” Red-Scout-Five reassured me. “Cehest canuen can taaik caire uff atchakers frum tee sekie.”

He has chest cannon? I look up seeing he did have one. Alright, Speedy, this the most important task in your entire life. You cannot latch on somebody’s back screaming ‘ohmigod” over and over. Getting up on my feet, hands made a startling clinging sound. It also signaled whatever action and adventures my eyes have seen they may come in handy. Sometimes people do not require sight to see their opponents. They need sound.

Kra-caa-rkaaa

“I got a lightsaber or something,” I come to the mouth of the cave. “Are you ready, Red Scout Five?”

“Aye aie captian.”

Did he just do a Spongbob Squarepants? 

“…Lead the way.” I step to the side of the cave’s mouth. He just lost all brownie points Brownie Points is another way of earning one’s trust. People might get it if is used properly. This ISN’T a mockbuster, this is reality! To think I thought this Swindle counterpart would have been more…Serious for the situation maybe? His comment totally ruined the moment. Hearing growls from outside made it slightly intimidating going into the open.

But, for a girl who had mostly no friends as a child and had been bullied for a good portion of her life, this is just another obstacle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seriously. Why did she shout the little nickname instead of my full name? The apprentice, who is supposed to be leading the Decepticons, looks over his shoulder seeing the Cyber-chicken in a tough patch with the Anxious Decepticon. It’s not as if she’s losing her memory about the physical reminder I left on her about calling me “Megs”.

“Megatron, is something wrong with your audios?” Starscream asks the apprentice. He waves his servo in front of the leader’s optics. He had to be sure this isn’t just the result of some packed air disturbance didn’t break Megatron’s hearing completely.

Megatron’s optics jerked.

“No.” He glares at the seeker. “Where did Soundwave lose Ravage on this time?”

Starscream looks surprised.

“Lose wha—Oh…ehhehe.” The seeker rubs the back of his helmet. Then he taps his digits together rather awkwardly. “It’s a planet proved to be not a planet in 2006. And it’s far off—“

“Ravage is on Pluto!” Megatron said in disbelief. “He can’t take care of a Cybertronian pet a lone without ejecting him untimely.” The bond between Soundwave and Ravage is strong just as it is to Scorponok and some other Decepticon. He shook his helmet. “I’ll get the dog, this cycle; next cycle it happens it’s your turn Starscream.” Even though, Starscream literally did everything in the first movie for Megatron and The Decepticons.

Starscream seems actually relieved.

“And don’t fail me, again;” Ravage is part of Soundwave and made to be part of him after they had learned about his potentially brilliant advantage towards the Autobots and organics/other opponents.”….Making the latch-chest system for Ravage and Soundwave much more effective!” Yes, Starscream had been part of the reason why Ravage can become part of Soundwave through some questionable means.

The Decepticons who are around were laughing; Starscream heard this type of speech before several months ago before Ivy came into the picture. Megatron leaves the underground base. The Seeker glares at the extra batch of giggling Swindles, are sitting in front of some massive computer that could have been ripped straight out of a Star Wars Movie or Star Trek franchise. Mostly they are stationed and trained to be adapted on using this technology especially at times of war or to operate a massive ship above the ground floor.

The Seeker shakes his helmet, mumbling “Must I do everything?” He returns his attention from himself.

“You, yes you!” He points at one startled Swindle guided by his spark telling him to turn on some part of the computers. “Turn on the communication for all channels directly for Swindle Red Scouts!” Even though he is the second in command Starscream still proved useful for the Decepticons. He did want to- be leader of the Decepticons for stellar cycles. However Megatron is the apprentice of the Fallen. Something in the Seeker’s spark told him he had to get that communication up out of the blue.

And he couldn’t backstab the Fallen, who saw Megatron for his own good.

“--, rad-scat-fehiive here.”

That is the first string of dialogue to come from the computers.

“What…..is that language?” Starscream asks, generally confused.

One of the Swindles looks up to the seeker.

“Sounds like Emoraxian language, except for the Fe’hieve part.” The dorky-sounding Swindle Red Scout comments. “Yes. There is an actual civilization named Emoraxians. I can’t tell what they are. They are like…Elemental-time-travelers.” The Dorky Swindle-red-scout shrugs, making motion with his hands attempting to describe the race known as Emoraxians.

Starscream rolls his left optic.

“So where this transmission come from?”

A few beeps and button pressing later, “Oh it’s from the…Pitch Black planet.” A shaky Swindle backs up acting pretty scared and not willing to go back. Fear is definitely present in this atmosphere. The planet may have an actual long name. However, since it’s dark looking when the sun is down its referred to as ‘The Pitch Black planet’. When there is a backstabber seeker around this means it won’t be that scary.

Or…will the situation get more frightening for Ivy and Red Scout Five?

“Knowing the Fallen….” Starscream mutters. “Not it.”

“Not it.”

“Not it.”

A few other Decepticons come into the room.

“Not it what?” One repeats.

Starscream’s optics brightens making their mechanical noises. “You are going to Pitch Black and retrieve the scout and the girl!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunting out in the dark with a gigantic robot that has his lights on really isn’t helpful, because he keeps trying to step on me! When the fragging light goes out of no-where it startles me like the pit and the pendulum! “Dun’iz ve cahared.” Red Scout five reassures me. Clash of claws on the ground made an unsettling stir. Fear runs up my back. Gulping is the only reason my entire body is being held together. Not buckling and falling on the floor is one of the preventable scenarios.

“You breathing down my neck is certainly not helping.” I grumble, noting over his stinky breath. “Eww you smell Swindle-five.” I smell…I SMELLED SOMETHING! I froze. I can’t smell I can’t ever smell. What’s…happening? “…I can smell. Oh my primus. What’s going on with me?”

Swindle Scout five gives me a confused expression. 

“Whiee zu faheic-tic?” Swindle Red Scout-Five asks.

Taking the handle from my pocket. Why bother telling you can’t smell to a gigantic robot?

“Nothing.”

Creaking, loud slitting sounds come from around us. A beast leaped from the darkness a gigantic blast from Red Scout Five sent it flying back into the darkness. “You got the force. You go the touch.” The words of Star Wars and The Touch from the 1986 movie came into my brain at once; courage is needed, as a wise robot once said “From here, the fight will be your own.”

I have my own fight inside of myself. Intently and unmistakably. If anyone could understand this concept it; may be a god-send to relate this pain and fury that’s coming from me….suddenly. I’m not on my period. I haven’t been…am I skipping a period or two? “You are the ….” My hands are shaking. “One who wished for Transformers to exist.” Regaining my bearings in what felt mostly as seconds flew by when the beasts lunged at us. Ducking away from Red Scout-Five blew away several chances finding the gigantic robot, again.

The slithering and chilly feeling comes up my back. As in “I-AM-FRAGGING CORNERED!” feeling.

“Think Ivy.” My eyes close. And like the DD (Daredevil) movie everything turned into something similar he saw through his day, except for me. The lines are red instead of blue. Hearing Red Scout’s fives makes me a little more fearful fighting this group of opponents. “Think fast!” Optimus Prime’s theme jumped into my head. One monster leaps at me; my fingers loosen, and then one presses a button on the handle when Drool dripping from the monster’s mouths makes it much frightening. But, the apprehensive instinct to kill overcomes that fear. “TASTE MY LITTLE FRIEND!”

Electricity jolts from the lightshaber like opening decapitates the beast leaving a blood splatter from the separation. Oooh so this is what it feels like to murder an animal. Things just got hotter. Instead of running away from these beasts; I ran straight at them ignoring the sizzling from the electrical whip. Nothing can turn my attitude at right now. Alluding to any problems is not necessary. The only problem in the entire galaxy is for me not to speak so fast.

“READY-OR-not-here-come- IVYYYYYYYYY!” Yes. I’m the craziest Transfan anyone could go across and interact, especially in combat. Four have been take down. Something hits me at the side sending me into what seemingly is a crumbled mess of rocks. Must have gotten a bruise not laceration, doesn’t matter right now. It’s getting safely to the ship that truly matters. Swinging the electrical whip through the animals is an easy job it-self going through their hard-thick armor revealing some disturbing body parts let alone the darkness being interrupted by sound. Now, understand, when sound are emitted Bats using it as an advantage to plot their course and get out of the overpass of material in their way.

Ca-zaciile goes my electrical whip striking off the tail of some unworldly beast.

The glow between me and the Alien is more empowering similar to a movie to ask. They need to watch the predator do his thing. You are not afraid of the dark, are you? Is a tagline that comes to use in some epic, Riddick like movie. I hope. Fear is not present. Fear is my imagination In the face of danger and monsters, there’s only two logical endings: Death or survival.

KR-Z-ZIiicaack!

The beast snaps his jaw at me attempting to snap off one of my limbs. A quick kick into its head quickly eliminates the problem together. Another zap from my one-and-only cybertronian whip breaks the tail in two. Could have done it better Bumblebee had offlined Ravage in the second movie! Grabbing the tail squirting some stench didn’t come to mind as gross or disgusting, but, a potential weapon slid into my hands when the beast fell over. Another came to just to wind up electrocuted falling over on the floor sideways. In a way the extra tail weapon is a baboon stick capable to wrap another tail around it similar to wrapping pasta around Chinese sticks. Quickly I stabbed the tail right through the monster’s chest area as the cackle from my whip electrified from hitting some other beast being apparent by its loud strike and screech emimenating out of one. Then I ran on the foreheads of these monsters like Jackie Chan would have done in The Cartoon Series “The Adventures of Jackie Chan” and his many movies that are out here.

Another rams at me.

“One…two…THREE!”

I threw the tail at this beast

CR-ZAZO

Bull-zye!

BL-z—aiz

A whipping blast blows by as a tumbled group of beasts were sent flying away. “Nubudey teries reeping my cehest out aned gehets away wehith et!!” Red Scout Five cries, shooting more cannon blasts from his chest revealing a herd of them just waiting to attack. “Gut on me lei-g!” He yells so I got onto his leg and the handle with the electrical whip became an ordinary handle. Man this is awesome! My arms were wrapped around His foot. Feeling the breeze from the wind never had felt so easy before. We could have been flying through the air but we were not flying in the air at all: Red Scout Five should have an athlete mold, not a scout mold like Bumblebee! Looking up to the scout; I understood how Sari, Cody, Bud, Lori, Spike, Carlos, and so many humans found hanging around the Autobots so fun…Kicker on the other hand is capable of detecting Energon.

I, on the other hand, just know too much.

“Helod o’in tehigeit!”

He flips over a gigantic blockage assumingly. My eyes squeezed shut. Primus, I hope to live to tell Megatron it’s not fun to be a human despite being one.


	16. WHEN ARE WE GETTING OFF!

How in the name of Primus are we getting off Pitch Black is beyond me. Now……..U.h…Great. I’m having a fragging headache! What’s the matter with this fragging world? Is it being so cruel to me because a Transfan has arrived in a world she does not belong in? By doing some reasonable guess work and playing Pokemon Mystery dungeon this answer can be anyone’s opinions. Especially mine: I think this universe really hates me. Starscream didn’t understand when I told him his “Transformers Prime counterpart took the star out of scream and looks nothing like a Starscream!”

 

He took that as an offense. What a crybaby.

 

The chicken can’t be dead. It can’t be it can’t be. The view reclines to show in a dreamily like state; a dead Cybertronian Chicken is held by a Decepticon, who seems unstable and afraid. A dark, heavy figure comes through the hall making everything living on the floor run for their lives. The Frightened Decepticon tries putting his companion back together while shaking bad.

 

This dark shadow has a definite shape of a dragon who’s wings are so wide it could have been ripped out of the Movies;Eragon,Dragonheart, and so on.

 

“DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!” I screech really loud. Really why did my imagination pull my leg? This is no fun. Not really entertaining. People say your imagination is stronger than your words. How about Bridge to Tabitha being about a place with imaginary character not just about two kids’ life I didn’t like the movie. It didn’t follow through on its description. I may have been ten or nine or eleven when watching it. 

 

There’s a forest thicket right ahead, I think, it looks so alike by lines and squiggly detail. It reminds me of some non-brilliantly detailed painting done by an amateur artist such as a little child. Toddlers are known for their childish and squirmy artwork, although, there are chances some can be artistic geniuses when they haven’t been given a canvas and paint. Heh, reminds me when I was still a noob in art back in 2009 and started developing my own style. 

 

T-T-CT-CURH-WICH

 

The same transformation sounds when Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode with Sam Witwicky is kicked into gear. I flew in the air waving both arms in a fit of panic. I look above my shoulder to see some of his armor folded and flipped into the left side of a vehicle when viewed from a helicopter. Ten seconds I was put into what is probably a seat and parts pertaining to a car came into place leaving me in the driver’s seat. His lights flipped on. Oh my gawd this is awesome as fragging hanging around Transformers! 

 

“EEEEEh that was awesome!” I squeal, throwing my arms up hitting the car’s roof. 

 

Claa-raaaah

 

“ Rahuf canuens act-evate!” Something loud from the roof quickly got rid of whatever had landed. He has roof canons? Oh my primus, I like Bayverse Swindles now! They got cannons almost everywhere in robot mode and vehicle mode.This makes them cooler than Landmine from Robots in Disguise, asides to Jolt and Bud. Then I put my hands on the steering wheel. “Dune’t luuk out tee wendow.”

 

I looked out the window. Oh I just sounded Scottish. Cool! The beasts tumble over each other. “This is amazing.” Really it truly is, a scouts honor to be inside a vehicle capable of becoming a robot. Truthfully. The radio to my right glows when a surprising reaction came from it. “Wiiee duuu gerils leki gehiant ro’jubuts?” or something like “Ie telud yuhue nehut tue leuk out ttee wendow.”

 

So, being a talky-talkity girl, I decided to give him the worst explanation ever from a fast speaker. “Girls like gigantic robots. There’s-a-lot-of-fangirls-out-there-in –my-universe,” The beasts were coming closer and the dirt coming from behind us seen in the rearview mirror just reminded me of classic Herbie ditching villians in the dust. “Obiviously- I’m-among-them-“ I take an breath. “But,-there’s-namely-a-few-transfans who are boys.” Something big got on Red scout five’s roof.

 

“Du yuhue evur sataop tahliking?”

 

I held my hand on the rectangle speed grip attachment.

 

“Nope.” I reply. “One who’s Kyle. Who-last time-I-checked-had-a-bad keyboard, planned on a recoded Transformers fanfiction, and became slightly inactive or I forgot completely about others.”

 

He goes over something causing an impromptu hiccup. So I look out the window, again.

 

“Oooh, what an unusual sight of Godzilla herds without being so big like the one from the live action, I’ve seen a lot of Godzilla movie--” Without any warning at all, he drove faster, and ran over one of these beasts. However, it’s almost like hitting a deer without the vehicle spinning around—One time when I was coming back from Church with the few friends I had the driver somehow got a deer hitting the window leaving a hoofprint and the vehicle spinning briefly. I didn’t notice anything about the deer because I was thinking really hard looking out the window. So when they said “We hit a deer” I was all “Lol what?” I didn’t get hurt or anything, the honda’s van window got the least damage—or the window getting a hoof print.

 

Feeling the pressure of speed pushed my body back into the seat. 

 

“Dune’t gehet sehik.”

 

Is he really saying that?

 

“….That is really taunting me to get sick.” I comment, my fingers grip around the wheel. He snickers, rolling down his window. This is some surprise he has in store; I didn’t think robots could chuckle with screwed up voices boxes such as his and Bumblebee’s at the moment. My guess work from doing some unfathomable formula tells me he’ll get his voice box fixed when we get back to Cybertron, hopefully. I don’t have the Allspark on me.

 

The silhouette of a scorpion like tail being flat similar to a cobra rose up from the darkness. Oh my primus. This is overwhelming! This somewhat reminds me of the Scorpion King from The Mummy movies and the other spinoff movie featuring the dude mentioned above. The Mummy movies are pretty good, when interested in Egypt and ancient artifacts. From all the fast racing and sharp turns my face could be turning green not blue. “MUST PUKE!” Thank primus his Window is rolled down! 

 

Red-Scout-five swirled fast over to the right when I threw up; The puke landed on the tail or the head of this silhouette animal creature. “Ah, the understatement of life is right across from me.” My dad has this catch phrase “oh shoot” he uses it more often than not therefor just making it a phrase he likes to say. Let’s say he could have used it for the right time if he had been present. My Dad’s a truck driver. How cool is that! Cool for me, but I don’t know about anyone’s opinions on it.

 

“Uhuups wu’ing wuy.”

 

He speeded off to the other direction.

 

Is this wise to drive EXTREMELY fast with a human inside?

 

I hope not.

 

“…Dude, you got bad GPS!” I complain, “Or do you don’t actually remember!”

 

The growls that were coming from behind us could have been mistaken for a deep growl out of Red Scout Five. “Ie due remhember, jehust gehut off taraick.” His headlights make a curtain-pool from afar revealing what appears to be a fairly wide bone, sticks, logs, and dead body parts left carelessly in his way. Uh oh. I will so have a nightmare tonight. He ran over the discarded clutter as if they were nothing but garbage or a dead skunk. The bone-spine chilling, sinister-loud growling grows louder as did the noises these beasts made when chasing after prey or bickering who eats the hunted down target.

 

An idea landed in my head.

 

“Got an idea!” I take my handle out. “I can slow those creepy aliens down—“

 

“No waey!” Red-Scout-five definatly said. “Tehiell kehique ywhu.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Outer space….

 

Two jets are flying through far from dying stars, somewhat close by other planets, and rocky debris from the Big Bang float around. The jets look brand new, not old or dusty. A large smoke shaft is seen poking from the first jet to the left being larger and wider than the shorter jet. Some human made crafts are seen flying by these jets slowly headed towards different planets and one specifically headed towards Pluto. The bulky-rounded rolled piece of garbage like rocket is shot down by the smaller jet letting pieces scatter away.

 

Outer space silence returns, somewhat, by the disruption of Jets.

 

“This is not what I imagined myself to be doing!” A Cybertronian-jet styled fighter complains in his native nationality. Smoke drifted out from an air-shack somewhat hooked to the cockpit when the fine-sharp wing-blades kept in their right position through sharp daggered edges to the sides demonstrated this Decepticon is big in his robot mode.

 

A grunt comes from a smaller cybertronian jet flying beside him.

 

“Retrieving a human…” The other repeats, sounding more as a joker than t “And a scout. What more does Starscream want to torture us on? Is it going to be flight tricks next? Or following the orders of an old fallen prime?”

 

The complainer laughs.

 

“What do you say we ditch this mission and get us some reputation on a civilized animal infested planet?” The Complainer asks his voice is similar to some male actor capable of making people wonder if he’s an imposter or not; when he actually is not an imposter. The best example can be a high profile celebrity who appears in really good movies and gets a lot of money from it.

 

The smaller Jet blazed smoke from his rocket area.

 

“Anything better to do than this!”

 

They both fly in a totally different direction.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

How did Red Scout five get his lights back? This is totally illogical! Come on. When does there get logic in the mist of explosions everywhere in a film franchise that mostly has jokes? Avenger is half Italian, like Nicholas Cage who’s a really good actor—who was in Ghost Rider, I love that movie!-- He’s got an old-fashioned knife that has the words “Not a hero, but a villain” enscrewed on the metal blade. He has the height of Animated Optimus Prime. The sad thing is he’s the one who gets the torture of death. Not kidding. He evolved out from Waspinator when I was roleplaying with somebody. Who’s actually one year younger than me, just to think, I thought she was older than me! So this means she was 11 when I was 12 when we--…Ohhh yeah I’m going wayyy overboard.

 

“Dude, I like cats and dogs and all, but there are large-human killers out there, so animal cruelty does not need to be on my mind!” I press the handle as I held it out the window that sizzled and generated the large bird-like sounded crackily electrical line making the ground pretty visible. Using as much bravura remaining towards freaky ballistic animals my hand whipped the electrical line forwards at faint-non-clear outlines that became more brighter when hit, the full on exposure or more else a bright white flash blinding them. Some of these beasts landed on-top of another while the non-blinded bests leaped over them.

 

ZZ—zzo0o

 

“owch!”

 

Red scout five had speeded faster unexpectedly so it was no surprise my spinal column hit the top edge of the window rather sharply. “T-t-they are coming,” feeling hot-liquid pouring from my eyes simultaneously while holding an electrical whip is itself a dire situation: Water+Body+Electricity=Death. “And dude, warn me next time!” He didn’t respond but the tail my energy whip left behind certainly gave me an apparent microscope on how fast the chasers are gaining on us. Stick stick stick stick stick stick stick stick! Whipping this electrical-created striker right at nothing—however it wasn’t just nothing but a fat-old tree branch because holding the firm handle didn’t seem to budge.

 

One…two… threeee

 

“PULL!”

 

CR-R-R-RCcraaaaaaaaaaack

 

I did not need to look behind, quickly turning off the handle and sitting down back in Scout Five. Well there’s now a cluster of tree’s blocking them from following us to the ship. Wow. This is what a human can do! Man this is better than this dream I had about two boys and one girl, these boys were related who were friends with this girl and some Ipad-roover-robot thing appeared in it. It seemed strange at best when I recall it. That one night when I had cake or something like that; my best guess from this time-portal that appeared at the end of my dream is…dun dun nah nah…Vector Prime appeared—I saw the tip to his vehicle mode, it was way awesome! 

 

Red-Scout-five’s headlights show an apparent crash landing site right ahead being thousands of stellar cycles old. Thing didn’t change on this planet, not completely for the major area. But for the area easily detected something crashed here billions of years ago by observers. I get a strange-odd feeling there’s life in some air-craft just a few miles away from us. Damnit Ivy this is not Star Wars were you can feel the force, that’s the wrong fandom girl!

 

T-itchuiquz-wurtiz-etch

 

“Weee!” I squeal. “I’m freeflying!”

 

I flap my arms.

 

Then I feel something sharp grab me. Definitely not robot-claws.

 

Ah frag. What’s up with me and danger?

 

“….REEEEDD SCOOUUT FIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” I yelp, feeling some large claws taking hold a powerful grip on my abdomen. There’s something fun to know; your ribs are called hydrophobic regions/area/sections including the cranial area that contains the brain, there’s the Abdnominopelvic cavity contains and holds most of the urinary and reproductive organs made by Pelvic Cavity and Abnormal Cavity; fingers are approximal to the wrist, hands are distal to the shoulder. “Little help here!” Half scared and half wanting look up to see what kind of Pitch Black inhabitant is holding me can be the most difficult thing to ignore. Besides killing off Oc's, reading Twilight,and....Anyone can continue this list on and on and on. Humans are really delicate when it comes to metal, hard grips, sharp edges, and high distances.

 

Grua-uraaaaal

 

I couldn’t stop, but my head looks up.

 

Graurrr-aaaccck!

 

It looks exactly like the beast from Pitch Black. Oh my primus. So I shut my eyes scared half to death.

 

Out of no-where I see from out my bod. My body is in the claws of a beast. Woah...this is...strange. Scout Five lifts himself up from the ground having some dirt on him. Wow, who knew out of body experiences permit you to see though the dark! His car doors rose upwards showing the window shields are completely down and the rearview mirrors are still attached, his two pillar like parts sticking from his car's front made a villain-resembling collar similar to the lady from 'Sleeping Beauty'. His rounded -camera shell opening blinks. A red dot appears through the darkness of that endless camera tunnel.

 

gauuurraaaaaaaaaaaa

 

"What's he going to do?" I rhetorically ask myself. "Charge at it? 

 

The Swindle scout-five lunges at the animal as his three flat digits make a gripping position.

 

"..IN one...two...three cue the explosions."

 

He collided with the beast that dropped my body, almost like a doll. During my childhood years I played with dolls, Dinosaur toys, Microphone pretending to be a rockstar, and a toy sword acting out stories from the littlest things from the television or the carpet. The most fondest and recollect-able memory from my childhood years is acting out a story while my mom was in the bathroom taking a shower. How do I know? Because she told me before going into the bathroom. Okay off the topic.

 

KABOROOOM

 

Bayverse logic has just been opened.

 

"Thank Primus I am not OUT my body anymore." I grumble, and then cough.

 

Another explosion went off. Great, I'm now vulnerable to the aliens capable of killing me when there's EXPLOSIONS going on! Guess this advantage could be my best , all I have to do is follow the yellow brick road--...No the Disaster road.Red-Scout Five's left arm takes out guts from the animal. His headlights are still active so they haven't been turned off. Guess humans aren't necessarily alone forgetting to turn their car-lights off. A swarm of liquid fell from the beasts' stomach almost resembling a waterfall.

 

"Red Scout Five, don't just stand there," I yell, ignoring the grizzily corpse. "Let's get out of here FAST before there's more!"

 

"Re-hight."

 

 

Man, he sounds worse than me when I had bronchitis!

 

 

So yeah, we ran.

 

 

 

If only there was some dramatic music.

 

There's something wrong about this...but...My IQ may have dropped being in this universe. Metal from the crash gave an ideally perfect pathway to wherever the ship is. Red Scout Five is following it too. Soo this means we're going the right way. My best guess is you can see me running from behind a gigantic robot as some more beasts are right behind our tails, though it seems like a blurr at best passing by rocky areas. The ground trembles from every hit Scout Five's foot put on--His weight is likely massive than Bumblebees--this top layer of dirt. Hard to believe I'm around gigantic robots. It's a special privilege to those who are lucky.

 

My heart beating fast, adrenaline going through my body, and just pure instinct to follow kept myself running after The Swindle Drone. I jumped over a sharp piece of debris right on time when a beast tried snapping at my feet. It's so good to be somebody who has a need for speed truthfully it is this time around. Pain coming from my neck is hard, it’s like something is growing when there is nothing growing or swelling! Geeze my hair may be really thick but...

 

"Iveee!"

 

I stop.

 

That’s when I fully became aware of my surroundings.

 

I’m in the cave. A dark, blinding cavern.

 

Weird, huh?

 

“…Well…this is…More…uh…” I stumble. “ Of a distracted girl.”

 

Pluto…

 

A planet by many and a dwarf planet by officials…

 

Megatron transforms into his robot mode. His armor retracted and folded creating the large-but-respectable body mass for the wishful leader. His servos stretch outwards form the metal making his antebrachial occupied armor. His optics narrows at the small cybertronian panther. The cybertronian Panther is sitting upon something that has a bunch of rocks and clutter all over it.

 

“You have a really small processor.” Megatron said, walking towards the animal. “Figures, just senseless addition to the project—“

 

Ravage barks, snarling at the leader.

 

“Don’t you remember I found you whe—“

 

Ravages barks, unearthing what he had found beckoning the leader to come forward. “I swear if it’s only a….” He stops. There is what appears to be a cybertronian arm made permanently part of the planet. He lifted his helmet up, startled by this evidence: A arm similar to a Swindle Scout clone, however, it held something in its hand similar to a light-saber handle and a pair of metal 3-D glasses lady in on-top the palmar (The palm). This meant something to Megatron…Only one thing could be possible. He looks up to Ravage recognizing the armor. Megatron recognized the carving of the handle that bore the initials I. B. Autosting. This worries Megatron, greatly.

 

Megatron had been there when it had been initialized. 

 

“I’ll never lose this for as long as I live!” The all-too clear chippery voice nearly busts his Audios. “So new, so simple, so unordinary!” Her eyes gleam at the fading redness of the small cybertronian words. “Just to think I got it initialized!”

 

“I bet she’ll lose it.” Starscream mutters.

 

“In two weeks.” Megatron bets, earning a snicker from the much shorter seeker.

 

Ivy’s face became a pout.

 

“I won’t lose it, just you watch!” She shook her hand in the air, waving it. Her eyes are determined, though, they seem terminally unwell because they somewhat flicker somewhat as cybertronian eyes replacing the basic structure of the eyeball slowly, causing a little electricity to make contact with her 3-D Glasses. “I won’t leave it behind. Ever. Ever. Ever. I do not know what it can do. But I’m sure as hell won’t lose it on an action-packed adventure!”

 

He kneels down to Ravage who sat on its feet.

 

“Why do you come here, pet?” He asks.

 

Ravage tilts his head at Megatron, acting confused.

 

Mwuaarrr

 

Some Decepticon folklore presents Pluto as the death predictioner.

 

“…Why me?” He looks away from the hole. “Why could it have been some other Con? Starscream should have come here instead of me. There’s no reason why I should give a scrap about some human! She knows too much. My teacher knows much about her. I know nothing. Decepticons do not care about organic life or what happens to them.”

 

Mwuar.

 

“I know!” He shouts back at the animal, turning back towards Ravage. “She may have ‘saved’ me. But I don’t like humans.” He points to his chest. His back is called the Dorsal cavity/Dorsal region containing the spinal cord. He paces back and forth trying to decide whether to go or not. “She nearly got me sick from her cold. And to think Ivy talks in her sleep!”

 

Ravage’s tail goes back and forth, yawning.

 

“...This is not a funny matter…she kept waking up every time I turned the song off, so I had to be there when she didn’t speak anymore.” He says, gazing towards the feline at once more. “Starscream got it easy making her listening to…Those slow and repeating lyrics.” The one who despised humans is speaking towards a feline panther, one of those who had survived the war among the massive species that helped the Humaniod Cybertronians in their war.

 

Mwauuurrrr.

 

“You think I should…go where?”

 

Buzz-buzz—buzzz

 

“Who is this, and you must have a fairly good reason interrupting me!” He growls, his large digit is on the side of his helmet. The reply he got is not pleasant to say rather as a gentleman informing a crowd a man or woman is dead after gun shots had been heard. Thinking of a way present this conversation between comnlinks is rather hard to deduce it. “YOU WHAT?”

 

Ravage covers the hole.

 

“You went to the beast planet, attempted over throwing Scourage, and ended up getting caught—who assigned you to --.....” Megatron’s cybertronian made jet-engine revved making a loud-deafening-anguish sound only witnessed to be heard from a helicopter. This is a generally impossible event, but, for this gigantic robot it can be considered possible. “You were meant to get the Swindle scout and the girl but you decided anyhow?” His optics are flaring sending electrical sparks from his designed orbitals connected like a screw to a cap connected to a jumble of wiring capable of friction. Megatron is pretty irritated. “That’s it. I’m doing it myself. You two get your arse out of there!”

He terminates the comnlink.

 

“Ravage, sit.” Megatron points to the ground. “Don’t fuss; you will just make it harder for yourself! …Since we do not get along that well.” Truthfully Ravage and Soundwave got along quite better, for Megatron to admit it this displays a special relationship between the two Decepticons. The panther sits right in front of the leader with its one eye doing a ‘what’s-up-doc’ straight from a rather old-funny-cartoon; featuring a rabbit and a hunter.

______________________________________________________________________________-

 

Being in a dark and soundless environment is not pleasant.

 

Trually. It isn’t.

 

I’m scared to death of the dark.

 

“Don’t be afraid of the dark, girl.” I reassure myself, taking the handle from my pocket. Where’s Scout-Five when you need him? Maybe I’m in a nest of these beasts. There are these gigantic solid lines peaking from above in the shape of eggs. As in Jurassic Park sized for T-Rexes or some other dinosaur that has large eggs. Pterodactyls, that’s it! “Yep. You are screwed.”

 

Something drools.

 

“HIIIYYAAAAAH!” I leap up activating the handle as it’s in my left hand doing a karate-kick.

 

-BURA-ch.

 

“Ewwww.” My foot had gone through the beast’s head. Ewe. It’s dead. Ewe. “Digustting.” Then I took my foot out seeing through slight electrical light the beast has been sliced in half from the whip since it looks somewhat jiggered from the abdomen and the spine area that makes the sagittal plane. Note number 1: Do not go on an adventure without wipeys, googles, guns, and an electrical whip.

 

Above all: do not go on a space mission.

 

I hear a mechanical sound from afar.

 

Maybe it’s him!

 

“Red—“ A jabbing pain came from my legs. I scream, falling on the floor. My legs feel as if something’s becoming wrong and unsettling to the anatomy of my body structure. It’s paralyzing. My back went bone-stiff. Try moving your arms, you glitchead. I reach my hands out to the nearest rocky bump (Or something to help me move) located on the floor. My throat feels sore. That’s unusual. “Red Sc--!” Woah...My voice sounds different. What’s happening to me? It’s high pitched. It’s more robotic. Not…me?

 

My entire body feels shaky.

 

Mind: Stop. Stop it. Stop it.

 

Why should we? We are just beginning…

 

My still operating hand clenched my stomach.

 

…I just spoke to myself….No…that’s insane!

 

Not insane.

 

They know what I’m thinking…great. Wait. Who are they?

 

Mind: Stop messing with me! Stop it! Stop stop stop.

 

I flip myself over, getting hot and unbearable pain in the process.

 

Mind: Leave me alone!

 

Necessarily, A Transfan may never have thought this up before: Man vs self, who’s not actually himself, but some other entity, like a ghost. Ghosts are way interesting. So interesting I could write something about them in the far future…completed that is. There is a movie that fondly stays in my memory “Ghost” way good! As in five stars, the storyline and ending is especially neat; kick arsh Ghost getting revenge!

 

Girl, you are stubborn than others we have overcome…your mind isn’t usual...

 

Mind: I know!

 

You would make a great Quintession.

 

Mind:…NOOO!

 

“REEDD SCOOUUTT!” I scream. “Get your butt over here and…”

 

Mind: I won’t let you take over my body, parasite.

 

Let’s see who wins, human.

 

Mind: Then it’s a fight in the subconscious…

 

Losing consciousness, the sounds of something heavy headed my way made things apparently clear through the sound-wave affect followed by a low-deadly growl. Mind: I got to…fight for me…for everyone…I can’t let them win. A burning tear fell from both eyes. Mind:…This is for the Decepticons, Earth, and Cyber—trun….. In a way, I’ve been knocked out cold. 

 

Now in the realm where anything can be done in the subconscious is my play-field...Wow it looks so ravaged and terrain, almost like a desert instead being really rocky than just being a grassy field. Guess this comes from my relentless action scenes between my own characters that end up dead. The sky is a heavy dark gray, as if ready to drop rain or create a storm, a perfect storm settled for this event.

"Hello,” A high pitched voice sounding much as a quintession intruded my observing. “You ready to precede the challenge?"

I stagger up. Strangely everything is small to me. The ground doesn't seem that close anymore. The sky is more obvious to showing strange-unusual cybertronian flight-birds winging it in the sky. Something doesn't feel right. I can't tell if my body is human or not. Maybe...my body is some machine. That'll be cool! MACHINE GUN! ...But, I'm seeing through two holes and breathing. There’s mechanical sounds that makes this scenario a little unbelievable...

“I’m ready, but,” I took out my electrical-whip-handle. I clicked it on. “Are you ready to taste a little piece of my arsh?” That’s when my eyes caught whiff of a robotic-light purple digit. My Digit….Uh…this is Crazy, but I’m in the Bayverse with some popcorn; so call me crazy, maybe. …Speaking of popcorn…what happened to the popcorn bag?... And now my subconsciousness is taking on the form of a fanon version of myself for The Animated universe from a contest I held. I really liked the design a user on the internet made specifically for it; my favorite colors are purple, light, blue, and red. Those are epic. And Black!

 

K-abon—sizeelee!

 

Springing up the electrical whip turned out to be a fairly good idea.

 

This robot mode could be very well in its Bayverse version of the contest winner’s design.

 

“You are well trained,” The sly-high pitched quintession voice notes.

 

“I watched too much Indianna Jones, Jackie Chan, action…yayda,. Thanks.” I kicked a large boulder down towards the quintession. Parasites can be small and insignificant in the human conscious plane. The next thing that happens nearly made a change in opinion about parasites themselves. Asides to hearing wheels screech, some clinging sounds coming from my feet, could things get any crazy?

 

“That was not a compliment!” The Quintession retorts. Well it sounded like he was complimenting my observation and memory of watching action-packed movies then trying them out against him/her. “THIS my little friend, is a complaint!” Their high pitched chimes rang out right at the exact time. They did a sonic screech! So unfair. Completely unfair. Loud shrieks can destroy hearing devices, meaing….my ears!

 

Hang on, girl!

 

“…Clear your processor, make it…silent.” Pulling things away proves a little difficult, however, my thoughts were pretty easy to ignore and no longer pay attention towards them. Every hearing and sensory system are no longer operational. Meaning, I have shut them down temporaly. Duh, cybertronians can ignore calls and make them deaf if they wanted to. Heh,. Wonder if Starscream ever was aware he could turn off his audios. The quintessons look as if they were going to puke rather than screech. “Time to die, you little—“

Lunging at them with a fully zapping electrical whip is downright epic. Very epic. Then, without really thinking at all I slammed it in between the two heads that sent out a shockwave. How do I know? Well, the force sent me flying to a rocky area between two large boulderish rocks. Fr-amachsh! Great my back hurts, got to check current state. Legs are still operational, moving that is. Audios Check. Look at my servos. They still move. Cubicles, the elbow, feel a little bruised. Feet are wobbly. So this means my entire shell is ‘fair’ or ‘fine’. At least they can’t hear my thoughts now.

 

Z-Z-ZAP.

 

I’m small again.

 

Crap.

 

“Die human!”

 

“Human muszt be eliminated!”

 

“Mind-Traveler must be absorbed to become fully qintesson.”

 

Heck no!

 

“I won’t let you win so easily.” I fall out from the corner of these gigantic rocks. Long hair dangling from chin to elbow, determination still fired up as Drago from Dragonheart, and living as it is… I lifted my chin up at them. “I’m a natural born fighter,” My hand grabs two big rocks. “And my mind may be cruel but it’s not that prepped for the likes of YOU!”

 

I threw it straight at them.

 

Ka-bling.

 

One hits an optic and the other land in the helmet of a quintession.

 

“We can control this plane, human; we will make it… you against you.”

 

Hah! What can they possibly do? The Quintessons became…me!. “Join us, you will love it.” The other repeat, sounding as more than one person controlled her. This won’t be the case for me; I won’t be her, I can’t let them take control of my body, there’s a reasonable future I wouldn’t want to mess up because of some depressing aliens. This is not me. I don’t have a fragging high pitched voice!

 

“Slag no!” I whip my electrical wire at the group, who thoughougly dodged it. Slag. Where did they go? Looking over my shoulder my eyes could see a faint figure when I had been forcefully punched at the back several times. So this must be wha…Yoch. Getting kicked at the cheek is not such a good idea. I stagger myself upright rubbing my check. There’s something cheesey about to be done, no offense. “T-T-TRANS—FORM!”

 

T-TICH-URCH-WURCH!

 

“Ceheater!”

 

Got a while to be in this robot format; Locking on Target. Target must be eliminated. Parasite has to be subdued. My late servos crash upon the clone. Is she in there? I open a digit, and then get stabbed at my optic. “YOOWCH!” The quintessions mocking-laughter proves no comfort to preside in a time of hurt. Liquid dribbled down from my optic over the digitals connected to the palmar.

 

“Tewho cehan fehight in tehis gehame!”

 

Why do they have ‘te’ or ‘ce’ in the pronunciation of words?

 

-TURH-ICH-TURCH Now this version of me held a energy blade powered up by energon and what not. It seems wide, spookily spectacle and downright more evil than an average Decepticon weapon. Her design is complex and not quite simple, parts of quintessions are vivid as day, and instead of one face she has two other faces! Not like Animated Blitzwing. By the name of primus that would be disgraces for her to be LIKE that. Blizwing’s German not Quintession. There’s another reason to fight them not just for my body. I’m protecting my own speaking style; sometimes I likely type ‘ya’ instead of you, “Ya’ar” instead of you’re, and simply my motherlike personality—Kyle(The only Transfan who’s a boy I knew so far) told me I’m like a mom---displayed on the internet toward others. I’m a Gemini and slagging proud of it!

 

“Two can fight in this game, isn’t that what you said…You…are a monster. I don’t speak like…” I send a punch through the first helmet. “That!” I delivered another kick ripping out another metallic cheek-armor of on their helmet. A fighter who is in this position just does not stop in her tracks, as Rocky from the movie series kept on going in his Boxing career, and a inspiration to all. Critical hit.

 

I’mma call my opponent ‘Q Me’.

 

Q Me staggers back, rubbing its first faceplate.

 

“You are guility.” Q Me growls, menacingly.

 

“You don’t say.” Since this is my realm...I can beat it! “You will be easy…”

 

Finally….after a vigorous mental combat with this parasite, I managed to subdue it…Just draining my creativity at the same time. If I had to write about it then my writing would suffer since the mind rather prefers to write about something else after writing a lot of action packed dialogue…Or paragraphs to be exact. The opponent still has some energy left. The parasite has been put at bay for now…

 

“Next time….it won’t be so easy, dwerb.”

 

And then my eyes reopened.

 

"....Are we off the fragging planet yet?" I ask, exhausted and worn-out from the mental combat.

 

C-c-c-rack

 

"Do not speak!"

 

B-B-B-BAM!

 

He shot his cannon at a large, beastly shadow coming from afar. Just from the glimpse it’s easily recognizeable because of the shape and massive cannon sticking out from the side, generally most Transfans do not see them on other Transformers except if it’s a Decepticon or extremely respected/customized Autobot. Let’s say, I know only one Decepticon who has a big-massive cannon-- plus was capable of becoming a gun in generation one—in the Transformers continuity

 

"Wait that--" I start, but his large digits cover my mouth. Great. Does he have plans or something for me? How long have I been out fighting my parasite-half? Could it been roughly three megacycles or two megacycles since getting knocked out? It could be a possible outcome...But this is a 'What tha?!"for sure moment. 

 

His camera optic blinks.

 

“I know who it is,” He spoke clearly. This can’t be him! He wasn’t speaking clearly at all just a minute ago, what has the Bayverse logic switched to? Does this mean he has an extra voice box lying around? “You are a dangerous object to the lives of many. You must be eliminated immediately.”

 

…My heart just sank.

 

Bayverse Swindles aren’t cool anymore.

 

Now it feels all depressing all over again, getting out a knife, and then heading to my room; poking it at my stomach. Remembering about the Art trades and Art Requests that mattered to me played an important role, oh boy, which helped me deciding whether or not to continue poking at myself. I assumed my attire could have a part in preventing it from going through. And when I changed my mind, the knife was put away. Nobody knew about it until I said “You know, Knives aren’t that sharp as they are hyped up to be.”

 

“MEGGATROOON!"

Damn. This Scout bot’s a lunatic?

Sharp pain went through my arms.

“Next one will be more deadly.” His voice seems ‘le strange’ best to put it.

How did he find out…about...There is only one Decepticon knows: The Fallen.

No! He couldn’t have told him!

'Face it human he could have told—'

Mind: Not by the likes of me should you speak to me again.

And then I lost consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''

Megatron rips out the Scout’s helmet then yanks the spark out from the red swindle scout’s chest, crushing some rib-cages from both hydrophobic areas. He grabs the unconscious human right before he topples over. “This human is mine.” The Leader growls,watching with content towards the now fallen-offlined Swindle scout.

He looks down to her, seeing gooy and some of her own blood on her arm.

“..Oh stop thinking that.” Megatron mutters to himself, turning himself slightly away to see Ravage licking it’s paw from taking down a whole herd of these beasts so the confrontation between he and the nasty traitor could get into action. “Ravage, don’t even tell Soundwave.” 

The Panther makes some unusual noise.


	17. Furious

A/N The Fallen's reviewing over a encounter he's had with Ivy, set twenty four hours before "The Candy Planet"

 

"Why the hell did you transmit my secret to Red Scout Five?" The Mutant yelled at him, a Star-Wars handle is in her right hand instead of being in her pocket. "I 'coulda get killed back there!"

The Fallen chuckled watching the tiny human standing on the floor, fuming and spazzing out in anger.

"It amuses me to see how reactive you get under a accident."

The mutant's hazel eyes sparked outrage.

"An ACCIDENT?" She roared at him. Her body was visibily shaking, "Call it a death sentence mister!"

The Decepticon, who's been torturing her by defying logic using Bayverse logic, peeped into the room. Drawing on The Mutant's attention as the engineers are shadowed off by the darkness as they are busy working on the shell, that is their last project to accomplish before the Candy Planet came in contact with Cybertron. A deal is a deal, especially when it includes Decepticon.

"You called for me?" He asked, his fiery red optic glowed brightly sending some of his armor to be colorfully picked up by his solid glow.

The Mutant growled. 

"Yes, tell her how you asked me to know what she's becoming." The Fallen instructed the Decepticon.

The Mutant's eyes grew huge.

"..Y...you...YOU!" The Mutant's ears puff smoke as if she was a train put on some highly decreed substance. "You...Ba--"  
"..What did I do?" He looked at the Fallen, apparently puzzled as Ivy was held back by her exhausted strength to not attack a gigantic machine in her current state. He couldn't tell what the frag happened to her. No longer did The Mutant wear 3-D glasses, now, they had become part of her facial region above the Orbital sockets. The Fallen did not answer. "Oh...that transmission..who did it go to?"

The mutant could have burst into tears at this point. 

"Who..do you...think?" She didn't sound so bubbly and energetic anymore, the mutant has this weary and untrusty atmopshere from not getting enough sleep. Her eyes may have glowed a bright red. "Red...scout...five...you glitchead!"

The Mutant has enough strength to leave the room crying.

The Decepticon turns himself slightly towards the Fallen after The mutant left.

"What's this about 'Red Scout five' this organic speaks of?" He is undoubtedly confused. "Never heard of him."

"He was an Autobot spy, completed by two voice boxes--" The Fallen began, though he is interupted by the young-well-confused-aware Decepticon. "A traitor who took on the armor of a fallen Scout. He had been from the Autobot faction to get data about our plans....you understood perfectly. She won't even trust any-Cybertronian completely Those who are complete strangers… to her."

And now he understood, somewhat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Fallen knew, he just knew it, The Candy planet would make contact with Cybertron. Watching the Drkness and reviewing some old data files prove little comfort to his declinedd state, knowing what little she can do in this stage of life reassured him the things a Transfan can do is very limited. She can't fall in love with gigantic robots. That's only possible when she has become a gigantic robot. In time....The mutant may become one.

In time, she won't be around anymore.

Soon, Megatron and the Decepticons would rise again against the Autobots.,

And then, Optimus Prime will have fallen.

"...And I will be waiting for the last confrontation we share." The Fallen is generally aware what can happen at that point:

 

Life or Death, for either--The Fallen and Ivy--alien-alike individuals.


	18. Candy Planet

_**A/N if something like this happened in Transformers Prime, for me It would be watching the finale episode to start it and mind-travel in a way.. But....since I do not like Transformers Prime there's ZERO chance I would write it.** _

_It’s tough to say,_

_Goodbye,_

_To those who care,_

_But, I gottta go my own way,_

_And be who I am,” –Lyrics of the Chapter_

                        ________________________________________

     Megatron comes from The Fallen’s room. He never had felt so gloomy in his life. Why did he feel gloomy? Today is the day Ivy leaves, Assumingly.   The Fallen had deduced time may not be on his side anymore meaning she could leave quicker than expected. _Why do I care?_ He fusses over a minor organic mutant. _Decepticons do not care about organics. I should be happy Ivy’s leaving today._

“Megatron, her fingers are sewn together,” Starscream complains to him. “May I kill her now? Or can you please get the girl her own bathroom? It disgusted me seeing her urinate in the so called ‘toilet’ by accident—“

He looks at Starscream, baffled.

  “You caught her… peeing?” Megatron repeats, partially stunned and disgusted by  Starscream.

The seeker shrugs.

            “More like pooping.”  His large and bumpy armor shift, covering most of his vulernable cables and wiring that are the most significant building block in cybertronian anatomy connecting several parts to one another and sections from different parts of the jet mode seen vastly at different angles. “You should have seen her white face!” He laughs. “And the thing is…. she thanked me for scaring her!”

       “…Starscream leave me be before I think about offlining you.” Megatron warns him, disgusted about humans even more.

Starscream hurries off for his own life.

   **A little oveerr twenty-eight minutes later…**

A Decepticon is looking at Ivy, strangely. She has on a yellow headband having two little horns on each side, cardboard shoulder armor being yellow, a simple version of chest armor being yellow with a black stripe at the middle, her pants are rolled up.  She even had gotten fore-arm armor and repainted them to be yellow with a black stripe as did the feet-boots-version that resembled some vehicle.

            “ _He must be staring at her horns.”_  Starscream said, in Cybertronian, catching the confused Decepticon’s attention

The Horn-stare ‘Con stood upright, acting as if he had been listening to her the entire time, which is not true.  “And that, my friend, is why there’s TWO DAYS OF no school when it’s Halloween!” Ivy cheers, holding up a big bag of the sorts.  She’s been living off the Energoil as well, Totally-un-aware the light saber handle in her right hand used to be the Popcorn bag that came with her into this universe.

            This horn-stare ‘Con scratched its helmet. _“She says there’s a Halloween planet making contact with Cybertron, it happens only two days once a stellar cycle.”_ Ivy’s headband slides down so she lifts it back up on the top of her hair. If a radiator could visibly shake and hop, it would mimic her to the tea.  “Assumingly.” The horn-stare ‘Con finishes in English

Starscream frowns.

            “How can she possibly kn—“

            A herd of Decepticons ran over Starscream, more like trampled over him, just to get on the surface proclaiming things; “Trick or treat!”, “I want to kick some aft!”, and “Losers weepers, Starscream!” The Seeker stood up with an aching helmet.  Thankfully his cervical, the neck, didn’t get bent by the stampede.  Ivy darts after the group shouting “Waait for me!” as she ran with her dark brown bag.

            The Seeker rolled his optics.  Ever since Ivy came into their universe things were not the exact tone pertaining to ‘Decepticons’; Weren’t they the ones who despised organics and saw them as vulnerable tools? Not Decepticons who easily fell for the trickery ways of foolish-small things.  He looked forwards for Ivy to leave this universe.  So she won’t be in their way.

 

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Megatron stood at what bridged Cybertron and The Halloween planet together _. I have_ _never seen this planet…before._ The Leader’s optic sizzled at the dark, hollow planet that has dark clouds hovering over lights out-lining several pumpkin shapes. The War that had ravaged Cybertron had kept many from noticing the marvelous-spectacle glowing planet. A planet forecasted for slim chances to coming into contact with Cybertron each stellar cycle; probably as rare for a Decepticon to deflect, almost like a rare stinky flower blooming once a year or not blooming at all.

            “Are we going to stare at the planet or get on board?” A Decepticon from the group wonders out loud.

            “Weeee!” Ivy ran over the bridging spike.  Then she, well, floated over towards the planet flapping her arms because there is no gravity, The Decepticons are left flabbergasted from her remarkable ability to not die in open space where there isn’t any traces of Oxygen. “This is epic, I can fly, and I can fly IN SPACE!”

            A few others share confused glances.

            “I’m staying with Henry.” The Cyber-Chicken raiser pets the mentioned Cybertronian animal.

            “…No you’re coming with us!” The Anxious Decepticon grabs The Cyber-Chick raiser and holds him above his helmet walking on the big long spike that’s wide to be a bridge than what it is described to be poking lifelessly from Cybertron. The gigantic pumpkin from afar tells the landing would be safe for Ivy when Gravity returns to normal.

            Several Decepticons roll their optics.

            “I have a better idea,” Megatron starts. “Decepticons, Transform and rise up!” Megatron transforms into his cybertronian jet-mode as did several of his other troops who had waited for his direct order.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _The Fallen saw the complete shell, his optics look over to the engineers who seem eager to go home instead of death.  There’s only three days left until she has to be put into the shell. It must happen before or during the Quintession over-coming finishing touches on the intentended host of this large shell made to adapt to its previous form or turn into a Cybertronian; when things have shown to no longer be suitable for the human body, the change aka permanent transformation will be initiated. “You have done me well...”_

_The Engineers cheer at once. However, a few feared they wouldn’t be let quite easily because the Fallen may have other ideas.  If one knew a Decepticon and worked with them they would probably end up dead, left to be deserted by the Decepticon, and far worse: Experiment. No, actually it’s being held captive under a bargain. No-one wanted to be their prisoners since they can be grizzly and cruel towards them. The Fallen had created the reputation long before he had been betrayed by his brothers._

_“But you will not live to tell what you did.” He taps his large claw on a button._

**_Karazzzacck_ **

_A wall from the rounded room behind the Fallen slides up. It shows two massive-cybertronian jaguars blaring their fangs and curled-metal ears attached to their heads like their earth counterparts. They seem well-fed and nourished. Their Long tails are much bigger and spikier than they had been reawakened from a deep slumber long ago. But still they have a slightly rounded ended tip of their tail._

_“Now hunt them my pets!” The fallen orders The Jaguars. “Who knew they would be so useful.” The Fallen muses to himself, while the engineers flee as they are chased by his two pets. Last month he helped the other Decepticons get the animals corned, and less than one condition he won’t tell Megatron about their mistake, is that they let him keep two of them. The Decepticons did cause them to awaken from the body slamming on the ground and the tremendous craters they had created practicing ‘Naruto’ moves._

_His optic lowers to the projected video cam showing the Candy planet connected to a huge spike from Cybertron. “Things must do until she gets back.” His optics flare showing distinguished versions of red implicating what may happen this solar cycle will determine what will happen when she turns._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'_

            The Decepticons arrive on the Planet. Ivy’s three fingers on each hand are oddly merged together. The only way she held her bag is by two fingers working together to do one action. Ivy didn’t take any time to notice at all, she forgotten about her ‘Q Me’ all together carried away by numerous adventures and a generally well-hyper personality for a controlled eyed girl.

            “...What kind of mockery is this?” The Farmer comments, looking at the decoration and awe the sarroundings brought in.

             The surroundings is almost similar to ‘Avatar’ The Day-dreamer movie featuring  blue aliens with tails capable of connecting to other animals so they can control and speak to each other. However their surroundings is more Halloween based, glowing at some areas and making some skeletons stand out from the darkness as light gray untouched material.  Several objects hanging from vines gives a menacing appeal from glowing rounded gigantic-pumpkin object that have unusual facial carvings

            From afar in a tangled plant-vine bush growing candy, there’s a pair of odd shaped optics watching the group from the darkness at bay. This figure makes a small laugh sounding unusual as some parts in clear view click into place as did the brown pumpkin handle rotate moving some parts to other parts of this sea-dark face leaving nothing but optics and the mouth to be seen…A grin comes out revealing one tooth is golden as others are sharp-jaggered appearing as Decepticon teeth are seen from the movies. The golden one is likely a replacement for some tooth that had been lost.

            The view returns to the Decepticons when the figure’s head disappeared from perspective.

          "This is…. AVATAR MOCKERY!" Ivy drew lengthy, skipping down from the large pumpkin.  There are isles and isles of candy hanging from tree branches appearing to be genuine as they can be.  “Caaaannddddy!”  She jumps reaching up for a candy bar when it reaches upwards as if somebody is taunting her. The determined little human attempts multiple times to reach

      The Decepticons walk right past the insanely acting girl to explore what this planet has to offer and what could be useful to restoring their home planet or advancing their energon harvesters that are not really seen every day in life. Several pumpkins slowly inch away from their original positions casting a sinister sound at once, only heard in movies featuring the darkness and unusually glowing lights.

            “AHHH!” The Farmer shrieks, his chicken is bawking. “I’m going back!

            The one eyed-torturer grabs The Farmer by his shoulder a second before he zipped.  The Farmer falls on the ground creating a tremble. The Transverse plane, body wise, would make The Farmer’s divided body into superior and inferior portions—not forgetting the receptor the structure that sends inputs to the control center. Why is it relevant? Knowledge is completely relevant in some cases.

            “Owch.” The Farmer’s left optic budged making a twirly circle formed by some metal parts in the orbital cavity.

            Megatron shook his helmet.

            _Why did we get a Decepticon who raises cybertronian chickens_? Truth to be told Megatron finds this scenario completely strange than the parasagittal plane that makes left and right body portions unequal when divided in half by ending at the corner of the knee. Or the fact that the cartilage tissue is not a basic tissue type in human anatomy. He learned this from Starscream who had went online---when Ivy was sick--to learn more about human anatomy.

            Let’s call the strange designed Decepticon--who has the appearance of shockwave and Starscream combined—The Torturer.

            The Torturer chuckles.

            “Glad I’m not that anxious to get off here…right now.” The Anxious Decepticon interjects. He earns states from the others who hadn’t noticed in a really long time. We should call this Decepticon: The Porcupine Decepticon.  “I….um…been playing ‘Call of Duty’ lately.” This means he has been obsessed playing a video game for the past two months when things were going on.

            Interesting fact, the Mediastinum, the region between the lungs from the breastbone to the vertebra, is the central area within the thoracic cavity containing the pericardial cavity that houses the heart. So this also means, anatomically speaking, the Pericardial cavity could be related to the spark chamber possibly. Tying in the best anatomical term to describe a structure towards the helmet/head as superior, as navel’s anatomical term is umbilical interestingly. Plus the anatomical word for the back is Dorsal; best reminder is to think of a shark’s top fin aligned to the back.

            Ivy skips past the Decepticons.

            “I’m calling the big pumpkin!” She shouts in glee, “Slowpokes!”

            Some Decepticons wondered if the organ system that regulated the body’s activities through hormones, the Endocrine system, ever had some effect on her personality on some occasions.  A case of wondering about humans can be in a full circle, as the brain and spinal cord are located in the dorsal cavity. Starscream rolls his optics wanting to have killed her already rather than letting her live. For a while Starscream hadn’t been giving her any injections due to believing he had no reason why.

            The branches lean forward as the Decepticons trudged through.

            Ivy, on the other hand, didn’t have a problem running towards the gigantic Jack-Lanturn.

           

“Hey, it’s getting tight in here!” A Decepticon cries out, getting poked at by several branches. To note it’s important to know that the Right upper quadrant does not belong to the nine-Abdnominopelvic regions. The ventral cavity does not have an abdominal cavity, The Decepticon’s armor is wicked like having parts belonging to some kind of sleek-racing vehicle rather than a military vehicle, a window shield is seen at both sides of his chest armor connected to the rails gliding down indicating his vehicle mode is an armored race-car.

            A fact to know if the body does not maintain homeostasis it will cause illness, including that Homeostatic mechanisms does not control the muscle movement as they control blood pressure, body temperature, blood sugar levels, and the breathing rate. The Decepticons are being cornered branches without candy which also means these branches are the protectors of the main food source.

            “Decepticons, attack these lifeless branches!” Megatron orders his men.

            Collectively the organs inside the thoracic and Abdnominopelvic cavities are called Viscera. Just to clear any confusion the basic structural and functional units of an organism are cells. Now let’s depart from this anatomical reviewing and back to the Decepticons, who are busy making a clearing in human standards by getting rid of trees. Starscream rips out a large tree by its roots as it tries to choke him via branches.

            “This is why I hate organic tree’s,” The Seeker rips it in-half further finishing it off by using his blasters. “They are annoying.”

            The porcupine Decepticon rolls up into his spikey electrical unit based object. He then discharged a massive amount of thorns more than a cavalry could provide in army cases or military, whichever term is suitable. The moving trees are sent tumbling backwards screeching in pain. Megatron’s opponnets are rather easy to shoot down by using his super charged cannon attached to one of his arms.  Atoms combine to form molecules interestingly. How trees get personalities is a thing beyond explanation.

            The torturer put his two of his servos together whispering something.

            Before the trees that were around this Decepticon could react, there came multiple clones of him around everywhere from big puffs of gray smoke. Now making it close to impossible to decide which one is him. The Torturers clones use their wide-wicked looking blades to cut down the screeching trees, who did strike the Decepticons at some areas landing a few bruises on their body and armor.  The torturer’s clones wrap the trees into a huge circle.  The other newbies work together  back-stabbing other gigantic ones.

            In eleven minutes there was no tree’s around them.

            “-g-g-Great.” A Decepticon pants. “That took more thinking than I had assumed.”

            Megatron’s steaming cannon is taking a break.

            The apprentice drops a trunk of a tree bark.

            “This could not have been an coincidence.” The Apprentice mutters to himself, looking over to see Ivy holding a big full bag held up by her hands. _“...How is she going to leave today if she keeps getting out of danger?..”_ Ivy’s surprising ability to stay out of the Decepticon’s way shows a string of…determination? ..Nah , it may have shown her  capability to be drawn away from it rather being part of it.

            The organ system which contains the skin and it’s derivatives is the integumentary system which Ivy has.

            “I got a bunch of candy!” She squeals in delight. “So much candy!” There’s chocolate around her mouth.

            “…She is so crazy.” The porcupine said.

            The Farmer, who wasn’t part of combat because he had been knocked out, stood up.

            “Henry!” He goes to the pile of tree’s searching for his chicken. “HENRY!”

            The Decepticon’s attention drifts away from Ivy to the Farmer.

            “…He’s worried about the chicken, really?” Starscream groans,  seeing him as aN insane Decepticon who worried for the sake of a small cybertronian being. “Seriously get over the little animal.”

            “It’s—“  The Farmer throws back several branches. “My—“ The other Decepticons dodged the large root from a tree. “ **PARTNER**!”  He is dubbed insane by the others because he saw things they couldn’t, farmer claimed to hear voices, thought the chicken could become a gigantic robot, and spoke in gibberish at times. He wrote strange things on the wall. They (The Decepticons) are not sure if he could be a warrior at all.

            Megatron rubbed his temple.

            “We shouldn’t have used the Allspark at all.” Megatron said, merely agreeing with the Porcupine Decepticon’s argument that if they did not use the Allspark at all they wouldn’t have a crazy-manaic-insane Decepticon relying on a chicken.

            The Torturer and a black-white Decepticon pulls The Farmer from the pile who spoke in gibberish.

            “HENRRYYY!” His servos frantically flew. That one word is what everyone understood. “I want my partner back!” The Farmer’s strength causes the other two Decepticon’s digitals to get bent hard so they go. “I’m going to find you—“ The rest he spoke in gibberish something about ‘they’, ‘conspiracies’, ’wanting’,’ hostility’, and so on.

            Metabolism is a chemical process that requires energy.

            The Farmer merely ran into the part that hadn’t been cleared.

            “He must have a disease affecting the limited area of his body,” The Torturer notices, “Affirmatively local.”

            A few Decepticons nod.

            “This turns out to be a not-such-a-good idea to get supplies from.” Starscream fires at the pile of trees making it blaze into a fire within a few seconds. The ground is merely dirt glowing a green and purple like crystals behind a cloudy glassware. “This planet is useless. No wonder we never noticed it.”

            Megatron already did not like it.

            “Return to Cybertron, this is no place to be on.” The apparentice, namely Megatron, said.

            Negative feedback is a good way to maintain homeostasis while positive feedback tends to take a system further away from homeostasis, which is actually true as Aging is a normal process related to a reduced ability to maintain it. Molecules combined to form the cellaure level of organization. Again, we should stop drifting away into anatomy.

            Ivy has not spoken at all.

            Her bag is spilled on the ground.

            “He’ll find his way back.” Starscream snorts, turning away having to forgotten Ivy.

            The Decepticons start leaving, with no sign of an organic was following them. The Torturer looks over his shoulder actually wondering about Ivy. She’s so small, but others couldn’t miss Ivy on the ground floor.  Because she’s so uncontrollably hyper; that one time the entire underground base has been decorated in bright pink, Megatron awoke that solar cycle as the one and only Decepticon painted in hot pink.

            “Umm…Where’s the girl?”  The Torturer asks.

            Megatron groans, stopping in his tracks.

            “She’ll find the farmer.” Megatron reassures the troops “She’ll find her way back. Humans have the tendency to find their way back home.”  _I actually hope it’s true._ the Apprentice thought back on his comment. The Decepticons no longer were worried about the girl they just wanted to go home.

            And when they were heading back to Cybertron Megatron made a surprising comment: “So do not worry about her.”

             Maybe Ivy has gotten to some part of Megatron’s  ‘good’ part of his evil spark.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            I was taken from a bag of candy, A BAG OF CANDY! I’m surrounded by idioits. Fools, idiotic, baboons, whichever word is suitable to describe these pumpkin residents standing around me like I’m cotton candy. My body is not candy. It is not squishy to be eaten by robots. That is something any human can sleep on since gigantic robots are likely to not have the long and short intestines that help break down food or deliver it.

            “You will help us enslave Cybertron’s residents.” One said, one tooth is golden looking.

            “No way hozey.” I growl, “It’s against the code of honor for a Transfan to intervene in a fixed time point.” Truthfully it’s my code of honor. TimE AND Space could be ruined including the future if my intervention had been massive? Why out of millions of people was my mind chosen to browse from a relative universe without aliens, vampires, or Werewolves to a universe of complete danger?”

            They laugh at me.

            “I’m Hallowhine, son of the first Hallowehine leader of Candy,” He pops an opened candy bar into his mouth. “Most say, it’s unsanitary to live off candy.”

             I’m guessing these Cybertronains live off Candy, what a life of luxury these so called bad guys have. Wrapping me in energon robe is another curious thing, it stings each time I move and its tentacles tend to crawl up my body more. No wonder they were so easy to get me…I tore off candy from the branches getting some on me. How irresponsible am I? Completely a…wreck. Well that’s how I see myself. A crazy human girl with at least two perceptions; A Hyper girl,A comedian girl, and calm-serious girl. Make those three self-perceptions as I see myself.

            “We’ve studied you through the internet—“

            My eyes may have widened.

            “I was such a noob back then!” I cried. “Don’t take those statements seriously.”

            They laughed.

            “The Fallen’s data files are vulnerable as you.” Hallowhine clears his throat; my body is shaking by now in fear. Something about him made my skin crawl up. He really seems bad enough to create utter chaos. He leans his helmet forward showing his gleaming large golden tooth. “You, are an interesting specimen, to be around Decepticons.”

            “Yea-Yeah!” A shortery-unusual neck bent Pumpkin minion thing joins in. He seems wild and untamed

**Bawk Bawk Bawk!**

            They got the chicken.

            ….They got the chicken.

            THEY GOT THE CHICKEN!

            “…Holy she—“ I start, in disbelief. “You just unleased utter chaos by taking Henry too.”

            The tall one cackcles.

            “It’s part of the plan…Now…to unleash that quintession side.” He takes out a sharp blade. His grin grows wide. _No. no no no no no! This can’t happen. They can’t win. The future is in stake!_ My eyes squeeze shut. If they succeed…It’s up to the Decepticons. Who knows if they could take down a Quintesson? They were so awkward when I became sick, neccasary new to the way of fighting, and clearly not great thinkers when it came a exhausted-furious girl or the concept of Transfan.

            They had to do whatever this lead to.

            “Give me my PARTNER!” I hear this shout, “Gaukdo lekoa dejuiapie.”

            Did he say “I will murder you?” Guess he did. He does not sound SANE at the moment!

            “Kill him!”  Hallowhine said, pointing his blade at    The Farmer.

            “NO!”  I don’t want to see a Decepticon die in front of me.

            He just can’t.  

            Whatever the Farmer did in the crowd, there were some tough beatings and armor meeting each other. A single blast from him sent them flying off the crazy Decepticon. The Chicken bawkedd. I feel a sharp thorn-like blade make itself known into my shoulder. Hallowhine is clutching me. Something is radiating off The Farmer who really who seems angered, his entire body is glowing a dark purple.

            “Gahi Dehio Mequik Parhteuir, NOW!” His weapon retract into something wide and vastly large enough it seems like a blade straight out from hell or the Darkness. It’s perfectly wicked. Strange black writing is all over The Farner’s armor. This is when I realize The  Chicken is the Farmers lifeboat to the reality keeping him in check.

            He could be saying “Give back my Partner!” I guess.

            “Or helo kique alous!”

            “…Dear PRIMUS more ideas!” I’m starting to think of a time traveling alien reptile species with humanoid appearance that has an unstructured language. Fraggit,   Their skin is based on elements. Darn  it. Drats it. This idea won’t even make it to be written by me at this state of mind! 

            He could have said “Or I will kill you!”

            “What do we do boss?” A scared minion asks.

            “Give him the chicken,”   Hallowhine said. “And let him warn the others…The Quintession is coming. Throw it to him!”

            BAWK BAWK BAW BAWK!

            Someone threw the chicken at him which the Farmer caught, then became nothing more of is mere threatening appearance. He became the coward he was before. Not the crazy dude who can kill everyone.  At least they can be prepared when I…’the’ come to face them. Not in a good way.

            “Henry!” He hugs the big Cybertronian Chicken. “You are okay,  it’s  me.”

            The chicken bawked.

 

            “…Farrmer, remember the earth globe!”

            They cackled.

            “Now run you little coward.” Sharp pain came from my shoulders. Then other thoughts from different minds invaded my mind. They had been re-wakened. Watching the one who really does not bother being part of the action run away did help a little with the pain.

            “NO!” I scream.

            They back away from me.

            “No one can help you right now…not in this ugly state you are in.”

            _…Now let us take the throne, you human._

_Hahahaha they will be so caught off-guard._

_Mind: Megatron…Starscream…Fallen…The others…_

Now it’s as if today is really the last time I’ve seen them all, as a human.

            I lifted up my hands seeing they were becoming tentacles. Another pain came from my lower body…The energon whips were falling off. My body is widening. Becoming metal actually.  My body falls over hearing them snicker and mutter about my transformation. Everything is becoming really dark…dark as in the one that people fear. I don’t want to be a-lone again…I don’t want to be an outcast anymore...I don’t want to go into the darkness—NO! The little pain left over tells me…They’ve taken over my mutated body.

            “…Qunitession destroy Decepticons!”

            I hear them ‘cheer’.

            “…Megatron must kill me…”

            The Decepticons did not bother thinking the worst can happen right in this solar cycle. They didn’t bother asking about the engineers who seemingly went missing after they had gone to Candy.

            _“Soundwave to Megatron, the music video will be arriving in a few megacycles.”_

“…You said that exactly two months ago!” Megatron transmits back. “You are so laggy.”

            “ _It’s at 90% finally.”_ The Satellite’s message seems a relief to Megatron. Even though Ivy’s exact absence served as a tool meaning: _I don’t need this song anymore._ However, because it’s on the way to finally reaching him there’s no way it could be canceled. Soundwave’s had been doing this for a very long time.   _“I see you have picked up her urban slang.”_

As much as Megatron hated to admit, Ivy being around the Decepticons exposed them to new words.

            In a way, she rubbed off her internet geek side.

            “End Transmission.”

                                   

            **….Somewhere else under Cybertron…**

The Torturer is playing a mind game with another Decepticon, this time being what two characters in Naruto participated in, except for this being Susukes’s older brother and Naruto’s team leader type of ordeal. Their optics are strange looking, as if they were figuring out ways to mentally beat each other. 

            “…What are you two doing?” The Porcupine Decepticon asks, curious what he is up to.

            That kind of broke their mental bond with his interruption.

            “We were doing a mental combat!” The other snaps at him. “Grrr, now we do not know who did the first strike.”

            The Torturer taps his digits on the long flat table.

            “You are really a buzzkill.” The Torturer commented, looking irritated than not.

            Both their optics are back to normal, as in the robotic-structured Bayverse version where they are not like glass material containing a powered electrical source meaning life is still here or their side. The Decepticon who had been participating in this contest looks over to the left seeing The Farmer got back—without Ivy.

            “The Quintession is coming!” The Farmer screams, running past them.

            Starscream comes out from another room.

            “What…Quintession?” Starscream had come when The Farmer was already gone. He remembered the incident back at the Quintession planet. That clear memory, when her body glowed a light blue randomly when Megatron and He were trying to decide what to do with the girl, had not left the seeker.

            Others who hadn’t been informed about Quintessions had stopped what they were doing.

            **B-A-B-B-AAAM**

Energy blasts are coming from the hallway that toppled over fairly large tables, the Flat screen monitor attached to the wall now fell from it ripping out a handful of material, undeterminable screeches are easily heard coming from the source. Several Decepticons duck for cover instead going out to face this attacker

            “Quintessions take down!”

            Starscream dreaded this speech.

            First, you must ask yourself, how can one Quintession take down whole group?

Let’s fastforward **….38 Minutes later….**

The  remaining small Deepticon group are huddled in a gigantic closet. Scared for their lives. All are shaking. Not wanting to get into that dead zone again. They got a closet made into the back of the lunchroom because Ivy insisted they do that, as she quoted “You never know when small things come in handy.” After The Porcupine Decepticon had asked her. Starscrem and Megatron are outside.  The Torturer’s offline, permanent dead shell is seen lay in the hallway where others are seen. The Porcupine and The Farmer are in the closer with the other remaining Decepticons.

            “…You should have told me why she needed those shots.” Starscream said, his large blaster that once had been small is seen hooked to his shoulder.  “You knew it all along, Megatron, why did you keep that?”

            The two are hiding behind a wall, as several shots are seen exchanged.

            A few Decepticons were still out there, not giving up a fight.

            Megatron is silent for a few seconds.

      B   -B-B-ALST.

            “…Sometimes the best of our pride gets to us, to something we don’t want to admit.” Megatron finally said. He looks towards Starscream who seems to have this composure of ‘you-admitting-to-caring about-her?” and this overwhelming disbelief expression seen in his optics alone.

            There are things that Starscream does not understand about Megatron.

        This happens to be one of those things.

       
      “…You sound like your brother.” Starscream points out. “A little more…” He waves his servo. “Show of defeat, per say.”         

            b-b-b-LBLBALST

      A Decepticon comes from the smoke covering an injured wound to his thigh. His armor is seen cracked. Parts of his armor have been visibly ripped off. This is not an average Quintession at all. Only a human can know the vulnerable areas of a Cybertronian from writing pairing stuff or doing some research. The Decepticon fell  to the floor coughing out energon.

      “We must kill her.” Megatron grabs a large discarded shield. “As an Apprentice of the Fallen….I must do the hardest decision that may affect everyone.” He earns a nod from Starscream. They both head into the crossfire—Starscream grabs his own protection being a large arm—together.

           

             The Quintession knew its firing is a success.

           

            “Hahaaa!” The first head laughs, “This will go out perfectly.”

     

            This mutant like Quintession has several tentacles and armor.

                       

            “Decepticons are approaching!” The second head acknowledges.

 

**BLASSST—AUIA**

      The laser blasts did not hit but seem to have reflected off the metal to hit thewalls chipping off more metal than not.  “Isn’t it that obvious?” Starscreams voice is heard, pointing out something so clearly identified with their signatures. Repeating a fact that’s known is so stupid including what any transfan can associate. Shots ring out from his direction at the Quintession that uses a spare handle object--left behind from the previous host—conflicting with the attack itself.

      “Too obvious.” Another voice adds.  

 

            “…KIL—KI-KILL ME NOW!” The third head shrieks, sounding frightened. “Ple—elease!”The Two higher ranked Decepticons could tell a part of the original host existed, matter of speaking, in the third head.  A random Quintession would not display fear in the mist of battle between other species.

**…..Nine minutes later…**

**….The Fallen’s room…**

            Starscream and Megatron walks into The Fallen’s room. Megatron held what seems t be left over of a Quintession without armor. It didn’t wiggle or budge. One tentacle held the handle tightly. The Fallen can tell the mutation had finally come early, creating a massive loss of Decepticons. It will take some time to resupply their troops.

            “…You knew this all a long.” Starscream growls at the Fallen. “I don’t see how your plans can be—“

            “Put her into the shell,” The Fallen instructs them, ignoring Starscream’s comment “There’s a program already in place.”

            Placing Ivy’s body into a shell would eliminate the Quintession program all together.

            “I do not trust him this much,” Starscream’s armor seems to have scratches and bruises all over. He hadn’t been spared of the pain one determined Quintession could pull….The Candy Planet has separated from Cybertron in the past Megacycle.

            “He knows more than I do.”  Megatron said in a low voice, putting the small body into the shell.

            Megatron and Starscream back away as the blinding light blue light blinded their optics leaving the fallen exposed to this blinding light. The Lightsaber handle reappears on the servos, they become smaller and smaller essentially decreasing the mold into the shape of a rather small humanoid being that is not naked at all, she had the physical appearance of her regular human form with the Turtleneck and jeans. Her hair is definitely shorter. Her eyes slightly open attempting to regain consciousness.

            “…Thank you…” Ivy sounds weak. “Megs....” Her eyes slowly close. “Goodbye…”  She makes a weak sigh, and then Ivy’s head rolled over to the side. Her body instinct told her she wouldn’t have been there for long. Her body seemingly glows startling the two Decepticons into backing up away from her.

            The Fallen cackles.

            “This is just perfect, the beginning of everything,” The Fallen  cheerfully notes, knowing he may be free of his chair in the upcoming months. “And the Harvestor!”

            Ivy is gone in a flash.


	19. How hard was it to say goodbye?

**A/N The chapter, that you all have been** _waiting_ **for....*Drum roll* Featuring lyrics from JUST A DREAM BY NELLY!  ….Yes. Megatron finally got the song. Takes place about a day after Ivy’s departure.**

  _She's finally gone,_ Megatron thought in relief looking to the sky, _We can finally get the boy...but my master has told me otherwise._ The underground base is empty of an organic presence. But the apprentice feels grief. Not relief.  Not a chipper or a squeal is heard from the absence of a single organic. He went to the surface wanting to get rid of the feeling he has been getting. No longer would Megatron see a gigantic tumble of wires fall down from the side of the wall and the cables unravel to reveal a little human.

          The loss of Decepticons plus heavy causalities has a tremendous effect on the remaining.

            “How do you think the torturer Con reacted to the Quintession?” A survivor asks another.

            “Hey may have said something along the lines of ‘Impossibru’ or didn’t have a word to say.” The other Survivor watches the burning flames melting the armor and bodies down into what could be referred to as Scrap Metal or material for more armor. “Knowing….that mech clocked out before he could attack…I call that a terrible demise.”

            The other seems surprised.

            “How do you know?” The first survivor asks, sounding surprised.

            “I...” The second Survivor looks to the floor.  “Hide in the basement.” He did sneak one peak to see how it went. What he saw terrified him to his very fundamental core to watching deaths and causing them to do so.

            Surprisingly, watching tornado documentary/movies the Decepticons made an underground tunnel for shelter just in case some impossible event happened. They didn’t take things for ‘not possible’ after the Jaguars made themselves known several weeks ago.  Starscream did not notice this  construction going on since he, himself, had been attemping contact with other surviving Cybertronians. The Swindle scouts proved to be a doubtful group to trust after what had happened with Red Scout Five.

   "What's up Megs?" The Farmer asks, coming out of no-where.

 "Do not call me by that nickname." Megatron sneers, not preferring to be called a pet name.

         The Farmer shrugs.

   "Everyone's been calling you that lately sir," He holds Henry's newly hatched Cybertronian chick. "Doesn't it look potenitnal for a massive fighter?"

 Suddenly, a song started playing in Megatron's helmet. The one and only song he had asked from Soundwave to upload and send to him. _What--_ Megatron's optics grew startled, looking right behind his shoulder.  _What is this music coming from?_ A few more lyrics into the song pass. _....Nelly made th_ is. He recognizes it from the singer's voice that he had played multiple times for sick Ivy some solar cycles ago.

       **_So I travel back in time,_**

"Not at all." Megatron rudely said. He saw no potential in animals related to those from Planet Earth.

   The Farmer did not like this.

            “I forgot to say, remember the Earth Globe.”

**_When's she's coming back_ **

**_no one knows,_ **

**_and I realize, it was only Just a dream,_**  
   "...It can speak!" The Farmer interjects, patting the little chick. "Don't mind him, mighty warrior; you'll get twice as big as me."

    Megatron grew irritated.

    "How do you turn off music?" Megatron attempts using any gadget or audio part built into his helmet..

**_I was at the top,_ **

**_Now it's like I'm in the basement._ **

 

The music gets scrambled with the lyrics.

 

**I swear  now I can't ttake it,**

**that somebody's got my baby**

**Baby, I can't think**

**I should put it down,**

**Because I still feel it in the air.**

 "What music?" The Farmer repeats. "Megatron are you listening to a word I'm saying?..."

 Eventually the music became allowable for Megatron to listen.

  **My love of my life,**

**my shorty and my wife,**

  "Hey what's up with Megatron?" Starscream asks the farmer, noticing how easily the Tyrant seems to be so silent.

          "He's taking back his initial comment about Freddy not being a warrior when it matures!" The Farmer cries, walking away from the rather short seeker.

          Starscream watches the over-reactive Decepticon depart the room. 

   **_So I travel back 'n time,_**

**_When’s she coming back,_ **

**_no one knows,_ **

**_and I realize it was only just a dream_ **

Megatron could imagine her asking, "Why are you acting like a zombie on painkillers?" and "Hey dude, you still there? Knock knock, who’s there? Open the fragging door that's who!" Neither of those statements amuses him, as she claimed to not be a comedian.  However, some Decepticons among his troop assumes she was not a fruit of no humor, but that of a natural born comedian from watching too much Comedy Central.

            “Megatron, are you losing it?” Starscream asks Megatron, waving his servo in front of his face. “Meeegaatrrrrroon, wake up.” The seeker frowns noticing the apprentices optics were in a daze, left in a trance to be exact. A hint of emotion is seen from one of those rounded red optics, a rare sign from Megatron, The Fallen’s apprentice, is displaying…sadness?

He hadn’t seen this kind from Megatron in stellar cycles.

Starscream snaps his digitals.

Megatrons flaring red optics reignited.

“Why do you have a banana peel on your helmet?” Megatron ask Starscream, a little in a haze.

Starscream feels his helmet.

“I don’t have a…banana peel on my helmet, sir.” The seeker gives Megatron a weathered look; He wonders if his long-time co-leader has begun losing his vision or his optics are dimming slowly into some kind of condition. Maybe Ivy’s unusual humor finally got to him.  “I can tell…you’ve been thinking about _her._ You can’t hide it Megatron, I know you as you know me.”

The Apprentice looks over to his shoulder.

“Just a dream…” He looks over his shoulder. “Starscream, something’s off…”

Starscream raises an optic ridge.

“When I knew Ivy would leave....” The Apprentice’s digits fidgeted, portraying he’s very shy and embarrassed to admit this. “Let’s say my reaction was gloomy instead of being happy about it."  Megatron admits to the seeker. “I do not know what’s becoming of me…Do you have any idea what this is?”

Starscreams optics may have burgled. He knew all too well what these signs were.

“..Megatron it’s very simple.” He pats the mechs back. “You are experiencing feelings for her, as what humans define as…love.” The Seeker puts his hand away from the Apprentice who gave him a ‘what are you talking about’ expression. “Megatron, Since She’s been merged into a complete cybertronian walking Pretender and been transported…somewhere…Your spark is well. Aching for _her_.”

Only The Fallen knew where she went and he wasn’t talking, just that she was in the right hands.

 He listens to the Seeker’s advice but something in his spark warmly told him he passed up on something he couldn't ever pick up; as in a relationship. That was a once in a lifetime chance when being around Ivy and her developing brain/personality. She wouldn’t remember necessarily everything that happened around three or two months for being in the Bayverse for the first time. Everything she basically knew is gone. Wiped away. But there is still a chance that may have not passed up, because things can be possible in this universe.

            “How is it even possible…” Megatron mutters, looking over.  “How can I get myself…off this feeling?”

            Starscream didn’t blink.

            “You may want to do hypnosis to get rid of any memory pertaining to her…or forget about her.” Starscream tells the much taller Decepticon. “But you will remember her. So this makes your ‘feelings’ towards her likely…To be around for a long,long, long cycle. It’s unclearable Megs.”

**I was thinking about _HER,_**

**I was thinking about _ME._**

**I was thinking about US,**

**What we were supposed to be,**

            Megatron walks away from Starscream. The music is replaying in his helmet. He had to think this over before doing anything else that may cripple his mind or remove any tactics he gained from the past few months. He looks over his shoulder seeing Chickens using the training center. They summoned fire from their beaks hitting the practice dummies straight at their chest plating knocking the downright.

_…Chicks knocking down dummies…Maybe I’m wrong about their strength._ Megatron thinks to himself. He looks over to the gigantic globe hooked to the ceiling. It’s golden as it can be.  The apprentice tilts his helmet at this spectacle. However, Africa’s consentient seems out of place, almost as if it had been moved intentionally. _If memory serves right…Africa’s not supposed to be near North America._

            **And I realize,**

**It was only jjust a dream**

**So I travel back in time,**

**When she’s coming back,**

**No one knows,**

He grabs the moveable continent piece form the globe. Though it only retracted to reveal a secret tunnel of the sorts, though its rectangle shape gives am appeal that it held only a box containing some pictures. _Did Ivy hide this?_ He takes out the box from the tunnel like hole. The box is small, brown, and wooden with definite carvings that were pretty neat itself being vine-like and shapes of a rose is seen. He definitely didn’t believe in ghosts, that’s for sure, even when the troops were found hiding in the closet a week ago scared looking white as a bed sheet and claiming that they saw ghosts of the fallen Cybertronians who died on Cybertron.

            He opens the lid.

           

            Swindles are pulling more hordes of offlined shells to the top. Ready to burn dead shells that were only for useful to recycle for into new,  and improved armor. Starscream remembers how Ivy’s ‘so called deluinsional’ minds lead him and countless others nearly on a mission that could have been jacked up. But it wasn’t. The last part of the mission involved just the Decepticons while Ivy stood on the sidelines preferring not to be involved because of her size. She could have gotten killed in the fight for her own knowedlge

Starscream held a piece of a mirror.

“Just a reflection…” He mutters to himself. “Not a an invisible snake lurking around.”

 

_::Starscream…don’t even look in the glass!::_

_::. Why not?::_

_::The snake will make you stoned, as in Harry Potter stoned!::_

_He heard something slither on the floor around him._

_::Starscream , trust me, just this once. You’ve died in nearly ALL Transformers franchise,sadly.::_

_OOooh that burned!_

_::Now Icecream close your optics::_

_“My name is not Icecream yo—“ Starscream smashes his foot into the middle of the snake. “IMBECILE!”_

_Hearing a snake’s growl did little to the gigantic seeker. He quickly ignited his calcneal sending blazes away from the animal shrieking in pain and agony. His optics are nowhere in sight. But the Seeker can do without sight taking down a little to minimal threat after all; Megatron had gone to some planet on a lone mission from the Fallen and he expected nothing in his room to be disturbed. Well this is where the snake is going; out of all rooms underground Cybertron.  Ivy’s sticking at the HQ like a coward, with most of the Decepticons, watching from afar how Starscream dealed with it._

_“Die you wrappy-slippery- invisible organic!” Starcream held the tail area of the snake._

_::Starscream, you are—ahahaha—holding the tail!:: He hears the torturer laugh from the interncomn._

_Yes, Starscream must do everything._

_::hHAHAHAHA!:: Ivy’s tiny-hyper-amused laugh is heard as well._

_The seeker’s closed optics buzzed together partially ticked and humiliated. “Whoever let it come down here will be offline personally by me through their spark, cervical, umbilical ripped out, optics ripped, mouth torn to shreds, AND THEIR ENTIRE Dorsal cavity yanked out from their shells!” Starscream shoots at the metal-cybertronian glowing snake that has rounded holes glow purple, green,red, and a light blue to it's sides._

The seeker sighs, “That farmer…how in the world he found me in the snake’s nest is beyond me.” Starscream puts the mirror back into a survenier box that has a lot of collectables ranging from skulls, sharkticon fin, jaguar tooth, a voice box, a generic made kleanex, and a crab’s wrecking object. Truthfully, Ivy’s slight involvement propelled some-events into happening that Starscream hadn’t credited her for. Finding the Beast Planet turned out to be easier than they thought retrieving their own men from her guidance.

            Even though,  she didn’t want to be the person who made history on the clock.

“Hey Starscream, what’s the name Icecream referring to in this report?”


	20. When tales and stories mean more

_“But….” The Torturer paused. “The Universe had a different plan.”_

_The other Decepticons, who he had been scaring the living life out of,  were huddled together in a dark lite room._

_“W-w-w-what kind?”  The Farmer asks, sounding scared._

_This was way before Ivy became a Quintession, probably during the time she was at the pitch-black planet. Starscream hadn’t been aware of this small group who told tales and passed time using this tactic. There’s one Decepticon who’s recalling this event no other than The Porcupine Decepticon._

           

            “The kind that the Fallen did not like.”  The Porcupine Decepticon gazes to the firing flames melting down armor like hard waves crashing over the sand creating outlines of the disturbed area.   He feels pity for those who had been offlined way early than they should have been. By an Unlikely candidate they never considered to turn against them.

 

            _The torturer grins._

_“Making a well known Decepticon…WRONG!” The Torturer’s gigantic head lights flickered on making a spot light on the terrified. His grin is not a foolish grin but that of a evil mastermind. “Everything he knew to be wrong. Wrong wrong wrong. Everything going on the wrong direction that he had read it to be—“_

_“Who are you basing this off?” A Decepticon asked, stopping the torturer in his glorious time._

_“…Well…” He looked in the room. “I’m basing off…The Fallen.  I’ve heard about legends…about…the girl.”_

_The Decepticons give him a look._

_“SO?” They said at once._

_The torturer dims his head lights._

_“You know her as well as she knows the future…Ivy will make it more…interesting.” He makes a spider like movement using his digits. “Something that we won’t expect may change what legends say. We may become historians that others will look up to. Some of us may not survive to see what becomes of her.”  He leaned his head in creating a energy ball in his palmar. “Not all powerful beings are right.”_

The Porpcupine Decepticon holds a reticent picture  of the entire, big hulking crew of Decepticons.

 

            _“So, be more precise—“_

_“I can’t be clear on what I say, Farmer.” The Torturer said,  “I get the fun out of you guys by doing things you wouldn’t have thought to be possible. It’s enjoyable watching you squirm in a tight space, oh how fun.”_

_“A  Decepticon crawled into a cell-space and got eaten alive by some Cybertronian Jaguars.” An Engineer interrupted. “Leaving specks of dust and nothing left behind. The content grumble from the jaguar is left behind. Not a con or bot would ever know one hid in such a ludicrous space. True story.”_

_The mechs gave him a strange look._

_"..Don't remind us about that elastic Decepticon!" The Farmer pleads, "It was a horrible accident."_

_The small group of twenty five Decepticons shuddered at once; there are more of them out of this group, as in four hundred or six hundred all together. Some  of them have so much personality they aren't even given much dialogue from a few complications--Either they can't speak, losing their  optic sight, or cannot hear...Or more importantly  they are really different than some are seen to be._

_"Ewwwww!" A Decepticon shuddered. "Tell us a different tale!"_

The Porcupine Decepticon  looks away from the melting armor, reflecting over the numerous headlight camp stories told in the dark when they thought nothing is to be feared on a dead planet.  “Hey Porcupine, do you remember the time where we did a Star Wars horror story?” Another suriviving Decepticon randomly asks the porcupine Decepticon.

            He turns his head toward the survivor.

            “I do,”  Porcupine said, shrugging his gigantic spikey shoulders.  “It’s terrible; I remember it as if it had happened last solar cycle.”

            “That could have been the greatest horror story ever told.” The survivor acknowledges, as they are turned away from the flickering flames dropping matter and scrap metal some sides of the pit.

 

_“Sss-s-s-s-so the version of s-ss-s-sStar Wars that no human has ever ss-s-s-seen,…” A stuttery Decepticon started, rubbing his hands together. “Is-s-s-siss horri—fofifiyng.” He nudged the shoulder of his companion. “T-t-t-t-tell t-t-them, you sludge con.”_

_They give each other nicknames on their personality._

_“Telll usssssssss.” The Torturer drones on. “Or else some’cons going to tell a real life horror tale!”_

_They all glared at the Decepticon who rambled about the jaguar incident._


	21. OH EM GEE AUTOBOTSS

First I was watching the movie with some popcorn…Then I land into the Bayverse after…I had lifted the allspark up…then fell unconscious...Have I been transported yet again? Something in my gut certainly tells me that is not the first time I’ve been through this commercial-energy-battery-drink with a hint of Stargate SG1 scene…hey where’s my popcorn?  Strange and robotic-whirring sounds screeches in my ears so loud I could have become deaf. The scenery is so fascinating emitting this unusual glow only seen in Science Fiction movies.     

            I’ve grown up watching Jackie Chan, a really good actor. When watching his movies my fondest memory would training a ninja kick or laughing at the movie. There’s a movie of mentioned actor I want to see, is, ‘Twin Dragons’ . This could be one of the old Jackie Chan movies that I have not watched. How did topic change from Science Fiction to Jackie Chan? Oh the ‘Tuxedo’!  Over time, when he was entirely new to me, I learned his name despite playing different characters.

            “AHHH”

            My body hit the pavement.

            “…O wow o wow o wow.” I whine. “So this is what Jackie Chan may go through his action-adventure comedy movies in takes.”

            **_Shanghi._**

Why did that word randomly come into my head?

I look over my shoulder seeing whatshisname again tearing the speed sisters into two!

            “…OH frag!”     

            The image of a pumpkin shaped planet randomly came into my head.

            “…OH EM GEE I’M IN THE SECOND MOVIE AHHH! I’M IN FRAGGING SHANG HI, NO JOKE!”  Hearing Metal parts being torn away just makes it more really, intense.  The shrieks of dying Cybertronians are another topic people wouldn’t want to hear again. Or to be exactly precise on the dot; frightening, skedaddling is my tool to escape so that was taken hiding under a big shed like object. Yes. A human can be such a scared cat when it came to their lives.

            Why do I have a gut feeling saying “I hate lies”  out of a sudden?    

            …Frag. That just gave me another piece to a developing idea to an old flame from my noob writing years in 2009.

            I just realized something.

**I’M IN 2009!**

Curling up into a ball is/was my only resort.

“Optimus,. I found the—“ I heard this voice. No. It’s that voice that’s IRON-fragging-chevy-truck-HIDE! “An organic? Is this what Starscream really dropped...”  My eyes sruggled open not really trusting my own hearing since it can be the curse of human curiousity. My heart beat is loud enough to be in my ears!

            Yes. Oh primus. Oh Primus. It’s fragging Ironhide!

            “H-hhhih-h-h-h-h.”  I squeak. “Hi-h-h-h-h-ih—hih- EEEEEEE AUUTOBOTS EXIST ZEY  EXISSSTT!! Ohemgee-I’m-a-huge-Autobot-fan; crash-landing-in-the-pool where you saw that girl who asked if you were the tooth fairy so not forgettable!” The sad thing is…he dies in eight years. But there’s a bright side. I’m meeting an awesome  Autobot. THIS IS SWEEET!

            “You are scrambling my circuits, speak slowly!” The tall, truck chevy Autobot complains. “How do you know about my tooth fairy incident…” His optics whirr at me. That change in direction is a reminder to Sentinel’s Optic in the beginning of Transformers Dark of The Moon. No..wait…it reminds me of some Cybertronian belonging to this universe. But I can’t remember who exactly.

            And then…OPTI-HOLY-GALIFREY-OF-GOD-MUS PRIME came!

            “Did Starscream jog up some—“ He starts, looking down at me.

            If anyone could watch me from afar, they would immeatedly notice it’s shaking unbelieveably quick.

            “Hi Optimus!” I squeak, sounding high pitched and nervous. “S-s-s-sso g—g-glad to f—f-f-fina-a-a-a-aly meet you. I’m-a-big-Trans-fan-for-the-past…” I count my fingers; age 12, age 13,age 14,age 15… “Obessesing-over-the-awesome-franchise! Oh-that’s like-half-my life-being –a-fangirl. I-see-many-years-ahead-of-this-crazy-mind-who’s-confusing-the-heck-out-of-‘ya!””

            “Ironhide.”  Optimus warningly said, “Where did you get her?”          

            Ironhide grunted.

            “Didn’t get her from anywhere!” Ironhide protests. “She came out of no where.”

            “UMM..I acutally came from a spacebridge,” I interject, raising my index finger. “And-the-funny-thing-is,”

            Several vehicles came around us.

            “You guys are LEGENDS!” I finish, feeling adrenaline going through. “Epic role models. Almost as in The Dragon from Eragon, DragonHeart that gets a movie sequel that’s amazing—hey let me go you strange men in black attires, are you CIA or NCIS?” I quiz those earning unquestionable glances from the gang. “I am not crazy, I am a Austistic Gemini!” I protest.

            “Yeah yeah yeah loopy girl, that’s what they all say.”

 

            ~~~~~~~

            And then I found myself in a gigantic interrogational like room.

 

            “Please listen…” I beg to who could be an Autobot who’s name slips my tongue. “I came from a universe where you guys are fictional and there’s an entire brand about you all!”  The mech grunted, tapping his large wheel on the floor. “I…can’t remember a single thing about the Decepticons…I just can’t!”

            The Autobot, who could be Sideswipe, folded his arms.

            “How do you know about us?”

            Going with a old question…why so dull?

            “I watched the movies!” Is my answer. “I watched the first fragging movie a million times!  I’ve seen Jazz be….”. I can’t remember…what happened to him. Something’s terribly wrong here. “ No…I can’t remember. I can remember…just vague details.”

                        The Autobot asks, his gigantic earth-based vehicle armor has my attention on it rather than paying attention to him. It’s a little awe-inspiring enough that an artist can set a goal to accomplish the art style of Bayverse to what her art abilities can bring her. The windows are so…convincing. His wheels attached to these thin black hooks that may be really wider instead of thin. The cables,pipe-like object, and machinery from his vehicle mode created; his arms, trunk, and legs.

            Sn—snap

            “I’m wide awake!” I protest. “Not sleepy.”

            The Autobot gives me a strange look.

            “Who sent you to Shanghi?” The look  in his optics are serious. “Are you mentally ill?”

            That’s a pretty boiling question.

           And why did he ask an insane question?

            “NOBODY FRAGGING SENT ME!” I freak out on him. “I JUST GOT HERE and I ain’t crazy!” Where did this entire attitude come from? I used to be a calm, friendly, understandable, and silent based girl who was so silent people could get into a crowd around her without noticing her sitting on the floor drawing or writing. Did something happen when something transported me to this universe? This can’t be me. I feel as if my presence has been in this universe longer than a newbie can conclude.

            I had to take in a breath.

            Then exhale.

            “I’m-an-Autistic-Gemini,” I repeat myself. “Big-vocabulary-lands-into-my-head. It also means impossible things come across in it too, I watch Science Fiction movies often...” I  pause. Too much information being given out about myself; my trust towards strangers is limited..for some reason. I was entirely open to speaking with others. But Now I’m entirely that much. “I-pay- more-attention-to-detail, so-I may-see-ghosts: Nuff said.”

            The Autobot tilts his head at me, and then he leaves me using his large wheels that are actually like roller skates just a little more fun to watch and see.  One can wonder how can Transformers balance on wheeled fee, Heh, It would be funny to see a newly onlined Transformer trying to get adjusted to its new feet. The imagination that most average Transfans can likely get is a slippery Cybertronian having a Bambi moment (Bambi had slipped and fell on the ice looking adorable as heck,to me that is).

      What in the world are they going to do with me?


	22. Memories are bittersweet

**"There are days, where, the most dammest  villians find themselves missing....who they hate."**

It's true for any Decepticon such as Starscream  to say, "I hate organics." But there are times where you don't hear this quote from any, "I...admit it. I befriended an organic." Starscream is studing the panther cybertronian felines from afar.  _Living off the terrain from the developing remaining species...I have not seen this in eons._ Starscream's shoulders are hunched together similar to a square box's small handles that are way too miniature to be held.

    The seeker looks over to the cliff of a giant spike.

  _"Are you saying a cane can't become a laser blaster?" Ivy stares at Starscream. "It's very possible."_

_"Pit it is not possible!"  The Seeker argued back. "Humans rely on more advanced technology to get things done!"_

_Ivy snickers._

_"How do you know?" Ivy chewed on some floating popcorn. "It''s not like you've been helping humanity advance their--" She starts but then notices his sheepish and dumbed-stupid expresssion. Her eyes became wide. "...No...no you didn't. Please say you didn't!"_

_He rubs the back of his helmet. "..Yes I did."_

_"OH MY PRIMUS, STARSCREAM'S OUT OF CHARACTER!" Ivy skaddaled, holding her popcorn bag. She seems frantic in  way that's in a way unbalanced  possibly confusing in some kind of way.  "STARSCREAMS A EINSTINE!"_

  Starscream watches the memory fade away. "She never actually knew how fun it was to mess with her." He muses to himself, looking back to the animals that had their attention shifted towards him. The Seeker had to think quick, fast, and exceedingly  quicker than some not fast thinking humans. 

        What would Megatron do?

          No,better yet, what would the Farmer do?

      

_**Run.** _

 

   "Next time I shouldn't be so obvious." Starscream mutters, flying away from the herd that happens to be chasing him. "Recalling a...'Mind-Traveler' is worse to do in the middle of observing--WHY AM I EVEN MENTIONING THE BUTCHERER?!" Starscream is not refering to the one who slaughter a lot of cubans from the concentration camps that ignited the Spanish-American War a long time ago, he is referring to Ivy. The one, who slaughtered a good deal of Decepticons, and affected Megatron.

      _I am not going to be fooled by her again._ _"_ You, bulldozers!" Starscream shouts to the yellow Decepticons, "BRING DOWN THE SPINES!"

   "Why?" A hot-headed Decepticon yelled back. "You starting to lose your processor?"

    The panthers were jumping from gigantic spines to another, similar to silent-deadly crickets on a mission. More as skilled-lethal ninjas who were trained by  professional mentors who could make them pass a deer without them even knowing they had been in contact. It's not even a exaggeration when it came to silent attackers.

   "JUST SHOOT IT DOWN!" Starscream shrieks, diving into a big pile of rubble under Cybertron. "Do not question my orders, you newbies!"

     His high pitched reply easily made it through from underground to the surface in matter of purely seconds. Both bulldozers shrug it off. However, seeing the panthers quickly changed their mind in thirty seconds. Now the first reaction anyone can ever think up will be "die baby die!"  or "go to hell you son of a unicron!"  or the main reaction that came from the  first  constriction looking Decepticon: "LET'S SHOOT THE RODETS away!"

      

     The Scene transition to the headquarters, where a memo comes up. A song is being played that can be very well known in the modern times of 2013 or 2012 not in this state of age 2008, time travel may have been used to retrieve this musical piece. But, why and how it had been chosen may forever remain a mystery. A mystery to the one who had been asked to send it.

 "Soundwave to Ivy, I have successfully retrieved Avril Lavigne's song  Here's to Never Growing Up." His memo lands  unblissfully in the gaze of two Decepticon interns, who seem to be gazing awkwardly at the  screen. They bicker for awhile and end up sending the music video straight down to Avril Lavigne who has not made the song in this universe yet and sent the other to the president's house.

     Our scene makes  a wonderfully unnecassary change, temporally.

 "Honey, please turn the Radio off." Mrs Bursh groans, trying to sleep.

 Mr.Bursh sits upright.

 "Honey...we don't HAVE a radio!" He reminds her. "We haven't gotten one since you said it had a microchip in it."

   Mrs Bursh looks to her husband.

  "If...we don't have a radio....where is the song coming from?" Mrs. Bush asks, sounding confused as any ordinary person who has had  partially no involvement whatsoever with this startling song. A song that hadn't been made yet. "Better get the house sweeped. and get a hotel room honey. I can't stand this music any longer!"

    The scene returns to Cybertron.

 "Ivy. Evy Weeivy livy. lvy. Ivy, ivy iveee." Soundwave's memo keeps blinking into the monitor. "Jvy."

   The mechs argue.

  "Should wW--E-E-wwe-wee-w-e tel-h-j-j-k-k-k- him?" The stuttery Decepticon asks. "We-e-w-we-ve told Shoc--s-kwave by accident."

   The naturally speaking Decepticon shrugs,.

  "Let's go right ahead." He calmly said, "The Slaughter would be irritated if he spelled her name wrong. Then he could get--...you get the picture." 

     _"Shockwave, send me......Keep holding on!" Ivy's typing beats on the gigantic keyboard. "Don't question me, just send it. The Torturer wants a piece of his own medicine, amahahahaaa!"_

_**She sounds like Megatron.** Shockwave notes to himslf. **What a interesting combination....Hmm Ivytron. Oooh I can already picture this, what a dirty mind I have. so many thoughts about these two.**_

"Be right there." Shockwave uploads a song through his connection to Cybertron. _"You sound like Megatron."_

_He did not get a response from Ivy, for awhile._

_"Be right back :-3"  Her message read. "WEEE VELOCITRON! C: "_

     Velocitron remained a mystery to him, even to this day.

  "Ivy can't be...she...slaughtered...Decepticons? A human  slaughtered....." Soundwave tries contemplating the message from the rather calm Decepticon. "She was a Quintession? No...A  Pretender? Her memory banks wipedd completely by...The Fallen's programmming?" _I'll miss her replys. She helped me hack into the Criminal data base._

The Farmer is raising his chickens. "Henry, ready to transform into your next age?"  The small compacted cybertronian Chicken nodded  it's chubby head. So he presses a small button on it's head. The little cybertronian thing become enlarged with wide-sharp wings that have feathers appearing to be ready to fall out. A beak being sharp as a talon. Two pairs of small optics are seen to the sides. Layers and layers of shaped  circles are seen making up individual areas of Henry's enlarged body frame.

     His legs are made by metal. Gigantic metal. It seems to be a force that shouldnot be reckoned with.

  "Good boy." The Farmer pets his gigantic friend's side while he smirks. "Feeding him chicken feed is so..genius. The Butcherer knew more than she let on."

  _"Dude!" Ivy yelps. "ARE YOU FEEDIN HIM...BRANCHES?!!"_

_The Farmer's optics blink at the rapid energetic girl, "Dead branches, yes." The Farmer replied, earning a facepalm from the Small-short figured girl. She got onto his shoulder then whipped his head around in circles quite literately._

_"You idiot!" She scolded him. "Chickens eat seeds. Feed him small things not braches!"_

_She mimics Henry's plucking._

_"Chickens are like this," She bends her arms to her sides and does the same exact pose a chicken would do. "Goble. goobble. gobble. Gobble chicken little."_

_"....I get it!" The Farmer had enough seeing her act like a gigantic Cybertronin Chicken that reached monsterous hieghts when being fed properly and had some rather forethought about training handy in cases like war. Similar to Ravage's predessors on Cybertron during the Great War used on both fonts._

_Ivy gets onto a table._

_"Good, now buy some fragging chicken energon seed!"_

    The Smart-mouth had some golden points being on Cybertron and acknowledged some of the strengths the Decepticons hadn't fully expanded. For being the main reason why only a hundred or three hundred being dead, Ivy had created a diversity of her own reputation on Cybertron even to far off planets. The Autobots are not aware of this at all.

       Even though Shockwave never met Ivy, he had been linked to Fanfiction.net Because of her. That's all he could mainly say about her.  The Fallen knew she had to make the things noted in Legends and decidedly did not interact with her all that often leaving everyone to be the source of her crazy interactions. For being a crazy-fangirl Ivy did teach them about mutation when downloading arachnid DNA.

    _"From the fate of Elita-1 from Animated, Blackarachnia from Beast Wars, and Arachnid from Prime, Spiders are a bad idea." Ivy shakes her head back and fourth. "Nobody download ANY so they won't get mutated into a you know what kind of freak!"_

_The Decepticons had crowded into the arms of one gigantic con, minus Megs and Starscream._

_"Is there a trend among spider themed Decepticons going on here?" Megatron awkwardly asks, curious. "If so. Nobody has made me aware of this."_

_Ivy giggles._

_**w-EWE-E-E-WWE-WE**_

_"AAHH SPIDERS!" Ivy darts into the dark as the  sound of spiders are heard coming after them. "THE WORLD IS ENDING!"_

_"SPIIIDDERRSS!" The Decepticons ran in a straight herd ditching Megatron and Starscream  with the gigantic trantulas and Daddy-long-legs._


	23. Prison is fun ta sing in!

  _Prisssoon is  soooo boorriiinnngggg._I sat in the cell that really didn’t have another bunk bed at any place. _How in the name of Primus am I going to get my butt out of here? Been here for about: Four days..at least. What if there’s a longer time gap between events in this universe; The Bayverse, specifically the movies. _This means Sam’s has arrived to college…or not. My cell mate had been confined to solitary confinement due to a venting rampage he went on.

            Several inmates claimed to me that to them, my body is that of a nineteen year old--including my face. How can that be possible? I’m a fifteen year old girl. The only possible way is if I had somehow done a partial regeneration (Which I explained to them and the show it came from) with my personality and memory intact,if I had been a timelord. Now that’s a funny theory to think about, it’s fun to be A Doctor Who Fan. I don’t want to be here when my cell mate gets back from solitary. It’s not fun to be around him…he’s sinister. Evil…Way, way, way dirty than any villain ever imagined in media. He’s a meaaaan man.

            “…Time for me to make some magic.”  I came to the cage. “DUUUDEEE I GOT A CONTAGOUS DISEASE!”

            Two security guards were at the door immediately.

            I cover my mouth.

            “I need a trashurrr cannuuur.”  The mumble itself delivered me to the station, where the men waited outside. Why did  they not bring me to the bathroom? This is unbelieveably crazy. But hey, there’s a big ‘ol Microphone right on the counter screaming for  me, The speedster, to sing into it.

            I grab the microphone.

            The officers somehow locked themselves out of the station.

            Snap snap Snap

_In a one two…theee…_

_“ Wooaaah oooohOoooohhh,   Well, life is a road that you travel on,There’s one day in and the next day gone,So I’m waiting for the real thing,   I’ll know it by the feeling."_

My voice began to change in some unusual way

            “OPEN THE DOOR!” An officer hits the window, while I climb on the table letting music greet the ears of all who are in this dump!  This only makes my day. I have seen a ton of comedy movies featuring men who are in jail and some movies that were not comedy. I fondly remember the one where this serial killer dude killed the head of the prison while his friend escaped from jail so he can be in it still.

            Comedians would be definitely proud of this total annoyance towards these officers.

            The plastering victory smile is hard to ignore coming from me.           

_“There’s a world outside every darkened door, Come ride with me to the distant shore, Where blues won’t haunt you anymore. We’ll play it out on the silver screen."_

    People are singing outside too!

_“We won’t hesitate."_ The singing continues.  " _To break down that garden gate, And dammnit this feels too right,  It’s just like Da-ja-vu._

      Criminals are flooding the hallway, almost like a crowd of fans from a concert. They are singing to the song. The two officers who were outside were assimilated into the crowd having unknown fates. Red lights are going off in the hallway including this high pitch noise that is earsplitting, worse than the fire alarm and tornado alarm. OH I need to get some clothes!

I’m wearing Jail-clothing, dark gray attire to be exact.

_“Life is a highway, I wanna ride it,  all night long,  Cause no body wants to be last one there,All night long,   And everyone wants to know they are not alone!”_

   I whistle the theme music to The X Files.

  _“If you are going my way,I wanna drive it..._ ” I sing, opening the doors. “Sing it with me!"

        The men joined in.

_“All night long!_ ” The crowd roars as I walk out the room. “ _So I’ll be holding my breath,    Could this be the end? Through all these cities and all these towns, I love you now and I love you then!”_

  The entire crowd claps their hands when the microphone is still in my hand. This is actually working. The officers are paralyzed in their seats supposedly dumbstruck how a crazy girl can get into their headquarters then launch an impossible escape that would have only came out of a movie or movies to be more precise. I’ll admit this is one badass escape.

 "Sing the lyrics to Life is a Highway remixed with Gotta be Somebody.” I told a Criminal who happens to be about my height and likely has a voice that can easily be mistaken for mine.

        The in-mate nods.

   Totally badass and epic.

     _“There’s gotta be somebody for me out there."_ The Criminal sang.Man he has a good s inging voice. Has he been sing since time began to prepare for this moment? " _Wooo aooooaoohhoh oohhh,Knock me down, and back up again,   You’re in my blood, I’m not a lonely man!”_

                 The Man’s voice is really on-tone.

_“The Roads so rough, I know."_ He puts the microphone down for a moment  there intenitonally making a pause. _"I’ll be there when the light comes in, tell  ‘em; We are survivors!”_

   _Come on Ivy, get some pants and a shirt!_ My conscious screams. I’m sweating, like really bad. My pants and shirt may have been inflamed or something because a few days ago the cops were burning something, the inmates said it was clothing. Why did they burn clothing? They say only a handle remained so that’s why a cop gave me a useless LightSaber handle saying ‘You came with the package’         

               _LAUNDRY!_

   “Small blue jacket, pink shirt,and jeans;” I look at the  pile that my hands yanked out from the laundry basket. They feel so warm. Reminded me of the attire I usually wore as a kid before I got a jacket everyday when going to school as in wearing a big black coat that was a Powerpuff girls product—I loved those girls back then—eventually evolving into a girl who had really thick-short hair.

    I quickly changed into those clothes.

_"There’s gotta be somebody for me out there,Someone to love with my life in their hands.”_

Something about the Remix is reminding me about something..something…that I’ve forgotten or meant not to remember. This is a strange thing. I love both songs since I had been 12 years old. My memory for Gotta be Somebody was almost utterly perfect that my ability lead to sing right with it.

_"Between you and I."_ The  criminal continues to sing in a low and perfect melody suitable for slow dancing at a school dance with a disco ball and the room being lit in a lighter tone of pink. _"A misunderstanding once,But, now we look in the eye."_

  We are getting closer!

    Oh frag there’s a police line, great, more singing.

  “ _Life is a highway, I wanna ride it,all night long, Cause nobody wants to be last one there,     All night long."_ The Criminal continues to sing but makes his singing in the way that  is a N ickelback and who-ever-made-the-song combination. " _And everyone wants to know they are not alone! Cause nobody wants to do it on their own,   And everyone wants to know they are not alone,  Life is a high way, I wanna ride it all night long!"_

The  men shook their fists above the crowd. This intimidates the big police line ahead of us.

" _MMmmy yeah!"_ The Criminal continues. Man I am feeling so  excited! " _There’s gotta be somebody for me out thereeeeeeeee!”_

            The police line is broken into two. And we are FREE babey!


	24. OH MY CREATION!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of strange things happen that can't be described in this summery alone without spoiling the entire chapter, but basically Ivy meets her creation, Rex-five.

We busted out of jail. And now there’s around twenty-five men remaining…One can wonder how they transferred me to a prison with men only. That’s super strange. Unbelieve-able. I may be a Transfan who never completes stories, but I do know Autobots are way out of character.  Well…As in ‘we busted out of jail’, there had to be some associations to be done. And knowing there has not been any news about Egypt or some robot ordering Sam Witwicky be handed to…um….I can’t remember….I CAN’T REMEMBER! Why can’t I remember?

            OH! That Egypt scene with Vector Prime I wrote in 2009, so many new ideas. I can somehow tweak that scene with Decepticon; but, in the Shattered Glass Animated universe. Some people may not have known about it in the Transformers fandom, until, their hands reach the keyboard and land into a parallel universe where things are incredibly different, to write as characters you know but in another universe. It’s the chance where villains are good guys.

            “So, little girl—“ One of the escapee’s begins.

            “Don’t try flirting with me dude.” I snap at the man, while holding a big newspaper that’s been folded neatly several times. So many times it could have been made into a square metal flat surface.. “…I hate to ask, who got sent here for bank robbery?”         Funny question because there’s a few movies and television episodes were there’s a bank robbery that I have seen.

            About ten raised their hands.

            So there are fifteen men, with unknown reasons why they too were in jail.

            “Who…were sent to jail because they commited…cricket que… a murder?” The most dulling question in the entire world has been grifted. What does grifted mean?  My guess is being a thief who steals jeweler--…No ,The better definition is engage in petty swindling like Sophie from _Leverage_.

            All fifteen raised their hands—I drop the newspaper—uanimously.

            I see round circles over their faces.

            “Shooo circles!” I swat them, actually hitting one man by accident.

            And before I knew it--“I’m not a circle!”—A fist  hit me faster than a child could say “Bewitched”. I’ve watched Tvland some years ago when I had been bored, shortly after “Leave it to the beaver” movie had been premiered on Disney. Or was that before?...The first day that the woman’s curse for me began; I was laughing hard at a Beethoven movie (A dog that’s brown and white, enormous) that Disney had made about making the very first dog Beethoven movie. Why did I mention this? I love dogs and Cats!

            Strange, odd little microscopic like circles briefly presented themselves in my eyes similar to a robot eye though it locked on their heads rather than their hearts. In a flicker they were like energy beings showing several layers being red, orange, and yellow.  However the red part changes to blue. The orange changes into purple. The yellow becomes light blue outlined hearts. If I could have wiggled my nose to get rid of this problem then I may have done so. Or If there was a speaking horse sticking around it would make things easier to ignore, hopefully. “Um…This can’t be ripped out of Predator with Arnold whathislastname.” I shook my head.

            “She’s a freak, ditch her!” A scrawny, high pitched man declares.

            “No.” Another pressed in. “She could be our gateway to getting over the border.”

            “As in Canada or Mexico?” A inmate who didn’t really know the borders idiotically asked. Man, this means, as I quote Animated Megatron: “I’m surrounded by idiots” in one of the episodes. Can’t be sure. But, Animated really was better than most of the continuity’s I had seen. To me, it had been a modernized Transformers cartoon made for all age; the episodes I remember make me laugh.  They are that memorable.

            We all paused.

            “...Um, can we have a Three Stooges moment, please?” I said, referring to an old TV show I watched on Spike. It’s way funny than those two women on the masked boxing show that came on Spike, who were tricked that they were going to speak with the first lady but ended up in a farm ranch and got covered in mud. That boxing show came on the weekends. A few of the men laugh—hopefully-- understanding this reference

            “TOLIET SWIRLY!” The Crowd grabs the idiot and ram straight through a buildings door tripping some people in the process and some civilians fell to the ground. We had been under a tree shade which happens to have very wide tree branches that made us partially unnoticeable.

            They misunderstood my comment entirely.

            “…Totally not what I meant.” I mutter, guess there’s only ONE person to make sure they don’t get caught …Who is the motherly figure like person towards others on the internet: Me.  My strange eyesight  was gone as it had  arrived in the first place. _Woah, what caused that to happen? It’s not like I am an alien or something discovering her powers for the first time._ I like the X-Men movie where Wolverine comes to the big bricked mutant academy for the ‘first’ supposed time, because there’s so much cartoons it’s easy to conclude that movie could be left as a gigantic hole in timeline (Hence a reboot). It’s also the movie where that blue transmorphing lady is introduced.

            I sound confusing, so there are times I don’t understand myself at all.

            “Excuse me, sorry.” Passing through the startled civilians, who just got back up, made a shuffling domino effect. One can wonder how a group of men can fit into one restroom, and the fact that they are in the universe where Transformers are real. But they can’t remember important facts from the movies involving…the most important plot attributers.  

            The building they had barged into is a place where people eat with family or eat there because they are on a road trip. There are a lot of people either holding a cheeseburger sitting there dumbstruck of what they seen, others who were in the process of chewing, and those who were sipping their drinks from a cup had been  frozen midway. As if the entire scene had been out into pause mode. _Did those men say cuss words to make everyone this way? Or they could have recognized them from the news…Cops are not that fast to send out bulletins…Are they?_

“Eeeeh…which way did—“  This sickening feeling took over. My body feels as if it wants to be torn apart to expel unwanted—What in the name of gallifrey am I saying? This is entirely unbelieveable. This can only happen in a science fiction horror movie in my opinion. Where the realm of horror can frighten a child, who has not grown immune to the special effects The most logical thing to do right now is push back that feeling, then, get those fools not get themselves into jail all over again. If they want to be free they shouldn’t do the same thing again…unless they love prison. “Which way did they go?”

            They pointed to the restroom.

            A little while later, that I do not recall…strangely…I found myself leaning against the railing of a  bloody bathtub. _Holy primus!_ I push myself up. The only things that are in my memory is going into restroom after getting some direction aid from a few customers and my eyes seeing in a unusual strange way. There are things in life people may not understand. I don’t understand why there are guts in this bloody bathtub that resembles a shower and bathtub combined.

 “I…feell…so…sick.” I cover my mouth and glance at the men attempting my best not to look at the bloody battub. The men look horrified. “W-W-W-What ‘cha staring aa-a-a-at?”

            Imagine the men giving me scowls and looks of disapproval, most likely a horrified expression. “Ses-s-s-sserves you right!” One said,  stumbling backwards from the fairly large group. “S-S-S-hehshehe=-yy-y-y-y-you um…just..”

            “Released all your guts.”  The other dude finishes.

            …No…looks like there are three men in the room…Where are the others? I could not have done something so disgusting and gross! It’s clearly impossible to do as a one hundred percent organic humanoid being unless there was some event that: I came from a protoform that was sent into a space bridge that merged with a fetus somehow during travel—Frag idea hit me for another part of that old 2009 flame--, so when I had been born this means I wasn’t just a pure organic but likely a Pretender capable of becoming an animal in the body of a human with robotic features, similar to that lady from ROTF. Or I had some accident that somehow happened wiping off any knowledge during the strange transition to the Bayverse world.

            “…You…are bad jokers.” I said, my eyesight became odd just like last time only it seems to be black and white instead of all bright and dark people could expect to see through normal eye vision. It’s when people are not blind as a bat nor had a cross eye that got fixed via surgery. Which inevitably ruined the eyesight of seeing a far, great distanced object token and the strange thing is, I lost consciousness, again.

            _Then I saw things differently. Not like I was doing  an action,but it is truly different. I can see what is going on. Yet, I am unable to do a thing. So I would not have been able to react.  It's almost watching myseelf doing it when I am not in control._

_“I broke my Nintendo DS. Again!” I groaned, lifting my head up and down on the table. “Can’t play Pokemon Leafgreen!”_

_My admission is that Pokemon Leafgreen had been my first Pokemon GBA game that went under the Nintendo DS. My first starter Pokemon was Treecko.. Who became a powerful Partner!  Treeko, the grass pokemon I nearly used in all of my battles between tough opponents...And then something happened in my string of success; I may have gotten at badge six when I don’t know what happened to It, or more like lost it.. Somehow I got a new version of this game. And it wasn’t being nice to me._

_“Also, Ivy may be a robot.”  The other added, sounding mischievous in a way. “She’s totally a Pokemon geek.” I didn’t have to look at the man to know there’s a fairly wide grin on his face._

_“I am not familiar with Unova,” My Sarcastic self, looks upwards towards those mischievous really identical man. His voice sounded much of a dumb actor who’s doing terrible acting for a kid’s movie or kids serial. No wonder he got sent to jail: His entire personal is horrible speaking wise. “Ding dong,  Not that much of a geek!”_

_A man whispered into the other’s ear who shortly thereafter pressed the knife against the man’s neck, appearing to be upset. “Don’t you say that, if you say that name again, you are done as this lunaticville girl.”  His voice is much of a evil snake slithering across the sand in a creepy kind of way._

Finally that ended. The scene is a little different so I’m guessing it’s been probably three days since the escape out prison. There are a few inmates who are still sticking around like fifteen to be exact. It makes me feel uneasy knowing they can murder me without anyone knowing they are indeed murders. The other thing I hope is that I won’t mess up the timeline of Bayformers, such as; Fall in love with a Decepticon or Autobot, kill a character before they are supposed to die, and make something that is not meant to happen…happen. We’re at a beach, I think.

            No, we are at a dock with several boats, where gigantic fluffy popcorn shape clouds are pretty relaxing lying in the light blue sky. A sky, which has not been given the heavy dark gray thick atmosphere, utterly and casually fine in the dictionary of human beings. When danger lurks and watches as they, bad guys, rule over the land as it’s dark as some unpleasant robot who does not like eggs, nor cares about others at all by iconic villain standards for the past decades.

            “Three days, and those cops are idiots!” The scrawny skinny man, Travis, jokingly said.  “No  wonder the disappearance of the men from Alcatraz has stumped all the federal officers. They are stupid!”

       My gut’s saying this dude must be named Dave H.Travis…Don’t know why this came rolling in my head. He reminds me of that lady from this supernatural book where these invisible parasites actually were feeding off pain not the life of humans, but, that aspect of them dying came from a very bad woman…I think. There’s so little my memory serves ,but, the book had been good.

            “I hate to burst your bubble, but, cops aren’t that much of idiots.” I burst Travis bubble.

            “Say’s the woman who’s insane.” Another, who’s name comes to mind as Adam Hend, comments sounding much of a strange-evil kind of man that would be portrayed in horror movies.             

            “I am not insane!” I protest. “My mother had me tested.”

      The men cracked up.

       “Nah nah nah.” Travis said, as something enormous towers over him. “You’re losing it woman, that’s why you are staying—“ Fear replaced the current atmosphere.

       “Here for the cops to get you, or the insane asylum.” This snicker you wouldn’t hear from an average person comes out from him.

            “Uh…uuhhhh.” The men and I are gaping, pointing upwards.

            The high pitch man laughs.

            People who had been there had deserted the beach anyhow, where a gigantic dark shadow covered over approximately a big totem and light pole combined. Actually a little over Animated Bumblebee’s height like when the shockwave made Animated Bumblebee fall back as if he was paper, I had reached that clip two or three times due to the big animation. I had it set strange.  

            “…Durrr..ummeeerrr…”

            “What have you gotten scared about?” He mockingly asks the group, being so outrageously cocky. “Cat got your tongue? Or have you found me to be irritably right than those dirty scorned cop—“ He is grabbed and eaten by the tall transformer before anymore could be said. Wow...New moment in life has been witnessed, great, this is making me feel sick. It’s horrifying for an average human—and Transfan—to comprehend.

            We may be shaking.

            “You.” The Transformer dropped the legs of the scrawny man.  His feet are much like a dinosaur. The ground slightly trembles when he moves his feet. The torso area around his dinosaur head is actually fangs shielding robotic vulnerable areas from being ripped out. His left arm is a gigantic needle while his other arm is massive protruding wires and scales from his dinosaur mode. His claws are unbelievably small! The dinosaur parts are almost everywhere on his body.

            He comes more forwards.

            He has a head container like Oil Slick.

            His armor is dark brown.

            “Hello….Creator.” He said in a disliking, menacing kind of  manner at me, specifically. “Remember me?”  My eyes widened when recognizing this mad looking transformer--whose helmet seems to be relating on his mad-wacky scientist side—with small, skinny feet. His upper torso is heavier than his small lower area. He points at me. “You brought me with you!”

            My entire body is shaking.

            “Rex…Rex..Rex-5?”  I stutter, in complete horror. There are signs of drool in-between his feet claws being suited for slime rather being what they appear to be. His dinosaur tail could be attached to his back as a suitcase or something to hold his captive specimens as any regular scientist would bring to conceal their most precious test tubes.It scared me; my ear can pick up the sound of teeth jittering.

            He nodded, faintly making sounds that a dinosaur would make if they had been part robot.

            “Yy-y-y-you brought this monster?!” A man exclaimed, more like shouting into my ear. “YOU MADE HIM!”

            Wow, he must be a loudmouth.

            “I…specifically created him to be Avenger’s old friend, and was merely a spur of the moment when I had been writing a better version of Transformers and Transformers Animate—“

            “What the hell are you yanking about?!”

            I glare at Adam H.

            Wait, ain’t Rex Five a Decepticon? Doesn’t he have the Decepticon Symbol on some part of his body? Woah…Something feels off…Some images are going through my head… _“Remember Chicago….Report mysterious Alien activity to this number…They are watching you.”_ Several posters; Several, and several seems to be, as they list; Apprehended, unknown, slain, and a X mark. What in the name of Bona-wep-mini-bome is going on? Is something leaking through a hole in the universe into my head? I’m not a space raft of knowledge, that’s what the universe should know!

            “My name is REX-5, you pedistol.” Rex growls at the man. “I can eat you alive as I did to your friend.” He faces me. “I want to go back. We’re after the Allspark, child. And the Autobots should not get their hands on it. We need it more than they do.” His small ideally impossible digits retract in and outwards. “You almost look like Leopride when she’s a teenager.”

            There goes a red face. Frag.

            “She’s…you?” He looks, gasping for a sense of disbelief.

            “Basicially.” I shrug my shoulders. “It’s easy to write about her because she’s basically me, all in all.”

            “AHHH!” He shrieks, stumbling backwards. “You’ve inserted yourself into the actual continuity!”

            The men are chuckling. “I have not….Rex,” I reassure him. “There’s going to be a space bridge be used in 2011 in Chicago…No, it’s the place where Abraham’s statue is located sitting in a seat.” I mused to myself. “….That statue was taken off shortly afterward by whatshisname.”

            “…So he’s staying?” All of the people around me say at once. “GIRRLL!”

            This is one rad monster party, for sure.

            “Go make someone a monster or something till then. You can always recalculate the time frequency and which time you want to appear in your universe—“ I get interrupted by no other than the mad scientist himself—He’s really more wacky when it comes to experiments….Legends say whoever entered his home would never been seen the same again—than other the man who created frankenstine. “Or whatever you do these solar cycles.”

            “I hate you.” Rex-5 growls, the claws attached to his feet spread apart.

            “I hate those rocky candies.” A man commented, sounding as if he had been complaining to another escapee.

            “I love those!” Another adds.

            Rex-5 turns away, but not before I saw the wedged outline of a laptop attached to his calcneal. “Give me the laptop, and you guys better run or be dispersed by the time I get online.”  I bluff. “I can do karate. Hi—wyaah—“ In a minute they were gone leaving just a dust trail that makes me cough. So much for my karma. Actually they ditched me by using a big boat that had a powerful engine that slips through the top of my tongue when attempting to remember.

            “Quite the bluffer I see,” …I just perfectly pulled off a lie without smiling…what’s wrong with me?  “Humans are not easy to trick as they claim to be.” He handed me the laptop from his heel. It seems to be complex and so cybertronianish, it may have not been human made at all. He made longstar, a femme, who has a broncohosaurus dinosaur mode, to be who she is in my fanfiction exclusively meeting two monkeys named Rope and Twig. Who found her after she had been recently experimented as a test subject. LongStar had been a partner of Anaconda, a dark gray and golden Decepticon who has the snake mode of a cobra.

            The giant T-Rex starts to leave me.

      “Dude, um, one question!” I shout.

      The Dinosaur growls.

            “One question,” His voice, clearly irritated, replies in just the way a not really likeable scientist could react. “Just one.”

            “Why am I here?” I finally ask. “Why don’t you have the symbol on you?...”

            His optics dagger at me. “You idiot, you never decided to add the symbol.” He replied.  He takes in a sigh. “I got here with another mech…You know him…He was a brave young fellow, Avenger, isn’t he the one who dies a lot?” It’s as if he read my face. “Ah, he is.” I brought my Oc’s with me? Just two? Then….this may make sense on some stuff. “He died in 2008 by the Autobots when they were hunting down Decepticons.”

            My heart shank.

            “…No…” My oldest, veteran character was dragged into this world…and he died….

            “We came in here eons ago, figured you were going to be here, but you are extremely **_late_**.” He emphasizes on the late part. “He didn’t think you were not separated from your own imagination, but, had gotten on the wrong space tunnel after…I cannot tell you any more,girls. Goodbye and make use of that laptop.”

            He leaves me.

            There’s only one of me, where did he come up with girls?

            My heart is broken. Shattered and crippled into pieces.  I gulped, leaving tell-tale streaks burning down my cheeks. “All right…let’s see if Lennox still has that website up.” It’s fairly easy to balance the laptop when walking on sand. Who figured watching television would actually come in handy knowing sand is really hot from being exposed to the sun for a fairly long time. Scientists and directors, that’s who, and freelance writers who wrote for what made media the true thing we have today. Inspirational quotes such as “Those who have incredible amount of wealth have all the above struggles in life as do many people in life, so we are not alone. Nor is everyone immortal.”, “Death is not the end, but the beginning.”, “Until all are one.”, and  “Hello, I’m the Doctor.”

            Avenger’s dead…he’s dead…He’s never coming back.

            He’s really dead.

            So much mixed feelings.

            The screen showed pictures and other proof Transformers exists, my stinging sockless feet were getting a fair share of a bad sun tan. Almost as a not ‘win-win’ but a ‘lose-lose’  kind of attempt. One time when I had been watching an episode of Psych I had heard the kitten being handed  from Gus to his other dude and it said, I swear, “Help me” instead of a kitten meow. _Because I know you know I ain’t telling the truth your sweet ambition will psych you out in the end!_ “..Hmm…So they are all over the world helping the government not land into a situation they landed in and ultimately killed their planet …” Passing by people is a thing of my skill, because ignoring them and avoiding them is just easier than how others complain it to be. I may be become an actor or a writer, or a singer, my past incarnation I had been a African American, a struggling wife, who singed for money on the streets of New York.

            Her husband wanted money. But she didn’t want to give any to him because she had been saving the money for her kid. So he shot the woman in the head then dumped her body over a city bridge.  I don’t really know what happened to him and what else happened,. What  I do hope  is that a cop solved it without prejudice or seeing through her poor lower class appearance wearing a big dress and all. She had been a nice lady, a stubborn one who didn’t do as people ordered her. I guess I get that from her. Nice to know… If people say these things; dark skinned, chocolate skinned, and whatsthosetwowords are racists. Then why are they used to describe the person in writing? How else would you describe their skin? Would you say it was like a potato? Olive colored? I’m not a racist person; I’m only a writer who tries to find a way to work around highly descriptive paragraphs without insulting or offending anyone.  So there’s a gaping bridge that must be conquered in writing.

            Oh…There’s….Avenger. OH MY PRIMUS WOLFNIGHT’S THERE TOO! Wolfnight’s a dark blue and dark green werewolf that has black skin whose part Cybertroian with attractive-mysterious purple eyes from the animated universe. The home of all roots for me. So is Knucklehead,.So is Rackshock. My eyes are playing tricks on me. It must be a trick. A complete utterly-…Is that…Midreaper? The Cybertronian who can go through dreams as Freddy kruger? He’s…alive!  My eyes are not playing tricks on me. It feels so exciting to know my characters have lived there--..Oh my..primus. There’s…Longstar. Anaconda….They lived. THEY LIVED.  So many mixed feelings. I can see some of their shells on the photographs. I am tearing….What a rare emotion.

            I replied on the forum:

            **Speedywoman**  
            _Hai Agent Simmons Simmor or however you spell it, I know you are telling the truth and that Transformers have been around for years. They have been around since the age of bicycles being one wheeled.  I’m from another universe, but, there are a few things I can’t remember. Oh by the way…Bumblebee is not the ambulance. He’s the sleeknonbigversion of Herbie being yellow and black. His name is not spelled Bumbuhbee. It’s B-u-m-b-l-e-b-e-e.   In case you get awfully suspicious about me. You won’t have an already focused in IP address, this laptop will be discarded without question in the nearby trashcan._

_See  ‘ya! ~Speedy._

 


	25. Zee Icecream twins!

**A/N Lexi Lakeman does not belong to me, she belongs to Saigelakeman.**

Starscream looks over his shoulder, hiding in the dark from the Autobot hunters. _Never considered how right the girl is about Optimus._ That’s when Starscream realizes being in a ‘group’ of other Cybertronians and a lone organic considerably gave him a new perspective on the Autobots. He recalled how Ivy compared their war to Anglo-Saxonism where they were superior to others as Decepticons thought Autobots protected the weak-vulnerable organics.  Organics who have epitheithiel tissues generally lacks blood vessels and classified according to their shapes, arrangements, and functions.

_“I hate to tell you…Starscream.” Ivy dangled her small long athletic legs over a cliff like edge in the cybertronian rocky mountains. “Bu—“_

_Starscream looks over to the girl, his attitude not really suited for a human._

_“What?” He growls._

_“Optimus is likely to kill you than just any other Autobot doing it.” Ivy stood up on her feet as the handle and a couple of rocks are being juggled at one.  She is seemingly multitasking two things at once. “He’s blood thirsty, you know, not the wise prime you expected to be who prefer saving lives and leaving the action to his troops. Optimus Prime is basically his brother, as Transfans claim Micheal Bay portrayed a total out of character prime. A noble prime—who’s really bloodthirsty.”_

_Starscream bawked, almost like a chicken.“…False.”_

_“As a friend, and adversary, watch who you underestimate.” Ivy accidently makes her intended objects hit Starscream right in his optics creating a good dent in the optic sensory._

           

            That girl left him incredibly speechless.

           “Starscream, I found something.” Shockwave said, coming from the darkness holding a stocky looking unconscious figure in his servos. “The crazy thing is, it was stalking my pet.”

            Starscream gets scared. He recognized the girl even from afar. Only one girl alone would be stalking a cyertronian animal out of the millions of humans out there who are nutcases thinking  aliens exist out in the open space, where indeed, aliens did roam. Killer aliens that is. As Loose connective Tissue is known to bind skin ton underline organs and fill spaces between the muscles, this is known others have researched it fairly well as Starscream knew her. More than adipose tissues found beneath skin and in the spaces between the muscles, which occurs around various organs and joints.

            “Ditch her, in plain sight for the Autobots!” He tells Shockwave in a whisper. “…Did you batter her up with butter?” Some kind of substance is all over her body, so the seeker   wiped his long claw like servo on the still remaining substance and then tasted It. He makes a fowl looking expression.            “…Ack. Root beer? You dumped root beer on her?”

            Reticular Connective Tissue is composed of thin, collegenous fibers arranged in a 3-Deminsional network that functions as a supporting tissue to the walls of the live, spleen, and various lymphatic organs. Cartilage provides framework and support for various body parts. It lacks a direct blood supply so this leads to slow healing following an injury, so this is why broken ankles take longer to heal unlike a bone. Cartilage cells, called chondrocytes, occupying small cambers in the intercellure matrix called lacunae Now if we look at Ivy’s body through some kind of lenses it’s safe to say, Asteon (or the haversian system), has been replaced by a different framework.  Like tough, robotic out of this world framework.

            Shockwave scratches his helmet, seemingly confused.

            “No,” The one and only one opticed Decepticon shook his head. “It had been beaten up before I found the little thing. Those bruises did not come from me, but if it did, she wouldn’t be—“

            “Shockwave, leave her in plain sight.” Starscream interrupted, hearing the Autobots coming. Shockwave speaks so much it can take a whole hour for him to complete a single explanation, as if dominating the entire conversation with knowledge that hadn’t been discovered at all.  Like Fibrous connective tissue that is a dense tissue that contains closely packed collagenous fibers and a network of elastic fibers that have a few cells in that tissue but have a poor blood supply when it comes to healing it’s injured.

            Shockwave drops the girl.

            As a fun fact in the embryo, many of the skeletal parts is first formed of hyaline cartilage and then later become bone tissue.  Elastic cartilage is more flexible than hyaline cartilage because of its elastic fibers within its matrix, which provides the framework for the external ear and pars of the larynx. Hyaline cartilage is the most common type that has a clear matrix with almost no fibers found at the end of most bones, in the soft spot of the nose, and in the supporting rings of the respiratory passages. It’s fun to know things that most ordinary people are not fully able to understand, when it’s taught in a way that is doubtfully  confusing towards other people.

            Ivy’s body hits the roof of some vehicle—A 2009 Honda Ford--creating a hard bump that could have only been made by the head of a tough-thick headed dinosaur. Or that of a superhero with a strong body could have made that damage on the roof. Anyone who may have been close to it may have heard a groan come out from the small teenager who has this physical appearance of a 19 and older individual. The Decepticons rush away from the scene deserting the supposed human. The marks on her body from being ‘battered up’ fade away.

            “On the roof?” Starscream mutters to himself,  “Enough is enough, Starscream, save your aft as a Decepticon with common sense!”

             Fibroblast cartilage is a very tough tissue contains lots of collagenous fibers that often serve as a shock absorber for structures subject to stress like the disks between the vertebrae and in the knee. Connective Tissue is the most abundant tissue on the body by weight and by the number of different types that are used. They are usefully spaced farther apart than epithelia cells and the spaces are filed by an intercellure matrix. These basic types are not alone because of Major cell types such as wonder cells that temporally appear in tissues in response to injury or infection, they include WBCs(Not a text as in Welcome Back Charlie, sorry kids) and resident cells that are usually present in relatively stable numbers.

            Why and how are we talking about these?  Because we have a fairly good reason why. Starscream transforms into his jet mode; then he and Shockwave disappear into the night.

            Microphages are usually attached to fibers, but can’t become detached and are actively moving.  So this make Microphages comparable to Animated Blurr and Generation 1 Blurr from the Transformers 1986 movie due to their constant movement  Mast cells are large connective tissue cells thare are located by BS, which release heparin which prevents blood clothing and histamine, which is involve with inflammatory and allergic reactions, Collagenous fibers are thread like fiber compose of collagen the most major structural protein of the body arrange in long parrelell bundles and are flexible but only slightly elastic.

            “A heepful of scrapin’ cowards.” Ironhide grumbles, lowering down his customized left arm that he, the weapon specialist, had created over the past few months being on planet Earth. He had his own share offlining the Decepticons who fought back. It had been years since he thought of Cybertron. Quite simply, Cybertron didn’t come into his processor that often when a new planet that didn’t have to share its fate loomed in the horizons. Serving as a temporally home until their planet could be restored to its former glory.  He had gotten use to hunting those Decepticons down. They paid for their greatest mistake on Cybertron: killing it.  _What did they drop?_ He looks down from hearing a groan that’s unordardinanry that sounded more like a dog yawning than something perfectly logical. This alarmed Ironhide activating his swirling weapon that’s pedals are shown in obvious view kicking plates into gear from force attempting to crawl out of this rectangular object. 

            It was then that he recognized her.

            The Crazy girl.

            Ironhide groans, “Aw slag, not her again!” He rubbed his metal temple. “She must be affiliated with the Decepticons. Wild idea there, Hide, maybe sticking around Sam has done worse than good.” He hears the tracks of a ambulance coming his way making it more apparent to any human who’s out a night that strange alien cybertronian robots in disguise lurked on Earth. And that they were not alone.  The clings and whirrs that came from the ambulance that became a gigantic robot.

            “Did you get that seeker—“ The Ambulence starts, but then, he saw a  figure in Ironhide’s servos. “A human caught you?” His see through optics realized something’s really wrong. “That’s not a human.” He acknowledges, startling Ironhide  very so slightly but not enough to scare him.

            “Then….what is she?”

            Ratchet’s optics is filled in wonder.

            “She’s a  Pretender.”           

        ~~~                                                              

               It began as any other ordinary day for Lexi Lakeman, no not a Stan Lee character, but a Transformers fan watching the very first movie under the desk while the teacher is teaching--Mind this is the fifth time in a row she's—No, me-- rewatching it--some subject. What little did I know, my mind, would have a little marvelous trip of illogical events and individuals humans would want to have remembered they had met.             

        I looked around warily to be sure I wasn't caught. I was getting to the best part of the movie and if Mr. Lib caught me I would have another Saturday detention which meant less fangirl time for me. And then something strange happens, as if, the screen had  sucked me right in, except for the skidding vehicles that swirvled arounded me by pure accident And the Chevy truck  stopped to a halt in front of her. It is incredibly shiny a few feet away from the shiny-spanking ambulance.           

           "Seriously, do humans really get in the driver's way!" The Chevy truck grumbles, not too loudly.              

       "H-Holy crap!!! Where am I?" I yelled and looked around. The truck laid on the horn and I, feeling as though my pride was at risk, glared at the truck. "And why don't you shove you complaints straight up your tailpipe!" I yelled crossing my arms.            

      "Oh she knows some transformers slang!" A  hyper sounded woman  immeatedly proclaimed, followed by:             

      "...Aw great, the "girl's" awake." The Chevy groaned. "And you are sitting smack dab in the  middle of the street,"          

             "Ironide, you are freaking her out."  The other voice sounding older than he adds from the ambulance.       

           I looked at the vehicles and it finally clicked. "ARE YOU GUYS AUTOBOTS?!?!" I asked completely out of my mind.            

      "Yes, we are. And who, exactly would you be?" Ratchet asked. I almost had a heart attack on the spot.               

   Ratchet was my absolute favorite. I pointed my thumb at myself. "I am Lexi Lakeman, official hard core teenager, as if you couldn't tell." I said motioning to my clothes. My scuffed leather jacket and boots, torn jeans, and a blue tank top. I had woven bracelets stacked on my wrists. I was tall with blonde messy hair and gray eyes. I looked around and noticed the young woman they were referring to before. "Who's the chick? I don't remember her from the movies." I said cocking my head to the side.         

       The woman came out from Ironhide, as soon as we were not in civilian sight. "I'm Ivy! A big, gigantic, die hard devoted Transfan," The young woman said, her eyes were not usual for most people they looked somewhat strange as if thin wires were connected to her pupils. Her grin is pretty wide. "I got here about....um..." She scratches her head. "I can't remember--OH Shanghi!" Her eyes brightened a faint red theme color not complementing her small blue short sleeved jacket, jeans, and pink shirt.               

    "A Pretender." Ratchet said,  after he transformed into his robot mode. "Ironhide claimed to have seen her fall from the sky. Not from the....You sound crazy as she does."

      "Pffft that doctor was a fraud! Besides, I'm the most sane person here." I said seeing at how big he was. I looked to Ivy curiously. "So your a...whatever I just did...too? I mean, I'll do anything to get out of algebra but this? It's a little extreme." I said sarcastically.

   Ivy laughs. "I got here from watching the third movie with some--" She randomly takes out popcorn bag. "Popcorn!" The Autobots seem dumbstruck how she got Popcorn out of no where. "In 3-D. Don't know what happened to the 3-D glasses." She munched on some popcorn like it's a snack.

      "Whoa! This is so cool! I can't belive I'm actually in the bayverse!" I said. "I was at the point where in the first movie Sam was being chased by Barricade. Dies that mean its happening now?!" I asked in a panic.

   "...No." Ivy said.

   "Bayverse?" Ratchet repeats, "What kind of human body terminology is that?"

   "...You're in the 2nd movie, it's 2009." Ivy finished, as Ironhide looks stumped as ever.

    

"Epic! And FYI Hatchet, bayverse is the sucky way that the producer of the transformers movies portrayed you guys. Imma be honest, they needed wayyy more character development." I said shaking my head.

  "Who's Hatchet?" Ratchet said, being confuseed. "...Is that what they call me in your universe?" Ivy is laughing with her face all red, while Ironhide seemingly couldn't believe what he is hearing.

   "...I'm totally right about humans dissing us." Ironhide said, rolling his optics.

    "Umm, if you've seen what they post, you may get sick." Ivy said, her voice sounded a bit strange for a moment like it had a cybertronian accent. "I totally agree with Lexi."

  "Why thank you Ivy." I said laughing at the expressions of their faces. I wiped away a few tears. "Oh man this is rich." I looked to Ironhide. "And the humans aren't dissing you, this isn't the eight grade princess and the fate of 2009 bayverse isn't a popularity contest." I said smirking.

  

"A POPULARITY COMPETition?!" Ironhide shrieks, acting like he is having a spazz attack. "Is there competitions about us all of a sudden out there? great the universe is ending!"

   Ratchet shot the mech a expression that seems to be 'that is absurd' in a way. "...We better take her with us, Optimus will want to question her too--"

   "And hopefully remembers parts of the movie better than I do!" Ivy chippers, more like a child than an adult. As if her appearance gave the wrong physical age and impression about this brown jawline haired girl.

"I've only seen it about 20 times! Trust me, I'm a fact book on the bayverse." I said jabbing my thumb at myself. I looked to Ironhide. I'd always wanted to mess with a giant alien robot. "And don't shriek like that, you sound like that, you sound like a femme." I said laughing. I ran over to Ratchet excitedly. "I call shot gun!!!" I yelled grinning.

   

. **.Half an hour later....**

 "OH THE ICECREAM TWINS!!" Ivy squeals, when in the preseance of Mudflap and Skids "I LOVE Those two!"

   "..Her again?" Skids said, looking at her, "I thought she was sent--"

    "Come on, icecreamtwins,really?" Mudflap reacts. "You can come up with something better than that!"

     I put my hands on my hips. "We'll now it's two against two!" I said grinning, Ilooked to Ivy. "We could always call them the duo of dumbasses." I said laughing.

     They looked down at me.

    "Who the frag is the new chick?" He asked. I crossed my arms

    . "I am Lexi Lakeman, official transfan from another universes." I held up a finger to silence them. "You hear that? That's the sound of your minds being blown." I said smirking. I couldn't help but make fun of them, it just came to naturally to me.

       Ivy giggles. "So true," The large and tall leader comes from the hanger. Optimus raised a big metal eyebrow at Ratchet

    "This is Lexi,another one like..." Ratchet started, but looks unsure of he should proceed with this

   . "It's Ivy!" Ivy shouts her name. "And it sure ain't fun where MEN don't know ET Phone home. THEY WERE terrible!"  
  
I laughed. "I can picture this sooooo perfectly right now." I said laughing even harder.

   Optimus and Ratchet looked down at us and then to each other and then back to us.

 "...and how did you get here exactly?" Optimus asked me.

   "I don't know really, it just kind of...happened." I said shrugging. I looked around the hangar. "Damn, the movies and book really don't do this place any justice. Way to go Michael Bay, you win this round." I said to no one in particular. The bots stared at me like I was crazy and Ivy laughed.

  Ivy's face becomes completely red. "Hahaohaaahahahaa, way better than ANYTHING I've heard!"


	26. A lot ofevents

"So the movies...what happens in the one that's 'supposedly' happening right now?" Optimus asks.

    I looked at Ivy unsure. "Uh, well... I don't know if I should tell you? What if it like, ends the world or something?"I looked to Ivy. "Should I?..."

   Her eyes glowed a strange color but then fade back into their hazel color. "I saw the rocket ship explode," She said, randomly. "A second or two before I was 'transfered' into this universe. Something like the um...Energy um...Harvestor things,--something minor enough it won't affect the world into utter destruction or something that happened in that episode of TMNT-- I may have been here longer than a week--"

   "Does she have a job as a lecturer?" Mudflap asks, out of the blue.

   "Nope, but your cameo appearances do."

  I laughed at that one.

    "That was amazing." I said wiping away a few tears and sighed. "Well back to business, I haven't watched the second movie for a while, in my opinion, it's the suckiest. But I remember the major stuff, uh... You die. The ah..... Fallen? I think does something about blowing up the sun, you guys kick his ass, and ah you come back." I said.

        They just stared. "I have not heard of that name in a long..long...long time." Optimus finally said. "Now we can be prepared for whaterver plan he has, with the Sun Harvestors," The leader of all Autobots shares a nod towards the duo twins.

    "Sure, we'll keep an eye on him!" Skids announces, following his twin. "That witwicky boy is paranoid it's so easy to make him look humiliated."

    Hearing Ivy crunching on some popcorn doesn't necessary make a naturally good scene. But it seems she's paused in it deliberately like she is recalling or remembering some other event she barely remembers. "Lexi, pinch me, now." Ivy said.

      "Uhhhh...okay?" I said shrugging stepping forwards and pinched her arm.

   Ivy groaned "Is...Sam walking and living, not dead-dead? You know as in dead where they can't become mortal again through time travel--"

   The Autobots were silent.

  "He's been...in really severe condition since 2007, hasn't been off the hospital bed or awake." Ratchet finally said.

  "OMG my presence has made Sam a vegetable!" She changes her direction. "I may sound confusing, excuse how difficult it can be to understand me."

   "Oh no!!!!! What are we going to do?!? With out him no one can revive Optimus, wheelie stays a Decepticon, and now the bayverse will be destroyed?! This is not fragging good!!! Everything on this solarsystem is going to die!" I yelled panicking. "But if he doesn't wake up than Optimus never finds the matrix which means the pillars never get activated in the third movie right? And Optimus won't die trying to save him which is kinda therapeutically just a huge time skip over his death" I started to pace back and fourth thinking. "But that also means that the all spark information is still trapped in SAMs mind which the decepticons need, so if they took him, and tried to extract his brain Optimus would die anyways!!! Theoretically of course." I said looking at Ivy now.

   Optimus had left,perhaps a bit before the rambling.

 "I got an idea, though," She, Ivy (The Crazy woman), frowns. "But if you, theoretically, got that transferred into you without-- Hey Ratchet I heard Bumblebee's got a new voice box from the third movie."  
  
   Ratchet's optics grew big.   
  
   "Really?"  
  
  "Yes."  
  
   Ratchet left.  
  
    "So theoriettically, as I was saying," Ivy continued. "If we went there and stuff. Because the Allspark DATA is capable of transfering from a human to another living individual who's from another universe is very possible of happening. Then if we called Optimus about it as we walk the way back, thus, we get the entire chain events of the Matrix and so many things of happening,..Which I can't remember but it has to happen."

    "That's.....a really good idea." I said slowly grinning. "Maybe we can fix the bayverse!!! Make it less sucky, ya know. Less shitty romance more character development! So uh, if I'm gonna get the also ark data stored in me, that means I have get kidnapped by cons and almost have my brain cut out, doesn't it?" I asked grimly.

    Ivy nods.  
"Almost, but, that wouldn't get close to be sucessful on the brain part.." Ivy's eyes brighten. "Oh yeah, you might want to be careful if there's a blue,black,and greenwerewolf Cybertronian watching you--This will be epic. A BETTER FRAGGING bayveerse YESS!"

  I fist pumped the air about to agree when her when my brows furrowed. "Hold up? A wolf? That wasn't in the movie... How'd you know about that?" I asked her confused.

   Ivy scratched her head. "I kinda brought...my own characters into this universe, just a few. I heard a whole bunch of 'em died  last year during the time where the Cons were being hunted down." For being a crazy woman, she really did have a sort of active imagination.  "Lets sneak out to the hospital, and make Bayverse a better universe!" Ivy cheers, after her suggestion.

 "This will be amazing!" I yelled jumping up and fist pumping the air. "Let's roll!" I whisper shouted and started running towards an exit.

Ivy followed, very quieltly since a peep didn't come out from her for the rest of the sneaking.

   We entered the hospital room quietly. I looked into the dark room sadly at the pale thin boy that I had worshiped for so many years. I frowned. "Man...this, this ain't right." I whispered walking to the edge of the bed. There were dark circles under his eyes and he appeared to be barely alive. "Poor Bee." I mumbled. I looked to Ivy, away from the kid I had idolized. "How do we do this?"

   "Put your hand on his hand." Ivy said, standing afar yet visibly creeped out. "Should work."

     I nodded numbly and gripped his cold hand. I felt a rush and almost an electrifying feeling and billions of characters flashed before my eyelids. As fast as it was there it was gone. I looked to her. "It's done." I said solemnly. She nodded and walked out. I looked down at Sam."I'm gonna do you proud, I promise." I said walking away. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me but I thought I saw his lips twitch in the slightest of smiles. I shook my head and walked our mentally preparing myself for what had yet to come.

   And then, once outside, there came a whole group of Decepticons. Perhaps aware the coordinates had been transferred from Sam to another person. "Oh dear primus," Ivy said, sounding scared. "RUN!"

       I took off like a rocket Ivy close behind. My heart thundered in my ears and my combat boots pounded against the concrete in the dark of the night. We ran through the gates of a construction site and through som big concrete pipes trying to loss the cons.

    "Come on fleshies! You can't hide forever!" One of them growled from the other end. I ran towards the other side not realizing it was being lifted through the air. I screamed as it was tilted and I fell into the open palm of a Decepticon. Bright blood red optics glared at me and I growled.

 "Put me down you overgrown toaster!" I growled kicking his digits that curled around me. He laughed dangerously and I screamed as I was tossed through the air before being caught by the same con. I looked around for Ivy but couldn't find her. "Ivy?!" I called but got no answer, or at least none I could hear. I sighed. "Why did I agree to this?" I muttered to myself as I was carried through the night.

            ~                                        ~                                                      ~

      Ivy could see darkness. Pitch darkness. Wherever she was being taken it wasn't just because the captive didn't want her to see him or her, it could be mainly due to being in some gigantic container that didn't have shining light poking through. _...Lexi...I heard her...what's going on?..How did I get in here?_ She attempts rubbing her head, yet discovers there's not enough room for that. It's really an ideal room to hold a captive and prisoner from outsiders so they can be left to a undeniable fate until somebody learns of their situation.

      Her head is pounding.   Her 'heart' is beating unbelieve-ably fast.  Ivy takes in a sigh, feeling her right arm aching. All these things are happening at once. One moment she lived in reality the next minute she had been thrown into a world that contained a lot of underestimated Bayverse logic. Where the moves entirely did not fit into the movie she wanted to see. The main center topic above else, with little to no dialogue to the characters who are major to the title and franchise.

       "....Ivy what did you get yourself into?" She asks herself, groaning at once.  Ivy struggles to keep consciousness.  _Must...not lose consciousness._ Memories flashed in her head being extremely faint but noticeable through dark colors and shapes that seem blind as a bat. Her eyesight is better than when she came into this world. But the human consciousness overcomes the girl leading her into an unconscious state, alone, in the dark.

**A/N eager for more? Hooked in further to the story by the short hook? ooh you have stumbled upon a book you will never forget!**


	27. Worst thing possible

After what felt like forever, the night turned into day.

  "Oh you caught the girl," A Decepticon greeted the same Decepticon.

  "Easier than the butcherer." The other snorts. "Way too easy, why don't we start venturing into her brain...for those coordinates!"

"Megatron would be glad to hear we finally got them, " The same con's clutch grew, as he laughs rather dangerously. "And have him tell the Fallen that assignment for the elimination of the Butcher will begin quite shortly"

 "Uh, first of all fat afts, I let you catch me. Obviously." I lied feeling my pride was at stake, but I also knew I had to get caught to have this work so it was a tiny lie. "And second of all, who the holy frag is the butcher?" I asked as I was squeezed. I squeaked and they growled.

 The Decepticons who were around shuddered. "Unless you want to know that half of our troops were murdered by a Quintession," The other begins, but is interupted.

    "Geeze, it was bad enough letting you watch the History channel documentries, but now using it to describe 'it' is absurd." Starscream's voice is heard, he comes into view. "And let me tell you, 'it' wasn't close to being close as a mutant than a quinession."

   "It being????" I pushed on wanting answers.

   Starscream looks to the others, "...Was 'it' with the code by any chance?" They slowly nodded. "Well human, you already know WHO this 'it is. Now get that procedure ready, The Doctor's finally here."

     I pondered this for a moment. "Eww! That creepy little bug can stay away from me!!!" I yelled squirming around.

     "It'll be over before you know it, you waste." The Decepticon swiftly held down both arms with another pressing down on the legs as 'The Doctor' came.  
  
"oOOH, this one's diffferent from the other!" The Doctor squeaks, in his accent, "Brilliant."

  I squirmed around until he was basically sitting on my face poking around.

      "Hey! Quit it!" I growled at him. He ignored me and continued. At that moment I had a last thought. _What about that little lizard thing they shove down Sams throat?_ I thrashed around harder. "LET ME GO YOU OLD RUSTY BUCKETS OF SCRAP METAL!!!!! What's your IQ anyways?! Three? You better get that thing away from me!!" I yelled as it was dropped. It slithered up my chest and into my mouth. I should have never agreed to this. After that awful experience and the urge to throw up subdued I took in a deep breath. "The Autobots are going to kick your afts." I growled as I watched the symbols flash across the screen.

  A chicken's loud, high pitched chuckle is heard. "Ah, he's here," Starscream acknowldges another Decepticon.

    "Comes with the price, little human," The voice belongs to no other than Megatron, who recently may have arrived because of his smoked appearance,

     "And my IQ is higher than your kind, organic!" The Doctor growls directly at the comment.

      "So you just agreed that getting your afts kicks is the price of killing me?" I asked smirking.

   The other Decepticon seems angered, "You are pu--" Then the Autobots ripped in through the hanger, The Decepticons seem completely offguard by the Autobots entrance. "Attack!" Megatron orders his troops. I took my chances and jumped up. The doctor bot latched onto me but I kicked him away screaming as he tried to slice through my skull. I ran towards a waiting Ratchet and hopped in.

   "GO!!!!!!" I yelled as the little bot clawed at the door trying to get in. He went as fast as he could and I was thrown into the backseat.

    "You okay kid?" He grumbled speeding through the twisting roads towards the woods. I gulped remembering the next ten minutes and how hard I cried.

    "For now." I squeaked.

   "Now do you know the importance of staying at base and with your guardian at all times?" He asked.

   I squealed.

   "Who's my guardian? IS IT YOU?!?!" I asked.

      He vented as we sped faster.,

     "Unfortunately." He grumbled.

    I smiled.

    "We're gonna be best friends." I said crawling into the front seat. He was about to interject when a cannon blast hit the ground right next to us. He transformed and I flew through the air screaming.

       "I've got you." He said catching me and setting me on the ground.

     "Give us the human, Autobot," A Decepticon said, with a growl. "We may spare you rather than your 'leader',"

    Ratchet takes out his buzzsaw. "I won't give you her, under any circumstance." Ratchet,m the gruff Autobot, retorted to the others. "You'll have to take me down in order to get her!"

I looked at Ratchet some what scared. Just then Optimus shot down one of the cons threatening us and they stood back to back weapons drawn.

    "We'll take you all on!" He roared as he punched one of the cons in the face and ripped out his spark. Ratchet lunged at another and cut his arm clean off as he drew his weapon. The con screamed in pain and tried to swipe at ratchet with his good arm. He grabbed it and flipped him, cad using him to topple into another con. Optimus shoot both of them and turned around always staying back to back with his oldest friend. Optimus spin kicked one Decepticon and shot him in the chest killing him. More decepticons advanced on us. The others were battling the rest of Megatrons forces in various places around the forest.

    "Ratchet! Take the human and go! There's to many!" Optimus ordered.

    "We aren't leaving you Optimus." Ratchet said over the sound of a distant explosion.

    "Old friend, the small femme needs to be kept safe. Now go!" He ordered. Ratched glanced back worriedly as we made out way to the edge unnoticed. He transformed quickly and sped away. I watched in the distance as Optimus was overpowered.

      "No!" I cried out as I saw his optics flicker and die. I wiped away tears whimpering.

     It's hard to see...The death of a iconic heroic character. Ratchet drove back to the base, probably faster than the average speed limit, it may not have seemed like it but it did have that affect over Optimus Prime's passing. Even though Decepticons were out of sight. The Autobots had no leader. Ratchet drove into the base.

       I looked at all the soldiers and bots alike in mourning. It broke my heart. It also made me wonder. Was going with the timeline really the RIGHT decision? What if I couldn't do it? What if I wasn't worthy? Ratchet transformed and I was resting in his open palm. I looked up at him and thought I saw tears at the rims of his optics.

    "Hatchet, I'm really sorry." I said sniffling. He looked down sorrowfully.

     "Child, it's not as if you could have foreseen this." He said sadly. I started crying and he rubbed my back with one of his digits trying to calm me down.

         The screen flickered and there, lo and behold, was The Fallen. "Who's that mummy dude?" A soldier asks, confused. "...Reminds me of burnt muffins and terrible steak having red sauce for eyes."

      "We are calling for the human hive to give us important information, if you give it to us, we will gladly spare your kind selectively, and have the Autobots have no part in this exchange, your lives...or the carrier."

        All attention turned to me and I gulped. Ratchet held onto me protectively as Galloway walked in. "Hand over the kid." He ordered.

     Ratchet backed up a little glaring. I looked wide eyed at them.

     "It'll be a cold day in hell before we trade a teenager to a Decepticon." Lennox said.

        


	28. Torture can be cruel

“Farmer, I am asking you, just this once….” Megatron’s large inwardly crafted sword wedged in-between the shoulder’s connection to the torso of the Farmer. “In the best way possible; why did the Fallen order a Decepticon take Ivy?” The exposed wires penetrating from The Farmer’s body is obvious including clear day wounds.  Henry, the large chicken, is kept in a gigantic cage built by a number of trees. “She’s not in his interest any longer.”

            The Farmer knows all too well who Megatron is referring to.  “…You don’t’—t-t- get it, if she lives then it could be the apocalypse  of the future and to the human who is not supposed to be near—“ Anyone who listens to a word from him could consider this to be bull poop. When being held in a place that’s likely to be a great interrogation room, it turns out to be the only way to get the truth out of him.

            Megatron’s sword dug in deeper just a tid bit between what connected the shoulder to the shoulder socket. Black and purple stains are seen on Megatron’s sword. He apparently did not find what The Farmer is saying to be affirmative. “That’s a lie, and you know it.” Megatron growls. “Another lie and you won’t have an arm to help you raise those freak shows.”

            The Farmers optics display pure horror.

            “”S-S-S-she’s going to be your worst mistake.” The Farmer trembles. “She..told me everything up to 2011….and The Fallen does not want her destroying this plan any more—“

            Megatron’s sword went right through the arm chipping it off from the Farmer’s shoulder. The Farmer is engulfed into horrendous agony, yet he tries screaming but the only thing could be heard was a high pitched undetectable screech. It’s the scream of a cybertronian in torture. It could be night or this could be a closed off hanger having huge robots and an alien chicken without light being on. Providing they can see due to a hanging lightbulb above The Farmer’s head and Henry’s very large sleek-sharp rooster metal head.

            “You are very persistent.” Megatron stands in front of The Farmer who is down to a gigantic set of boulders. “Tsk tsk tsk…It would be a shame your prized companion died to protect you and those other ‘Chick-lings’ die after it.” Megatron taunts The Farmer. “With you no longer in operation. That is.”

            The Farmer’s entire shell is shaking, when energon drips from his lips.

            The Farmer’s head droops.

            “The Mind Traveler…never was meant to…” The Farmer struggles speaking. “Become involved in the Decepticons.”

             Megatron slices off the Farmer’s remaining digitals.

            “AHH!” The Farmer shrieks. “I---i—i-i- T-tt-told…what you wanted to-t—tto hear.”

            Megatron’s  reaction is vary not expected.

            “You knew this too, about everything,”  Megatron  said, with a deep growl. “You wouldn’t have suggested that there be a basement if you never knew about it.”    Megatron squashes the fingers into flattened metal in a puddle of crude liquid among wires not creating electric sparks. “Starscream has told me that before we went to Veloctrin…you had been meeting The Fallen, more frequently than I.”

            The Farmer’s face becomes much white than a human.        

            “You are mad,” The Farmer sputters, “The Fallen promised you to—“

            “Make me a prime.” Megatron plucks out a large feather blade from Henry’s wings. He looks back to the farmer, having to place his sword against several tree trunks making the cage around Henry. “The Fallen cannot accomplish all his promises. Let alone telling me what’s actually going on.”  Megatron held the sharp razor blade away from the Farmer’s pectoral. “Tell me, if she didn’t do what ‘he’ knew was supposed to happen…what is the result?”

            The Farmer has little to no choice, but to tell Megatron about Ivy’s upcoming fate.

            “Death,” The Farmer bluntly said.  “Her real body in reality would die with her, if the Fallen does not do the deed.”  This gave Megatron a clear baseball course that some Decepticon is doing the Fallen’s dirty work.

            Megatron, the wanna-be-prime, has a non-pleased reaction.

            “And if the Fallen killed her?”  Megatron presses the sharp blade on The Farmers pectoral.

        Fear built up in the Farmer’s processor. He didn’t want to be the scrapegoat who would be offline by the one who made him promise that he’ll be silent anything relating to Ivy. Thoughts raced in his mind. His energon level is getting lower and lower.  Anyone can know this may lead to death or a near death experience. Rapid fear channels through him.

            Consciousness is starting to overcome the gigantic-crazy-insane-impossible Decepticon being loyal to the first Decepticon.  And it’s apparent to Megatron without being in the Farmer’s wires.  “You will tell me where she is or you won’t survive to live another solar cycle.” Megatron threatens the Farmer, already to have read his expression. Megatron had enough experience with interrogation the answer just stood out blankly.  “Nor would your little friends. Your choice, death or life. “

            The Farmer lifted up his head towards Megatron.

            “She’s brought nothing but the clear opposite to the Decepticons,” The Farmer snaps back. “I won’t aid a butchere—“

            Megatron jabs the sharp blade  through The Farmer’s cervical, barely missing his larynx.

            “Tell me, or Henry is dead before you.”  Megatron threatens The Farmer.

‘           The Farmer did not want that to happen.

            So he told Megatron.


	29. There's a fine line between

An insane robot preparing to murder and a girl who’s in the bad guy’s clutch’s because she’s a Mind Traveler…wow. What a waste of words. “Are you going to kill me by sharpening that knife multiple times?” I ask. “You are wasting my time of being sick. Sick. Sick as in: I WANNA THROW UP!” The robot turns away from the fairly large blade lain on the table.

            “Shut up.” he growls, his voice is thick in some accent. But I couldn’t tell.  Who is he? Why does he sound like there’s something big against me like a gigantic snowball hardened into a gigantic golem or enormous geodude.  “Just shut up you piece of deathly scum.” He cuts off one of his digitals without looking. Did he notice that a mistake had been done simultaneously? He must be having the good life of no pain. Actually I take it back. I’ve seen an NCIS episode where a dude tortured an innocent man and broke his stitches open so Doctor Mallard could fix him up again, for short; this dude didn’t experience pain and lost one of his eyes in the war so he wanted to break Ducky. That apparently was not in Mallard’s memo.  Splits of fluid goosed out from his decapitated digital.

            I’ve stood strong for far too long.

            “Deathly scums…” I repeat, it rhymes with a word on the tip of my tongue. “Are you trying to do a Harry Potter on me?” I look at the robot, tied down to a table. My body is exceptionally small and shorty for an average teenager who has been bullied and outcasted for most her life. “I’ve heard worse. But you are terrible in threats and insults. There should be a secret group to assassinate you for saying grammar completely wrong in the sentence umpromptuly.”

            The gigantic robot looks down to me. His optics pierced death.

            “Look at me optics; do I want to hear your crud?”

            I had to force my eyes into full detail.      

            “No. but they look strained; you’ve cut your left thumb off though.” I tell him, cocking my head. His armor is going out in a spiral-loopy design similar to goat horns,  the glass wear is pretty obvious  to  some of his shoulder armor being gigantic enough it could have been a slide  rather than robot sections, his gigantic monster truck wheels are extremely apparent including the guitar shape  that’s really sticking out from his back  like a lion crossed with a chicken. “And dude. You are apparently stressed out. Get a back/shoulder message. I’m not a doctor. But I do know your body needs some rest—“

            “Shut up, you butcher!”

            Why is he calling me butcherer?...

            _“I will not die, In my time of dying,I will not die,”_ I whisper a song my brain knew better than most music roaming the internet  _“My life is going across my eyes, I will not fall. I will not die. I will live. I will not die in this time of devastation. I feel alive in my time of dying.”_

His wormy-dark gray blade becomes similar to a kitchen knife. “Today is the day you die,” His armor is probably a Cadillac some type with those gigantic wheels and front hood attached to his chest plating partially it can make anyone think he’s got a chest burn problem within his spark chamber or it’s overflowing some gigantic wires that protect his spark chamber without hard-metal plating doing the job. “And you’re Day of Judgment.”

            Judgment day….No Independence Day! Will Smith was in that movie asides to Hancock. That wasn’t good at all…I mean Hancock wasn’t that good. Not at all. “Hey dude, is there anyone by the name Will Smith, Shia leboref, or Micheal Bay in this world?” I quizzically ask him. He stood upright startled by the question that averagely does not come up. If I was in a bank robbery and the robbers had their faces exposed, my first reaction would be _“Shoot at the head you noobs! It’s way easier to die than at the chest! AND PUT SOME FRAGGING MASKS ON! YOU ARE RUINING THE IMAGE OF BANK ROBBERS!”_

“Why does it matter to you?”  He sneers.

            I pause, briefly.

            “Because R2D2 has been in time and space throughout various movies, that’s why.” I said. “And that Screamers saga was pretty damn horrifying, I love the horror movies!  Oh, Hostile brought my faith in Syfy back up that they can make better movies!”

            He seems…what’s the word. “Enough.”  He slams a blade but it only hit the metal that I am attached to, thank primus for my short and stocky-skinny like appearance! It’s a pain to be a short person but it does come in handy when running through th hallway after school seemingly like a jungle. I can squeeze in-between two people sideways without making them aware. It’s a great advantage to be  a speedster who does everything fast. I guess other racers out there could relate to it.

            “And I was right, Stonehedge apocalypse was awesome, I like the actor who dropped his phone at the scene where the city is falling. He’s very good. And that other movie where the dude says “IT WAS A ROBOT HEAD”! weee that was good too! I can rewatch those movies numerous times.” I continue. “Did you know Nickolus Cage is half German and half Italian? Each—almost--every woman he’s been with in every movie he’s seemingly gotten engaged with, no really, he’s had one marriage that lasted up till a year or two months.”

             
            The Decepticon is covering his audios.

            “’Zomboooaafooooo—are you scared of zombozo? Are you scared about what Power Rangers can do if they were in the SPD department? Did you know the Doctor sunk the Titanic? I like fezzes because they are cool. You can freeze a person in ice within a costume as learned from a Scooby doo episode where said person was brought back and had survived because they did it so if the future needed them they would be there in ice but needed to be heated. Electromagnets can send electrical sparks that reach over to what its target is and hold it in a ball shaped thing which is also handy to work with real electricity, so if you had a magnet and a thunderstorm going on it could make something bigger. I somewhat learned this from Transformers Animated and Science. Go figure.”

            “Oh my primus,” The Decepticon shrieks. “Stop talking.”

            “There was also this musician lady who tapped three times on the dashboard before she died and there was an eyewitness who testified about it. Nobody knows who murdered her at all.” I continue. “Wow, I still remember things from middle school. Cool!”

            The Decepticon sent his big kitchen knife down. He tried aiming at me though it only hit a cybermouse that appears to have big ears, long tail, and slug like shape without eyes yet leaving a trail of slime. 

            “I will offline you in the worst way possible.” He takes a spear shaped object out of nowhere. “If you do not stop being so annoying!”

            “I’m annoying?” I repeat, surprised.

            “You are annoying!”

            “I am annoying? I never had been annoying except for my noob days on the internet with my grammar and stuff. I can overeact but not that annoying.Ah man I can write an essay about this—“

            He stabs through my arm. I just look at it.  I hate bayverse logic right now.  “Now this is annoying,” I stab it right it into his servo without much hesitation. The giant robot waves his servo in the air frankly in pain. Whatever messed up my ability to experience pain? If this continues on, it can become a pain-feeling competition instead the murder doing his business. If I could lecture him about handling situations like this  then I would really do that over his offline shell—or him tied up—like a boa constructor. No…like a substitute teacher.

            This is the craziest universe ever, because there’s…uh…energoil leaking down my arm?

            “That’s it; I’m using the laser beams!” The Decepticon's lasers come out. They look sharp and shiny enough it could have been useful for some military science fiction movie made for all audiences to enjoy and be fascinated, for sure there could be better movies than Transformers. Like Star Trek the 2009 movie.  His gigantic laser blasters remind me of musical notes something similar to Blue’s Clues.

 

        **BAB---A-BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CALSSSHASSHS**

   I know this is Megatron. I know it. My heart and gut is screaming it: _Megatron! Megatron Megatron Megatron Megatron!_ Geeze gut. I know that already. Can it take a break over something so breathtaking,fantastic, and immorally evil and gorgeous. Maybe that's plain old fangirl me ranting about a few things that lands and ensues. What I'm trying to saying is something drop dead diva-loveable has landed into the field.

       "Dude, um, I hate to say this; but you've been busted!" I said, feeling hysterical.  Then a gigantic claw hit me. Stinging pain came from my face.   "Ow...that hurt." My face felt to have been broken into two but not that deadly enough to land into death. If there's one thing for sure as a writer, you must write as the character thinking about what the character could be experiencing through pain, emotions, and other stuff.

        The Decepticon's blade enlarged.

      "Megatron, this is my kill." He said, even without seeing him. "The Fallen promised me I could offline her back on Cybertron!"

        ...No...No...it can't be...it's...

     ** _Porcupine!_**

        "..No..." I remember everything that we did. Everything from when I showed him basic fighting skills and the modern day culture that exists today for all individuals on Earth. All the new Decepticons who are still online...from what may have happened on Cybertron....still contain skills that weren't easily gained as being lazy underground Cybertron.  After all I’ve done for them…I don’t think I may trust any newbies this much anymore not since Scout Five backstabbed me back on Pitch Black.

            A big screech rattled through the room.

            “So this is what he’s been planning all this time?” Megatron’s cannon is virtually able to be heard powering up,  “To kill her, the solar cycle she came back…all those Dacacycles. Now I can see why Starscream didn’t seem all in to tell me about this scheme going on!” Starscream told him? After what I’ve done…what would propel a seeker to do such a thing that can lead him to be offlined if the Fallen had been aware of this?

            -b-B-AKAZIONG

            Porcupine’s gigantic body hit the wall.

            “You really care about her?”  Porcupine freaks. “What happened to the leader who claimed to hate them and her especially?”

 My eyesight is becoming bad. Way bad turning dimmer and dimmer darkness is starting to cloud it all together, why does this remind me of the movie where a scarecrow dude gets revenge for the death of his girlfriend and had been electrocuted but it turned out to be the police guy who got killed in the electric chair wearing that same hat thing. Whenever I remember the ending where the couple are kissing—the scare crow dude being dead now able to be with his girlfriend in the afterlife—it makes me feel sad and happy for both at once. One of the best syfy movies I’ve seen.

            This dense overwhelming atmosphere is thickening the room.

            “You will never understand,” Megatron’s voice made the room a tad bit lighter, dodging Porcupine’s thrown weapon by ducking. He picks it up slicing it through both Porcupines’ arms that made this metal sound not really comfortable for human ears. “You **will never ever** …. Will understand about what this boils down to: You dead and I in need of repairs,” That’s Megatron we all now in the movies. A ruthless-logical thinking-villain, who needs to be in charge instead letting others doing it for him, known as pure fear in several continuity’s.  Who is very much adored by fangirls out there in reality; who have not really met him in real life except for me.

            Porcupine grabs a big metal slab then attacked Megatron with it.

            Megatron shot him at the chest plating using his cannon.     

            **Bb-b-b-b-bb-b-bkam**

“You’ve just gotten an unlucky bonus,” Something yanked me from the table. “I’ll finish what I’ve been sent t-t-t-t-o-do!” My blurry vision shows me a wounded Megatron covering his own gigantic shoulder. One can wonder how and why he decided to come for one-troubled girl with an ideally sappy background.

            Gravity somehow kept me together, when force became an unlikely enemy. Chipped pieces of rock struck my face when he tore through the wall.  “Pine!”  Megatron’s voice boomed through the forest that itself well known because of bear cries were echoing through, rustles of tree branches knocking against metal is identify-able. He screamed something in Cybertronian I couldn’t really make out what it meant. Man…I feel sad. Everyone I knew in this universe is dying except for Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave. Wait….Am I dying by any chance? Am I going to live? _I’m scared. I’m so scared for my life._ This must be what any Transfan could feel when in a dire situation in the Bayverse. _Can I gulp? Will I feel more terrible pain if I open my mouth? I’m…scared. I’m frankly scared._  
            “No can do, traitor!” Porcupine shouts back, as energoil stinging tears were going down my face. My arm felt as if it were splintering apart. It’s actually horrifying to be me. Porcupine chuckled crashing down a gigantic tree by chance behind himself due to a gigantic c-c-c-c-raaaaaack that hinted easily than witnessing heard event occurring with eyesight.

            A deep, intimidating growl came from behind.

            -c-r-C-Crla-aa-sh

            Oh there’s a waterfall. We are at a water fall.  Is this wiseaft going to drop me into it?

            “What are you doing?” Megatron’s panting and cybertronian accented voice demands an answer from Porucpine.

            “Doing what you should have done a stellar cycle ago,” Porcupine sneers,  his voice  is drifting in some accent that could be Australian similar to Jetfire from the franchise where the Autobots had to get some Cyber planet keys to save Cybertron and met Vector Prime as a result of this.  “Killing the organic.”

            Megatron’s optics is shaking.

            “Porcupine, No!”  Megatron butts in.

            And then I had been thrown straight down into the ocean followed by some heavy metal trying to catch me but it really didn’t do any good. **Kaboool.** That’s what I heard when my body fell in the water different than the movies, other than it’s really happening. And I can’t do a single thing about it just wait, watch, and hope to die quicker in the state of drowning instead of the world above. For years, I imagined myself going out without pain. But looks can be deceiving.  A dark gray cloud from above appears as the entire darkness is swallowing up my light.

            Little blue bubbles are perhaps the last I would ever see with color.

            **Kabool**

Darkness prevented me from seeing what had fallen into the water.

            _I’m gonna die. I’m gonnna die_ Will my face tear apart painfully? Water’s going through my face painfully. It’s not soothing or relaxing as it could have been for this entire trial where things are not expectedly logical. This bright red light pokes through darkness as if a fish from _Finding Nemo_ had found me, except there are two pairs of the sources creating this bright light instead of it being one thing resembling a rod.

            Then a gigantic hand grabs me. Could it….be Megatron?   There was a time where I supported an Animated BumblebeeXMegatron pairing, which I still do support to this day, because I had been a fan of Bumblebee. Guess growing up may change my opinions on a few things in life. And the ironic thing is: I’m actually fallen for a bad, bad robot. A bright light blinded me temporally. I coughed having to been brought back to the surface. Sun landing on my face felt relieving, warm, and really…good. 

            **c—C-CA-CUAh.**

            “..Ack.” My mouth burns, oddly. My entire skull is rattling in extreme pain. I can wonder various ways I can die from this extravenza—not sure if that is a word at all—of possible death from pain.  Though, the very hard somewhat rest able surface summoned me awake that a sharp object is required to thoroughly kill me. My eyesight is completely blurry that whoever’s up there hasn’t a chance of recognition.  “My mouth burns, who-ever up there should know it’s not funny being me! Morgen Freeman has played god twice in film, and, tell me if you are not a god!”

            Holy slag, my jaw’s burning worse than before!

            I can hear; a deep, male laughter.  What the cruel situation has been put forward for me. A situation that no-one; suchlike me would ever want to be in facing a deadly robot about fears. “Ivy, you are a pretender.” This explains so much about the events before, and the way Ironhide called me a Pretender in front of Lexi and those men saying ‘Ivy could be a robot’ when in reality I was.   “Time for the robot shell is of some use.”


	30. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mean while. . . With Lexi.

Gallowway frowns.

       "Unlike the Crazy woman," Others who were there share puzzled expressions, as if they did not know who this crazy woman is. "--She's not a Pyschopath who had been around the Decepticons for a long time and is the only way they won't kill everyone on this planet,--Nor is she a girl who can become an alien before our eyes at all--Our next to last hope."  
   Asides to Galloway, the message had been quite clear to everyone.  
"If you do not comply to do what we have, to do we have no choice but to force you."

    Then, unbelievably, we were on the run.

      we rode through a maze of old abandoned buildings and cracked roads until we found a place to settle fir the night. Bumblebee and the twins had come with us and Ratchet, Bee, and I sat around quietly. I stared at the flames growing in the fire pit.

   "Hatchet?" I asked him.

   "Hmm?" He grumbled.

   "I'm really sorry about Optimus." I said sadly pulling my knees to my chest. I was siting on a shopping cart that laid on its side. I started fiddling with some of my ear piercings nervously.

  "Child, it was not your fault. No need for you to beat yourself up about it." He said.

    I nodded and watched the fire more.

    "Come on Bee, it; not like the end of the world as you know it," Skids said, nudging Bumblebee's shoulder. The little bug's rearview mirrors aimed sideways like a puppy that had been left homeless. The gigantic yellow and black Autobot looks up from the flames holding what seems to be a camera in his gigantic servos.

   "What's that Bee?" I asked looking at it curiously.

Mostly Bumblebee's voicebox is not often used on occasions but this occasion seemed to call for his voice to be used. "Recording of the organic who fell from the sky." He said, sounding older than he looks to be--somewhat nerdy high-pitched deep sounding. The twins look as if they were thinking about something else. "Like flying squirrels." Mudflap comments,chuckling.

  "...you mean Ivy?" I asked him. He lowered himself down and I took the camera from his large servos. "Thanks Bee." I said smiling softly and walking back to my shopping cart. I turned it on and _There she fell from the sky with a popcorn bag, black long sleeved shirt with a orange 'w' centered to the middle, and perhaps small 3-D glasses. She seemed zoned out. But she looked younger than I had met her. Things were definite different about her, and it wasn't just the scene. She screamed, then, arrived a the top where Megatron and Sam were. Her face was completely white.Sam threw the allspark at Ivy._

    _Megatron slammed Witwick away from himself it may have been fatal for Sam."Give me the CUBE, HUMAN!" Ivy seemed to chuckle at him._

_"You are funny, really funny!"_

_"Give it to me," Optimus added,_

_"He'll only use it against the planet." Ivy raised it up. "WHHOEVER WANTS IT JUST PUT IT IN YOUR SLAGGING SPARK AND DON;T ASK ME ABOUT THE SEVEN ANCIENT-FREAKING PRIMES!" Unbelieve-ably Megatron lunged for it unware of what statement meant because the allspark had been raised high enough it was well thrusted through his armor and into his spark. Ivy and the remaining Allspark were gone in a bright flash._

 

 

 "Wait, so that's how Ivy got here?" I asked. Ratchet shook his head.

     "That was the first time she came." He said. I nodded slowly. "Then where was she after that?" I asked him. I thought for a moment. That must have been how Sam got hurt so bad. I looked to bee sadly but soon turned my attention to ratchet.

    "Nobody knows," Ratchet said, shrugging. "We didn't see her again until two weeks ago, back in Shang High."  
  
"A stellar cycle" Bumblebee adds, his back doors droop. "For starters."

"That's strange." I mumbled but shook it off.

   "So what's the plan? We're officially wanted fugitives across the world, your harboring all recorded knowledge and secret of our race, we can't seek government help, and the decepticons are hunting us right now, what do we do?" Ratchet asked sarcastically.

  I shrugged.

 "Easy, we go to the hub of data collected by humans of your race. We find Seymour Simmons."

    
"And I'm  ready to get some cake!"  
  
  
The  Autobots look down to the small Decepticon.  
  
  
"Did he really say cake?" Skids asks, sounding confused.  
  
"l...meant as in the data!" The Decepticon corrects himself.  "I'm Wheelie,"

  

I picked him up of the ground. "He's fragging adorable!!!" I squealed.

  He squirmed around

 . "Put me down and give the data fleshie!!" He yelled.

  I rolled my eyes

   . "How about.... NO." I said. He started clawing at me and I yelped. I saw an old metal case on the ground and tossed him in it ruffly and jumped onto it before he could bust it open. I looked up at the others trying not to lose grip. "Trust me" I sighed. "He will be of use to us." I said.

   Ratchet chuckled at me, Bee grinned and the twins stared.

   "Bitch is crazy." Skids mumbled and Ratchet sent a wrench flying into his face. I chuckled, and had Ratchet help me secure the lid before going to sleep on the grass.


	31. The Fallen messenger

_A/N please have some tissues, for those who are big fans of Sam Witwicky. This is also in muletiple perspectives. "~~~" marks the transition to another perspectivel. I got this idea from attending a funeral, this idea was brought back into being made by having a conversation with SaigeLakeman._   _Yes,she writes as Lexi. This is just a flashforward into what happens after the events in Egypt and the whole funeral thing._

 

   I see a long line of vehicles, one precisely was a big blue truck with flames at the sides, the one behind it is a green ambulance vehicle, and there's a yellow camaro right behind the grave-limosine  that's behind the sami-truck a great way. They were so shiny. Mommy parked to the side of the road. We were supposed to be going to Walmart so we can get Puppy some new play toys.

    "Mommy, why are we parked to the side of the road?" I ask mommy.

   "A person died, a very very important person died," Mommy softly said, her eyes watering,  She wipes off her tears. My older brother Jacob died in a car crash last year.   

    "Mommy," I start, "Why is there nobody driving..."

                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   There were several fancy and old-worn out cars going down the street. Hard to believe it's been several years since Sam Witwicky got unexplainably into the hospital, before his baseball accidently broke my glass window when he was twelve, and messing up my lawn when he had been at least ten years old. That boy had beeen the most remarkable man I've seen trying to get through his life when given ill-forcuned life.

     "Tom." My wifey Alexia, comes out with some cookies. "Is the cars going by yet?"

    "They are," I'm sitting on our big swing porch  drinking some gatorade watching these unusually shiny vehicles pass on by. "Wifey, look at those brand new spanking vehicles. Don't you ever swear they came from a cheap shop?"

       My wifey didn't have none of that.

    "Tommy Lee Jones," She came out her eyes more like fancy daggers. "Shiny cars don't come cheap."

          I laugh, looking back to the funeral vehicles.

         "Remember when Sam claimed his car is an alien?" I ask my wifey, who sat on seat.

         Wifey put the cookies on the table.

         "He may have had ADHD for all we know, and he had 8 grams of radioactive on his body in 2007." Wifey tells me. "He's been living with some radioactive preseance for 4 years before he got that car. And we don't know what crazyiness lays in wait for the Witwicky family."

                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    I saw  a percession of vehicles driving through red lights. several of which did not have drivers. at all. It made me pause about the rumors going on in the news about Aliens living among us. All the blogs I've been following have been active; As in active by recently geting a lot of comments, spamming my inbox,  my feeds crashing,  and Facebook radioactive. It's true. I know a friend who knows a friend who knows a friend who knows a friend who's very much a UFO expert, by reading his posts online he found it 'Unbelieve-able.'

    Some have said the aliens are our vehicles. I find that to be implausible.

      "Hey Blake, did you hear about the cave that has a painting of a big blue box sarrounded by three black inked figures?"  Davision Harley asks, as we  were having coffee at a shop. "Blaaaakkeee are you theree?"

    He waves his hand  at me.

     "I have ADHD, I'm still here, and the world is not ending in 2012." I said, bringing up an old conversation we had last week.  "And Vehicles do not drive themselves. do you hear?

      "...Blake Smellington, stop daredelving jumping me." Davision rubs his cheeks, that's his way showing he's annoyed. He puts both his wrinkly hands--He got it from birth--on the table. "Vehicles **can** drive themselves, scientists have been recently developing a vehicle for people to talk on the phone while the vehicle does all the driving."            

       Yes, my name is Blake Smellington.

        "Um. well look behind you."  I tell him.

      Davision turns his head. His entire skin went whiter than a vampire and a ghost combined.

     "Sweet mother of god..."

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''

         (No POV)

       Bumblebee stays in his vehicle mode from afar with the other Autobots. Sam's coffin is put to rest in a hole. A hole that he wouldn't just come out.  The first human Bumblebee had to protect, is now dead. All because of a human from another universe not just because of Lexi's arrival. If Ivy hadn't came Sam would have been alive and well. Sam's death affected Bumblebee more than anything in the entire universe or losing his voicebox. It hurt Bumblebee, emotionally. Bumblebee didn't know  Sam but a sense that he did know this human had somehow came into his spark.

         Sam's parents are weeping. He has a big family that sarrounded nearly the entire tent. The Autobots somehow still got a good view of the burial site. The Witwicky family had been told the Decepticons did this to their son, however, Sam's death had to be classified as a drunkdriver running him over. People would have been all over it if they had found out about this extrodinary war occuring on their home planet. And phones would be going off so fast it's possibly not easy to answer them all at once either at newstations,newspapers headquarters, or hotlines.

     It turns into night faster than a speeding race-car.

     Bumblebee stood at the grave as he careully held  a cluster of roses. He got them from a bursh grown near some human's house. The deeply marked words on the gravestone "Samuel James Witwicky Brn: 1990,  Death: 2009" told a human died before he could so much things on Earth. Bumblebee places the roses to the side. Then, Bumblebee adds something minor to the gravestone that might puzzle humans for time to come. Bumblebee wrote in his language.

   Bumblebee finishes the entry.

   "Bumblebee..." Optimus Prime calls out to the scout. "We can't stay here for long."

    Bumblebee's doors tilted down, mellow. He turns away from the grave.

   "I...won't fail next time." Bumblebee vows to himself,leaking oil from his optics. "There won't be a next time."

   The Prime has a chat with Bumblebee as they leave the cemetary. He didn't want to see a promising Autobot become one who wouldn't let his gauridan out of sight. There are bounderies into Autobot ways expecially protecting humans. Partial light is emitting on the gravestone where the cybertronian symbols are seen to be glowing and gradually moving to different areas within the stone. These symbols are sarrounding Sam's  name. Eventually the symbols stop emitting color and halt moving now sarround a name. A name that most wouldn't care about. Not unless they knew how important he would have been if death didn't claim him.

  One of those Oil leaks from Bumblebee had landed on the tombstone...It slowly drips down over markings.


	32. Bad romance or lets just say "A night worth remembering"

  When it happened, it wasn't just what an average transfan would picture. I mean it's not usuall for a strange process to be done instead of what others would imagine at the word 'bonding'. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself! Haven't explained what happened after Megatron got me from the water....Okay here's what happened:

            Megatron chuckles.

            Well that was a little later because, we may have been…having our little moment after he made me go into robot mode…Okay here’s how it went.

            My entire body is channeling in so much pain it ain't funny. Pain and suffering a human wouldn’t want to be in; it took my optimism and courage to keep it at bay. If my teeth moved then it could fall out with no chance put back into its former location.  My entire skull could have been fractured, or something worse could have taken its toll already. Didn't the men say _"You spilled your guts."_ to me back some days ago? ...it could have been longer.

                "Megatron..." I whisper. "My skull hurts. I don't get what...you are saying..."

                Megatron lays me down.

            A powerful sensation went through my body.   This sensation feels healing; fixing and mending the wounds that had been inflicted.  For a strange period of time there is something in my brain that’s resurfacing something about haunting and Malbury Street. My entire body feels to be extending-- the sounds coming from me are machinery-cybertronianish—no my eyesight’s returning! This influx in body change has transitioned my eyesight to something people would see in Terminator, robot eyesight showing inferred-X-ray vision that went away to reveal the bright white sky. I feel like something died in this really strange change, but was it? Things went smaller. My neck got this hard-stiff pain that I had only experienced back when I was eleven one day.  Knowledge stretching from the beginning of the Great War to the days where Seven Prime’s existed zipped through my head for just a few seconds. Responsibility appeared in one of these images.  I saw myself, standing on a hill, looking at a sun set. I believe that’s me, that gigantic-scout sized femme who seems to have some regret and guilt on her faceplate.

            How do I know these things?

            Electrical sparks glowingly in string patterns—black in my eyesight—above my optics. They were gone in a flash more so in a black inkblotch shape. Then a signature registry appears on my dish tray.  “..So weird.” I finally said.  “Woah. I just sounded wi-“ I look at my hands. They are gigantic-cracked at some edges while relatively four inches wide. I have; Five digits, two legs, a head, two arms, and a torso. Megatron helps me up; my legs are incredibly wobbly unadjusted to this new change. Now that I look at the apprentice…My perspective’s changed. It feels like I am 15,000 rather than merely fifteen human years of age. Megatron really, really looks good. Well to be precise: He looks straight-gorgeous hot. You know hot as in steaming hot attractive that could possibly lead to a whole group of femme’s swarming around him if Cybertron was still alive.

            “I didn’t realize your armor is so shiny until now.” I said, deadlocked on his rather sharp and gigantic armor that can outshine a unicorn at a contest at any given time.  It’s tempting to make snarky and sarcastic comments capable of being catapulted into comedian jokes in a situation like this. But all my invisible walls are down for him. The courage that’s being used in here is extreme but for Megatron, courage is not needed nor is fear holding me down.

            My admission is: Love is actually encompassed me. Not fear or courage as my entire outcasted-friendless-and numerously betrayed childhood restrained me from this very special moment. The past could not crawl up my shoulders as an unexpected frog. The apprentice smirks, we were hiding out from a pillar he had used to hide our little meeting.  The only meeting we may ever have; because his face will be crippled by Optimus at the end, The Fallen will die, and I don’t know what may happen to me….I may return to my world for all I know.

            “For a Mind-Traveler, you’ve got a thing for villains.” He caressed my cheek.

            Blushing, it made my own spark beat a little fast.

            “Dear primus. You are way better than the movies portray you!” I finally admit to Megatron, earning a smile from him. I couldn’t help myself take his much bigger servo. It felt actually good, warm. Oh the feels. Now I know what these 'feels' so many fans mention. ”

            He seems accepting by wrapping his arm around me, drawing me closer to him.

             “Is that so?”

            “So true, even a person who’s not known a truly iconic lover can’t write you correctly,”

For those who are interested in what happens between two cybertronains; there is such thing as kissing and some making out. We had quality time that would have been needed so long ago. It’s like the universe knew things had to go out this way.  If I had arrived in this universe as a robot then things would have been different.  A lot meaning different relationship wise between everyone, to be disgusted or treated. Megatron’s a really good kisser and a fantastic lover-- it’s better than the movies—who you may never know could create a big difference. I may have…drum roll… lost my virginity to him.

            We were in a big great big pasture; I am in Megatron’s arms.

            Mooo mooo

            “Oh –h-h-h my primus.” I pant, “That was…a-a-ah-a-h-mazing.”

            “May I kill the cows?” Megatron’s optics looks over me directly at the black and white animals that are grazing the field. In some ways people can ignore cows and carry on with their lives, but no, Decepticons prefer getting rid of the problems.

            I giggled.

            “Go ahead,” One time when I was a child, we went on a field trip to a farmer’s house and drank some milk in what school usually serves milk in. The cows were making their mooing sound back then too. However, on the way back **every kid** fell asleep. I remember this since I had been the last child to be attempting to stay awake, fighting the urge to sleep proved difficult but it won at the end.

            I get out his arms.

            Megatron stands up then blasted his cannon at the large crowd. _Man. Cows do run fast!_ They ran faster than the fast paced movies from the 1900’s remarkably fast it can be something that no-one will ever conclude what’s happened to them. This reminds of a scene in the scene of a massacre of some buffalo. No, actually in the past, it’s a bit of a timesy wimey wickedness if my processor had been read. My mind is way more complex and thorough on matters relating to time-travel. Beast Wars in the version of Shattered Glass Animated—ah fraggit I just got the prehistoric idea for the Predacons and Maximals!

            “That,was,epic,” I clap amused of the animals. Feeling slightly sleepy for an odd reason. Maybe my body’s not adjusted to this change at all.  I shook this strange sleepy sansation from myself as I turn myself towards Megatron.  His face is almost bright enough a human could use him as a flashlight through a dark corner or on a unknown planet. "Megatron...."

      "Yes?" He turns away from the fleeing cows. His optics are glowing white in my perspective, however in a humans eye it could have been golden since the background is complete darkness except by white outline shaping Megatron's entire handsome body.  The only thing keeping me together was thinking about whether it's not appropiate to laugh or not.

           "You got an lightning bug in your helmet." I take out apparently a small group fo fireflies from his audios. I let them go so they make this unusual appeal of white lights swishing past Megatrons helmet similar to butterflies flying out of a direction that's not good.

       Holy slag, this is fluffy.

     "Remember Red scout five?" I ask,as we were hiding from some mountian goats.

    You **seriously** don't want to underestiminate mountian goats and buffalos. Never ever do it!

    "The Swindle clone, oh him," Megatron charges his canon at the mountian goats (that are not in the right habitat)but I stop him.He raises his large optic brow at me. "What does he?...." I glare at Megatron. He is startled and shocked, quite the surprising reaction I have ever seen from the I-want-to-be-a-prime Decepticon.

      He couldn't get himself to say it.

     "You...you..." Megatron tries to say, without much sucess. 

    "Trusted him," I look down towards the grass and stones that made it similar to a scene from 'Dionosaur' only a little more better  by gigantic robots and perspective. I sigh. "I did."

       Megatron puts his hand on my shoulder armor.

   "You should have said something about it," Megatron told me. "I didn't understand why you were acting...so different."

       What.

     I almost twisted my neck looking up to his direction. Well...that could be a slight exaggeration, but it **felt** like it. _He...actually knew me better than that?_ My spark feels as though it had been given some butterflies. Just like the movie where the son of the devil is sent to earth to retrieve his brother before his father (Devil) is dead completely. it was a pretty good movie, the best thing about it...The Devil and Angel had been responisible for said main character.

      "....How....You..." I am speechless.

       Not anyone can make me speechless.

      "You weren't trusting the other Decepticons as you would have been." Megatron adds, his servo slid down from my shoulder.

       We abuptly decided spending the remaining night at some large willow tree casting down it's gigantic leaves and branches downwards. It seems similar to a scene from Pocahontas. Who is one of my favorite princesses asides to Sleeping beauty, Belle, and Ariel. Maybe I should start it slow,  Not fast; Romeo and Juliet did their love story in one day. Unlike many stories invovling Original Characters and Canon character love stories on the internet..I'm doing this different.

        ~                                                        ~                                                                 ~

    The Fallen's scout hid behind a gigantic tree being twice the size of an average plant on Earth.  _The Fallen strictly said to make sure Megatron did not go after the girl._ The Scout  recallls, his monster truck wheels are atached to his tarsal, his legs are made by engine parts belonging to a black Ford Mustang 1969 Ford Boss 557, his shoulder plating is remiscent to the trunk, window shield is seen folded to the side of his chest dimly revealed from moonlight, and leastly  a creepy thing about it is chains around his right arm.

    "Megatron,...." The unknown Femme,who's been having unexpected good time with Megatron, starts dabbling. "When two cybertronians emotion bond, what does that mean for them?"

    _They are talking about emotional bonding? Why?_

"They are in a possible commitment to become engaged,"  Megatron's voice sounds highy aware about The unknown femme's question.

    _Why is Megatron interested in this femme?..._

     "So that's dating."  The femm _e_ acknowleges, doing a servo gesture. She stops, then turns her gaze up to Megatron. "We should do this in the stages a relationship should go through, not jump right into it like Romeo and Juliet."

      The Scout has no clue what Romeo and Juliet is.

     "What happened to them?"

   "As a  result of having their love story in one day, they both die."

     _Note to self: Inform Fallen to have set me out earlier instead of later. I don't understand a single word they are saying._ The scout complains mentally. A bunch of stray cats are seen in a pack strolling by this gigantic camoflaged cybertronian who has their signature masked. Cats rub against The Scout's feet.  The scout rises his legs attempting to stirr them away. Though their constant meowing did more than good.

    The scout missed a majority of the conversation when the cats finally left him.

    "Are you sure about this?" Megatron sounds worried for the femme.

   _Wait._ The Scout is more confused than ever in what those two were even considering. _what are they doing?_

     "I'm positive." The femme nods.

     The Scout witnesses the two standing cybertronians put their servos together. Then a light blue unusual strand shape similar to a spider web forms inbetween their digits wrapping around them in a clearly snake pattern. _He's chosen this unknown femme?_ Tree's wave their branched leaves in his way. Scout watches the rarely seen light travel through their arms then instead of going to the spark...it went directly to their heads.

   A bright ray blinds Scout.

  In a minute the light is gone.

     _Why are they whispering?_ Scout watches Megatron touch the femme's shoulder and his voice is baraly hearable. The femme's head is droop down. Though it has a 'at ease' expresssion as if she finally let out somehing that has been building up for a very long time. Scout watched Megatron tip  the femme's chin up up at his direction.  _Come on. It's not like they know they are being watched._ He could tell they are sharing a moment that usually wouldn't be shared by two. Whatever the femme is saying. Scout couldn't hear.

     The femme height is up to Megatron's shouder by two  feet off. This unknown femme has a large cybertronian model body mass though stocky-like to describe phyiscally;  This unknown has all the parts a Decepticon femme warrior would have to blend into Decepticon society or be dubbed 'the extra ugly femme'. Her helmet has an odd design similar to Bumblebee's yet different in some sinister-armor-placement. Others can 'daww' over her simplicity and sophisticated appearance. Cybertronians who did not know where she really came from would think wherever this femmehad been  made at on Cybertron is likely to be not too good at making efficent-looking warirrors.

    For short, Scout watched them  talk out in a low voice. Then at the end of the conversation he saw Megatron do something that is not expected from him and be called an out of character moment. Megatron let the unknown femme cry on his shoulder. It's something that had been long overdue. The voices become hearable for The Scout to hear. The crying came to a stop.

    “But..how big is the sun Harvester in the--." A goat rubbed against Scout's leg catching his attention inbetween the converation the unknown femme and Megatron are sharing.   

      “It’s shaped like a gigantic screw with two gigantic levelers similar to robot machinery arms and thee handles similar to a green lantern box--" Scout swats at the organic animal trying to peel off something attached to it's hornse likely. "--pulled my--Debbie out the door just so--" The goat is getting on Scout's nerves by percing through his leg. "--can see the movie but went to McDonalds because we still had enough time.”

         The Scout grumbles.  "Shoo organic." He then kicks the goat out of his sight, then Scout returns his attention to the duo..

      Megatron stood up rubbing his helmet.

        “It’s…much bigger than that.”

       Scout saw the unknown femme's jaw drop wide open.

   “Tell me it doesn’t resemble the shape of Sumdac tower with a platform attached to it that has a gigantic hole in the middle.” 

       _Sumdac tower?_ The scout scratches his barred helmet. _What is Sumdac tower?_

     "It does."  Megatron said, in a gentle way. He takes his servo off the unknown femme's shoulder. Scout could not see her optics expresssion but Megatron's optics very well said he saw something in the femme not one could identify.  The scout is  perplexed by this little scenario, it meant they were dating in another form. 

     The femme sits down on one of the tree roots, she yawns looking tired and in need of recharge.

     "Megatron, when I wake up...will I remember this?"

      The Scout could see Megatron has a difficult expression on his faceplate. He couldn't answer her question at all. _What_   _does she mean by that?..._ The scout could not believe what he had just seen between these two. Megatron actually had gotten into a relationship in unknown strings attached. _And that he cares for the unknown femme is unbelieve-able. No 'Con knows her!_

_What's he saying?_ The Scout gets agitated unable to hear a word Megatron said to her  because Bumblebee's are buzing around his helmet. He swatts at them here and there obivously just killing few. Some coldn't sting him so they left the gigantic bug-able cybertronian swatt at nothing. it then became incredibily apparent to Scout that he is not being bugged anymore.

  "Megatron,--yaawwn." The femme sounds tired and exhausted from her long day. "Do remember I care about you." Not a peep came out from her but merely silence suggesting this femme has fallen asleep before Megatron could reply. Scout turns away from the scenery a little dubious on what the reporting should be for The Fallen.

  Scout has no idea...whether Scout should tell the Fallen what he has seen or not.

  Scout left the scene silently.


	33. Pieces back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens after the events of the battle in Egypt.

The Decepticon leader gazes to the dark sky. Megatron has not really encountered this feeling where he feels connected to a single femme who he shared the first emotional bonding processs. When it’s used commonly it just becomes something that entertwins their sparks temporally until the connection is severed. _They’ll find her parts._

            “Megatron, we cannot find any  cybertronian-protoform-remains.” A high pitched voice broke through Megatron’s comnlink. A heavy sigh is heard from Megatron who raises his head up at the glittering stars. He seems hopefull, an expression that is not seen on a want-to-be-prime villain.

            “Look harder.” Megatron’s go-to response came through. _We’ll find her…_ Megatron looks to the side. His optics is dipped in some sadness. Megatron did some research about Romeo and Juliet after their last meeting. Her decision to go slow made sense since a life can be cut short when a relationship is taken very fast without really knowing each other. Strangely, when Megatron tried to remember what happened after their last meeting he comes to a dead end right after she had dozed off.  He found himself somewhere near where the Fallen and the Decepticons were based.

            “Fine,” Starscream ends the comnlink at his end, grumbling about his rather futile task.

            The night they had shared together did reassure Megatron; that he may have found his own femme, one who he can find a way to stay for eternity without returning to her universe. There’s always a way, even for love. Her laugh reminded him of energon novelty that was so high grade it is considered sweet. His spark feels as if it were put into pieces. _Until now, I had not realized how love could be associated to music._ The memory of last night made him smile. Something inside told Megatron it was fairly new to the femme as a Cybertronian.

             But one thing did worry Megatron. He touches what remains of his face. _How will she react about my nearly destroyed face?_ What sensory wires remained of Megatron’s face clearly sent pain signals into his processor. Anyone who put their hands into hot-steaming coal can probably relate to Megatron’s pain. Megatron had to find something to cover his injury something like a cloak.  If there’s something good to explain their relationship as…it would be this: Something along the lines that now he didn’t want her in the Autobots hands, not just because she knew too much, it’s just that he cares for her.

            “I need a cloak.” Megatron acknowldes, considering a suggestion some distant individual made to him so long ago. “Something old…something….big.” Behind Megatron is some group of veteran Decepticons and newer ones as well, they seem eager to be in combat.

Our scene transitions to Starscream searching in Egypt with a few remaining Decepticon for the remains of Ivy’s body. The humans have left their guard down just for this night. The funeral of Sam Witwicky will be happening straightly tomorrow so plans are being made to decide what protocols should be in place when the Decepticons strike again. But it’s slightly a doubtful event ever happening; Protocols, but wait, there could be a team created just for this threat. Vehicles are left unattended. People are not in Egypt because ‘radioactive’ material is present and are at some other unknown area.

            “He wants us to find cybertronian small humanoid structured parts…”  A new Decepticon, Swerzdfright, stomps on a tent that is not accoupied. He has a light Dutch accent. He balls up his flat wide digits into fists. “This is very impossible!”

            Starscream rolls his optics.           

            “Not as impossible finding you in the Mitchigan triangle..” Starscream mutters to himself, flipping over a dirty jeep on its back.He scans the ground searching for distrubence within the sand. The scanner read ‘No lifeforms detected’ in the seeker’s optics. There’s a tranquil sigh that did not seem to be of relief , just that belonging to grief.

            CanoCopy, a relatively foreign Decepticon, is smoking a small jet. This jet had ben crushed muetliple times and flattened only twice. It did carry a human being oncei inside its cockpit. But only the flesh, bones, and attire remained not the individual. It would have been impossibility for the person had survived this torment. The crushed jet is a dark gray showing pin numbers underneath the rim that has a digitprint of Canocopy.

            “Dudes, why don’t we just use the lifeform detector?” CanoCopy said, cooly. He has a Midwestern accent similar to Ivy, the girl who cannot pronounce her ‘r’s correctly.  CanoCopy had been formerly a large trampoline built into a van.Those parts are seen making up his large collar and buffed up legs.  Despite his accent, CanoCopy had been onlined in Austrailia.

            The others gave him a glare.

            “Just a suggsstion,” the oddly relaxed Decepticon,Canocopy shrugs his shoulders. He smokes his cigar blowing a unique triangle into the air. He seems to have really shiny armor rather than dirty.

            “That does not work, fool.” Swerzdfright said, as he shook his head. He puts his servos into what seems to be built in cybertronian pockets that bore resemblance to short low cut jeans to the knee. He does not believe in ghosts or gargoyles, nor does he believe anything that humanity fears. He saw it as a thing to make them, Decepticons, fear.  “This is stupid.”

            Starscream really does understand why Megatron’s making them do this.

            “Okay Kenobi Onobi whatever you are, start putting yourself to use!” Starscream orders Canocopy. “I may not be a leader of the Decepticons, **yet,** but I am second in command!” Starscream pokes at Canocopy’s chest armor backing up the mech some feet.

            CanoCopy waves his cigar in a circle, stopping by a small building.

            “What’s their story, anyway?” Canocopy kicks over a tin can.

“Their?” The others repeat.

Canocopy blows smoke down to a dead corpse.

“Everyone should notice by now,” Canocopy said, sounding to be the most captian obvious in the entire universe. He gets raised optic ridges from everyone around him.  Canocopy seems to have not been taken seriously by his colleagues. “It’s very obvious. Decepticons cannot be idiots!”

Starscream grunts, looking into a garbage can.

They stopped talking and resumed their search.

Canocopy lifts up a building. He saw a pair of meddling humans wearing gas mask fiddling on the planning model of two robotical legs that are small for a human to use for walking. A machine that has barely a protective skin, however it does have a humanoid body mold without the usual goooy material. He grumbles something along the lines “Never mind” swatting the two humans away. The parts lifted up by Canocopy’s digits are legs.

            “Uh….” Canocopy starts, finding this unusual. “That’s a strange place to find legs.”

            “We better use its energy signature to trace its other parts.” Starscream quickly brought up   relieved they actually got something. _This will be the quickest way to find out who this is._ Starscream concludes on the matter. _And why Megatron has us searching for these parts…_

The scene transfers to Shockwave, who seems to be chatting with a dinosaur like cybertronian who is not a famous canon character. Shockwave hands him  a steaming hot beverage that ‘s no other than energoil cooked finely. This Decepticon, Rex-Five, take the large beverage. He drinks from the house sized tin can. Heat strottles out from his dinosaur nostrils placed onto his chest armor tht is aligned similar to a sun solar panel.

            “They’ve been searching for her body?”  Rex-Five asks, in a low voice.

            “For the past night,” Shockwave turns his helmet to his young worm-cybertronian pet. “With a bit of success.”

            Rex-Five looks to the one opticed Decepticon.

            “What did they find?” He sips his drink.

            “Legs.” Shockwave’s one comment alone tells it’s more than a bit of success it’s huge. Becaues their success might not be as big in the days ahead that lie in wait for the Decepticons on their search. He looks back to the mad-scientist T-rex.            Rex-Five dapples some paper into his drink.

            The purr from Shockwave’s pet is low at night.

            “Co’hee 2000, I call it,” Rex-fove comments, without being questioned. Cool steam drifts away from his drink that is made only by human intestines and raw animal organs, mixed into some energon. He is a predator who ate organics. It brought his organic half to survive.  “It helps with my mad processor that small girl gave me.”  
           

            Shockwave’s lenacy is little to no good.

            “I cannot see how a human can run a single cybertronian mad, it’s not logical.” Shockwave shook his helmet as he is not at least disgusted by the raw material floating in Rex Five’s tin can. He earns a chuckle from the aged-old dinosaur that’s seen more than anyone in their lifetime should be able to be see.

            Rex-Five’s reptile dinosaur optics turns towards Shockwave’s direction.

            “You’ll be surprised if all characters made by humans had come alive.” Rex-Five points out.A large old-wild raccoon is watching them from a tree branch. Rex-Five flips the old critter away using his small digits.   **Flop!** The raccoon lands in a shallow pond.  “Most are…Complicated.”

            Shockwave’s  pet Driller,  The cybertronian native worm,  creates  a strange howl noise.

            **Radd-le raawhiirrdiddlee**

            A jeep is seen from afar beaming lights on emitting it just like a flashlight clearing a path. Our view goes into this vehicle, right at the back similar to a iron-clad bank transportation on wheels. There are strange men sitting on a wide platformed seat at both sides.  In the middle is a plastic gray sheet that outlines two arms side by side. A finger is sticking out fom the edge overlayed in wiggly dark gray wires kept together by small bolts fixed  into place from a cybertronian model system.  One of these strange men lifts up the sheet.

            “It looks so alive.” The man said, not in English . We may call this man Swih. Swih’s index finger hover towards this spectaclure  designed robot-like arm.

            Behoj slaps Swih’s hand away.

            “Don’t touch it.” Behoj firmly said. His eyes are not lightly taken. “Don’t ever touch what isn’t yours.”

            “It’s repairing itself.” A man from across adds; then he gets strange looks. “Just look!”

            The wires are seen slowly moving reconnecting themselves as thin thread getting itself back together. Mechanical noise follow it as some little rounded bolts rotated locking into place textured in some strange markings not usually seen from Earth. But another planet.

            “If anyone touches this; it will bring us bad luck for seven years.” Another man boldly states. “Or worse…”

            The van is hit to the side sending the men sideways.

            “What was that?” Swih frantically asks, his face wild in questionable fear.

            “I don’t know.” The driver puts on his lights that usually blind other drivers. His face turns a complete white. He couldn’t scream even when his lungs were midway to breathing. Only a shrill-odd noise of fright came from the man.

            The van is flipped upside down sending the people inside to land on the ceiling.

**QUUAAACCChhh**

             A claw tears open the floor of the van. Then it is shown to be part of a large arm constructed in different plates and armor belonging to some fusion tank. Most of these men are unable to react. This creepy carefully constructed arm takes out the sheet covering human sized arms. A grenade is put into the van ticking just a few seconds. The men try escaping out the van but it explodes before any one could get out.

            **KABOOOOooM**

            Our scene transfers into a large spaceship far from Earth.  It’s been 13 hours since the Fallen had died and so did many.  Now this scene refocuses into a room.  This room has some decepticons holding small exposed protoform-parts in their shaking servos harder than metal. Megatron comes into this room wearing a dark gray hooded cloak.  He found it emberrashing for others to see a wound indicating he had been defeated by a prime. A single handed prime.

            “Put the parts on the table.” Megatron orders the Decepticons holding the pieces.

            The Decepticons put the pieces on the table unorganized, Starscream is not among the group. Starscream is off doing something else such as scanning for more energoil resources in some group. Other decepticons did not tend to question Megatron expecially when it came to using the last piece of the Allspark. They left soon after Megatron ordred them.  As the door shuts from the last Decepticon, we see Megatron holding a small square piece of the allspark on his digit looking partially towards the mess.

We last see his smile when the door closes.


	34. New Arrival is

The scout, who The Fallen had sent to spy on Megatron, is meddling up some system panel at his desk. _Almost there…_ His tongue is somewhat stuck out as he is attempting to pick up a small flat material into a gear shape material. “We have a new Decepticon in our ranks.” This literletly makes Scout’s entire progress fall into nothing since it made him drop everything he was doing.

            Scout looks over to see this new decepticon.

            “This is Robustshell,” Megatron introduces the rather ‘new’ femme.  “A femme.”

            It makes Scout freeze.  He had  seen her a long time before.

            “Where did she come from?” Canocopy asks, holding something in his arms.

            “The Weeping Angel cave.” Robustshell blurst, then she waves her hand in front of her face as if she just passed gas. “Ewww.”

            The Decepticons are not femilar to what she said.

            “She came from a different planet, three planets away from Cybertron.” Megatron said, at least chuckling.

_But…she was….with him on Earth._ Scout recalls, as Megatron got some Decepticons to give Robustshell a tour. _She’s not new. Robustshell had been there with Megatron…and I didn’t tell the fallen! Could this femme be?...I should question her, after I’m done with  the tinkering.._ Scout looks down to his mess that he started just a little after arriving in to the ship.    

            Forty-eight hours passed fast for Scout.

            “Which way is the berthrooms?” Robustshell’s voice startled Scout.

            Berthrooms are bedrooms in the terminology  for bedrooms.  Berths are actually metal  huge beds doubled the size of a human bed. It’s quite easy knowing Berthrooms are not entirely empty but they have their share of furniture, decorations, and messiness. This terminology can be seen through diferent varaitions of the Transformers francise.

            Scout turns to Robustshell’s direction.

            “It’s been…two solar cycles and you get lost?” They are standing in the middle of a wide hallway where there are numerous holes in where doorways should really have been made at. He couldn’t believe Robustshell.

            RobustShell turns on her vehicle lights.

            Her vehicle lights land on Scout’s faceplate after he had been cleaning it up. The light blinds his optics so the mech. “AHH!”—covers his eyes— “Turn your lights off!” When it wasn’t all that harmless to human when really it does mess up some optical machinery.  Their optics is a bit like humans, they can’t stare at lights for too long.

            “Ooops!” Robustshell looks down to her armored chestplating.Her optics skeptical how to operate lights using just a processor. It seems so much work for one communication. She frowns while making others blinded by accident. “I’m new at this…so bad.” 

            She scratches the back of her helmet.

            “Heh,” She nervously laughs. “Just…..” Robustshell looks to the ceiling. Her optics softened remembering something in her past or saying.  Robustshell  turns her attention back to Scout. “Never been in a spaceship before.”

            ”Never been in a spaceship?” Scout repeats, he starts doing hand gestures. _This femme has no clue how to operate her lights and doesn’t know directions!_ Scout processes the interaction. _Megatron should have given her a complete map of this dhip._ “How could you never been in a spaceship when you were on Earth and somehow got onboard—“

            “Doopleganger, probably.” Robustshell corrects him. “And I had a holopad.”

            He gave her a blank stare.

            Robustshell does a dramatic ‘o’  shape mouth.

            “Oh you haven’t been around Techy whatshisface.” Robustshell waves something in the air as if she actually held it when actually she did not at all. A frown is still on Scout.

            “It’s Frezer.” Scout corrects Robustshell. Not fond how she refered to others. “Row butch sell.”

            Robustshell mutters “This is going to be a long night”, tapping her foot. “Just tell me where the berth quarters are.” 

            “Go down. Turn left to the corner.” Scout tells her. “Then it’s just a matter of time finding your room without getting lost.”

            Robustshell punches Scout at his face.

            “Ow.” Scout rubs his cheekplating, “That hurts.”

            Robustshell storms off ticked from his statement that insulted her intelligence.

            “...How can there be a doopleganger when…” Scout finds himself in a sticky confusing situation. “There has to be a logical explaination for this…” Scout goes out the ship then stands at the edge that still remains. He contemplates for a while at the marvelity of a dying sun currently in the process of a blackhole eating it.

            Scout returns into the ship.

            The scene transitions to Starscream.

            “Hmm…The Black Lagoon.” Starscream looks at the very peaceful imagery displaying  a completely black planet. He taps his long claws possibly deciding suggesting the planet to Megatron that could be their greatest resource. Something nags his processor telling it’s not time to choose it.

            Starsscream shook his helmet.

            “Starscream,” Scout’s voice causes Starscream to lose his focus.

            The seeker turns arouind.

            “What?” Starscream is a little impatient getting distracted finding a new natural resource.

            Scout couldn’t bring himself to speak.

            “Spit it out .” Starscream raises his voice. “I’m losing valubable time here!”

            Scout gulps.

            “Starscream, whenever you do a full body sca—“

            “Scout. I’m not a medic that is not in my skills!” Starscream informs him, snapping his claws. “Scientist, not medic.”

            Scout’s knuckles crack.

            “Well. If you do it, I suggest you pay more attention for any extra spark energy signatures in Robuztshell” Scout elaborates.He gets a rather strange look from Starscream. “I know it’s an impossible idea Starscream. But you may want to have your optic out on Robustshell. She may not be as ‘new’ as Megatron said.”

            Starscream sighs.

            “Fine,” Starscream reluctedly agreed. Scout is not one any Decepticon will trust. “The Doctor is not the most reliable one anyway.” He turns back towards the computer screen this time searching for something other than the Black lagoon planet that will be their last chance to get another planet conquered. Until they could return when the Autobots had been eliminated and Earth had been won.

            “And start training some medics, too.” Scout adds, walking away from the seeker.

            Starscream grunts from Scout’s remark.

            Canocopy is seen having a chat with some of his dear friends in the training room. Some seem to ave this sinister vibe bouncing right off their armor while some are laid back in their ways; a good number of them are classy, just too flawed to be true. Notably a number of them are in a wrestling match to see who will win in one solar cycle without rest.       Megatron is not present.

            Scout did not expect a hunch could be right.

 


	35. A hint of foreshadowing: Enevitable conclusions

**This was written by RgRacingGirl and she let me post this One shot for me on my account on Wattpad and to anywhere this story is posted.**

Raindrops padded softly on the hood of a grey and purple Ferrari. There was no visible driver inside, nor was there anybody around. With the darkness that set around the area, it was a little bit difficult to view this car. Part of that was because of the color, then another part was the setting.

The grey skies made the scene look a slight bit sad, maybe even gloomy. The rain wasn’t so hard, but more like soft drops that tickled your skin. If you had human skin, that is.

A rain-streaked dirty old truck began to drive by the Ferrari. The winds weren’t high, yet the tarp that covered the truck was blowing wildly. The radios inside the truck buzzed, then finally, a voice came out.

“RobustShell. What are you doing out here?” Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, demanded at the Ferrari.

The Ferrari shifted on its wheels, as if thinking of what it could reply. “I’m parked out in the rain, Lord Megatron,” a female voice answered finally. RobustShell’s voice.

“Why?” he asked in disgust. His altmode had once been caked in dirt and grime, but now all of that was made even more horrific by the streaks of the raindrops.

Again, the Ferrari shifted backwards, away from Megatron. “It’s calming out here,” she replied gently, amusement hiding beneath her tone.

A growl reached the speakers of Megatron’s altmode, yet it wasn’t in anger. More so in annoyance. “RobustShell, you need to come back to the Nemesis.”

“No thanks, I’m good,” she replied cheerfully. She knew full well that she was making him frustrated, and enjoyed it.

His engine revved. The sound was painful to her audios, making her roll backwards more to evade more of that dreadful sound. His engine was not in the best shape, and for any other Cybertronian to hear it, it made them cringe. In most cases.

Megatron let out a hearty chuckle. “Scared of a little engine, Rob?”

“Never,” she replied easily. “My audio receptors just don’t appreciate it.”

If he would have been in his real robotic-mode, bipedal, he would have definitely rolled his optics at her response. “It will not offline you.”

Of course she knew that. She was not at all an unintelligent femme. Quite the opposite, in fact. Many of the other mechs on the Nemesis refused to believe that, so she often tried to find time to get out of that wretched ship.

Instead of saying any of the numerous replies that she had the option to voice, she just said, “I know. I just don’t like the sound.”

Megatron forced his engine to rev once more, wanting to make her angry or frustrated.

They clearly had the same goal for one another.

Her altmode’s frame shuddered in disgust, her wheels allowing her to roll backwards more. Little did she know that she was rolling right off a cliff.

Megatron immediately transformed and lurched for her, to save her. “Rob-!”

RobustShell’s tires screeched to a stop, right on the edge of the cliff. She still had no idea that she was mere inches from falling several hundred feet into the ravine below. “What?”

“Do. Not. Move.”

“And why not?”

“Because-”

She accidentally rolled backwards. Both of her back tires slipped off of the rocky surface of the cliff, making her sparkbeat rise dramatically within seconds. The mechanical parts of her altmode began to quickly shift as she transformed, wanting to get out of this situation as quickly as she could. Her transforming only made the situation much much worse for her.

RobustShell dug her digits into the side of the cliff. Her legs dangled off the edge. Nothing but fear covered her face.

Megatron bent forward, in an attempt to help her, but her grip on the cliffside lessened. Her pedes attempted to latch onto something - the rock on the cliffside or something muddy - but nothing worked. She slipped even faster now, faster, faster . . .

Suddenly, she lost complete grip on the cliffside. Her body began to fall down the ravine at a very fast pace. Megatron's optics widened in shock before he finally got up the courage to jump after her.

His body began to fall, but his thrusters allowed him to move faster. He caught up with her quickly. Megatron wrapped his servos around her body, pulling her close before he shot a cable up to the top of the mountain. The cable had a latch at the end, that would connect to almost anything. Rocky surfaces included.

Megatron and RobustShell's bodies stopped falling, and were in fact pulled up quickly by the cable before their bodies hung loosely in the air. RobustShell was awake, conscious, but she was currently unable to think. She was in shock.

When Megatron heard the click, the cable began to pull back and slowly they began to hoist up the mountain. He scrambled over the cliffside, still holding her body close to his chest armor.

Very carefully, he set her down on the muddy ground. Her optics were dim, an obvious sign that she was not yet fully aware. He leaned over her, placing his servo on her shoulder. "Rob. . .?"

No answer.

"Rob?" He shook her other shoulder as well, using both servos.

No answer still.

"Rob!" He leaned his face in close to her face. Her optics instantly onlined brightly.

RobustShell looked at Megatron's face. It all seemed to 'click', at least in her mind. His face was so very close to hers. He was leaning his body over her own. This could only mean- "Megatron, you afthole!" she exclaimed.

Without another word, she pushed his body off of hers and transformed, soon speeding off to some other area where she hoped she wouldn't be bothered.

Megatron sat up, rubbing his helm. ". . . Damn femmes. . . " he muttered.

 


	36. The Invisible snake is back

**“It’s not about being oblivious tto your sarroundings, it’s about being obversent to a plot that you may need to foil.”**

Apparently Starscream woke up before anyone else. His legs made small crater marks along the floor. _Now to get less obvious out from my processor…_ The Seeker takes a halt near to the door. He saw Robustshell sitting right on the edge dangling her feet in to the open space. _Why is she up this early?_ A part of Starscream wanted to ask He found it safe to assume she’s speculating about something in the past.

            Starscream rolled her off his worries and continue his stroll through the hallway. When he did, Robustshell had looked over her shoulders having this tired-yet-glooming expression that has an upside down mouth. Not a smile. Merely a frown. She looks away from where the seeker and then towards what else is thought as open space almost to have been wondering about whatever bugs her processor.  It’s been at least four solar cycles since Robustshell came in the Decepticon force.

            The rather short seeker walks right past her. _Perhaps there’s some other way to win over the Autobots…_ he stops short hearing something slithering right behind him. _No….We had killed the serpent…unless…._ He remembers all too well how things went on underground Cybertron. One of those adventures clearly tested how reliable fans could be from different univereses. The seeker climbs on to a table shaking and lightly frightened.

            Starscream killed it months ago.  

            How could it be alive?

            “This is not possible.” The seeker comments, seeing deep impression left on the floor. It became evident quickly as it drew on closer shaking the table side to side. _It has been a long time since I offlined it underground…How is this even a possible event?_ The legs of the table are being pressed inwards by an impatient force. Tables seemed to be best way for staying out of possible lethal killers  bound to the floor. _Maybe watching ttoo much television is bad…_

            The table flips, throwing Starscream against some hard edged bulkhead.

            “Owch.” He yelps, feeling his vertebrae injured. His occipital bone, the underside of his helmet that’s a rounded hole connected to the spinal cord, is roughly damaged slightly. Starscream’s wings go stiff on him. He curses pain itself. And then; He is screwed. “Ah frag.”

                                 

~~~~~                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It may have been a good hour since the snake made itself present in the ship. Canocopy awoke feeling cold. Not warm or safe anymore. He feels insecure. As if he is being watched. _It’s not an army camp._ Canocopy reaches out for his recently lightened jet carrier that had been squashed and flattened multiple times; specifically made by himself. A burn tingles on his index digit.

            “Swerzdfright, please don’t be playing that trick on me again,” Canocopy complains, sitting upright holding his burning jeterrate in one of his digits. Something lunges at him but Canocopy ducked into a corner of his room. He smokes his jeterrate creating cigerrete clouds in this very occupied-furniture room. It has some gigantic music instrument only a cybertronian could use and some comfortable bean bag seats are seen beside some bars attached to the wall.

            Canocopy can vaguely see the shape of a gigantic snake.

            “Oh that’s not Swerzdfright.” Canocopy said out loud, realizing what is most obvious.  “It’s a gigantic snake!”  Canocopy’s optics glinted in a bright red. “That could have only come from the Trinasaiuroic era!” That era he spoke of involved gigantic snakes, football sized horses or gigantic horses, cat’s probably different sizes, and frogs bigger.

            Canocopy quickly crawls to the door.

            The Invisible snake hit a wall right behind Canocopy over his right shoulder.

            “I hate snakes!” Canocopy pushes the door down.

            C-C-C-CLANGIBING

            Canocopy gets upright, pressing the side of his helmet using two digits. A almost silent click is heard following that. A detectable holographic form of a visor graph similar to a police helmet accessor has slid down. Numerous lock on spheres is seen on screen identifying what Canocopy is visualizing. He couldn’t leave without seeing how far it’s gone being alive.  _It’s trying to blend into the sarrroundings. How typical is that?_ Canocopy’s teeth grint together as he saw it headed his way.

            “Oh no, you don’t!” Canocopy kicks the invisible yet hard snake right at the mouth using his foot. The snake shakes its head. He takes that spare time to get into the headquarter center. The doors shut smoothly behind him not hard enough to create a single echo. “Must activate the alert system…Holo-visor deactivate.” The holographic visor went down instantly.           

            Just he and the invisible snake.

            Not entirely invisible since it’s making terrible sounds against the wall outside.   

            Canocopy knew that even snakes can’t wake some sleeping Decepticons, but a high pitched alarm would do. **BANG** goes the closed door from behind Canocopy. The Decepticon signs into the computer. _Come on, load, load, load._ Canocopy hears the banging coming even louder from behind him. The screen comes up a bright blue startling Canocopy just a mere forty-three seconds. That is long enough for a piece of metal to be ripped from the door by the snake.

            The readings said the program needed a password.

“Lovely. “ Canocopy sarcastically remarks, hearing a bending in the metal behind him.  “Scout and Trenchblast really have improved the security system.” Without much hestitation Canocopy let his digits fly across the hovering holographic keyboard three times to confirm the same password to enter that program three times.

**Snraacrrriicb**

“You are really ugly, aren’t you?” Canocopy has a smart-alec smile on his faceplate; he then presses the revealed small button from under the mouse pad.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swerzdfright gets up from his berth. His armor seems unusual and strange as if he was covered in a blanket which is not the case. Swerzdfright stretches his arms made by various parts from his vehicle mode.  Cracks are heard from his not really tight pipes mostly sounding like something to have been broken. Not in a horrid kind of cracking. The red alert high pitch alarm merely just woke him an hour early than what time he usually is up by.

He fell on the floor instead headfirst.

“Ow.” Swerzdfright rubs his helmet, forcing himself up from what apparently had been planned wrongly. He is the only Decepticon who plans almost his every move by precise math that only a highly expert mathematic could coordinate and explain in clear English. It would be lunatic-vill speaking coordinates from him. “That was not calculated thoroughly.”  The screeching shrieks a good portion of Swerzdfright’s audio’s into sever damage. “I’m up already wailing-security-system whatever you are! This is why I hate security alarms!”

Swerzdfright manages to get out his room without making it such a storm.

“Who has activated the alarm?” Megatron complains out loud, sounding furious and crabby. He didn’t seem the type to be awakened by such a cruel high pitch wail at all. Neither at night did it seem reasonable to be awakened by something very important at all. Not an average Decepticon may think he could be an ideal parent if there ever were a case where a hatchling came from Megatron and an unknown femme.

“I don’t know.” Scout adds, already out from his room. “But whoever was in the security headquarters know—“

The entire hall is lit up in redness as a loud noise can be heard from the room.

“That was Kenobi whatshisfaceplate.” StoorageBait said, his vehicle mode is a simple small jet 500 Jetfira. He is not paired but quite simply does have a mustache similar to Mr.Banks from _Mary Poppins_.  He shrugs. “He’s the only Decepticon I know to scream that loud.”        

“Did anyone hear a scream?...” Megatron asks, looking in all directions

Everyone but StoorageBait shook their heads.

“Uh…” Swerzdfright saw a hole in the door. “Canocopy has a very good reason to activate the security alarm.”

Before their optics a gigant snake burst out from the room.

It’s not quite invisible anymore.

“It’s the snake from Cybertron!” Bugger cries out, hiding right behind Swerzdright.

Megatron blasts his fusion cannon riht at the snake that dodged with remarkable speed. It clashes against the wall sneering highly at the group. Swerzdfright shot his energy blaster at its eye. The snake dug underground making it a much unexpected move. The Decepticons all share a ‘what the heck just happened?’ kind of looks to each other.

“Is the snake gone?” Robustshell’s voice is heard from above.

Megatron and the other Decepticons look up to see Robustshell hanging on to the ceiling.

“I haven’t been able to get some decent recharge for an entire solar cycle because of it!” Robustshell didn’t seem to sound sane at all really. “One moment it’s just a bang from the wall next minute it’s just a hallucination that it has returned.”

            “It’s not a hallucination.” Megatron said, looking up at Robustshell’s direction. “It’s real.”

The ground rumbles under the Decepticons.

“I’m sticking up here until that snake is offline as a doornail!” Robustshell declares, “Don’t think I’m letting go.”

The giant snake burst from underneath StoorageBait,Mooregile, Slingfellow, and a few other Decepticons. The snake rises up from the ground revealing itself to have spike armor all around its head, a fine battle armored body,rows of differently designed parts sticking out rom th sides resembling the shapes of insects that became a common form it made this creature almost twice the fear it is. Its mouth is similar to the groundworms, the gigantic ones from the movies that go up and down in the sand around a single town, its so striking it may be really a menace to face.

Slingfellow, as his name easily hints, used his slingshot at the worm’s eyes.

            The snake screeches.

            Large, huge crystal shape metal plates flew everywhere to the point Decepticons were protecting themselves.

            “Just like the great massacre with the mutant Quintession!” Bugger complains, “We didn’t even expect it.”

            Slingfellow has this rather shocked expression.

            “You don’t say.” Slingshot said, hearing Megatron grumble from the conversation. There’s a metal floorboard lifted up shielding them from getting the damage of these metal crystal shooters. It did not make sensethings could be shooting out from the gigantic alien beast. Really it didn’t.

            Megatron remembers the mutant Quintession killing spree better than anyone. On that solar cycle something had been lost; something too oblivious and capable to easily miss when around this missing part…This something is the easier thing to ever guess.  His optics flinch when they alluded to an event that nearly devastated his troops, better yet….that event made Megatron realize something he wouldn’t find himself doing.

            “Shoot sausage at it!” Scout throws a heapful of sasuage at the worm. The other Decepticons though it too was a good idea. So mostly a good majority were throwing products made by humans at a really tricky opponnnet.

            The snake screeches becoming invisible then slamming right into the walls.. Its wails can be heard clearly similar to the noise made by several aliens in the science fiction world of movies. Robustshell is still on the ceiling keeping her together. Some Decepticons had been misplaced and a few had bee harmed because they ahd been near this opponent.

            The  red lights go down.

            “Where did it go?” Moorgile asks, his unusual armor shakes in rows similar to sea-whales in a pack.He activates his headlights afraid of the dark. It’s not hot underneath their feet. Expecially everyone’s gigantic feet that have veriety in formation similar to Pokemon Feet identified in a Mystery Dungeon game.

             Megatron ignores that question.

           "Starscream should have been out here already." Megatron acknowledges something that most Decepticons didn't bother to notice. He notices another odd material in the room. "The table's broken. Right behind you two."

    Moorgile and  Stooragebait look behind themselves to see a broken table.

     "Who would stand on a table?..." Moorgile asks.

      "MICE!" Stooragebait shrieks, being more over dramatic over the table. He is not the ordinary cybertronian among these Decepticons. His blades attached to the backside slightly spin. His metal teeth jitter togeher. "MICE MICE MICE! I hate mice! They are far less inferior to humans!"

       Bugger takes out a metal detector.

       "We can follow its energy signature." Bugger turns on the device and puts it on the floor. The floor slightly rumbles not significantly yet it is slight. "The snake is traveling into the…”

              ~~               ~~~~~~~                    ~~~~~~~

     Starscream regains consciousness. Everything seems completely shady to him at first. He saw more darkness than just white in the room. He saw something big, thick, and hallow right beside him. _Did I really use a table to?..._ Starscream became more aware of his surroundings. This is when he notices this is not a room belonging to a serpent.

            It’s a death chamber. It’s the kind where a deadly creature could reside and feast on whatever enters. This room really can fit two classrooms inside without any problems whatsoever. Something about it made Starscream feel uneasy. This creature residing in this skeleton filled chamber could only be a serpent. Besides, what else can eat anything and leave bones behind? Starscream gets upright rubbing his helmet.

    “Where am I?” Starscream asks himself, Starscream looks in all directions.  His large sensor digits crushed some bone underneath it. He lifts up his servo. Underneath he saw what happened to be human skeletons.

            **Human skeletons.**

            “Wh-w-w-what?” Starscream raises his arms looking around himself. Starscream saw more than he needed to see. “This is not possible. It could not have been online for this long at all. It’s not as if Ivy wasn’t the first—“

            Starscream finally came to a realization.

            There are small papers styled glasses that appear to have been worn out or covered in some liquid. Starscream carefully lifts up one of these old 3-D glasses. I _vy’s the first…she is the first technically. There is no record where others had arrived claming all these wild accusations about …_ Starscream found something that only could have been from the fallen. One of his shoulder armor parts.

            “He knew.”  Starscream drops this thin material to the floor. “He knew Cybertron would die because of our war. And he didn’t do a thing!” His servo’s wrap up into a hard metal fist. For a long time he believed Autobots were in the way to find another source of energon. No. It was only The Fallen’s greed to conquer the human race so they can use the sun harvesters.

            A somewhat unfamiliar Christmas tree sized snake heads to Starscream’ suggestion.

            “Megatron, he shouldn’t even know of this.” Starscream accidentally activates his blaster as he rubs his forehead. His blaster sends a blast right into this alien designed snake which ended up into pieces. An energy signature pops up on his radar. He recognizes it so well it may not be a stranger to him.

            Starscream follows the rubble energy signature.

            Until, he tripped over some long part.

            **Thud.**

            “Ow.” Starscream gets upright. Starscream turns his helmet. He saw a poor in condition. The signature belongs to CanoCopy. Starscream couldn’t help but say “Whaaat?” at really shredded armor.


	37. The Invisible snake is a killer

Starscream pulled Cancopy’s out of shape shell from the pile. He blasts the little cybertronian snakes from the barely conscious Decepticon. Canocopy looks as if it he had been through hell. His spark is visibily in view just from a few parts remaining of his chestplating that once made up his spark chamber protective layer. Muletiple holes are on some points of Canocopy’s body. Canocopy’s body has only been badly chewed up.

        “Stay away you rats!” Starscream blasts at the black wire creatures. “Stay back!”

            Starscream flips some abandoned armor at their direction.

            “That’ll teach them.” Starscream grumbles, looking back to Canocopy. The seeker can see life still beating from the younger Decepticon. The whole side of Canocopy’s mouth seems to have been severely burnt similar to some character from The Last Avatar cartoon series. It’s worse than human burns.  “What in the name of unicron did you do to tick off the snake?”

            He hears a faint sigh from Canocopy, almost as if he tried to laugh.

            “Sh-s-she…is ugly.” Canocopy’s voice is not well. “I ca-c-called her ‘ugly’.”

            Starscream didn’t see Canocopy’s jeterate anywhere.

            “Ay, she broke it.” Canocopy voice now mimics a broken radio.  Part of his battlemask is up but the other half hasn’t come down from where his mouth had been. Starscream scans Canocopy’s body. He comes up on a not-so-great condition after all. “Ah, what do I have, doc?”

            Starscream shook his digit at him.

            “Don’t call me ‘Doc’!”

            “Doc.”

            “Canocopy, I can make you dance like a ballerina into your system program files if you call me ‘Doc’ again.”  Starscream warns him. His voice indicating this is not a real joke at all. “Your hyoid needs to be reconnected to your tongue. And you are speaking through your radio.”

            “…Hyoid?” Canocopy repeats. “What is a hyoid?”

            Starscreams shoulders sulk.

            “Bad idea learning human anatomy….” Starscream notes to himself. “It’s right above your larynx, right below the mandible. Your ‘mental foreman’ is what helps makes your chin plating.”

            “Mandible?...”

            “Part of your lower jaw and your upper jaw is a maxilla.” Starscream just tells him, and then he covers his mouth briefly. He then rubs his metal cheekplating. The Decepticon who wanted to be a hero actually caught himself being a ‘teacher’ in human words. “What has research done to me?”

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Megatron wanted answers. He wanted to know how a snake from some other world can just live in a battleship. It can’t be possible nobody noticed others went missing.  It didn’t make sense at all.Starscream and Canocopy’s weak energy signatuers are present onboard. But they can’t find them.

            “What do you mean their signatures are not locatable!” Megatron slams his fists on a large console. His optics has become hardened. He sounds mad. Megatron did not want to be outsmarted by a simple predator capable of killing humans unexpectedly. 

            The small Headquater managing Decepticons gather up into a group.

            “It’s strictly forbidden.” A soft pitchedHeadquarter managing computer based Decepticon said. “The Fallen made sure of it.” His wary multiple optics glares at the other  Decepticons. “Who have been banging on the keyboard like manaics? It’s been taking megacycles to repair the strains on these old things!”

            Stooragebait and the other Decepticons back away from Megatron. Others like Bugger and Swerzdfright shrugged their shoulders acting to be innocent. It didn’t seem all too well for whoever has been using the big computer. A computer that has a outrageous amount of information.

            “This is insane.” Megatron states the obivious, “I am the LEADER of the Decepticons. Nothing is forbidden to me!”

            “We cannot—“         

            Megatron rips the main HQ manager machine.

            “Tell me.” Megatron is furious over how much The Fallen has really kept a tight shell over the things that would have mattered in the future. Counting this really untold creature.  His breath makes metal chills go down Tthis main HQ manager’s rather small delicate back attached to his occipital.

            The little one is scared.

            “Fine, I will tell you!” The little HQ manager shrieks, leaking oil from his body. “I will!”

            Megatron let go of this minuture cybertronian.

            Megatron may not be happy by what this little cybertronian has to say….

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            “How old is this….’snake’?” Canocopy asks Starscream, propped up against the wall.

            “It’s a killer, a predator, older than I.” Starscream tells Canocopy. He knew better; skilled predators would be preying on their prey’s vulernablilities rather than being silent than a dog. As an experienced warrior Starscream knows the ins and outs in psychological war fare. He messed up a few Autobots mentally.

            “How do you know?”

            Starscream lowers his helmet, slightly smiling.

            “Experiance,” Starscream said, looking to Canocopy. “You remind me of some fallen Decepticon…You are only a little more of a talking Con.”

            Canocopy’s optics dims down.

            “Why can’t I move any part of my body?”

            “The snake’s fangs disconnected what kept your shoulders, legs,knee’s, and elbows together.” Starscream explains waving his index digit up and down. He seems to be enjoying the moment rather than hating it.

“Well…can you do something about that?”

“No!”

“Why?”

 “I can’t do that kind of fixing.” Starscream goes on, pacing back and forth. He shot down a creepy snake-spider that was hanging from the walls. It died in between the two Decepticons. “Stooragebait’s the kind who doesn’t mind what horror gets in his faceplate!”

**S-s-s-ss-sl-t-t-s-slith…**

            “I’m shutting you down, temporttally.” Starscream clicks a button on the side of Canocopy’s neck.

            It looks like Canocopy didn’t get the last word.

            “Ah, you’re alive.” Starscream acknowledges it. Starscream saw a big dent that much resembled a laserblast had done it’s work on this snake’s head. This dent nearly wrapps itself around its skull. He made that wound several months ago when the little girl had been around. Starscream got rid of some extra ability it had by doing his lucky move by using some torch that had been nearby in their first-initial fought. It had not died at all.

            The gigantic snake hissed at him.

            Starcream adjusted his laser blaster to a much larger size.

            “Two can play at this game.”


	38. Paying atttention to the screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only time the word "Controversal" is used in this Fan Fiction.

The events from the gigantic snakes return and what happened to it is controversial. It’s controversial among the newer Decepticons who were recruited at some different planet nearby their ship. Some claimed Megatron offlined the snake in a fit of rage. Swerzdfright suggested that Robustshell had a part in taking care the large-fatal cybertronian.

            Now, it’s been awhile since it happened and Canocopy is just recovering from it.

             Starscream and Canocopy are doing some medical scanning over Robustshell’s body. They had to make sure she really didn’t get any parasites whatsoever because of being relatively new to the Decepticon force and that they didn’t want her to offline way too early. The interns behind them were busy reading the guide Starscream handed them.

Starscream saw a brief energy signature from Robustshell’s belly. It blew his processor. “Did I…just…” Starscream is getting spaced out seeing something that should not be there at all.  He couldn’t put his processor around it.

            “That…was..wierd.” Canocopy said, unable to comprehend what he just saw too.  “Maybe my imagination…”

            Robustshell gets up.

            “No parasites or anything?”  Robustshell says in a casual way. Her armor clashed together gentle when her arms lean around the recently made berth. She didn’t fancy what lengths it took to make it seem comfortable as possible expecially whenit came to getting shots. She despises shots.

            Starscream and Canocopy cannot say a word;  they could only nod.

            “Go figure.” Robustshell shrugs her shoulders. Her optics brighten. “OH, I can’t be late for the chess game with Megs—“

            The Intern Decepticons’ raised their helmets at the mention of ‘Megs’ when Robustshell lef the room. Starscream’s optic edges “It’s only a conicdence she calls him Megs’ without even speaking it. The seeker’s large somewhat bigger than life digits press the save button. Saving the image from what had been scanned inside Robustshell’s belly.

            “Megs and Bust sitting in an energon tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes bonding then comes primeville!” The interns chanted, annoying Canocopy to a no-good degree. Canocopy uses his burning jeterrate as a dart shooter that sent heating flames into the intern’s sensitive areas.

            The interns shriek.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

**Three megacycles later….**

            The Interns had pursued Starscream to ask the daunting question. The most daunting question of all time they assumed to be the best thing in the entire universe to ever hear. Perhaps it was because they have seen the two problem-solving easier than a toothpick. And as the Megabust couple—as they have been called—have been seen getting along quite smoothly than thought.

            “Megatron, I get readings she’s sparking a hatchling,” Starscream informs Megatron, slightly not confident in what he is even saying. Megatron has this really ‘I can’t believe you’’ look on him. Most of all Megatron didn’t say at least a word nor did he interrupt Starscream. It was….not quite Megatron. “But she’s not….at all.”   

It just took a few milliseconds for Megatron to reply. “Probably the machinery you and those ‘intern’ medics received.” Megatron suggests, ordering a small group of Decepticons to lift a highly rare material near to a doorway. “We have not even gone to the option, yet.”

            The seeker looks at Megatron, as the Decepticons struggled to hold the heavy antigue up.

            “Are you suggesting that you two are in a relationship?” Starscream asks, bewildered by his own comment. “She’s been here for four months and I have no idea why—“

            “Starscream, let me get this clear, we are not in a relationship.” Megatron interrupts Starscream, telling him in confidence. Megatron is skillfully reassuring Starscream it may not be plausibible for them. He grits his teeth. So it seems if Robustshell and Megatron get into a fling it may not end up pretty. “If we ever did there would be no ‘us’ to start with.”

            Starscream looks up from his datapad.

_“How sure are you?”_ Is what Starscream could have asked but he didn’t bother to ask.  He didn’t comprehend the phenomina going on from Robustshell’s body. It bugged him to know another spark blinked on the screen without a real explanation. The seeker goes back to the huddled group who he is supposed to be information about sever damage repair.

            They pestered him about what Megatron said.

            “Why does everyone think its Megatron and Robustshell who are in a relationship, by unicron it could be some other femme!” Starscream complains, shaking his helmet. “He denies it.”

            “Awwwwww.” The others say in disappointment.  They shook their helmets. “What else did he say?”

            Starscream knew this may not be the best thing to ever say.

            Expically when he is the one who is in second command.

            “Megabust is officially a….” He waves his servos. “What are the word most fans of certain merchandises use?”          

            The interns squealed.

            “OTP!” They squeal. “OWN TRUE PAAIIRINNG!”

            Starscream could have blown a gasket when he heard that. He may have been referring to some other kind terminology such as ‘Not-clearly-possible’ couple. That really didn’t make sense to him when they said OTP. Perhaps he’s been convinced very well by Megatron. That Megatron and Robustshell are _not_ in a relationship.

            “I’m shipping them!” An intern wheels through the crowd waving something along the lines of datapad. “I’m shipping them so hard.”

            The profuse crowd followed the defiant OTP shipper.

            “What in the name of Unicron did I just do?” Starscream said aloud.

            “You just made a terrible mistake, didn’t you?” Canocopy simplified his mistake. He shook his helmet. “Maybe we shouldn’t do the scans on her anymore.”

            An  unusual pair of Decepticons walk by, just about the height of Bumblebee, as Starscream’s helmet gets steam floating out from the sides. His servos lock into fists. Starscream is going bolder than he ever went before. Just strictly by his stiffening shoulders, his grinding mouth shape, and that determined facial expression formed by more than 14 cybetronian facial armor/bones.

            “To make sure I’m not losing my processor, there must be the continued scans.” Starscream said in a convincing more independent manner. He is still loyale towards Megatron. But he wanted to make himself sane knowing what is really happening behind Robustshell’s really unknown optics. And what goes on in between the Megabust when they are not seen.

            Starscream shook his fist.

            Canocopy smokes his jeterrate.

            “Okay.” Canocopy leaves, mumbling “What an obsessive mystery-finder.”


	39. Trust - New Cons

**_System activating…_ **

**_Datalog accessed…._ **

   ** _User: Canocopy….._**

  ** _Besides finding Starscream going into lunaticvill obsessing over Robustshell’s rather shady background…I find myself in a rather…strange situation. As in…Me being the one who’s got sense and logic, and Starscream really just losing it. There’s a planet ahead reading several energy signatures belong to femmes.  I can’t say it’s a positive signature since last time we got chased by some strange dark creatures taller than humans._**

    ** _I dared Scout to find my jeterrate._**

  ** _Let’s see how long it takes him to realize the obvious._**

    ** _But really, I don’t find myself trusting Robustshell that easily nor does she seem open to trust others. So much for being a newbie._**

**_-Datalog end._ **

 

**_~~~~                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                         ~~~~~~~~~~'_ **

    The cybertronian ship containing warriors belonging to Deceptions lands on a flat metal surface. There is a small group of femme’s who gather around the staircase that retracted from the side. There are eight in this not-really-huge-group. The eighth one is relatively new. A rather unusual sky is seen displaying outer space and other planets somehow near to one another in a un-even line.

     “I wonder who has come for us.” The eighth femme, MarvelSpec, said aloud. She spoke in cybertronian just in a little bit of a different accent. Her legs have motorcycle wheels in between the section that connects foot to leg. This is a great revealing tell that MarvelsSpec has a motorcycle bike as her vehicle mode.

     Behind these femmes we can see this planet has metal characteristtics version of Earth. Gigantic mountians are seen from a great distance but they are not made in metal, just simply by nature.The greatest compelling aspect is giant alien-like trees that do not have their earth counterpart natural color; green.These trees’s make up black-purple vast forests.

      “Hopefully some group who can take us off this boring scenery.” CliffClicker, the only dark green car based femme, said in big words.

            Megatron is the first to come down the stairs, followed by four other Decepticons. Megatron is not wearing his cloak to cover the very grizzily wounded part of his face given by Optimus. A simple reminder that not also had he fought Optimus but he survived.

     “Uh…”  MarvelSpec  rubs the back of her helmet. “Why’s his faceplate impaired?”

     Megatron is not pleased by her statement. But at the same time it seemed to e a rather good strategy to use it as a demeanor towards others that Autobots are not kind but brutal than Decepticons. From what he knew about Optimus Prime’s characterization and who he really is supposed to be…It gave Megatron a double edge.

       “My brother did this,” Megaron’s claws briefly separate. “The prime of all Autobots.”

         Cliffclicker is shocked.

    “Autobots are brutal?” Cliffclicker fearfully repeats, her cardoors click together.  “They don’t really fight for peace?”

       It had been stellar cycles since Megatron heard a cybertronian say that.

            “That…was a long time ago.” Starscream spoke for Megatron. “We don’t fight for peace. We fight to restore our home. Autobots do not understand great sacrifices have to be made. Even if it hurts.”

            The femme’s were unable to speak from this powering speech.

            “Stand corrected, we don’t fight for the allspark or the harvesters these solar cycles.” Megatron makes it very clear. “And what in the name of unicron onlined you?”

        The femme’s were stuck together as two knits in a needle.

     “We don’t know…” The femme’s said at once.  

     Robustshell comes forward.

            “How about you join us?” Robustshell suggest, “It migh have it’s difficult times. But, you should trust me when I say this….It’s going to be the best decision you would ever make.” A twinkle goes off in Robustshell’s optics. Some of the mechs act strangely except for Megatron.

       The femme’s huddled into a group away from the duo to decide if they want to join.

        “Should we join them?”  Cliffclicker asks, sounding unsure.

            The first femme, Arrowl, seems to be the oldest.

        “We’ve been here longer than a rookie.” Arrowl said, in a low voice.

            “And it’s not fun fighting without training.” MarvelSpec chips in.

       The femme’s got engrossed in their miniature debate.

   “WELL, HOW ABOUT WE VOTE?” Cliffclicker raises her voice above her loud bickering sisters. She may be the second youngest who knew her away around the group only vaguely. Her mind is almost simple, well; it’s a developing teenage cybertronian.

    MarvelSpec’s optics briefly glow a dark shade.

“Fantastic,” Marvelspec mumbled.

“As the oldest femme around here,  I agree with Cliffclicker.” Arrowl said, breaking the circle. “Say ay if we should join.”

“Ay!” A good majority of the femme’s said.

            Well, things went quick. One moment they were on a really boring looking prototype version of Cybertron that has not gotten sustainable buildings or other resources to make a whole colony of cybertronians, next minute they were in the spaceship; in the training room. It’s very unusual for these femmes to have time go fast: They are used to time going painstakenly slow like humans. Four megacycles had actually passed.  Behind the femme’s is a really strange maze.

“Um….” Cliffclicker stands there flabbergasted. “What are we supposed to do in a maze?”

There’s a tap on the floor from behind the cybertronian sisters.

“Others thing mazes are just for getting lost.” Robustshell comes from the doorway holding something over her shoulder. “Really they are meant to test—“

    “Our memory?” Arrowl grunts, “No way. We don’t do mazes!”  

Robustshell slide her electrical frying arm from over her shoulder.

 “That because it’s meant to test you.” Robustshell sends a jolt through the maze. The femme’s look at Robustshell. “Disguises, fog, blindfolds, they don’t help a thing in combat. They can make you attack the wrong target.”

 Marvelspec is tapping her armor’s holographic monitor.

“My radar is not working!” MarvelSpec complains. “What—“

Robustshell laughs.

“This room has disabled any tracking systems you have on yourself; you face opponents in this trippy maze; at the end of this maze is Canocopy and Swerzdfright,” Robustshell pauses. “But don’t think you can zip through the mazes’s walls.”

 

Mountiany, the femme who has a tank vehicle mode, charges at Robustshell. Mountiany is the 4th femme who had been onlined. And is by far the most intimidating femme can face in combat. Robustshell dodges her attack fully aware of the surroundings and their potential combat efficiency.

  “What do we get out of this if we get offlined?” Mountiany lashes out,her wheels are going steaming smoke from the burning metal. The parts hooked to the ‘wheels’ go on tightly around Mountiany’s torso. “TELL US!”

  Robustshell is grinning, as she taps on something attached to her wrist.

       “Spoilers.” Robustshell confidently remarks, and then flickers away similar to a hologram.

         The femmes came into their huddle.

            “Should we go into the maze?” Mountiany asks, looking at her rather short sisters. “And risk our lives?”

          Cliffclicker has her optics staring at the floor.

            “Who wouldn’t?” Cliffclicker asks, sounding angered.

            “And they already got those burning symbols on us.” Marvelspec adds, her optics partially lover to her shoulder where a bronze Decepticon symbol gleams. It still has some heat left behind from being branded.

            “Wh—w-awh-h-what’sn my name again?”  A femme who is only white and gray stutters.

            The femme’s break their circle.

            “Uh…” Mountiany has this dumbfounded expression. “Arrowl…Did we ever give her a name?”

          Arrowl taps her chin.

     “I don’t think so.” Arrowl said, raising an optic ridge.Arrowl is puzzled. She looks to the other femmes. “Let’s do a role count. Count ourselves and say our names!”

            They nod.

            “8th, MarvelSpec!” MarvelSpec puts her servo forward.

            “7th,Cliffclicker!” Cliffclicker puts her servo on MarvelSpecs’s servo.

            “6th, Agel,” Agel’s rather small servo is placed on Clifclicker’s.

          “5th, WardSprint,” WarSprint’s ‘u’ shape digits are placed on Agels.

“4th, Mountainy!” Mountiany places one part of her digit onto the crowded servos.

  3rd, I don’t know.” The White and gray femme said, earning glances from the others. She may have been the third to have been made and didn’t get a name at all. In a very long time.

  C.” MarvelSpec suggests, her words are only initials. “You can work with it. Besides, after we get out here you won’t have white armor anymore!”

“3rd, DC.” DC’s somewhat wide servo places her rather flat digits on Mountainy’s.

“2nd, ArialSpace!” ArialSpace puts her servo on DC’s, her forearm is made by a wheel belonging to her spyder mode. It’s one of those rare kinds of scans since it’s really efficient and sleek in appeal.

“1st, Arrowl!” Arrowl puts her servo on last. “Let’s go kick some opponent afts!”

They cheer then head on into the maze.

“Femme’s, go in pairs.” Arrowl said, seeing four passage ways. “Something tells me it might not be pretty at the end.”    

     Arrowl and Arialspace went in the middle passageway, DC and Mountiany went into the left passageway, Wardsprint and Agel went to the one inbetween the first pair’s passageway. Cliffclicker and MarvelSpec are the last ones to really need go into the last passage.

        “MarvelSpec,” Cliffclicker is shaking. “Are you ready for this?"

                Marvelspec grins, leaning her helmet downwards.

             “Of course I am.” MarvelSpec looks back to Cliffclicker. Her grin is wide and not superfluous.  “Don’t doubt your ability, little sister.”

            Cliffclicker smiles.

 

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arrowl and Arialspace were in a wide hall. The walls were not plant. They are hard steel dented inwards as if they were aching to go into the shape of a soccer ball that became hallow without one side present. The design is not natural. Not  at all natural. Yet it is unique.

       “What does she mean by not being blind?” ArialSpace asks her older sister Arrowl. “As in fog and blindfolds, what are blindfolds?”

     “It’s what we have to see not be unable to see.” Arrowl remarks, her optics didn’t seem ancient and wise. But they definitely belong to a young cybertronian femme; A femme who is grown and experienced. She may have been around longer than Arialspace and several other femmes’. “For all we know it could be something that blinds us by some folds.”

           Two opponents ran their way.

            “Random attack him!” Arrowl shouts, taking out a swiftly charged blade that has pointy spikes at the edges standing fiercely, like gates from an old prison made by wood instead of granite. Her faceplate has some scars from animal based opponents. The planet they had been stranded on for centuries is named ‘Correadeon’. A planet that by far is known to many as a planet with name that is unable to be properly pronounced.

            The two Mech Decepticons, Deframe and PlayerSwitch, took out their weapons.

            ArialSpace could be facing her first combat in a very long time. ArialSpace takes out her small pipe shape gun. ArialSpace shoots her gun at Deframe’s almost thick seeker wings that had been wavered by metal wires it could be something else supporting those wings firmly attached to his back. Arrowl’s weapon leaves a mark on Playerswitch’s large volkswagon shoulder armor.Arrowl pins her opponent to the floor by high heeled calneal. Then Arrowl slammed her pistol’s flat edge on Playswitch’s buccal hard enough it made some hole that began to leak right away.

            Playerswitch has a large flipswitch knife, he lunges at her armor chest plating but is flipped over by Arrowl. Arrowl puts her foot on the mech’s chest-armor that has different texture not quite similar to jet parts.

       “Nice try.” Arrowl said, actually mocking his attempt.  Arrowl puts her servo on her chestplatting. Her optics briefly closes as she begins speaking in an overly-dramatic-fighting-instructor voice. “You flatter your own training."

            ArialSpace has her opponent pinned right down. She had grabbed both Deframe’s legs with a strong grip.  “I knew practicing my gripping skills on Cyber-bears would come in handy!” ArialSpace has this very wide grin on her faceplate.  Even to have been the 2nd made femme in the group ArialSpace still has her prepared persona sticking around mentally.

     “Now, you better help us out this maze or will be offline.” Arrowl said, in a very serious manner. 

          ArialSpace wraps a  four foot wide pipe around Deframe’s legs.

        “No fair!” Deframe struggles in his constraints.  “My legs get stiff if I’m in the same position for three megacycles!”

            “Too bad.” Arrowl said, Arrowl’s gaze is fixed on sharpening her digitnails skillfully using a small blade that had been hooked onto her wrist. Her foot dug deeper into PlaySwitches chestplating with little to no care how badly this is inflicting agony into him. Oil seeplets from under Arrowl’s sharp heel digging into a unimagined part of PlayerSwitches torso,

            Playerswitch yelps, in pain.

       “Fine, we’ll help you!” Deframe screeches, his legs were becoming stiff already. “My legs hurt. They already hurt. They already hurt!”

            ArialSpace covers his mouth.

       “Shut up.” ArialSpace said, her voice is not-friendly towards this mech. “I don’t like your voice.”

            PlayerSwitch is unable to move.

             “Wonder if our sisters have gotten this far.” ArialSpace tells Arrowl, as Deframe tells them the correct way to escape the maze.


	40. Trust -To attack or not

DC and Mountiany are walking through a passage-way. “Mountiany, why were you given a name that usually is asscociated with mountians?” DC asks her sister, as the floor beneath them trembles under their caclneals.  Mountiany’s reassuring-wide-smile comes out in the blink of an eye.

            “Funny story, sis.” Mountiany looks up towards the ceiling. “It was one of those solar cycles where we went cave exploring…”

            A large metal piece struck the two at their chestplatings. Mountiany fell back first and her sister fell second.  Thick dark smoke hovered in their way. The hallway is unpassable. A figure is seen in this midst taunting Mountiany, the femme who is upright, by using his index digit. Mountiany shields her optics, while coughing. It didn’t feel so good to her sternum.

            “No-one taunts me!” Mountinany gets on both feet then charged at it.  But a long metal piping trips Mountiany over. Her mood turns into a cloudy agitated state. Each piece of Mountainy’s armor indicates her vehicle mode is roughly an advanced tank best suited for war. Cables connected to her optic sensors create electrical sparks sizzling as a result of this optic movement.

            DC is holding her rather long blade, which does not require any energon around it, consisting mostly spikes and rough edges to solid edges. “This is a foggy arena.” DC comments. “He’s making us attack thin air like fools.” DC looks to her sister. “The question we should ask is, ‘To attack or not attack a sillohete’ in fog?”

            Mountiany grumbles.

            “Shakespear wording,” Mountiany does not like reading Shakespear. “And you wonder why Agel doesn’t want to talk about it,eh.” Mountiany rubs the back of her cervical loosening some tight wires. “You make no sense at all, sister.”

            “Of course I do,” DC reasonably waves a servo. “You just don’t catch up.”

            DC takes a few feet to the shadowy sillohette.  

            DC rubs her chin plating using her right servo.

            “He doesn’t have two shadows.” DC takes note. “Nor is he moving.”

            Mountiany folds her arms.

            “So what?” Mountiany asks, not really pleased how vague DC is.

            DC stops rubbing her chin plating. She points to the fog, her helmet turned towards Mountainy.

            “Watch this.” DC takes out a small rock from her side, and then she threw it.

            The rock flew through the figure.

            “But….But…” Mountiany gets up on both her legs, she startled how it went right through the figure. She looks towards DC. “He taunted me! How can he not be there at all?”

            DC laughs.

            “Easy,” DC comes to the foggy figure, but, she hops over where they initially had been hit. DC waved the smoke away in replacement of a simple dummy. DC leans her armright on its hard-soft edged shoulder as if it were something simple to solve. “Our minds were playing tricks on us. Now walk forward...and don’t walk on the—“

            Mountiany did the exact oppossite her sister did.

            “Ow!” Mountiany yelps, landing on the floor away from DC.

            DC turns on her headlights that happened to be part of her front armor.Our scene has lowered to the perspective of a human there’s a easily spotted doorway bridge material in where the two femme’s had been forced back. Right above there’s a gigantic metal shaped pillar attached to the ceiling.

            Anyone can argue they activated a trap when stepping on that ledge.

            The scene lifts upwards.

            “Watch where you step.” DC said, giggling at her sister’s predictament. “There could be more traps around here.”

            Mountiany gets upright, her optics full in anger.

            “That is it, I’m charging my way through this wicked testing maze!” Mountiany charges through the hallway breakig through the metal log shape pipe leaving it in half. “I won’t be tested by a cursed maze!”

            DC is almost left behind.

            “Wait for me!” DC squeaks, running after Mountiany. _Now I know why she’s called Mountiany. Nothing can stop her when she is really determined to do whatever she wants._ DC concludes in her processor believing she has realizewd the reason her sister is named Mountiany.

            They were in the 4th passageway when something or some-one shot at them

            “ATTACK!” Mountiany schreeches, charging at the shooter with a large gun-blaster weapon with five green bars attached to the side. It’s more than likely to be part of Mountiany’s tank mode. **BLAB-B-BKA-BLLM BLAM BLAM** went her shots that likely hit her target.l

            DC leaps dodging the blasts from the single blasting opponent then slams her legs on the shooter’s helmet. There she knocked him down with Mountainy right behind DC. Mountainy sits down on some metalchair that happened to be sticking to the side of this confusing maze.

            “Heh…” The Decepticon,Twister, grins at the two who knocked him down. “Nice try for your first shot.

            Twister is projected from the femme’s preseance.

            “Does this really secretive Decepticon femme want us NOT to trust her?” Mountiany rubs her cheek plating.  “Seriously, she’s like orchestrating this entire maze. Playing tricks on us is not fair.”

            DC’s optics slightly widens.

            “Mind tricks.” DC stands up; her face is filled in recogniziation. “She does it deliberity on us. Row bus hell….That can’t be her name…”

            “Robustshell.” Mountiany corrects her. Mountiany has two arms out as both represented two things this femme is trying to rule out. “Robust means…strong and healthy, particilurely vigerous….” Mountiany lifts an arm up. “Shell is a usually hard outer covering that encases certain organisims. “

            DC nods.

            “So she’s a strong and healthy organic in a cybertronian shell,” DC sarcastically remarks. “What a surprise.”

            The two share an eerily pause.

            “No, no no,” The two shook their heads, agreeing that even it happening is not something realistic in Decepticon ways. Simply a Decepticon may not want to imagine an organic somehow becoming part of their lives. Some people find it hard to believe villain robots fall in love with organics. Sometimes, it’s really possible under the right characteristics.

            Some dismiss it as fanfiction ideas. As an organic becoming their race through a cybertronian shell, of course, making it really possible would involve a piece from the allspark to make this a pernament change. We can see the femme does not want to believe an absurd idea. DC and Mountiany did not know what may have happened before them.

            “Let’s get out of this maze, before we think more on a subject we shouldn’t bother.” Mountiany gets up from the large cybertronian chair that seemed to have been made by tree branches curling up together.  The chair gets slightly flattened than it had been before Mountiany had sat on it.

            DC and Mountiany continue through the confusing maze.  


	41. Trust -Out the maze we go

Agel and WardSprint tip-toe in the maze careful not to disturb whatever lay around them. The maze, in their section, is entirely made by organic-cybertronian plants that had overgrown from neglect. The sister’s vehicle parts are not the best indicators to tell what they transform into. Simply put, their parts are strangely designed so they can be traveling without anyone hearing a sound from these two.  The ceiling above has a ballroom ceiling design similarity with a circlure window.

            One of Agel’s optics gazes at the ceiling.

“Is it hard to believe we are the silent ninja duo of the group?” Wardsprint remarks, as they stop near a wall preoccupied by sharp thorns sticking out for the next innocent victim.

   Two talking femme’s dubbed the ‘silent ninja duo’ is contrary.

            “Not so surprising.” Agel shrugs her shoulders, her optic takes it’s attention off the ceiling.Then, Agel’s attention is brought down to the floor where stonedust is seen in small piles. She changes her attention again.   “After stellar cycles hiding from those gigantic aliens…It just kind of grew on us.”

            Wardsprint chuckles, then she looks over the corner.

            “Sister,” Wardsprint turns way from the corner. “We are not taking the side to walk through.” Wardsprint acknowledges the change in their pathway. Agel gets a dreaded facial expression. Something about the floor made them feel queasy. And the answer may not be so easy to elaborate on.

            Agel gulps.

            “I hate having to do this.” Agel reassures herself there would not be an unexpected death.

            WardSprint giggles; amused by Agel’s fear that radiated off without requiring looking at Agel’s faceplate. Her gift is something solemn or cring worthy, capable of sensing other individuals feelings and really able to see aura’s from different cybertronians. Her weapons are mainly a concept arm stingers hooked onto both arms underneath Agel’s skinny digits.

            “The fear of mazes,” WardSprint chants in a sarcastic voice, widening her arms. “What an **_aaaamazing_** thing to have.”

            Agel shot WardSprint a glare.

            “Not funny.” Agel tells WardSprint, facing forward. Agel slightly raises an optic ridge upwards. “You have no idea how to do a murder spree on feeble minded metal.”

            WardSprint chuckles at this.

            “I can show you.” WardSprint walks fast in the middle of the hall, waving her index digit. “Just watch and learn—not my Metacarpals to hit your face!”

            Agel is femilar to her sister’s knowleddge in anatomy, even going as far using anatomy words of the general words applied to different body parts. For example; WardSprint refers to her shoulder as a humerus, her arm as the Radias and ulna, her wrist as the carpals, knuckles as the Metacarpals, and digits as the phalanges. It couldn’t get more annoying after one thousand two hundred three years worth of learning and adapting; Hundreds of years on a lone planet did impact many of these femme’s.

            “You do know the femur is the heaviest bone in the body, even for cybertronians!” WardSprint added, in a matter of fact tone. “And the Patella is our kneecaps.”

            Agel folds her arms.

            “How many bones do Humans have?” Agel straightforwardly asks WardSprint.

            “206.”

            A small herd came in through through the maze straight at the sisters; they are tall, have wide ears about three inches long, their metal-organic bodies have round sphere shapes, tails that are remarkably shaped like lamps which partially show a sharp spike at the top, and a body structure of an ape. However, most importantly their heads are similar to mammoths just on the exception of their hideous teeth.

            “The Wrenchesterpians!!” Agel shrieks, beginning to flee. “Runnn!”

            WardSprint grabs Agel’s servo.

            “No, old girl.” WardSprint boldly said, her face is eerily similar to somebody who had gone mad or far worse. But simply to say WardSprint looked as if she had a great idea to not do something they usually turned to. “We make **them** flee!”

            ____________________________________________________

**………19 minutes later….**

**…..Different confusing section of the Maze….**

WardSprint’s driving in her military vhicle mode; That is a Fuchs 1A8 with six wheels, A large snow-plow related part underneath the vehicle’s front, two lightbulbs are seen emitting light at two parts of the front’s sides, right on the top is Agel in her gun shooting weapon mode,and apparently armored correctly. WardSprint’s bright lights shine darkness like a pool of water had been been erupted from a bottle.

            “Did you know the mandible is the only moveable bone of the skull?” WardSprint’s asks in a low voice, as little mouse-like metal creatures swarm past a door-way structure in the maze. WardSprint’s wheel’s take a hard stop.

            **-vv—reeerveech**

            “I didn’t need to know that…” Agel’s voice is heard from the top.

            “Yes you do.” WardSprint turns at a stop.

            “All right, sister,” Agel said. “Don’t go overboard with me in tow.”

            “You know we are helping our future by regular walking.” WardSprint remarks over their small driving distance. It’s confusing to understand that statement; When they are not walking at all. Both are relying on their combination making one single vehicle mode just as combiners do.        “Did you know bones of the ribcage are not considered to be long bones?”

            There is a pause in their conversation

             “I am officially insane!” Agel declares her voice echoes through the maze’s individually-confusing passage. WardSprint has taken a stop in the tracks. Something scurries across the road, leaving little pebbles and metal straw. It does not make sense that a rat resides here.

WardSprint laughs at her sister’s irritation.

**s-s-scurry .**

            “Well somebody should know the Sphenoid bone is a cranial bone and when  the midline of the vertebral column does not fully merge together is a  Spina Bifida.”  WardSprint  randomly said, shining her light on a little mutant creature with a piece of energoil sticking from it’s mouth. The unsual-ratty creature darts from the light quick as it had been spotted.

            “Spinda-what-dah-fugde?” Agel repeats, she does  not understand half the things WardSprint tells her.

            “Oh, the shaft of a long bone is called the diaphysis, and ethmoid bone isn’t a facial bone.” WardSprint rattles off. “Like ossification is bone formation. Your heel is the first part of the foot that strikes the ground when walking normally.”      

            A huge pile of carpets appeared automatically in their path for obviously no reason at all. Razor sharp teeth, instead of thread, are notable to the strange a[ppearance of these carpets at both sides. What an unexpected event in their first day onboard. But, it’s only a simple anominality in driving. The sisters transform into their robot modes separately. **C-C-C-Clang.** The sister’s calcneals hit the floor hard similar to hard bone that’s tougher than platinium and Titianum. Smoke blows away from their feet.

“I suspect you are a medical alien,” Agel’s rather shy, small voice is heard. Her voice is surprisinginly calm and collected, like she has a sociopath plan to murder her sister. Agel looks at Wardsprint in a funny way.Something clicks on Agel’s helmet. A simple mechanical click that made a small ledge like clock hand fall on one word:  ‘ _mute_ ’.  “I would like a test to know if I’m actually related to you!”

            WardSprint is laughing.

“…Haha—ahahaa good one, Agel!” WardSprint slaps her knee, sitting on a large mass of objects. WardSprint couldn’t put herself to take Agel seriously.  Every Cybertronian is strange in their own way, even for some Decepticons who **never** stop talking. Its part of life to find something that may be regretted in the future.

Agel takes out an old-rusty mirror from her back compactor.

  “My helmet is not proper!” Agel freaks out, over the smallest change in her helmet. If optics could blink then that’s what Agel’s optics had done.  Agel touches her cheek-plating. “My helmet is supposed to have two hooks not two rearview mirrors hooked on together—makes me look ugly!”

 Agel touches her helmet saying ‘yowch, owch,owwy’ as it hurt.

WardSprint rips out a large clock from the wall; Then takes a  torch blower from her back compartment.

            “Magic carpet, prepare to be offlined.” WardSprint conjoins the clock and the torchblower together.  The femme eyes the unusual mountain determined to make it into smitherlings.WardSprint then shoots it right at these carpets.

 – **b-broeerooeoooomm**

 The carpets shriek and fly away, while some wilter away into black dust.

WardSprint turns off the time-torch.

            Agel is utterly speechless.

            WardSprint turns towards her sister, blowing the smoke off the time-torch.

“The medullary cavity does not contain red bone marrow; also, a strain is not more serious than a sprain.” WardSprint then adds, “Arthritis is a form of reheumatisim, just another fact you don’t understand out there.” She earns a confused expression from Agel.

            “How does this pertain to our situation?” Agel groans, her shoulders somewhat go slack.She then waves her arms above her helmet. “I do not see why spinous process, that’s part of the vertrebrum, comes an inch to a maze!”

            Agel freezes.

            “I have been infected by your speaking anomly!” Agel freaks, both servos come on her helmet. Her optics twitch. It’s not really easy to explain why Agel is experiencing pain out of the blue.  “And we just burned flying objects to death!”:

            WardSprint explains to her sister, “You never know when a medic’s trying to fix the largest and strongest of the vertebrae in the spinal column…and messes up the sacra vertebrae instead of fixing the lumbar.” Agel looks at WardSprint like she had been given an essay rather than a short explaination.

            “Okay,smarty armor,” Agel folds her arms. Her left optic twitches, again. “For human bones…do they replace themselves continuously?”

            WardSprint rubs her elbow.

            “Of course,” WardSprint pauses. “But it does backtrack when Osteoporosis comes in.”

            “Enlighten me what Osteoporosis is.” Agel nudges WardSprint’s shoulder.

            “It’s the decrease in bone mass.” WardSprint tells Agel matter of factly.

            The two sisters are walking through a foggy hall with many exits to different paths. They stopped in their tracks noticing these abundant exits in different areas in their section. WardSprint scratches her helmet apparently clueless which way to go. Then, WardSprint turns her direction towards Agel. Agel has the same expression WardSprint has on her faceplate.

**Screec screech**

“Sister, what’s that?” WardSprint asks, her helmet is turned towards Agel’s direction having a perplexed expression.

A small foggy group of figures are seen from afar in Agel’s perspective.

“It’s not birds,not falcons…” Agel’s optics squint to see what is coming their direction.

**Sreech –clang screech**

The figures flying owards the sisters became apparent.

“It’s Heavilands!”” Agel yelps, taking a step back. _But that’s impossible, they can’t live in giant ships_!   _Let alone live in an enviorment without their prey…_

Four feet wide gigantic-metal organic like bats collided into the sisters, biting into their armor and deep scratches are left on their ‘skin’ under the armor protecting vulernable areas. Agel swashes a Heaviland—using her mirror- sending it smack down to the floor **. T—teech.** WardSprint smashes both creatures together. Instantously a small electrical discharge make a small burn on WardSprint’s digits **. -s-zram**.

Heavilands are four feet wide dark gray and black with three claws, large ears, and big fangs. They have a body design similar to bats. Just really bigger than their earth counterparts and that Heaviland’s fur is thick as a bears hide. Tall Transformers and odd creatures is an awe-struck concept.

Pieces of metal fall down from Agel’s shoulder.

Heavilands are nasty and unpredictable.

“Ow my ribs—“

“The Cervical vertebra does not articulate with the ribs, Agel!” WardSprint takes the time to chastice Agel’s comment. Agel’s comment been made when they hid from those overwhelming, effiecient freaky animals.  “The Thoracic vertrebra is what really articulate with the ribs. Blood protein production is not part of the skeletal system functions.”

            Agel covers her exposed damaged chest armor.

            “You are making this up!” Agel shoves her mirror into the mouth of a Heaviland.  “Too—“ Agel blasts the alien bat away **–zblastst**. “Much topic changers!” Agel’s rather bent and shattered mirror is not capable to be used in battle for much longer. Agel drops a smoke bomb.

            **B-b-rom---ooo**

            The Tall sisters flee from the heavilands making unsual coughing noises.

            “What a way to roll.” Agel sarcastically remarks, waving her metal digits as they flee. “You should be a teacher rather than a warrior.”

            WardSprint takes a peak over her shoulder; seeing the floating figures engulfed in smoke.

            “Maybe I should,” WardSprint remarked, taking Agel’s comment as a recommendation. The tall femme looks down to Agel. Light partially is shining on  the wide-savy armored helmet. WardSprint’s optics see a mirror stuck in Agel’s little hold. “Don’t tell me cupid struck his arrow at you.”

            Agel pouts, skidding to a halt in their path.

            “No….” Agel looks to WardSprint.Agel waves her small, almost cracked mirror back and forth. “Care to explain to me and mirror about this ‘Cupid’ you mention?”

           WardSprint rests her left servo on her shiny rounded petalla, groaning.

       “Look it up.” WardSprint raises her right servo and closes her digits into a fist except for the index digit, signaling silence. It’s interesting to know there are three sections to digits such the proximal, medial, and distal. Distal is small, even in humans in their bone stage. The medial is slightly and visibily larger. The Promixal is really the third bone shaped like a machine gear.

            Sometimes learning new things is like a blurb of text.

**C-c-lin-clan-clang-clang**

“Hide!” Agel darts behind a hall corner.

            A cybertronian mule comes forward, with Christmas tree lights and unusual armor resembling decorations that are two spikes shape like candy canes comes strolling through the maze. The sisters are speechless at this unusual animal. An animal that is not possible. Agel rubs her optics twice in a row while still holding her ‘precious’ mirror.Agel’s mirror partially shows a red glowing nose belonging to the odd cybertronian mule.      

            The odd cybertronian mule halts in the wide hallway.

            “W-w-ward.”  Agel stutters, her legs are crossed together in an ‘x’ shape as she hid behind the wall. “I’m scared.”

            WardSprint gulps.

            “So am I.” WardSprint takes a step back.WardSprint’s weapon backtracks from her left wrist like it had been transported from back-compartment to above her metacarpals.  “But that doesn’t stop us!”

            ~                               ~                                  ~

            Canocopy and SwerzdFright are sipping energoil and sitting on curled seats at the exit of this creepy maze. The two are aving a nifty chat being bored waiting for femme’s for hours on end. It’s been at least one hour and thirty-four minutes in human time.  There are two lights beaming on above these mechs. There isn’t a sign of fog in sight at the exit’s path.

            “Man,  femme’s are slow!” Swerzdfright complains, dipping his helmet backwards. He groans.

            “Slower than Scout,” Canocopy pops an energoil ball into his mouth. He chews it.

            SwerzdFright’s optic dart at Canocopy.

            “Let me guesss…” SwerzdFright taps his chin. “You played fetch with him.”

            Canocopy swallows.

            “No.” Canocopy denied, shaking his helmet. Canocopy’s spare Jeterrate is in a cybertronian coffee mug with the burning top facing upward. Canocopy’s mug rests on a elevated circlure surface on the arm of his chair. “It wasn’t fetch,”

            A small bowl with energoil balls (Similar to cheese balls)  is on a counter inbetween the Decepticons.

            “Then, why were you throwing a big Frisbee with Scout in the training room?” SwerzdFright indingeious asks a rational question, and his giant optic brows shot up simoutiainously.

            Canocopy stammers, his face is slowly turning red. So red it could be compared to a small-water rose picked from a bursh straight out a fairytale. Except, this is not a fairtale,  this is gigantic robots having a ridiclious conversation. Even a helicopter could shoot their windows to pieces.          

“It’s absolutely not relevant,”

Canocopy’s right servo clenches and he cracks his knuckles.

“Yes, it is,” SwerzdFright pesters him; both his servos are placed on the arm of his chair. He looks straight at Canocopy’s direction.

“Not in the history of _The Shaggy Dog_ —“

            “You…like…animals?” SwerzdFright is taken back at Canocopy’s statement. “But didn’t you swear up and down that you hated animals—“ Swerzdfright pauses, he recalls an earlier statement. “Oh wait, that was Torturer’s most love-to-torture mech: Porcupine. I wonder what happened to the fellow.”

            Canocopy sighs, relieved Swerzdfright just got off topic.

“Relax.” Canocopy said, eating another energoil ball. “Or else you’ll go crazy mad.”

 Swerzdfright looks at Canocopy strangely.

“Did you just say chill out and going crazy?”  Swerzdfright pesters Canocopy even more, as his cybertronian optic brows both shot up. His servos are placed on the arms of the chair.

Canocopy smokes his jetterate.

“I’m not lying, so no worries.” The Austrialian mech, Canocopy, said rather cooly.  

**v-v-veroueem**

        

The two Decepticons leaned in to see which of the femme’s had come out.

            **veeeureeem**

            A tank with an attached laser shooter strolls right out the exit. It has bent in sides while some areas appear to have been chipped off. The tank unfolds and  splits into two cybertronian individuals, mainly the lower half attached to the laser blaster,followed by clicks and gears shifting together. Agel and WardSprint are the result of this transformation.

            “Who’se idea was it to bring in heavilands and cybertronian mules!” WardSprint puts her servos on the armor outlining her hips.  Agel is using a broken mirror to see whether or not some part is out of place. Meaning; Agel is really self-absorbed to her own appearance.

            Canocopy has not a clue.

            “No one?....”  Canocopy  said, slightly raising an optic brow up as  his austrialian accent is clear as day. Canocopy grabs the middle of his jetterate beingn careful not to burn his digits. He smokes his unusually still lighted jetterate.

            Swerzdfright picks up the energoil bowl.

            “I’m not really going to stick around for hours on end waiting for the others,” Swerzdfright said, pressing  the button on a panel to the door.He looks towards the other Decepticons.  “They’ll be out, that’s for sure. But I won’t be there!”


	42. Will you be my Valentine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter that may foreshadow some events in several chapters ahead; it also is in RobustShell's perspective and the time frame she's recalling this is in 2011.

_Recalling this solar cycle is the best thing a Decepticon can ever do...in captivity.  Like recalling an event most transfan would say "He's out of character, What the slag?" I am sure recalling events in an boring room is a  crappy way of passing time being stuck in a room. Oh yes,  RoundDig (And other Decepticons) were making rumors about me and Megs as a couple. I often wondered how they found out._

_Even the smallest and littlest question that matters more to one's spark; Will you be my Valentine?_

   The Decepticons were busy making terror on some planet we had docked; leaving me and Megatron-- maybe a few others were onboard--in one room.

   "Ivvvyyyy," Megatron calls out, as he is coming closer.

  I was, on the other hand, learning how to transform my left hand into a weapon.

  "Megs, don't call me that." I chide him, hearing him  come into the room.

   Well...What else can a cybertronian call a decepticon called 'RobustShell'?

  "You do know that ya can call me 'Rob' not Ivy!" I told him. People tell me that I sound British, Canadian, or that I don't have an accent. I can't say my "R"s correctly. I remember back at South Christain where I fondly remember prouncing 'Star', 'Scare','scarred'.

 By the way, I pronounce 'scarred' as 'Skared'.  So maybe it's not just the 'r' but the 'c' I have trouble with.

 The very thought of being discovered by those who hate and fear me is terrifying. Would a bear be terrified by hunters discovering it? I have a safe bet it will defend itself. Guess it's another way to say Dracula may fear the modern world for his cultural icon. Another eason to hide under the alias _RobustShell_. It had a nice ring to it.

  Megatron puts his left servo on  my shoulder.

  "There is not a rookie on this side of the ship," Megatron said, sitting down in the cybertronian seat beside me.

  He shook  his helm.

"..Ivy...Isn't Rob a boy's name?"

 I shrug.

 "My aunt Shannon had a child with a man named Rob," I said. "I remember a woman from a Television series that had a boy's name as a nickname ."

  I look towards Megatron, the leader who has part of his face missing (but he is still living and breathing).

   Megatron slid a giant seat beside me.

 "Do you know what month it is...." Megatron asks.

Anyone could tell by his facial muscles and optics that he is going to try use the word 'Rob'.

 "...Uh..." I actually do not have a biological calender. Go figure. "I do not know; enlighten me."

   I see a smile appear on the remaining side of his faceplate; Faceplate means face. Learned this off fanfictions as a kid.

   "It's the rose-ey month, Rob ." Megatron takes out a shiny metal.

    He is holding a rose completely made from cybertronian  tech.

     Then it came to me; It is Valentines day.

    "Will you be my valentine?"

 So of course.

My reply is a no brainer: Yes.

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     The other Decepticons almost (and barely) did not catch on what today is. Scout, the most vulnerabe Decepticon abroad,is really not the best type to be paranoid over one femme. The one and ONLY femme he's been obivousily suspicous over: Me.I swear if this is from some draft Micheal Bay's writers are making and the man himself inserting dirty jokes, then there would be consquences.

      That's another reason why I regard Micheal Bay in a different view: You don't know if the movie is actually Transformers or something else.

     "I know you are following me,dork." I said, stopped in the hallway.

   The mech scoots from the hallway.

  "Don't call me that." Scout said, in a really agitated voice.

  I turn around.

 "Nah nah nah." I wave my index digit back and forth. "Never."

   I _know_ that I have become the bully. But...this Decepticon here... He _needs_ to be _teased_.

 "Says the femme who's got a Earth accent!"  Scout spoke up.

 No surprise there...Oh frag my 'R' prouncaination is making it seem like I have one. I should have had that fixed.

 "Do not."

 "Ever heard yourself lately?" Scout asks. "I hear you say 'Purrson', 'Ya', 'Dat','Dah'.Are you Irish or Scandevian? Where on Earth are you from?" He gets closer to me. "I don't like mysteries  staring at my face."

 I tip him back.

 "Does the term 'Three planets away' ever come to mind that some planets have mutt accents?" I ask. I might be smiling at this point.

 He grunts.

 "Yours sounds like it rubbed off from  Earth." Scout  insisted.  "I want your mystery  to be spilled. Now."

 "Not time for you ta know." I growl, shoving him into some chairs.

Scout trips  over some vacant chairs.

 "The only tme ya would ever know is when it's time for ya to die."  I clear my throat. Scout didn't have the 'appreciative' on his faceplate. I tap my chin. "Or getting close to it. Perhaps. So I ain't giving ya any spoilers!"

  I walk away from the mech.

 And when I think about it; I could have an accent with this terrible tongue of mine.


	43. Secrets by one Republic : Listening in

Starcream’s eagerness to know if they are really in a relationship drew him into actually doing some spying. Five months have passed since her arrivial into the Decepticon force. _That hatchling is developing…becoming ready and ready by the weeks to be born._ He is not all femilar to how humans bring their children into the world. But in rare cases they had to remove the hatchling via C-section. Cybertronian bodies were thought not to ready for delievering a hatchling for very many centuries. CanoCopy had warned Starscream he may not like what  he finds out.

            So Starscream ended up listening to a private conversation without anyone noticing.

            “We must tell them…” Robustshell’s voice is heard attempting to bring up a problem that needed to be given a solution. Her lips quivered. Starscream could not see what they we redoing in reality but he can only visualize it by knowing them just so far. “It’s been far too long that they don’t really know…”

            “We can’t tell them!” Megatron’s voice rose up, defensive.  He turns his helmet towards a large crater window in the ship. He looks to Robustshell. Words that couldn’t be said when one is being spied on by some other individual. “It’s not—“

            “Safe?” Robust interrupts him. Her optics are gleaming a high pitch red than usual. It weren’t the cold-deathly red being darker all together rather different from lipstick. Her voice told Starscream this might not be the ideal conversation to listen in. “We are in the safest corner of the **entire** universe, Megatron!”    

            Starscream’s attention grew, hearing this from Robustshell.

            It became silent.

            “I know you are protective of me since it happened…” Robustshell clears her throat.

            Megatron is incredibily hestitant to tell her the current year. Starscream is left to assume it’s something that should be left untold. Robustshell puts her hand on Megatron’s gigantic widened shoulder blade conjoined up in some metal wires and parts from his rusty cybertronian truck vehicle mode. His rusty metal is seen partially scrapped off at some ends but not completely rusted since it does seem to be somewhat new.

            “The year is 2010.”  Megatron said, bluntly.  There’s an atmosphere where they’ve come to the point that time may not be on their side much longer. It also signaled time couldn’t be prevented to halting major events that should and will take place.

            There’s a pause in their conversation.

            Starscream looks into the hole of the door to see what’s going on.

            The seeker witnessed a vibe come off them. The glow about them is unwordable and profoundly difficult to ever show as testimony at a hearing. The glow fades away within 43 seconds. Oil tears come down Robustshell’s optics while her shoulders moved in a sadly mellowtone motion. Megatron whispers something into Robustshell’s audio’s.

            It became apparent to Starscream they did indeed just unemotion bond.

            Their voices became hushed.

 “How did that happen so fast?” Starscream creeps away from the closed door as he asks himself a rather interesting question.

      From behind Starscream; the doors flew open. Megatron is the first one to come out of the room. Then out came Robutshell wiping off an apparent oil tear that had been sliding down her cheekplating. Hearing and seeing the conversation roll out told Starscream that Megatron and Robustshell were in a romantic relationship.  _Is that why they are bickering?_ The Seeker stops in his tracks.

     He shook his head.

     Starscream recalls them redecoding a program that kept the ship locked. So happened they, the Decepticons, locked themselves out and only a few had memory of the unlocking code. _They were in stage 3?_ Starscream finally came to a rather hypothises. _That does make some sense..._

They have been not around each other frequently this month.

            So it became easy to know they were likely in their fourth stage; independence. It made complete sense for Starscream.But, the de-emotional bonding thing gave a different vibe as in ending the relationship in Starscream’s processor. He can’t be sure if they are in a relationship. Now the questions he had beyond that relationship ceased in his processor loosing a touch of eagerness to be asked.

            For the sake of his sanity, and the interns who are supposedly shipping Megaburst, Starscream just had to get it out.

      “I should really break the news to the interns.” Starscream mutters to himself, walking down towards the rather occupied halls where Decepicons were playing  some video games.

      In other rooms a few Decepticons were doing target practice. Even recently found decepticon femme group were sharing gossip to some shady Decepticons in the lounge area. _These femmes do not know a single thing about these two and why they are a thing to talk about in gossip._ Starscream brought himself to the small group of interns. Who are defined to be rather skilled medics at this point.

“I have some news,” Starscream begins, shuffling his feet. “I have to say your couple theory is not quite ‘offical’ anymore.”

The interns, who now have some good medical skill, are horrified by this news.

“This ruins my bet pool!” One cried, JetStream, in a overdramatic reaction.

The other cybertronians around JetStream grumble, while a few were not so pleased by this news. It merely threw a stone into their day.  A duo clipped a datapad in half as it had been given two simoutainous designs, one seemed to be curly and the other has sharp edges, that seemed to compliment each other without a dead end. It seemed to be a rather intricate design.

Starscream leaves the group, as they supposedly went to delete what else they had posted online for the Megaburst couple. However one pair had a totally unworldly idea; A rather, smooth, slow romantic dance at the Party planet.A planet inhabited by giant robots that lived prosperously and hold great partys at night that are pretty chaotic.  The two Decepticons were drawn into the possible idea of getting the two back together.

     We watch those individuals set coordinates to the next destination:  **Party.**

    “So how do you figure we’ll get them back together?” Flipstick, a sea blue Decepticon who had a Honda 2014 model, leans his arms on the edge of the headquarters frame. His optics is intently awaiting a reply from his friend StoorageBait.

   The mech,who is mostly Stooragebait, turns towards FlipStick.

    StoorageBait is  grinning from audio to audio.

    “Not we,” Stooragebait taps his chin plating. Stooragebait waves one of his elongigated digits in the air as his grin becomes wide as a watermelon. Something about him is different than most Decepticons who let nature take its course when leaving two types of ants together. “They will do it themselves.”

   Flipstick laughs.

   “I do not see how you can rekindle a relationship in a megacycle.” FlipStick remarks. He finds it not a possible scanerio that two decepicons such as Megatron and Robustshell could get together. Despite supporting Megabust it was merely a figment of imagination for Flipstick.

   Stooragebait puts an arm around FlipStick’s shoulder.

   “Pal, anything is possible when we have something impossible already here.” Stooragebait pokes at where Flipstick’s ‘nose’ should be. He flips a rail on Flipstick’s helmet that then shook sending an annoying signal towards his audios. Stooragebait unwraps his arms from FlipStick’s shoulder.

     Flipstick rubs where his audios are.

    “How easy you get into a mess is rather predictable.” FlipStick remarks, as MarvelSpec and Mountiany were redecorating a side of the hall leading up to the headquarters. There are other Decepticons doing the same. FlipStrick rubs where his Zygomatic bones are.    He glares at Stooragebait. "Seriously!"

         StoorageBait laughs at him.

    "Plus...doesn't the Party planet have a faster time speed than earth?" FlipStick asks, rubbing his shoulder plating.

     Stooragebait does a "l" shape using his digits pointing at Flipstick.

     "Three megacycles is a couple years to the Party planet." StoorageBait gets up from his seat. His armor easily moves to different parts like a gear rolling off  mechanical parts easily design similar to puzzle pieces. He may not have the smarts to operate a suicide booth or skill to carve.  But, StoorageBait can get into trouble like a rebellious human teenager. "Not that much."


	44. There and back again

The ship finally returned for Megatron and RobustShell; who happened to be absolutely drunk. It's very clear they are really intoxicated without looking into their optics. Megatron and Robustshell are unable to walk right. Their armor was decorated in graffiti and stained in some high grade energon also being a form of Vodka in Cybertronian culture.  The two stumbled into the ship landing on top of each other as they look physically older.

   "Off to nevahland!" Robustshell raises a energon bottle that has the face of a imaginary character. "BBlluueeee!"

   RobustShell hiccups.

  "Do I knuuww youu?" RobustShell said, in a drunken voice."'Nice perpella--Sexy!"

   Megatron's cloak has some stains more than his armor.

   "Can I have some chairs?" Megatron asks, sounding so drunk he couldn't have made a correct choice many hours ago. He hiccupss ever so bluntly. "Nooo....I like sssome gurnella bars!"

      StoorageBait covers his mouth,trying to stifle a laugh.

    Starscream and the others were startled at this.

      "H-...Ho...How..How..." Starscream is trying to speak his mind. However, he is left speechless by the age-gap between RobustShell and Megatron. His optics glare at the crowd. Almost as if they were daggers instead of robotical-sensory mechanical gadgets that helped in sight.RobustShell and Megatron are making some unusual comments

   "I-I-i-I want some honeeeey!" RobustShell said, waving her bottle. Her optics are different, her voice sounds more matured, and her armor appears to have changed to being part of some big vehicle. To be more specific it's a purple and light gray Furai. "I need chocolate---OOOH Megatraawwwn there's no gurnella bars on baoard!" 

     RobustShellwaves her small servo in the air. "What arrrr gurnella buurss?"

     "Energon bars of chocolatee!" Megatron drabbles, his optics sparkling almost like gems sized into hideious metal.

     "AHHH!" A Decepicon shrieks. "MEGATRON IS DRUNK!"

     A cybertronian rat darts  underneath Megatron mamking him a little wibbly-wobbly.

    "Forestt bulll!" Megatron is slurred in his words. "Off too tea weapon room, everieewon!"

   The Decepticons could not believe their audios in what he is saying, but  They decided to go alone what he is orderiing them. Megatron grabs RobustShell (who is hicupping) around her waist, and lead them to the weapons room that had teleportation currently on. Megatron's heidious optics can tell a far more idea sprawing in his processor.

   "Weree aree wee going?" RobustShell's voice is really slurred.

  "Too steal tea staff of almegordion, honey." Megatron enters the room then put in the cordinates. He has been drunk for a really long time. No telling what he can do in a few days without high grade energon or vodka. 

   Starscream's jaw drops as he heard Megatron say 'Honey' towards RobustShell.

   "If anniewon  gets en our why...they must bee anniliated!

  In a flash  the entire group is gone.

   Lets fastforward t **wo days and four megacycles later.**

"I am so dirty!" Deframe immeatedly complains, as he is the first to appear. There is green junk all over his armor and dark dirt see on his heels. He walks out the door shouting; "This is so wrong covered in **SEAWEED**!"

**LEEOOjsh**

   The group is teleported back into the weaponary room. Megatron held the staff that seems a bit damaged at the sides and it's once promient top. A few mechs among the group have dents in their armor. RobustShell has some twigs poking from her helmet. Megatron's foot has some seaweed wrapped around it.

   "...I'm tiired."

    They fell flat on the floor and began a short snooze.

     "Whoever's responsible for sending them to Party; you better stay." The Seeker grumbles, cracking his long and sharp digits that are feared by many small organics in the galaxy.  Those claws are not only useful to do some science, but pin down a target and dissect the target to death. His optics burn to a darker tone of red.   "And help me get these two up!"

  Stooragebait and Flipstick, including WardSprint are the only Decepticons standing after the crowd dispersed.

     ~                                   ~                                               ~                                   ~

RobustShell and Megatron were recovering from their awfully long 'drunk' vacation, well that's how it had been spent for the majority of it--the first half got them back together and making out after being left without a sane Decepticon--that really could be years. Technically years in terms of cybertronian and human, but that problem comes from the ship going into light speed by accident.

   Because, Starscream had made a specific order (As second in command) to get back their leader and his ' _girlfriend_ ' after discovering by gossip they were leadless....For about **three solar cycles.** Not one Decepticon noticed the absence of Megatron and RobustShell. Party planet has a faster time cycle than any other planet. Megatron never knew time had flew ridiculously fast. It seemed the planet is absurdly prosper to have parties at night and be so sober in day.

      "I want merrijuania!" Robustshell declares, waving the foot of a chair that is bent and all broken enough it's a spear. Her drink is the universal red with it being designed simialr to a solo-cup that had been evovled into a big beer bottle over the decades. Her speech is pretty much slurred at best.

      "No." Starscream and the other mechs brought in a large tube. Starscream's optic size has tripled twice what it is supposed to be.  "We don't have that....Merryness."

        "I am 22 years  olddd!" Robustshell repeats, putting on a lamp decoration over her helmet. She flaps her arms like a baby falcon attempting to fly at a really young age. When not in the right physical-bearing qualities such as feathers, wings, or jetpacks. "I'mma burdd!"

     Megatron cackles at  Robustshell,who stumbles akwardly on the floor.

    "I remember you were at least 15..." Megatron said, in a drunken-joking kind of voice. "Do I look pretty?"

       Robustshell nods.

   "You two act like children," Starscream acknowledges, as Scout and WardSprint get out a large can of oil. "You've been high for too long." He shook his helmet. "Scout. You should never had gotten them on the Party Planet,because Megatron strictly does not ever want himself drunk. Not what like what happened _last--_ "

    Megatron and Robustshell had a quick-one-of-the-moment glance.

   "Shiinnyy time!" Robusthshell rubs her servos other. The big object somehow changes from clear to a murky-oil type of liquid. Not the kind that spurt ts out dinosaur remains every few decades or years. It's so much different. In the presence of drunk robots, just about anything can happen.  "Oh no, we caaan duuee better than zhat."

   Megatron and RobustShell tied up Starscream, then actually made Starscream perhaps more dirty using bad stench oil.

    "...Did...they...are they?" Scout stutters, unable to believe his optics, as some objects were tossed from the cleaning.

     "They are giving Starscream a bath!"  WardSprint said it, tapping her chin plating. "That will be quite a story."

      Megatron and RobustShell take a foot back to admire what they had finished together.

   "Mppphh!" Starscream tries to move in the binding bow and thick string  that had been done ever so good in the stage of drunk. His mouth is covered by some kind of taperstry. "Mpphh--get-me--out--...GET--MEURR OUT of here!"

     Robustshell and Megatron laugh at him.

  "No no no tinker bell." Robustshell smudgely tells the seeker, lightly touching her chest plating. Her optic catches sight of some unseen force taking a few feet back.  Even though this femme is drunk that doesn't mean fear can be genuine.  "W-w-w-w-what...I just saw a pussy cat. It looked so ugly and feline.  It has the face of a connected network ape. whw-w-what was-w-ahat-"

   Megatron takes  RobustShell's servos.

   "Lettttts  gouuuu ttttto thhhhhhe armour room." Megatron said,  as a blush forms on Robustshell's faceplate. His words are actually drawn out and seem to make him mistakenly sound like a British Decepticon when in reality he is not. Becoming drunk is not one of Megatrons' best perks as a leader.

   RobustShell hiccups.

    "Loovee messing up armor..." RobustShell leans to the edge of a medical berth. "beezz praank evar! And zhen, zhe  furnizure room!"

  WardSprint and Scout get out their way, sharing odd glances to each other.

 Scout caught Megatron and RobustShell sharing a kiss, when they were supposedly out of earshot. _Ohhh. oohhhhhh. They are in love._ He finally comes to terms between their relationship. _Why did the fallen make me follow Megatron again?..._

  Scout is tapped on his shoulder.

 "Hii-YAH!" Scout karate kicks whoever just tapped his shoulder.

 "Mateeee!" Canocopy whines,holding up his left knee. His optics are more like daggers at the much shorter Decepticon, "That hurt!"

 Scout covered Canocopy's moutth.

 "Shhh." Scout said, putting his index digit to his lips "They are making out."

  Canocopy takes Scout's hand off.

 "Why does that matter?" Canocopy whispes in a harsh voice. "I always knew those rumors werre true."

   PlayerSwitch  and Deframe were about to walk by chatting about something.

   Canocopy and Scout stand in their way.

 "They are making out," Canocopy said. "Give them some privacy."

   Deframe's jaw went slack.

  "sSince when do Decepticons give a piece of slag about privacy?" Deframe asks, in a low voic,.

   "Since Megatron got drunk with his girlfriend." Scout adds.

   PlayerSwitch rubs his jaw plating.

  "You must be fooling us." PlayerSwitch said, leanning forward. "How can you be so sure.."

 Scout points to the corner.

 "See for yourself, Player and neat freak." Scout calls them by their nicknames.

  PlayerSwitch and Deframe look to see Megtron and RobustShell locked in an optic gaze.

"Good unicron," Deframe shook his helmet as he whispers. "Our leader's fallen for a rookie."

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     **8 Megacycles later....**

   Megatron's optics power on. _...Urgh...my helmet hurts._ He stood up feeling pain in his knee's and elbows. Wasn't he just on The Party Planet? Megatron looks down to see a curled up RobustShell visibily  older than he saw her.  _Whaaaat? She cannot be older than that._ He rubs his optics and saw his cloak is on something bumpy.  _This is...odd..Starscream must have picked us up...She cannot have aged so far._

He takes the cloak off the armor to see splatters and splattters that were different shades of gray in his view. 

    "..What did we do?" He then remembers what RobustShell claimed to have seen ever so vaugely. _Description of apes in camouflage and in white, that can only be one thing._ He shook his head. _Humans.  But it's not possible. We haven't been around humans since leaving earth._ "No...It's merely nothing. Has no involvement in...this mess of paint."

     He picks up the sleeping femme.

    "....Never actually said this before..,." The leader muses, walking through the dark hallway. Robustshell stirs in her recharge otherwise known as sleep. He didn't need to find a speech. Megatron only has four words to say. Words that she may not ever hear from him in the morning when everyone is awake. "Her personality is beautiful."

**-awoossh.**

        The door to Robustshell's room slides up.

  Carefully, Megatron goes through the quite messy room with a lamplight at the corner.  _...Just...one...more....step._ Whatever she had discarded over time has become a great mess.A great hint that RobustShell could be a lazy type of femme.  A mess that is terrible to walk through. _Didn't RobustShell claim to have organized her room?..._ Megatron pushes himself forward next to the berth.

          He puts RobustShell on the berth.

      "Oh."  Megatron's right optic notices  the mess is in rows. Almost in categories to their importance  "She must have been organizing." Megatron laughs(Not loud) at the unfinished room. He learned a little more about her just by the junk directly in rows. It should be noted the disadvantage to being a gigantic robot is the feet.

     Feet that can _crush_ anything.

    He  gets out the room--making a lot of noise--and  RobustShell stirred in her sleep.

   Megatron takes a moment to pause at her sleeping state. He hadn't seen her sleep like this in quite some time. _Its almost like...I can't put my digit on it._ Naturally it's expected for a bad guy  who leads a dangerous faction to expect the unexpected. He is not wearing his cloak. But his cybertronian-face easily reveals Megatron feels something is wrong. _It just...feels....Something feels off._

Other than that, Megatron actually cares for this femme. As so many Decepticons actually suspect and **support** this idea like a ship.

     "Who is she?" Scout's voice startles the leader.

      Megatron shifts right, and turns his direction towards the shorter mech.

     "Rouw--RobustShell." Megatron promptly said, looking at him strangely as he saw two of Scout. "I must be mistaken, Is there two of you?...."

        Scout folds his arms.

      "I mean it, Megatron." Scout is using all his courage to say this directly to a leader. The one who can just get rid of him just by a snap or a hidden task force. He's sneaky as some Autobots who hate Megatron can say. " _Who_. is. she?" He shook his head. "No. There's only **one** of me."

    Megatron grimaces, feeling tired.

     "Secrets are what keeps us safe." He walks past Scout.  He takes a pause in his tracks, looking over his shoulder towards Scout. "You shouldn't be asking...."

    "Megatron," Scout clears his throat, knowing this might as well anger Megatron. "I was there when you did the....emotional bonding with her. The Falllen had me-- "

    Megatron growls, his glare seemingly became a intimidating force rather than a threatening demeanor.

    "Just forget it." Megatron orders him, waving his large servo. "Better yet, delete it from your memory bank. Decepticons are not fit if they are paranoid all the time. Nor should your twin."

     "...I...don't have... a twin." Scout protests, clearly un-aware that Megatron is drunk.

    Scout assumed he had sobered up.

    Megatron walks away, easily muttering something to himself. He is feeling albeit tired and hurt at his joints. Megatron does remember that some of the crewmembers had tricked him and RobusttShell out the ship. The last thing he did remember is having a strange lochness-like cybertronian do couple therapy with him and RobustShell.  _I need recharge,_ Megatron thought as he dismisses the memory of an old figure in his past.

     That figure,who he ignored on a strange day during the great war, is barely one to call 'a Decepticon'.

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    _A little bit of a rewind accours going back to the planet that's mostly one seemingly odd and unbelieveable  The Inhabitants are cybertronian with marine like characteristics. The scene changes into a big room fit for a king. A cybertronian-fish-like king was showing off his precious weapons to some femmes on a throne. A starfish Cybertronian rushed into the room throwing open the doors._

_"SIR!" The starfish yelled. "We have a red alert!"_

_The king laughed._

_"What is it this time?"  The king asked, sounding cool and easy-going. He showed his staff to the shortest femme who bore resemblence to a leopard seel.  His chest armor has the head of dolphin. The tail (part of the dolphin)s is attached to his back curling upwards like a treebranch serving shade. The  femme's whiskers brushed against the  silver staff._

_The starfish gulps._

_"Megatron...is... **here**." The Starfish said, panting for breath. "And so is the femme."_

_The femme's around the king nearly froze. They all knew what that name meant. They knew it too well. The Great War on Cybertron had been a point where Decepticon brutality became more harsh, expecially their treatment. It also gave rise to  Autobot and Decepticon reputation.Decepticons are perhaps feared._

_The king was surprised._

_"The femme?" The King repeats, his optics change from a light purple to a blazing orange. "You are not making sense, my lad!"_

_The Starfish gulped._

_"I am afraid this day may not make sense."  The Starfish said, looking up from the floor._

_Charging in came Megatron and the small group of Decepticon.The smell of high grade energon is really obivous coming from Megatron and RobustShell. The femme's around The King had gasped at RobustShell's odd  body model. A few had big optics at PlayerSwitch's  attractable waist._

_"I'm not a junglegym."  RobustShell leaned to the side of Megatron's large servo. Her voice easily indicated that RobustShell was still a bit drunk. But she had a lot of time to sober up_

_'B-bbut...you are drunk!' The King points out to Megatron. "You ladies, stand back before he makes a fool of himself."_

_Megatron's mouth became a smile._

_"What about it?" Megatron said, in a daring voice. "Scared of a little drunk?"_


	45. The Black Lagoon

**A/N Apologizing if the chapter sounds really confusing.But this chapter won't be in parts. It will  be  a complete long chapter.**

           “MEGATRON!”

            Starscream could have sworn he heard Ivy’s voice when the ship split into half, losing power on the other side where Robustshell had been in a group with other Cybertronians. The other side continues to function when the lightning outside made oil become an electrical fest that consumed the other half. The other half horrifiedly sinks into the oil sea.  Megatron starts coming towards the broken area, however Starscream including a few other Decepticons kept him from going after her.

            “I have to go after her!” Megatron roars, his optics blaze. He didn’t react that much when rookies like Robustshell came into their factions. Starscream couldn’t understand what made Megatron act this way.

            “You’ll kill yourself!”  Starscream argues back, pointing his index finger at the leader. Starscream saw it as a selfless choice that would be a grave disaster for any plans that are ahead. Even Starscream didn’t have a clue where to go whenever Megatron’s ‘secret’ plan is initiating. “We can’t be left without a leader.”

            Megatron stops, astonished he heard Starscream actually make a valid point. The Decepticons who were preventing him from going right after Robustshell right by their efforts.He had to acknowledge what a leader should. Megatron’s flaring fire slightly gives out as he said “…Fine.”They watch lights from the other half shine brightly until it’s no more just covered in a dark oil sea. A sea that is debatable to be compared with tar.

            Megatron quickly makes another decision,“Starscream, you take a group into Black Lagoon’s oil sea for Robustshell,” Megatron sounds really intent. “If she’s offline…so are you.” Megatron pointed at the seeker’s chest armor using his rather sharp digits.

            Starscream held back his audio.

            “Why… do you care about her?” Starscream asks, attempting to get information out from Megatron. “Come on, it’s been eons since I ever seen you like this. You never are like this.”

            Megatron apparently ignores Starscream’s questions.  “How’s the engine been running?” Megatron questions the smallest scout. He kneels down just to hear the small cybertronian who’s really a small speaker. “How can it have missed it completely?” He looks at the small outdoor themed Decepticon who is shaking. A whisper came through this tiny little one.  Megatron stands up.

            “I expect you got her back when I’ve returned from the generator room.” Megatron said, suggesting a very wild possibility that he wanted her back right now completely all together in one piece. “Missing nothing at all. Is that clear?”

            “That’s clear.” Starscream knows he hasn’t seen this reaction from Megatron at all. “DeCREPON, “

            “Yes sir?” A slightly tall mech asks, his optics is smaller than his servos.

            Starscream looks to the mech.

“How big does it take for something to get in and out the oil ocean in storm?”

DeCREPON looks at Starscream using his ‘Are you crazy’ look.      

“Is that a trick question?”  DeCREPON questions him, as Starscream grabbed his shoulders. He became immediately fearful. “Small! Small! Small!” Starscream lets go of DecCREPON tossing him into a crowd of smaller and larger Decepticons.

Starscream’s optics did not share a pleasant reaction towards him.

    “You-coxyigeal-seekers!” Starscream points at a small seeker group. “You will help me to get Robustshell and get the other half out!” He points over his shoulder. Interesting fact to know the radias is connected to the Ulna at different sides of the arm. Asides from that point; some seekers in the gigantic ship are very useful to get a buried lost ark out a tough situation.

The seekers flew into the storm dashing by electrical strikes.

“Her signature is in there!” One the bulky ones exclaims, aiming his blaster right at an unusual abnormality part of the sea. There are boulders sticking out to the side. This is one of those instances where seekers require precious time to find their target before time is up. And that is is their only chances to potentially recover others from a devastating split. Once a ship crashed and remained in the black lagoon for centuries it essentially becomes part of the climate.  
          The Seekers join in a group swarming around different sides of the broken in half ship. Other Decepticons who had been unfortunate are on the floor, either stuck in place, or unconscious. Robustshell’s figure is seen slumped to a wall’s side. They must pull it out in less than 5 minutes before the oil had become hardened to the vessel. Starscream directs each seeker how to lift the gigantic ship. And it is heavy.

“We must be out before 10 minutes,” Starscream reminds the seekers through comnlink. “If this is not successful then…You understand perfectly what will happen.”            

Some grumbled in reply to his comnlink.

“Now, let’s get out of here!” Starscream is part of attempt to bring the ship right back out with likely a dozen seekers from big to small—yet they were not big as the ship itself—at any part of the ship. It took their combined strength to pull it out.

From out the oil ocean, the view is a marvlity watching a ship’s half flying out blinking its dim lights ever so briefly. It’s too extraordinary to be true; a large wingblade dripples oil droplets, the electricity going on in this storm makes the background  become extremely white then dye down into a dark sky shattered in thunder,and the Decepticon’s figures are seen holding on.

C-C-C—cawralsh!

A thunderstrike hits one of the handiest Decepticon, Loudhorn, in his back. This strike goes down his Cervical, then the Thoracic, and last the lumbar vertrebrea section. His back is damaged in the position-standing condition not really sever but a critical damage. Under Loudhorn’s armor his parts sparked bright yellow. When it ended Loudhorn couldn’t hold on anymore.

    “…I can’t hold on.” Loudhorn usually spoke in a loud  voice, however, this voice is a whisper through comnlink.

    “LoudHorn!”  Swerzdfirght starts, his vehicle mode is a official modernized form of the Dr 1 flight plan—only difference here is hard armor--  and a clear resemblance to it’s World war 1 counterpart. ‘Aces’ were given to fight pilots who had more than five or more kills in combat back then.  Swerzdfright is right beside him. “You can hang on, just a little longer, the back end isn’t out—“

    Loudhorn’s muscles are aching desperate to stop right there.

    "I…It’s…too painful.” Loudhorn tells him. “My wings are the only thing keeping this…shell to even fly.  Swerzdfright, please do it.”

   Swerzdright is flabbergasted.

   “No!” Swerzdfright turns down his offer. “I won’t do it.”

  It’s been three minutes.

“I can’t really participate in combat by this infliction, kid-o.” Loudhorn finally admits to Swerzdfright. “Not ever. Please do it for your sanity.”

            Swerzdfright has not really offlined a fellow Decepticon before, but, seeing how Loudhorn has been rendered vulnerable. Due to his lack of a protection to his back unlike many Decepticons who have wingblades joined to the thoracic region. Swerzdfright’s mathematics processor processes how it should be done just under 9 seconds.

             A hard choice; for a Decepticon who hadn’t killed before.

         Swerzdfright triggers his blaster at where Loudhorn’s spark should be hidden under.Electricity’s part in this storm easily makes this event clearly unhearable. Loudhorn’s optics turns lifeless. His digits let go from what he had been attempting to pull out. Loudhorn’s wings no longer received a life signal so they shut down. Loudhorn’s shell fell into murky oil ocean.

            “HARDER!” Starscream orders through comnlink, involved in the effort.

            A giggle is heard between some seekers, “Doesn’t anyone get a dirty picture when he says that?” is audiably heard from one of the Decepticons. Starscream is seen to be scowling at one pair who did not exchange a dirty conversation in whisper. His attention is diverted back to the situation in hand. Seekers and seekers working together for one single purpose: Get out a spaceship.

            “Don’t --…” Starscream experiances some force shot into his body. _What is happening?_ The Seeker struggles to prevent whatever has entered his shell from taking over. _Whatever you are…stay out!_ He hears a cackle. Some form of familiarity came into Starscream’s processor. The entity did not have a pleasant time inside. His optics flicker from its blazing brightness to a darkened dull red. “…Owch.”     

The Decepticons pull the entire ship out the murkey oil, ocean-like  body.

    ~                             ~                                                ~

     Megatron became concerned when strange things happened within the ship. One of those things was Starscream didn't act like himself. Scout reportedly claimed Starscream slapped himself like he was trying to clear his processor and said "She's back" with little to no clarifications about this _she_. The sisters found Starscream to be rather off explaining about the cybertronian tissue using the word 'thing' several times.

     Starscream made them all frightened when the words, "Your seeker is so not mentally strong for me to beat, don't you remember that odd white solar cycle during the war."

   “I’m sending you to—“

RobustShell takes Megatron by surprise, grabbing his large servo, “No, that won’t be necessary.” Then she kises Megatron’s remaining lips not-so-expectedly and let go of Megatron’s gigantic servo. Robustshell ends their kiss. Her lips are seen to be a light shaded purple.A faint smear on Megatron’s mouth is partially seen but it fades away becoming part of his armor.

            She touches his cheek plating.

            “A dead femme doesn’t make me part ways.” Robustshell tells him, noticing his optics in a trance-like state. Robutshell snaps her digits. “In 8 minutes, you won’t be in this trance...Sorry Megatron, but it’s for your own good.”

            Metal feet are heard echoeing down the hall.

            “Come here, little pretty.” A higher, more femme pitched version of Starscream’s voice is heard.  “I need your little ‘cute’ shel—“

            Robustshell growls at the sources direction.

            “Shut it.” RobustShell raises a digit, as the possessed figure stood in the hallway. Robustshell’s other servo is seen to be shaking visibily by her side. Her mood is not patient or completely brave, but really mad. And slightly scared what may happen. “Get **out** Starscreams shell!”

            The possessed seeker looks to Robustshell.

            “I see…so much mystery around you.” The possessed seeker remarks, being sly than ever in Starscream’s shell, walking forward towards RobustShell—it seems incredibly creepy when the possessed seeker leaned in . “And that smell…I can fix that easily.”

            RobustShell pushes the Posessed seeker away from herself.

            “You have four minutes in that shell.” RobustShell holds up four digits. Her optics is dead on the possessed Decepticon like a tiger stalking its soon-to-be prey. “Don’t make me kill him.”

            The possessed Cybertronian came closer to RobustShell.

            “Well little femme,” The possessed Cybertronian begins, in an untrustworthy-female voice. “If you care about friends so much, just shoot ‘Starscream’ and get it over with.”

            RobutShell’s servo is shaky.

            “Ah,”  The Possessed Cybertronian grows a curved, long grin. “You are vulnerable and...”---The possessed Cybertronian laughs at RobustShells weak point as if it were a child’s playtime failure-- “Can’t shoot down a Decepticon!”

            The possessed Cybertronian presses the trigger for RobustShell and had his digit on her palm long enough it tansfered a spark that hadn’t fully been passed on. A red surge spirals through RobustShell’s body when Starscream’s cladded down on the floor. Robustshell’s optics died down into a darker red tone.

            Megatron shook his head, as RobustShell stood upright.

            “RobustShell, stay away from him!” Megatron takes the femme away from a barely conscious Starscream. The Femme came to his chest.Megatron’s spark senses there’s not a right thing in this situation.

            “It’s not RobustShell,” The femme corrects him. She puts her long sharp claws on his chestplating then looks up towards Megatron. “StuntViel.”               

    Megatron’s optics are deeply backfired.

   Stuntviel backs away, her optics fueling oil dropllets from her obvious cheek plating. “I’m so, so, sorry.” She said, confounding herself into an emotional situation that she never wanted to be in. Megatron did not understand Stuntviel’s comments at all. “Good luck finding her again.” She looks away from Megatron attempting to not show her weak wide towards something that may not be explained at all. Not yet.   

   She takes back those feelings bottling inside her body.

   “I’m sorry, but this is my body now.”

     Megatron watched her jump out. Out from the ship in her inkblotch crystal material form.   _This time I am getting her!_ His digits clench into a perfect hardened fist. Regardless of his broken state being his vehicle mode now a abandoned outdated truck, Megatron still has the means and energy to rise up and fetch something from the impossible.

       Arrowl and her other sisters came to the hallway where a large gaping hole can be seen.

    “Where did she go?”

    Megatron growls.

    “Back there,” Megatron did not like this at all. “She’s suppressing Robustshell! I must go back for her.”   

    He starts going forward, but Mountiany stops him using her her massive arm.

   “No way.” Mountiany said, as Starcream came with the others. “Who’s this ‘she’ again?”

   Starscream can easily see what kind of predicament Megatron is in. Mountinany and her sisters are now out of Megatron's way. No longer in his way to go after the in-controlled femme. Scout on the other hand is hiding behind StoorageBait from Canocopy because he did a completely wacky-impossible dare. Some Decepticons in the room could feel a chill go down their vertebra's and scapulas.

    “StuntViel….” Megatron growls at the mention of the femme’s name. “A disgrace as a Decepticon.”

   Starscream’s optics seems relatively small.

      “W...You…had StuntViel’s shell dumped here? Starscream said, remembering why this planet is a bio-hazard in the first place. Starscream puts his servos on his helmet. He is rather horrified by what is coming back as he takes some steps back.  “Instead of burning her body  in the pits where it **belongs**!”

      Megatron shrugs.

    "The pits would have become infested by the blackness," Megatron explains to him. His teeth grit together hinting this decision was his only choice.  The Fallen had actually explained to him thoroughly how letting her bio-hazard shell be dumped into the hottest core would be a dangerous consequence. "The pits would never be use-able."

   It made him shudder to hear such truth come from The Fallen. If a Decpticon leader knew grave results that should not happen then telling the truth is terrifying. They usually told lies and were skeptical to tell the truth. As in the real deal. Starscream's left servo rubs his cheekplating sorting out that first revelation.

“She’s dead…and she using Robustshell’s shell.” Starscream repeats the scenario. “Why?”

     The femme’s all glare at him.

    Because it could be bluntly obvious.

   “I’m going after her.” Megatron announces, he is more defiant than he had been back before Robustshell and the girl had come into their lives. He is not that much of a coward anymore. He is a leader. A leader who now takes risks to do things that aren’t really likely to come out great. “And I will do it.”

            Starscream is initially against it.

            “I cannot see how you can get Robustshell back without dying.” Starscream tells Megatron, he is worried for worried for his leader as a Second in command cybertronian should be.He possessed what worry a friend should have. “A spirit bent on possessing a shell…is a dangerous thing to attempt sending the spark back to the pits.There must be two involved to send the posser back.”

            Arrowl steps forward.

            “I volunteer to help, Megatron!” Arrowl boldly said, her chance to even survive is incredibly slim.

            Her sister’s spring up remarkably fast for their age, but PlayerSwitch and other Decepticons kept them away. One half of the ship is still missing so there couldn’t be others sticking to the side. The sisters plead with Arrowl saying there could be another way. Arrowl’s left servo is strangely larger than what it is in comparison to most femme hands.

            “I need to do this, sisters, I’ve been sparked to do something like this for decades” Arrowl said, then turns towards Megatron. “We should be going before it’s impossible.”

            Megatron transforms into his cybertronian jet mode then flew off into the oil sea with Arrowl in a later air-plane model smaller than his. Megatrons model is much larger than average man-made transportation vehicles. Arrowl’s sisters are crying about her sacrifice.   **–S-S-SPLASH-** is heard as the two dived into the oil-pit. The sea is much different. As if traveling through a hallow shell it can be seen there are decomposed bodies, parts of old ships stuck in space practically un-aged. 

            “Her signature is coming from an oil cave.” Arrowl tells Megatron through comnlink, her radar is bright and clear. “So tell me, again, who’s StuntViel?”

            They are flying closer towards the mouth of this oil cave.

            “An old ‘friend' who had the right motives, but wrong intentions.” Megatron hastily flew into the caves mouth.

            Arrowl flew after him, as part of what covered her burgling left wing blade armor, flew off almost floating in mid-air within this oil ocean. The armor becomes rusty, yet there is a forever left behind gas trail that falls down to become some long lengthy rail material. From the ship we can see Starscream persuade the seven sisters to a training workout with the other mechs minus a maze.

            Our scene transfers into a cave where Stuntviel is customizing Robustshell’s body on a computer in front of a cylinder. There is some rock-cybertronian-made furniture around the room. There are helmet seen on the table marking resemblance to others from different incarnations of Transformers universes; one has a football helmet style with a black line and a jaw, A yellow helmet with two holes where horns should be and some right at the top of this helmet, a blue and gray helmet similar to Optimus, and some others.

            “I can fix this body.” StuntViel remarks, feeling the sides of her torso. “And make it so very sleek, and oh, the curves will be so tolerable!” Stuntviel does not like the stocky body shape that belonged to Robustshell. She smirks on her decision making.

            **-F-F—f-rasshll**

            StuntViel’s optics briefly deactivate then surge to life.

            “No, you won’t fix her shell!” Megatron’s bold and heavy voice did not inflict StuntViel. Another splash came from behind him. It became apparently clear that Megatron has feelings for RobustsShell and they were not able to be broken by taking her body away. He didn’t listen to a word Stuntviel had said.

            Stuntviel chuckles, turning herself towards the two‘s direction.

            “Hello, dear.” Stuntviel greets them, waving her servo slightly at the duo.. “You here to congratulate me?”

            Megatron is mad.

         "Since when do dead femme's just act like there's nothing wrong?" Arrowl said, in a way that gave off that this femme is not what Arrowl expected.She points straight at the posessed femme and earned a spat from StuntViel. Not all Decepticons did like being pointed at. Those changed widow like optics gave a Arrowl a pretty good reason. "...Nevermind."

        “No.” Megatron angerly said,not taking a liking to what changes she's done to RobustShell's body. The fury in his optics is a death sentence that most humans could want to escape. They showed _no mercy_. “The opposite.”

            Stuntviel’s smile fades into oblivion.

     “After all these stellar cycles…you still turn a blind optic on me.” StuntViel scowls at Megatron; she is refering to the Great War on Cybertron. Which Stuntviel had participated in when she had been online. Her optics are well adjusted to the height and visibility in this cavern-like room.Stuntviel presses a square button underneath a barely recognize-able stone table.

        Megatron crunches metal that had slide from the walls which initially tried to close on them.

        "Ooohhh!" Arrowl understood her intentions all completely. It made sense to her. StuntViel had wanted to impress Megatron. But Megatron was not interested in Stuntviel. She glares at Megatron. "You are making a lousy excuse to make enemies!"

         "Not at all lousy." Megatron said, in a voice that has a growl trailing it. 

  It happened fast, but  all Arrowl could see in this split-second event was Megatron use a Smokebomb making Stuntviel cough then destroy the big cylinder objects. They resembled elevators without the big cables helping them up and down. Now they became smashed. StuntViel takes out a small remote device with a big scanner sphere in the middle.

    "I can do this in a second, and make it permanent." StuntViel  remarks. "And then I can be in a real body when I have sorted many of these things out. Oh yes, you should be thanking me for the Great Wa--"

 Megatron slams Stuntviel into a wall.

         “What you did made everything a living nightmare!” Megatron sharply tells Stuntviel. His glare is furious. The least that can be said is he has had enough from Stuntviel. He prevented her from moving out from him.

            Stuntviel frowns.

            “I did not.” Stuntviel protests, “I did what you wanted—“

          Megatron crushes a small device into bits.

        "I never wanted the allspark's extra defense be used against us," Megatron opens his servo letting all the pieces fall apart. He flips over his servo letting it fall to the floor. StuntViel's optics grow in shape and widen a bit. She looks to the crushed floor and to Megatron.

       "I did what you wanted." StuntViel said, in angered voice.

      “What I wanted?” Megatron sounded as if he did not believe her. “It’s more like what you wanted. I did what the Fallen had wanted—but you, YOU made all those victories into nothing!”

            StuntViel studies his optics.

        “She’s really changed you,” Stuntviel said, shocked by her own studies. She is referring to RobustShell. “From a coward--”

            “I was never a coward!” Megatron denied,holding the femme up more. “Get out Robustshell!”

        Arrowl came to Megatron’s side as Stuntviel shook her helmet, letting what remained of tears down.

            “Huh, hired an assistant?” Stuntviel sarcastically asks, as her optics are watery. “To kill her and me?”

            Arrowl laughs.

            “No, I’m not an assistant.” Arrowl said, her arms folded behind her back. “Megatron, ready?"

           Megatron looks over his shoulder to Arrowl.

         "Yes." Megatron said, with a nod. He knew this event had been decided. The only way to get rid of a wondering soul that hadn't crossed over and had to be sent there is by doing something that wouldn't have been expected. So expected it could just startle anyone into asking why would such a thing be done to a loved one.

        Megatron punches at the chest area literately sending Stuntviel out, taking a step aside.

       A purple round ball flew into Arrowl's body.

      "I know  her secret,"  StuntViel's voice comes from Arrowl's shell. Her body is shaking as she embraces herself. "And it will **hurt** you."

     RobustShell's unconscious body lands against Megatron's chest like she is sleeping.

     No, RobustShell does not snore.

   "You know what: I don't care." Megatron tells StuntViel. "So what other secrets does she have? Robustshell  does not have anymore secrets to tell. I know them all. I can trust her. I **never** trusted you **.** " Those words were chosen selectively for StuntViel.

            Arrowl smiles, but a side of her face is dismay.

   "And unlike you..." Megatron said, in a way that indicates this is something that comes from the bottom of his spark. "If Decepticons ever became in endangered due to returning on Earth. If I loved    RobustShell...I would let her go."

     Everything StuntViel had been building for all these stellar cycles had become shattered.

     'Stop fighting me!' StuntViel screamed at Arrowl. Her mood is not in the tolerable one, She couldn't stand femmes who got in her way.Mechs getting in her way would have given different fates in her presence (Even during the war she was a opponent not to taunt) and suffered cruelty in her servos. 'what do you see in this helpless situation? Nothing just a femme who is not--'

            “A femme once told me…” Arrowl slowly spoke, feeling pain from her processor. Arrowl had interrupted the femme in thought. A shriek from her mind lashes out and she yelped. Stuntviel’s presence did not go well in this femme’s shell. Arrowl’s entire shell is shaking. “…Even a villain can be a hero in the darkest hour.”

            Megatron held the much-asleep Robustshell in his arms. He saw a big part of metal drop from Arrowl’s now revealed servo that is no longer bigger than it is supposed to be. The neon-green numbers start flipping down similar to a big countdown. She’s been planning to do something like this for quite awhile by the looks of it.

            “NOW GO.” Arrowl held a bomb attached to her left servo. “Don’t make this anymore harder as it is already!”

            Megatron rushes away from the very-much-in-pain femme.

            'Are you insane?'  Stuntviel shrieks, mad at this femme who is so headstrong and determined. She could not believe this femme, this femme held on so strong on her body just to prevent StuntViel from taking the upper hand. 'You want to die?'

            Arrowl watches the green lights ticking down: 5…4..3…2…

            “No….I’m just saving lives.”  Arrowl remembered what Starscream had told her. Her optics seems to be watery. “And it’s well worth it sending you back to the pits where you must return, missy!”

**Bab-booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom**


	46. Big Computer -The Awakening

One Decepticon inadventurely awakens the _real_ computer. It has been at least 6 months since Robustshell joined the crew. To be really accurate it's been sometime since the seven sisters joined the Decepticons.  This unwillingly Decepticon can be squarely defined to be one unlikely individual who wouldn’t consider at all. We back away to see Swerzdfright at least typing professionally in a quick manner, though not hard enough to break the keyboard he’s pounding on.

    Most Decepticons are in recharge.

        “Girl, Astronuts, yolol, and that tick tock song…” Swerzdfright mutters,keeping his optics focused on the screen. He has this determination to find out the truth behind it.  _This girl must have a name, not just the Butcherer._ “Something has to add up...”

          He grumbles something about security videos.

            The screen blinks green.

            “Ah holy scrap.” Swerzdfright cursed to himself. He looks down to the keyboard. “And  to think it’s assitent repair manager is on vacation!” Swerzdfright punches in a code into the keyboard.

            **Do you really want to activate computer programming?**

“Of course I do!” Swerzdfright shook his fist at it. "I am digging for the absolute truth."

            **Enter the code for computer, again, or be deteriorated on spot.**

Swerzdfright retypes the password, again.

            **Code has been accepted. Main HQ files have  been activated…Computer powering up…**

Swerzdfright sighs.

            “Finally...” His long flat digits rest on the keyboard.

            The screen fades to darkness. Up comes a cybertronian search browser that translates into English in visual perspective. Swerzdfright puts in the keywords, again. Digital files and folders are seen under the search bar. Everything that happened before he ever joined is available right in his reach. Everything from cybertron had been uploaded here.

      Swerzdfright smiles.

       "Ooooh," He types in the key words. "Baby, this is my lucky day."

      The screen is then covered by videos and files. He takes the time to watch all the videos. Then after watching these videos Swerzdfright  read the files. The cup in his left servo is shaking. A solar cycle where many Decepticons were offlined has it's entire event written. His gigantic, somewhat sharp digits lay still on the keyboard.

       He nearly spills a cup of energoil across the keyboard. “How could…It…has…everything they did. But it only stops after she leaves…"

            **Computer cannot find any more**

      "End search."  He sets the security system back to it's original condition.

Swerzdfright gets out from the chair.

        “At least I know…” Swerzdfright grumbles to himself, walking away from the computer. "Feels like I am forgetting something...Eh...Been a looong night."

         A digital neon-green smile is seen on the computer monitor and two big halloween pumpkin eyes.

            ______________________________________

            **….Short frightening event…**

**…..Five Megacycles later….**

Scout got on the big computer grumbling, his optics squarely shift towards the big almost broken keyboard. He sighs. “Keyboard…broken in this rate?” He leans back in his spiraling seat apparently irritated by how his day is going. “First, Kenowhat’shisname made me search for an apparent not missing jeterrate,”

The Computer has unhooked cables and wires that are moving around this huge seat.

            “Computers can have minds of their own,” An unknown gendered Decepticon comments, a holographic visor down over their rather un-see-able faceplate. Their armor is a small tank merged to have been part of a machine gun by a large trigger seen on their left fore-arm.

            Scout taps his helmet on the keyboard.

            “Not possible.” Scout groans, covering  the side of his helmet on old key. He didn’t find it worth anything to ever consider possible.  “And then, I get an assignment on a broken-scrap-old computer,” Scout complains even more. “That can’t work right without falling apart!”

            Two cables shot into his occipital bone then into his processor;

            _One minute Scout’s visual was seeing the screen, next minute it had been changed to a very quick and odd paced situation. Well, in reality it is fast-paced not odd. At  first he felt something hitting something with their forehead, then it broke, and the physical effect of sliding down from a from texture came into play. Next, he feels like the experience had fallen over a ledge._

_Who then landed on something similar to a bush. The scenery changed dramatically after two figures looked on to see whoever experienced this was okay. Scout can hear a fearful scream as lights were zipping across his perspective. He can feel fear for this event. **Oh my unicron. What is happening?** Scout’s adrenaline speeds up beating his spark. _

_“I’M OKAY, I’M OKAY, I’M OKAY!”_

_What is going on? Scout thought, struggling to understand what he is seeing. He saw hands waving in the air being smaller than an expected.Why don’t they understand what’s being said? Scout can understand this frightened individual in English better than he understood most humans. So many mixed emotions were going down this scenario as three other figures are seen wearing light blue-green mask covers._

_A toy bear is put in perspective when something covers whoever is experiencing this terrifying event. It made it even more overwhelming instead of being reassured this is a friendly child comfort object. Scout, he too began screaming, now saw fear in a complete different view. His spark rate increased so did rate of sweating oil from his leaky sensor pits. **Can they not see the obvious? They are scaring this individual!** Scout did not feel  internal pain from this individual. _

_Who’s being terrified by the hospitality._

_“I’M OKAY, I’M OKAY,  I’M OKAY!”_

_A gas mouth cover is put on the experiancee’s mouth as this circlure white light is seen from afar in the shape of a dryer’s interior. He saw fog. What is this? Scout’s mind begins to wonder off whose memory he had been shown.Scout is fleeting shown a frightened four year old, a child. It was as if he and the child had shared a long-dark-distant stare that carried onwards for fourty-six seconds. The Childs eyes came to a close during the time to have been speaking in some other language. Other than English; as in Japanese or Chinese speaking the ‘I’M OKAY’ exclamination._

In a snap that reality is gone.

            Scout is at the corner of the room where several Decepticons had taken the liberty to break all the wires that fixed into him. Scout is trembling and sweating oil. He could not speak at this time as they ask, “What did the computer show you?”. “Are you okay?”, “Scout, stop acting like you saw a Screamer."

            “T-t-the…computer…it’s alive!” Scout stutters, being helped up by a few Decepticons.He stumples back landing squarely back on the floor, and points at the computer once more using his index digit.  He gulps.

           The Decepticons around him laugh it off.

       "How can a computer be alive?" One of them ask. "It probably went crazy that's all."

       "You are funny, Scout." Another Decepicon being shorter than Scout told him as he slaps his knees.  "Cut yourself some slack."

      Scout stared at them.

    "It's...real." He said again. Scout is more than horrified about what he saw. The computer is developing a conscious.

      ------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------

  Scout is in a group with his unsorted -- some of which are not-likely to be named—friends towards this gigantic living computer. There’s something about their expression that tells it’s not a good time to be in this very room. The monitor glows ever-so-slightly as did the keyboard.  PlayerSwitch is among these Decepticons.

    "Geee, Scout." Playerswitch said,his spanish accent is perhaps obivoious to everyone. "You got some ghost  in here?"

     Scout shook his head.

   "No." Scout said, his optics are full of fear.  He gulps while shaking standing before the computer.

   The mechs exchange concerned looks.

   "If this turns out to be our worst late-night time ever," Playeswitch grunts, then uses his trademark slang. "I will come after you"

    Scout rubs the back of his neck, laughing shyly.

   "Well.."  Cucomber, A Decepticon with a mechete attached to his right scapula and Clerical, commented. He still has the strength to go out and kill nasty organics. "Better be worth our time not slugging some Orcs!"

   Cucomber clicks the trigger to his machete.

    A large force-field prevents the bullets from striking the screen.

  **Tsk tsk tsk**

"I told you so!" Scout waves his left servo. "It is alive! **"**

**Very wimpy of you...to attempt  destroying your most presidented AI.**

"Tt-t-hat cannot be possible," PlayerSwitch stutters, holding his weapon like a precious lifesaver. He is gaping at the computer screen with a creppy green, digital generated face.

      **I am possible--Ohhh I see what you know....Nasty secret you have there.**

The mechs share unsure looks,not really understanding  the Big Computer.

     **An old Seeker, well..Cucomber,**

  "How can it know my name?" Cucomber's old, somewhat rusty armor is starting to become loose.

  Cucomber is younger than Jetfire (Pretty obvious by his voice and how well he's aged) by two million years.

     **I know everyone's names.**

Scout's optics rotate and make off steam which is slightly apparent

   "Run!" PlayerSwitch shouts, running away with Scout's other so called 'friends'.

    Scout stood his place, as Cucomber rushes on by.

   'I do not trust something that we use every solar cycle.' Scout shoots at the cables using a laser blaster.

   **Then  we have a hostage situation.**

  Scout stands there stunned and speechless,as gigantic cables forced him on the wall beside the computer frame. He can see the computer create it's own face. It's the face that can scare a demon right off it's tyranny inflicting terror and pain onto humans.This face can dispel Megatron from opposing it.  Scout wiggles  attempting to get himself free.

     **You want to die? Struggle only makes you get squeezed.**

 The ship lands on it's side on a desert like planet. Creature are similar to earth organics roam on it's ground.  However they look wild and parts of them bare metal and some do not have feathers. Decepticons, who were not near the computer room, were thrown off guard. And Megatron didn't  expect this landing. It was quite impromptu among the Decepticons.

   A cable crawls into Scout's helmet and struck some part of his processor.

  Scout went temporally limp.

 The doors to the computer room slams shut.

   "Hey!" Cucomber skids to a sudden halt.

   **You old Seeker...I should have offlined you when I had the chance....**

  Cucomber gets a frown on his nearly wrinkly, rugged old faceplate followed by a growl.

  "Can't be offlined, yet." Cucomber transforms into is two-wheeled only version of a motorcycle without a front wheel. The armor seems to be directly suited for jets--as there is a rocket blaster hooked to the back--and an engine that hadn't been used so often. He knew an exit in this unkept room. Not a computer could get him down. He would go down in combat rather than in a ship.

    He kicked his engine on and drove through the wall.

   Cucomber literately disappeared through the wall.

 Everything that is used to activate the doors are given to the computer's control even the passwords have been reset. No one knows the passwords to the computer or the systems. Now this Computer has complete control over the ship including security systems. Decepticon rooms locked down with a couple still in recharge.

   _                        _                                     _                                               _  
 **...A few hours pass...**

     "There is something off about this." Megatron said out loud,  walking down the stairs.

    The scenery is deserted with many skeletons,that once belonged to living organisms,sprawled around.

     'Thank uunicron far-distance calls went out! I never thought that call from Earth would end," Starscream adds, being really happy this entire scenario is in motion. "It was another one of those 'Can you help out please' kind."

       "What calls?"  Agel snaps out her bored-state.

     RobustShell looks uneasy; she knew what those calls really are.

     "Your mother." Megatron makes a snarky comment toward Agel.

     "What is a _mother_?..." Agel repeats, actually confused about the word. She scratches her helmet.

     The Decepticons are in a pickle about explaining family units.

      "The kind that brings you into this world," Starscream bluntly explains. "You refer to each other as sisters. But, you do not have a good clue what the term "mother" means?" The seeker notices some of the femme's are not in the crowd except for Agel,WardSprint,DC, and Mountiany.

       Megatron and RobustShell share a giggle.

        The other sisters have been eerily quiet ever since Arrowl's death.

     "No." The four femme's reply, at once.

      A mech came rolling down from the long wide platform. He stops right behind WardSprint's heel.  Wardsprint looks over her shoulder to see a dead, lifeless Decepticon with a horrified opened mouth. WardSprint struggles to speak. What is coming out her mouth are squeaks like a kitten. The mechs and femme's  look over their shoulders to see his badly wrecked up shell.

    There are holes all over the mech's body. Indents that were suitable for cables are all over his neck.  His legs are crippled beyond repair (really flattened, exception is  the bumps in the armor) or be replaced. Energon that had been running through his body is smeared on the platform. However his wounds d not show a trace of any liquid. His symbol has a scar right across it       

      "That..that...that was Twister." Canocopy shook his helmet, trying to make himself believe what he just saw hadn't happened.

       "Who could have done this?" Megatron asks, out loud. "It's not as if it's hunting season."

      The femme's glare at Megatron.

     "I didn't do it." WardSprint denies right away,shaking her servo in front herself. "I knew him. But I hadn't done it."

        RobustShell presses a button on Twister's forehelm.

    "He'll tell us who had done this." RobustShell ztood up, as a holographic diamond shaped object floated from his forehelmet connected to a thin blue line. "Just watch."

     The diamond shaped object dispersed and became a wide screen.

      _"HEY!" Twister is heard. "WHO TURNED OFF MY **CALL OF DUTY: GHOST**!"_

      Starscream rubs his chin plating.

       "I would have heard him yell." Starscream claims. "Those walls are not sound proof."

     "Apparently they are." Megatron turns his attention back to the hologram.

      _A panel on the wall changes from it's simple size to a wide television screen from 2014._

_**I did. I am the computer and I control the ship. Do you have any thing to...**_

_"I can twist your writing into pieces if you do not turn my game back on."_

_**You must be joking. You are a gamer. Not a fighter.**_

_"There's a reason why they call me 'Twister the maniac'." The Decepticon said, with a intimidating growl. He has been playing the game about 2 months straight. He really got into the game by  making remarks at the screen and lashing his fury out whenever his character got killed. He was fond of this 'german sheperd dog' and didn't want to end his game with the animal dead._

_He restarted the game mid-way four days ago and has actually gotten to the near completion point._

_**You are tempermental.**_

_PlayerSwitch drove on by the soon-to-be-grizzily scene._

_"THE SHIP IS BEING TAKEN OVER!" Playerswitch cried out, his vehicle mode reflects light from the windows. "ESCAAPPPEEE!"_

_Playerswitch left dirt and some dust balls._

__ _"Wrong move." Twister rips off the panel. "Disconnecting entire room in one move: Sore loser."_

_Twister yanks out wires from the panel. Those wires turned on against him. They basically killed him in the worst way possible by squeezing his chest plating and sending a death-kill virus into his body via hooked into his neck. Longer, flat sized cables crushes his legs riddling him a less chance of moving to escape. If Twister ever moved he would surely get squashed....and his optics lost life._

   RobustShell held Megatron's large servo,apparently scared by what this intelligent computer had done. Megatron did not show any sign of annoyance towards this move. But he is deeply disturbed to the shell's condition. Starscream is in the other Decepticons way preventing them from even seeing this moment.

  "Megatron," RobustShell said in a low voice, her voice sounds as scared anyone can get. Never mind the knowledge she knew unlike many Decepticons abroad this ship.The Decepticons who are merely trapped in it. "There's another thing I forgot to tell you. I watched this show called Generation 1 and...you transformed into a gun."

  Megatron and Starscream share a laugh, amused at this depiction of him.

  The other Decepticons did not get it, but Megatron surely did understand.

     Starscream, on the other hand, had known that girl with a plant name tell him about...franchises.

    "Maybe, I will make some adjustments to my weapon systems." Megatron jokingly comments, doing something that is out of the ordinary. But it is relieving the tension in the atmosphere. "Just not in this age."

      "Kenobi-whats-your-name," Starscream begins, failing on saying the right name.

      "It's **Canocopy**!" Canocopy stresses his name. "One simple word: Canoe. Copy."

     "Where is PlayerSwitch?" Starscream asks Canocopy, ignoring how he persisted on his own name.

       Canocopy looks at him, dumbfounded.

     "How would I know." Canocopy folds his arms, his Austriallian accent is purposely evident. He didn't ask. It's implied he didn't know at all. "He hangs around Deframe most the time."

         A not-so-catchy version of a bicycle-motorcy8cle came through the ship then made round skid marks on the ground.

      "Cucomber," Megatron is surprised to see an nearly rusty, but still working seeker in his transportation mode. He didn't often see him in this. It came as a rare moment. Most seekers didn't transform into their vehicle modes otherwise they would sort of  'die' in-mode and need to be stirred awake by a fragment.

        The Motorcycle transforms into Cucomber.

     "Surprised, ey?" Cucomber laughs, tapping his knee pads. His optics nearly glint. But then he noticed the other Decepticons in a rather small group. _It has been that long?_ Cucomber shook his helm _. Pheeshaaah. Time does fly by quickly in invisibility mode._ "That machine is insane. INSANE, I tell you!"

         WardSprint looks towards the wide open doorway into the ship.

     "So..." WardSprint starts, turning her direction towards the entrance. "This means the others are stuck onboard..."

     RobustShell looks towards the doorway. Her optic show  RobustShell is making a rather difficult decision...

 


	47. Big computer -Life is not a game

"We believe our problems can be fixed by using technology, but. in reality there are some sacrifices that are meant to be done. As a wise individual had once said " _Life is not a game, but,gambling is...Gambling lives and on chances,"_ which hurt more then it was meant to be," -Quote of the chapter.

      It seemed as though he had been stuck frozen in a time-loop for enternity.

       Playerswitch cursed to himself, as he got to a dead end. He is in vehicle mode. The shining car hood rattles as the engine underneath revves up.We can see the wheek inside the vehicle has pink, leather covering. Two red dice hang from the rearview mirror inbetween the driver side and passenger side. The Decepticon symbol is on the driver wheel.

   "Drat that freaking computer!" Playerswitch complains out loud.

    The gas from his exhaust pipe comes out in the form of smoke.

**Clac-klacedy-clack**

"Who's there?" PlayerSwitch's car lights beam on,slightly turning himself left towards the source.

   "Just me." Deframe's femilar voice sounds close.  "I'm hiding."

    "Then...Uh..."  PlayerSwitch transforms into his robot mode. His parts moved,unfolded, and retracted. He takes a few steps forward. He aims his car lights at the cieling."What did I hear?"

      Deframe is latched on the cieling digging all his digits into the structure.

    "Me..." Deframe shyly said. 

     PlayerSwitch covers his mouth, being the first to know laughing at Deframe is not a good idea, pratically covering the sight of him laughing.

    "And my teeth jittering together."  Deframe adds. He is a full made coward.

    Playerswitch uncovers his mouth.

    "Dude." Playerswitch said, shaking his index digit back and forth. "Let go of the cieling."

      A small, little "Why?" comes back from Deframe.

   PlayerSwitch takes out two energy blasters on silent mode. He aims both at Deframe's servos.

    "Player.." Deframe gets a little ancy hearing nothing from Playerswitch. "What are you--"

    Four blasts struck Deframe's servos each painful than the last. Deframe lets go of the cieling and fell down like a bird shot by a hunter. His yelp is loud as a girls. Deframe lands sqaurely on his face. PlayerSwitch, is the mech who reads dirty comics online, lowers down his energy blasters.

    "The computer turned off the lights." PlayerSwitch puts his energy blaster away.

          **You don't say**

"...Plauurrrr!"Deframe pouts, getting right up. "You shouldn't have shot me down."

   Playerswitch grunts.

   "He could  have offlined you by electrocution." PlayerSwitch takes out his energy blasters.

           **Do you want to live?**

   Deframe and PlayerSwitch exchange glances.

      "I...I am a Decepticon." Deframe said, pointing out the obvious. "Decepticons do not make treatys with their own ships."

     "Another question," PlayerSwitch asks,tapping his digits together. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

           **Computers with AI's do not have genders.**

    Deframe scratches below his lip.

**I am not a ship.**

      PlayerSwitch kept back some laughter, ressiting the dirty thought of 'A ship'.

    "Um...The Little Toaster that could." Deframe rubs his jaw plating. He seemingly and blissfully ignores PlayerSwitch's chuckling. "You are an AI. AI's do have their own genders. So, if you claim not to have a gender as Most Ai's do have genders...Then what are you? Are you a software that is operating by commands--"

       The floor underneath Deframe suddenly popped up and made him flip over landing on his back.

   Playerswitch frowns.

    "You don't like being told on." PlayerSwitch taps his index digit on the palm of his servo.

     **Those are lies!**

    "But..." Playerswitch looks down towards the floor waving both servos like a piano instructor. "You are a computer, how can you control the entire ship without being part of it?" PlayerSwitch's spanish accent comes through his voice. Nobody has a real clue how he got onlined. But he knew 100% of his origin and no-one should know.

      PlayerSwitch hesitates.

     "Unless..." He looks up towards he camera. We see through the blue screen of this camera that is not showing this camera. "You _are_ the ship."

    The floor beneath the duo gave out.

   "AHHH!"

    The two mechs fell into the basement. A cloud of smoke sarrounds the two Decepticons almost like a fog in a misty maze.  There is some coyghing heard coming from both Decepticons. Machinery sounds is prominent around these mechs. Their gigantic servos act as large treebranches providing shed to the most disgusting floor. Objects from the upper floor landed on the mechs. Deframe and Playerswitch groan.

       Playerswitch coughs.

Deframe groans.

"So dusty." Deframe complains, getting up. He dusts himself off.  Deframe looks at his servos.  "Eww , and dirty!"

    "Deframe!" Playerswitch said, . "Great. Just great. we are in the basement!"

     Deframe shot him a look.

   "I am not the one who made a _Captain obvious_ remark!" Deframe chided Playerswitch. He notices a large cybertronian twig dug into his leg.

      Deframe wiggles his leg, quickly.

      Playerswitch looks around the room ignoring his friend's rather odd behavior.

      "Why would 'it' ditch us here?" PlayerSwitch asks, slighltly shifting himself left.

      Deframe shrugs.

     "Perhaps to save us off for a slow, and painful death." Deframe visibily shudders, rubbing his shoulders. "With... **GERMS!** "

       Playerswitch paces back and forth, making a circulure motion on the side of his helm.

         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

     RobustShell had persuaded Megatron to let her go back into the ship. Just to savage what hope she could get shutting down the computer and replace it. She would have to eliminate the entire computer's faulty wiring, the programs, the system files, and everything keeping it connected to the ship. The sisters followed RobustShell in their Vehicle modes.

      "Are we getting close?" ArialSpace asks, sounding slightly scared from her vehicle mode.

       "Not yet," Mountainy reports back through her comnlink.

      "And everyone apparently forgets  me." A Cybertronian dark green car is behind Mountainy. That's CliffClicker.

          **Who dares drive through my halls!**

   "Girls," RobustShell speaks through their comnlink. "He's locked on us."

        **Oh. It's you.**

            The femmes then speed up.

    "Not your hall!" Agel loudly declares. "It's the mirror hall!"

    A mirror retracts from the lid of Agel's disguise which then blinds the cameras.

        **You gigantic brats!**

     Laser blasts are seen coming from the cieling aim directly at the femmes, all of which attempt driving out the shooting-range except for a few sisters. One by one the Computer's handy-dandy laser blasters offline the first five or four femme's. They really didn't stand a chance against a computer that controls the entire ship.

    Agel is the first to go.

     "Shoot the blasters!" ArialSpace yells, dodging the quick-well paced blast.

      "Mountainy, get me in the shooting range," Agel tells her sister. "I want to make it less easier."

    "If you get killed on me," Mountainy grumbless. "There must be room for two of us," 

    "So you can whack my helm." Agel said, delighted to hear Mountainy make a threat.

    Mountainy's  back section of two wheels skid as the slipperyness on the floor made her loose some balancce. The other two wheel sets help Mountainy's Fuchs 1A8 go back into a straight drive. The middle section of her vehicle mode has wheels to help in changing direction. Agel shoots off into the cieling.

C-b-lqioz

   "Girls." RobustShell's voice comes through. "Do not overdue this!"

-b-b-LAST

  Five individual energy-engulfed shots struck Agel. She tumbles off Mountainy schreeching in cybertronian that wouldn't be understand. It is a different type of cybertronian. Agel's shoulder flies off as the last two strikes pierce through her chest. A big, gaping hole is seen in her chest. There's not an area for a sparkchamber to exist.  It's been completely destroyed.

     "AGEL!" ArialSpace shrieks as Agel's lifeless shell lands on the floor.

      **Think you can defeat me?**

     ArialSpace pulls on her gas, speeding ahead her sisters and RobustShell.

   "Space!" Mountainy and RobustShell shout after ArialSpace.

    Their plan didn't require others sacrificing their sparks or going out to avenge. Nothing that happens next was not expected to happen

   "RobustShell,make this worth our sparks!" ArialSpace shouts off, as DC follows close behind her.

     RobustShell knows how to shut the computer down; She has used it many times before.

    No one thinks when they are fighting, it's fact. You cannot plan moves ahead of time unless you are Sherlock Holmes. The Sherlock Holmes from the american movie starring Robert Downy Jr.  A gigantic arm slides down from the cieling then big, wide axe like weapons appeared from the sides of cabinet shaped clubs. These weapons are dangerous and can be utterly terrifying when used for flogging.

         Romans did it. So did the Italians.

       So why not now?

         The sisters lost  a few of their own in circumstances that should not be told.

        "DRIVE!" Marvelspec shouts, as they drove into high speed.

     CliffClicker  is close to the group. But their speeding was by far too fast  for clifclicker. The ground trembles and moves somewhat splitting apart. The femme's ahead Clifflicker change their direction to a different hallway protecting RobustShell like the Presidents security team. They zip and zoom across the sliding floor strongly similar to puzzle pieces. Wide, flat walls start slide down the remaining hallways. The sisters and RobustShell skid through a hallway before it became unexessable.

    Except for Cliffclicker.

    "Mount, Marvel,Ward!" Cliffclicker shouts off her sisters nicknames. "Wait up!"

     She drove into the wrong hall.

    The doors slid behind Cliflclicker as her wheels begin burning and made electrical sparks.

    **Why need sisters, when you have a brilliant chance of death?**

Cliffclicker's entire processor clicks: _Oh slag, I'm doomed._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 MarvelSpec comes to a screeching halt. They had entered a part of the ship where technology has not been integrated. One would think a spaceship has systems to control the lights, doors, and cameras everywhere.  There are holes in the walls that look incomplete and empty. They then transform into their robot modes.

            “This…Computer won’t find us here.” WardSprint said, panting as she has both servos on her knees.

            RobustShell takes out a big datapad, her optics focus on an image.

            “Where is Cliffclicker?..” MarvelSpec asks, pretty worried as she looks in both directions.

            Wardsprint lifts her helm up at the mention of Cliffclicker.

 Mountainy   looks down to the radar attached to her right forearm.

            “She’s in a different hallway.” Mountainy said, but then  she noticed Cliffclicker’s energy signature is blinking.

            WardSprint and MarvelSpec come to Mountainy’s side.

            “Why is her energy signature blinking?” MarvelSpec asks.

            Mountainy is unable to speak. RobustShell looks up from her datapad.

            “It means she has a weak energy signature.” Robustshell said, in a matter of fact tone.

            The sisters return their optics  on the blinking signature        

            “She’s sick?” WardSprint tilts her helm.

            “No.” RobustShell shakes her helm. _Not all the sisters learned about energy signatures on the radar,_ she motions to Mountainy. “Mountainy knows.”

            “What is happening to Cliffclicker, Mountainy?” MarvelSpec questions her rather tall sister.

            Mountainy’s optics briefly power down, then return to their usual red theme.

            “Clicker is dying.” Mountainy tells her two sisters.

            MarvelSpec is about to zip to the door but Mountainy stopped her.

            “We must stop it!” MarvelSpec tries breaking out Mountainy’s grip.

            WardSprint is standing still. But her optics is focused on the energy signature.

            “Marvel,” Mountainy said, grabbing both of MarvelSpec’s shoulders in a hard grip. “Clifflclicker wouldn’t—“  
           

            “Precious time is ticking away!” MarvelSpec snaps. “And we are letting one of our own skilled Ninja-femme’s DIE.”

            Cliffclicker’s energy signature is becoming smaller and smaller.

            “You do not have a chance.” RobustShell spoke up.

            MarvelSpec’s attention is then turned towards RobustShell. Her fury is erupting. Everything that had happened before the computer’s awakening just clicked. The things that were quite recent. It clicked for a wrath to be released. 

“And you treat life as a game!"  MarvelSpec lashes out at RobustShell. “

       "Life is not a game..." RobustShell said, briefly offlining her optics. "And I understand this."

       RobustShell looks towards Mountainy, with a face of dread. WardSprint saw her sister’s energy signature disappear on the radar.

    "Do you understand?" Robustshell asks, her voice full of authority

 “She’s...gone.” Marvelspec had seen CliffClicker’s energy signature fade from screen.

      Mountainy lets go of MarvelSpec.

  “You **do not understand** a thing about it!” MarvelSpec grabs the datapad.  She is very upset. “I can break into the machine and get this monster offline. Unlike you who just stand around  and goes by without being noticed! I _KNOW_ what who you really are.”

            MarvelSpec marches off down the other hallway, while WardSpprint went after her.

           

       "Now…we lost many on this trip,"  Mountainy shifts towards RobustShell.        "This isn't the first time you have opposed an AI." This gigantic femme wasn’t asking. She is simply stating what is apparently obvious. Not everything could be hidden from Decepticons.

Robustshell’s mood and her reactions  towards this computer at the beginning tattle-tailed on h

       RobustShell clears her throat.

     "Not the first time." RobustShell said, followed by a sigh. She clenches her servos.

      A smirk forms on Mountainy’s faceplate.

            “Go on.” Mountainy beckonded her. “Tell me if this..AI is from somewhere,”

            RobustShell flexes her digits.

    "It is the same AI from Cybertron.” She broke. “It…well...um tried killing Megatron last time.”

    Mountainy can feel her jaw drop.

     “It’s from Cybertron?” MOuntainy repeats, nearly squealing. “CYBERTRON IS ALIVE?!”

            Robustshell paces back and forth.

            “No.” RobustShell said. “It was being kept on check by this AI thing Soundwave had  informed me about—yes I don’t know if he speaks or not, he just replies using texts—this thing I supposedly had...”

            RobustShell rubs the side of her helmet.

            “It’s been so long—“ She nearly froze, seeing something something in the corner when there was not. Robustshell takes a sigh, reassuring herself t’s only her imagination. “The weakness to it…We so need Soundwave for this.”

            Mountainy put s her jaw back up.

            “Who is this….Wave?”

            RobustShell smiles, pleased to hear a fandom in-joke.  

            “Depends on which one you are talking about.” RobustShell tells her, cracking up on Sound’s last name being referred to. “There are two waves in this Faction; Soundwave and Shockwave.” RobustShell takes a different direction than what MarvelSpec had taken with WardSprint.

            Mountainy follows her.

            “What are the differences between them?”

            RobustShell laughs.

            “In Transformers Animated (Megatron referred it to me), Soundwave was created by Megatron. Isaac Sumdac gave Soundwave to his daughter Sari Sumdac for her 8th or 9th birthday (Without knowing this) as a boombox.” RobustShell rattles off. “Shockwave, in Transformers Animated, is able to change his appearance and has one optic.  Our Soundwave is able to hack into ANYTHING. Shockwave on the other hand…He owns a pet worm named Driller.”

            A large, loose metal shaped (similar to a booby trap) is sticking almost to the hall right across from them.

            “He has a worm?...” Mountainy said in disgust. “Ewww.’

            RobustShell laughs.

            “No,” RobusttShell began explaining, shaking her helm. “It’s a cybertronian killing machine that was used in the Great War…One of many.”

RobustShell shows her a hologram of the Great War. It’s something that Megatron had saved in the vaults. The first time she was using holograms was....It ended up into a prank basically. A very and really long time ago where most Decepticons did not really like her. Things may have changed over a long cycle. She activates it by pressing the underside. 

Mountiany gawks at the hologram.

“It..it..” She couldn’t speak correctly.

“Looks as though it’s actually happening…” RobustShell finishes for her. “That’s how it felt when he showed it to me.””

            -s-s-nap

            “BOOBY Trap!” RobustShell shouts, pointing at the oncoming metal piece. She couldn’t move.

Mountiany picks up Robustshell, then dodged the gigantic metal piece.

            “Why did you shield me?” Robustshell asks Mountainy, being quite shaky in her arm.

            Mountiany puts down Robustshell.

            “My sister sacrificed herself to save you from being surprised by a dead decepticon,” Mountiany explains to her.She then gets a blank expression from RobustShell. “You don’t remember…which is good for one thing.”

            Robustshell looks down.

        “It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Robustshell regretfully said. She sighs, lowering her helmet down to her servos.

            She did remember, but not after what happened after Posessed Starscream encountered her and a knocked out Megatron.

            “What is?” Mountiany asks, lifting a big metal flat floor-title up in defense.

      “Decepticons…dying because of me!” Robustshell covers her face, weeping.“Ii-i-i-i-I didn’t want it to happen again.”

      Mountiany’s optics almost click.

        “Are you?...” Mountiany asks, but is interrupted by Robustshell.

           Robustshell waves her servo.

      “Don’t you say that,” Robustshell wipes an oil tear looking up to Mountiany. She sniffles. “I’ve been hearing human voices…I saw a human back there.” Robustshell points to the corner of the hallway. Her optics almost glows white when she saw something that wasn't there. It worries Mountainy to see her this way.

     "You must be delusional!"

     It wasn't quite usual to see her acting this way.

     "I wish I were." RobustShell replied, looking down to her knee armor. "Then my entire presence here feels like a cliché story."

     SLAP.

   "I hate Cyber-Wasps." Mountainy complains, earning a giggle from RobustShell.

   “You love destruction." RobustShell notes. Mountiany has a cybertronian bug crushed in apparently a machine radio module part of her massive servo.  "And very loyal to your sisters.”

  Mountiany rubs her cervical.

    “I don’t see how this connects to you.” Mouuntainy looks down towards RobustShell

   Robustshell laughs.

    “It’s not meant to be, little girl.” Robustshell used the words of an adult, not of a younger cybertronian.It made a marking point as her time branded as a Decepticon.  RobustShell's words are perhaps a little bit stronger than when she joined. “A bulkhead-Lugnut individual squashed into one cybertronian…you would gain quite a following in time.”

   Mountiany's fore-head armor crinkled together.

   "Boy, you must be really unlucky."

    RobustShell shares a weak smile towards Mountainy.

“Yes…I am unlucky.” RobustShell shook her helm. “Now…We should get to the basement. There’s a cord down there keeping The Big Computer online.”     

       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…28 minutes pass…

Deframe looks around. “Uh…Player?” He didn’t see the mech who did not go away silently. The room feels creepy. The kind of creepiness where there is horror and you know something is going to be happening. He hears metal make their eerily cracking sound. His fear is not that easy to be played on but whoever is doing this is doing one hell of a job.

“Player, stop it—“ Deframe turns around, then he shrieks seeing who it is. “AHHH!”

Deframe takes several feet back.

“Oh my unicron. Oh my unicron. Oh my unicron.” Deframe repeats, over and over again.

He can see small, spider creatures with glowing parts and legs coming towards him.

“Ah slag. They are gonna zombie-computerfy me.”

 

Our scene briefly transitions to the desert like planet, where the Decepticons are hiding out in a big rocky cave. It’s actually most of them who are in it. Some of the Decepticons are out there making complete chaos among the planet’s residents. And could be very much causing destruction. Megatron did not have any interest on this planet. Not even the slightest.

            “Megatron, tell me,” Starscream starts, “How can RobustShell lead a bunch of femmes?”

            Megatron shares a glance towards Starscream.

            “I trust her.”

            Starscream gets really quizzical as Morgile and Flipstick are ambushing some ‘undeveloped’ inhabitants.

            “You…trust her?” Starscream asks him.  _He trusts her? I thought they broke up._ He raises two digits from his servos. He points them at Megatron like he is shooting two guns at once. “Or you looooveee her.”

            Megatron snaps Starscream’s left servo in half.

            “OW!” Starscream yelps, taking back his left leaking servo.

            “I _trust_ her.” Megatron repeats, with a grumble. His words meant something else. He trusts her in a deeper way. His optics turns their direction down to a handle device. He has been holding on to it for a long time.  “Nothing more.”

            Starscream takes the pain to repair his own servo.

            Megatron taps his audio (He wore his dark gray cloak because of the dust falling down).

            “Megatron to RobustShell, have you gotten further?”

            There is a sizzle on the other end.

            “Oh for Pete’s sake; I must have forgotten something.” Megatron complains, he rubs his still-complete forehead. He had been given numerous ‘proof’ something is wrong with RobustShell. But he could not come to terms with this: That she was pregnant.

 The hatchling’s energy signature had been blinking off and on the screen. 

“Megatron to I—RobustShell.” He corrects himself, earning a quick look from Starscream.

Cucomber is making sculptures on the wall.

“…Mountaiiinny that is not the right part—“ RobustShell is heard over his comnlink.

Megatron sighs in relief, glad to hear her voice.

            “Megatron, we’ve…kind of landed...Um…” RobustShell’s weary voice came through. “There’s a smallllllllll problem.”

“How small?” Megatron asks, with the best ‘calm’ voice he could use.

One does not make the informer worry about threats.

“The size of your—…Um, Megs—“

Cucomber chuckles as he hears this

“And the lady calls you megs, Nice trust there.” Cucomber bravely points out. He has a good laugh over it.

         Megatron gives Cucomber an intimidating glare.  
           

“I can easily have you killed for that,” Megatron sneers. “Worse than Starscream’s wimpy servo, Now…RobustShell--”

 “Houston, we have a problem.” RobustShell interrupts Megtron.

Megatron could not understand this.

            “If you have a problem, go fix it!” Megatron told her.

            Cucomber makes a few more touches on his sculpture, humming to himself.

“Megs,.”

“WHAT!”

“Remember The Journey To The Centre of Cybertron?” RobustShelll asks.

Megatron has some hesitation, recalling all the Decepticons had gone through.

“Yes.” Megatron said, tapping his claw-like digits on the floor.. “What does it have to do…”

 How could he have forgotten nearly being killed by Cybertron’s programming?

“The centre’s programming.”

Megatron rolled his optics, leaning on a close by boulder beside him as he complains about interns. He may not be an open book or a good guy, but he did have the spark for his home planet. If anything else got in his way then it wouldn’t be so pretty what may happen next. He may look ugly with this impaired helm. But, the cloak just prevents anything small get into his wound.

 “You…Um…kind of downloaded it into the ship.” RobustShell said, almost shyly. “It’s _baaack_!”

The line went dead.

“You must be joking.” Megatron said, as Starscream is tidying up some more wires to his digits.

He didn’t get a response.

“RobustShell?...”  Megatron is slightly puzzled by this, ending the call at once.   _You can trust her on this._ Megatron tells himself, taking a big breath. _She did it once, she can do it again. Nothing can make her give up on one thing._

Starscream raises an optic ridge.

“She hung up on you?” Starscream asks, looking curious as ever.

Megatron folded his arms on top his chest.

“No.” Megatron denies, shaking his helm. “I did it first."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

              Mountiany and RobustShell were cornered by two-zombie like cybertronians. RobustShell covers her stomach in fear. Mountainy just takes out a big malice-styled wrecking ball. RobustShell gasps at the weapon. She simply could not believe Mountainy just pulled a Bulkhead.

            “What are these guys?” Moutainy asks as she prepares to defend herself.

            RobustShell looks forwards, squinting her eyes at them.

            “It’s…” RobustShell recognizes certain features of these individuals. “Deframe and PlayerSwitch!”

            The computer-zombies groan and try clawing at them.

            “Don’t attack them, Mountainy,” RobustShell puts her servo on her hand.

            Mountainy’s optics look down, right towards the shorter femme.

            “Why?” Mountainy questions her.

            RobustShell shook her helm.

            “I have a feeling in my gut…” RobustShell faces towards the zombiefied computer Decepticons. “Bring me _your_ leader!”

            Mountainy has this dumbfounded face.

            RobustShell looks over her shoulder, with a smile.

            “I have always wanted to say that.” RobustShell said, as the ground above shook.

Mountany grabs her friend to keep her standing upright.

“He’s a’coming.” The Zombiefied Computer Deframe said, in a different voice. He now sounded similar to the villain who became this snake in a GI-Joe cartoon movie. 

Cables and wires helped down a figure.

“…Scout?” RobustShell is startled, she moves her arm towards him and spread out her digits slightly. “Why is there a paranoid extra Hitler dude leading?”

            Scout’s optics power on.

            “You have not changed, at all. I am the AI.” He spoke in a voice that didn’t belong to him. “We met before, shorty. The Crazy chick that could be given a thousand names while still be feared for it; the girl who gloated!”

            RobustShell is shaking, but she gulps it down.

            “…You do know you sound insane, right?” RobustShell asks him. “Because I’ve been on here for…several months. Not a year. Not close to that. We visited you before leaving Cybertron, You must be mistaken. I am a Rookie. You got the wrong gal, dude!”

            Mountainy is holding her weapon, prepared for the worst.

            “Are you stalling the enemy for Ward?” Mountainy asks RobustShell.

            “No she isn’t.”  The AI said, gaining a smile on Scout’s wrapped face. “I have them.”

            The AI snaps his digits and the wall unfolded to reveal the two surviving sisters.

            “Ward!” Mountainy takes a step forward. “Marvel!”

            RobustShell can see Marvel is wide awake, while grinding her teeth together.

            “I really hate you, RobustShell!”

            RobustShell has a laugh at that.

            “No you don’t.” RobustShell said, shaking her helm.

            Marvel frowns.

            “It’s been _so_ long since I saw you.” The Ai possessed Scout walks around RobustShell. “I like this new shell. Did Megatron approve of it? Or did the Fallen…” He snickers at the blush forming on her faceplate. “I’m right about this.”     

            AI possessed Scout slightly waves his left servo, letting MarvelSpec free.

            “Oh by the way…” The AI controlled Scout adds. “RobustShell is not actually here.”

            Mountainy did one of her superb punches sending him straight into the wall.

            “LIER!” Mountainy yells at his direction. “She’s a rookie and Robustshell is _solid!_ ”

            MarvelSpec takes out a weapon of hers and RobustShell has out a large gun with a knife designed as the handle. Things may not get as better than anyone could have thought in this scenario. Decepticons may not ever know what happened in this room, except for RobustShell and Mountainy.

            The AI controlled Scout gets up, wiping his mouth.

            “Kill the overly-gentle, giant.” The AI controlled Scout orders. “NOW!”

            Mountainy strikes the ceiling with her spikey wrecking ball and made a massive collapse. She picks up RobustsShell then runs from the potentially bad situation that could unfold for her. MarvelSpec has no choice but to follow them. Besides, they are dealing with a living AI.  This AI is actually bigger than anything they have ever faced.

           

            “Do you have a thing against insane AI’s?” MarvelSpec questions her sister as they got a few paces away from the room.

            Mountiany snorts.

            “He should read _The Help_.” Mountainy said, taking a stop at the deepest part of the basement.

            Mountainy puts down RobustShell.

            “Don’t tell me that you’ve watched _Jack and the Beanstalk_ movies.” RobustShell rubs her forehelm.

            Mountainy and MarvelSpec share puzzled reactions.

            “…What?” The sisters ask.

            RobustShell shook her helm.

            “…Nevermind.”  RobustShell looks towards the dark hall. “This is it.”

            Mountainy turns on her headlights.

            “Are you sure the cords in there?” MarvelSpec asks, hiding behind Mountainy’s right arm.

            RobustShell’s chest lights turn on and she walks into the hall.

            “I am 100% sure.” RobustShell indirectly answers her. “Come on before you get scared of pitch black.”

            MarvelSpec looks up to Mountainy.

            “I don’t think we should ask who Pitch Black is.” MarvelSpec said.

            Mountainy nods.

            “Marvel, you shouldn’t be scared of the dark.” Mountainy drags her sister into the hallway. “I do not know what happened to the femme who had been mad over Cliffclicker’s death.  It’s almost as if you became a totally different person!”      

            MarvelSpec’s left optics shines a different color.

            “Maybe I am.” Her voice sounds strange and different. “Maybe she’s dead already.”

            RobustShell is far ahead of Mountainy when she hears something.

            “Do not be scared of the dark.” RobustShell tells herself, repeatedly. “You are a giant robot. You are a Cybertronian. You are a Decepticon. You cannot let the fear of the dark…” She looks over her shoulder. But there wasn’t a light coming behind her. It didn’t feel safe.

RobustShell gulps.

“You must get that cord unplugged and then manually disable any chances of an AI.” RobustShell whispers to herself.

The short femme forces herself onwards through the dark hall where furniture and parts were relatively common. This hall used to be the place where spare armor was put aside. The ground slightly shook as RobustShell walks on it. Some of the floorboards are broke. She can hear creepy, odd sounds alone in this hall.

Sudenly, the lights turn on, when she is at the door to the cord connection  room.

“I know…you are here.” RobustShell said, with a slight growl in her voice.

The AI Controlled scout snickers.

“When did you figure that out?” The AI controlled Scout asks, as RobustShell shifts herself towards him.

RobustShell’s optics shows fury.

“When Mountainy’s lights went out.” RobustShell holds her weapon. “Don’t even think about killing her.”

The AI controlled scout takes a step back.

“I already offlined that ‘MarvelSpec’ sister of hers.” He said. “And she’s next. You can’t do a thing about that. WardSprint was easy to knock out. MarvelSpec was a more worthy apponnet than her sister.

RobustShell lunges at him.

The AI controlled Scout dodges her attack.

“And you aren’t even here, just a body of water.” He adds. “All those mechs in those rooms are going to be a master plan.”

RobustShell taps her audio.

“You do realize 70% or 50% of the human body is made up of water,” RobustShell points out, as much as she likes to brag. “And Hey Megatron, what’s the best way to startle a opponent?”

A reply came through her audios.

“..What!” The AI controlled Scout is startled. “I disabled communications forty three minutes ago.”

RobustShell grins, then she punch him out without it expected.

“Bluffing is key.” She waves her right servo back and forth in front of him.

RobustShell opens the door to the cord room and takes a step inside.

___________                     ________________________________        _______________________

**A little while later...**

The Decepticons were glad the AI is gone.All the systems on the ship(And coding section) were made clearly impossible to let an AI develop. The chances for it to ever happen again is slim to none. A few Decepticons clearly decided it was time for a party without high grade energon but by using different party related games. Cruel games that could kill odd, undeveloped residents of a desert planet.

  “I know your real name.” Playerswitch tells RobustShell. He had to tell her. He just couldn’t keep secrets back too long. “And you need to stop keeping secrets!”

   RobustShell looks at he mech who came to her straight out the blue.

    "I don't know what you are talking about." RobustShell denies to him.

     PlayerSwitch whispers something into her audio.

     RobustShell looks as though she had been given a new paintjob being white.

    “Secrets are what keep us safe.” RobustShell argues back, her optics narrow at him. “This is not possible. How can I have told you?”

   “You were _very_ drunk.” PlayerSwitch told her, then he starts walking past her leaving a warning not to be taken lightly. “You tell them the truth or I will.”

  The scene transfers to SwerzdFright sitting in his chair reading a barely lighted datapad. This Datapad has some stored records what happened previously with the Decepticons and this crazy girl.   SwerzdFright servos clasp over his mouth.

     "...Torturer." He mutters, holding the barely lighted datapad.  "You were an idiot."

     He bites into his left thumb.

    "And so was the Fallen." Swerzdfright takes his mouth off his digit. He has developed the tendency to bite his own digits when something angers him. Or just for petes sake makes him outraged.  He mostly does this in private without being seen.


	48. Con dies in this chapter

"Who..dunnit?"-Quote of the Chapter

       The lights went out, again. It had been doing this for the past forty-eight hours. None of the Decepticons knew why it's happening recently.  Canocopy theorized it is the direct result of going through a worm-hole by accident. Scout had  a strong theory  that RobustShell is causing this. Mountiany protests it's just old wiring. And others get in a mangle of bad theories.

    "I will go to the generator room!" PlayerSwitch said, without being ordered to do so.

     Canocopy laughs at the willing Decepticon. 

    "Do not tell me that Starscream has rubbed off on you." Canocopy makes a sarcastic joke. He gets a shoulder punch in response to PlayerSwitch. Canocopy rubs his shoulder. "Okay, mate, I need to get better comprehanding these 'jokes' a little better."

    "That's an insult," PlayerSwitch said, leaving the room. His voice is distinctive among Decepticons because he sounds like  a young man who has a high pitched voice. He waves his index digit in the air.  "And do not use sarcasm comparing me to him!"

      Canocopy laughs, shaking his head.

   "He is sooo new." Canocopy notes to himself. He looks down towards a spare energy pad that he had charged earlier that evening.  His Austrialian accent is fluent, but light."Hmm....What chapter was I on _The Da Vin Ci Code_?"

      Mountiany leans back in her specifically redisigned seat, nearly  breaking the lower half in two.

  "Chapter 45." Mountiany said straight out, jokingly.

   The light from this spare energy pad is able to show what Canocopy is doing. It is acting as a bright computer screen would be doing at night  when a human is watching youtube videos or  reading a book online.

     Canocopy's face gradually becomes a bright red.

  "Stop flirting with me," He shook his fist at Mountiany. His fist punched a Decepticon by accident making them fall on the floor with a big dent in their optic. The steam from his audios are apparent. "I am on chapter 8. That was a **rhetorical** question!"

    Some mechs in the dark are heard laughing in the still dark room.

     "Ow."

   Deframe is busy (mentally planning to himself how to clean the hallways of it's filth) in his chair mumbling to himself. He is the Decepticon who pratically cleaned the dinning hall in his spare time. Not only did he not; follow the mechs into meddling with unwordly creatures from different planets their ship landed on...Deframe shared cleaning advice with said creatures.

     It's strange to think Decepticons are not prepared to move around in the dark.

     And that some of their OCD-ey warriors have unusual hobbies.

    Besides, the dark is their greatest asset in surprising soon-to-be-dead targets.

    **...15 minutes after the power went out...**

     Deframe is walking alongside the walls. He is very much afrad of the dark. And the chances that he could be killed in a dark, unknowingly hall. WardSprint had pressured him to find out why the power has not come back on. Except, Deframe is usiing  a large cleaned rag to help him along the walls. His optics have a clear sign of panic.

     "PlayerSwitch?..." Deframe saw a figure slumped on the wall. He is shaking visibily. "Speak now or forever hold your bacteria-riddled breath."

     There is silence.

   "Grrr...Playerswwiittch!" Deframe hurries up to his friend. "You can't be that tired!"

     Deframe sighs, standing right above the mech.

  "Wake.up." Deframe  shakes Playerswitch, only hearing a rattle from his armor. "Don't be playing a prank on me."

   Deframe hesitatively backs his servo away from PlayerSwitch.

    He felt worried for his unresponsive friend.

   "..Player?..."

   The lights turned on.

   "AAAHH!"

   Deframe fell back, then helped himself back up nearly tripping over his own feet.

  Playerswitch's shell is found decapitated with a severely damaged torso revealing wires and cables, among of all things. A big dent is seen inwards as if somebody had used their elbow to  hurt him. His arms are spread wide open showing numerious removed cybertronian material laying around on the floor. It seems to have been done precisely using tools that a surgeon would use.

  The arms wide open part  done maticilous could just have been a coincedence.

   Deframe staggers a few feet back.Then runs down the hallway scared as though he saw an Autobot.

   "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

_______________________________________________________________________

    Deframe couldn't hold himself together. WardSprint is being the breathing guide to him. Some Decepticons are not that prepared to have seen a good friend...killed in this way. They had different ways of punishing those who commited murder,matter in fact they took justice into their own servos. It varies on the severety of the crime and who is the victim.

      They didn't have that many murders onboard, well...there was one last month.

     "Breaaath." WardSprint instructs him,both her servos are on his shoulders.

       Deframe takes a sigh.

     "He's...He is...offline." Deframe contemplates the situation, as two other Decepticons pick up the lifeless shell.

      WardSprint has this 'Enlighten-me-please' expression on her faceplate.

     "Hey, maybe Cucomber done it." Scout suggests, earning glrares from the Decepticons around the Crime scene.

      If a cricket had been in there then it would have been certianly on time.

     "How could Cucomber have done it?"  Canocopy eyes Scout.

      Scout shrugs.

    "He has a planthora of time."  Scout tells him, "Besides, he does so many things under our..."

        Canocopy and Mountainy both lean slightly forward.

    "But, He couldn't have done it." Moorgile adds, getting blank expressions from everyone. A frown appears on his faceplate. "Who do you think has been fixing up the broken weapons? Well, that one million credit question is: ME!"

"RobustShell has a planthora of time--" Scout begins saying.

 "SCOUT!" Stooragebait and Moorgile nterupt him. "Quit obessing over RobustShell! "

  However Mountainy would side with Scout. As she knew the complete truth by being the one on gaurd watching the security cameras. Some one among the Decepticons had asked for a favor to voluntary make camera's part of the online system. With Mountiany being a loyal friend she decided to do. It meant the camera's were no longer  being totally reliant on the one observing. The one who made sure the camera's were active or in check.

    Even keeping the lie at bay made Mountiany feel...glad.

     Mountainy enjoys keeping secrets.

     ________________________________________________________________

_**Here's what happened...** _

"Nothing personal..." RobustShell pins Megatron's sword into Playerswitches chest plating and forces him to the gear shaped wall texture.

 "Ah!" PlayerSwitch yelps. "Why..are you so determined keeping it a secret?"

   Her optics flashed.

   "You work with the humans." RobustShell's voice is hissing in betrayal, the hurt kind of betrayal.

   RobustShell's servo gently touches her bumpy abdnomen.

   The rails attached to the side of her antebrachial had straight on deepend a wound on his chest.

  PlayerSwitch struggled, but RobustShell made the wound perhaps a bit more harsher than it had been before. _She touched her abdnomen...why am I panicking over that! It's not like her stomach can become a cannon._ His optics size slightly changed in diameter and circumference. A shot of pain traveled from his spark to his processor.

     "Do...not." PlayerSwitch denied.  "I... **know**...your name. I am...good with sea..krets."

     RobustShell saw something in the corner, when there really wasn't.

  "Heh..." RobustShell stabs into PlayerSwitches's left arm, using her left arm to cover his mouth preventig his screams from being heard.The two parts connected to RobustShell's top half  make a shimmer come off the headlights when an electrical spark is created. Red glowing lights emit from her body.

   RobustShell's digits look rather...male-ish.

   _Robust..shell...is..pregnat, P_ layerswitch notices as energon drips from his mouth.

    "Now, you are not." Her optics glow a perfect, red blood color clicking in optic directions.

  PlayerSwitch's fear became reality as she takes her servo off his mouth.

 "Have mercy on me!" He pleads with RobustShell. "I know yo--"

RobustShell twisted of his helmet and used a flat large object to destroy his spark-chamber. It became incredibly smashed up to where it could not be restored. RobustShell then  twisted off the top parts belonging to his helmet.

  "Decepticons have **no mercy.** " RobustShell spat at the lifeless shell,then she wipes off the energon from the rails aligned to the arm (Antebrachial) that now seem to be tools of self defense. Her optics are focused on  the dead target. And What else had to be done before anyone noticed this grizzily scene.

    All she had to do was take the evidence away;specifically Megatron's sword and give it back to him unsuspectingly. She had planned ahead for this day. RobustShell had told PlayerSwitch her name  when she had been really drunk. That was only 3 weeks ago. It's only when he reminded her about this knowledge did she panic.

 


	49. Three words

“Megatron, I love you.” The femme’s shoulders sulk. She looks back to the mirror. “And I really am concerned about—Oh hello, Starscream.” Her smile is not the ordinary smile a cybertronian would make. Starscream didn’t notice this smile from her in a real long time, as in seven months exactly. It seems to be refreshing.Something really new and nice to see for once.

            Starscream knows only one individual whose smile is like this.

        “Ivy?” Starscream finally came to realizing, sounding generally shocked himself. “Is this who you really are, Robustshell? The reason why Megatron has been so…” Starscream couldn’t believe what he is even thinking. He looks at her more closely. “You are a human, not a cybertronian. This is impossible!”

                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

           I laugh.

           “Anything’s possible.” I said, rubbing my helmet. “When you have The Great Megatron around.”

           Starscream frowns.

           “So you’ve been keeping this a secret?” Starscream repeats what basically I’ve been doing for the past time around them. “And Megatron has known this?”

         I nod.

  "Come on. I know you cannot keep secrets longer than a week!" Starscream said, actually complimenting my secrecy skills. That is quite flattering coming from Starscream. It's at least a good thing coming from him. "What happened back there? And why do I get a sudden energy signature inside you but  it’s gone in the next second.”

           Oh…oh…Ooooooh

           “Ah man….” My  optics briefly flicker off then back on. I’ve just realized something. Something that is so dark and twisted,decepticons may not understand why…a choice like this has to be made. Those words he said only reminded me of an story arch from a television show back in reality. These oil tears justs started rolling down; I have no choice.

    The Big Computer was right.

        “Th-t-tha-that explains everything I’ve been experiencing.” I power down my optics briefly, then flick off a energon tear.

         For the first time in many years Starscream didn’t have a thing to say.

        Until a second later.

           “What…do you mean?” Starscream asks, being more confused than I first met him. My entire life could make this gigantic robot even far more confused if everything had been spilled out right then and there.

           Sounds of machines that could have been made for earth just comes by my ears

            I slightly smile.

           “Starscream, turn on the dehydrationfyer when I’m at the edge at the cliff” I tell him, and then clear my throat. I sounded shaky telling Starscream to do it. The girl ,who had a dirty mind as a child, is now facing life. I’m not running away from this. I’m not ignoring this as some arrogant cybertronian. “I...am....not here physically; Starscream."

    The look in Starscreams optics are worry.

    He simply did not understand. I can't blame him for that. I know why it seems this way.

    "I was never here in the first place.” I add.

    Starscream looks to the floor, hesitating about some thought.

       "What cliff?" Starscream asks, looking back at me with an even more stupidier facial expression.

      Good  unicron...Starscream must have really lost some processor Cells.

      "The one that's like the rocky mountains and somewhat like Mou-t-tnt- R-r--rushmore." The tears were already forcing themselves out. I clear my throat to do a casual good bye. The kind where you will see the other person soon. Like going to work kind of goodbye.   "See you later,Starscream."

           I walk out my room leaving Starscream behind.

           “Arrowl...You were so right about those figures I seen…” Leaving behind many things can be very tough. Arrowl used her life to save mine, to send the jealous femme back to hell. Expeically when it’s something so scary and unthinkable to even happen. Just to the ordinary indidivdual who wasn’t that all important so long ago.

        Now it's a life-lesson that Ignoring Decepticons (who need answers) is a blissful gift to have.

            Arrowl went out of her way to help Megatron and end StuntViel to the pits.

           The exit is only a few feet away.

           Arrowl didn't know who she was sacrificing her life for.

           “Hey,Robustshell, can you—“  Oh good grief, it’s Scout and his friends. They just really came out from no-where. They have this ‘eager’,’ecstatic’,and ‘nerdy’ atmosphere just around them. Scout is the one asking me  a question that may not be answered for a long time.         

           “Stop.” I interrupt him, my servo raised in a stop sign gesture. “I’ve got something to say.”

           Scout’s  much wide jeep styled friend, who takes up a good deal of space between the others, has a not really approved facial expression on him. That is RoundDig.He is well rounded and digs chicks. No joke. Their armor seems to be Star Wars craft style. The only way to know they were actually jets and vehicles is by their torsos. To them it is a tuesday. But to me it is a monday.

             “How important is it?” Rounddig spoke up, his arms folded.

          “Is it more important than getting you to tell the space-jets that Decepticons are better?” Scout added, holding a large blue electricial datapad in his right servo.  His other friends joined in saying ‘Yeah’ and ‘what's it got to do?’.

      “Scout, I’m her.” I stop Scout and his friend’s rude questions. And now that I am strong, I've figured out how this world turns cold. How everything becomes upside down.Scout is entirely confused.

       I wave at them.

   "Hello." I said, in a soft voice.. "I am the mutant slaughterer, by the way, those other two mechs you've been wondering who murdered them..."

    RoundDig takes a step back.

     "I did it.” I pointed to myself, at every single deep word. I didn't kill just two.There were more victims.

     Scout takes a step back.

      However, his friends are much more understanding who I am.

    “Y-y-y-you killed...” Scout stutters, his optics are in mixed emotions. His digits are really shaky. Not only have I done something terrible in the past, but I have done things behind their backs these months as a Decepticon. “So many I kn—e-enew. You are a monster!”

    That’s who I have become among their tales: A monster.

    Being around these Decepticons, I turned an blind-optic to them telling stories to one another.

       “I have to go.” As a monster would say, when the ones who around in this part of the ship took notice. These Decepticons are frightened backing away from my presence as a whole.

       It makes this a much more…touchy moment for me.  Can a monster be trusted after all it’s done? I speeded away from the Deceptions…away…just away by exiting through the ships exit door.Who wants to be devaporized in a ship, leaving a pool of water behind?  A better sendoff would be outside for me. My wheels scratched the surface of the rocky-mountain planet’s ground.Leaving wide-wheel trails behind that could not have been from a space rover.

    I transformed into a ferrari leaving more dust and rocks flying away; easily seen by my rear view mirror.

      All this time….I figured seeing human figures were just my imagination: Well, they were not. There is a cliff up ahead. An ideal place to be devaporized from a safe distance—restt assured the devaporizer has been tested—secure enough not a soul may notice.   Now I hear other voices close by. I know there isn’t a human around here. Small, unnoticed-able machinery noises oddly came into my hearing. They were not from me or from another cybertronian.

      Those were machinery.

    I transform back into my robot mode merely just retracting and armor unfolding.

    Just to think I had thought it was all a real deal...In the beginning.  I arrive close to the edge’s cliff. Are you ready Ivy?  I took a step forward toward the cliff’s edge. The pebbles and rocks are avalible in different sizes. Water can really flow in a large rill breaking through tumble weeds. I am ready.

    t-URCH-itcn-urch

 “Don’t do this!” Megatron’s voice pleads, sounding to be right behind me. He assumes that I am going to be committing suicide. Well, he's got it all wrong. Too bad he has not gotten to season 6 of Doctor Who (New Who) on Netflix. He didn't really like Eleven.  “You’re making a big mistake!”

     I power down my optics briefly. Oh Megs, this will break his spark.I reactivate my optics feeling some tears developing at the corners.  And then I turn around towards Megatron’s direction. It’s harder than it looks to actually tell the truth to someone who possibly ‘cares’ about me.He's not just a prime wannabe. He's not just a villain; He's got spark.

     I feel attracted to him. No...Not the right words. I've fallen in love with him. Just Megatron.

    And it's all that we've been through.

    It is not just for the bonus things part of the love ordeal package.

      “I have to.” I tell Megatron. This is the end of this chapter in my life.

      “No, you do not!” Megatron really doesn’t want to lose me—twice. He didn’t actually get me back from Earth. Megatron has not been around the real ‘Ivy’ at all. He’s only losing a copy. “I’ll tell them you are not part Quintession, that was months ago, things have changed for the better.  You are completely part of our species; Ivy, don’t listen to what they say you are.”

           Aw frag…I have to tell him.

           “Now come—“

      “Megatron, I’m not here!” I interrupt him. “I’m on Earth. I’m a genger.” My servos touch my chestplate. These oil tears were coming down faster than expected. “I’m not really here. They got me, Megs. The humans have me. That’s why I must do this…I can’t be in two places at once.”

           Megatron looks as if he had been struck at his spark.

           This is breaking my spark harder than it is supposed to be. I guess some have shattered lives in this world. Megatron’s spark could be shattered into many pieces from this instant. Some people out there like me claim they don’t cry when it comes to moments in their lives, which if they had been in this world for so long they can cry even when forced to leave.  This scenario in my life is only bigger, better, and tragic…It’s time for Megatron knew.

           “I’m made of whatever makes those creeps on Doctor Who,” I said, putting my servos down.     

           “There could be another way,” Megatron protests, stepping forward. “We can get you back—“

           My large servo rises up stopping Megatron in his tracks. I grab one of his large claws. I’m going to miss the opportunities I’ve had being with the Decepticons. Good to know there are others out there who do care about me that my tears aren’t for nothing. And that I’m not left to waste.  The warmth and protection, which it stood for in my mind couldn’t be brainwashed from my memory, from Megatron’s own large digits is one of those I will miss greatly. The great Tyrant is one of those figures who I will miss. And the friend,Starscream, who didn’t know who I was until today.

           “Megatron, I’m expecting a hatchling.” I get the news off my chest. I don’t know if  I can say these last four words. The words that may mean a world to the leader filled in mixed emotions by the look of his optics.

           I let go of Megatron’s large servo.

           It dawned on him.

           “If it’s a boy, his  human name will be Cody B. Icon and that’s final.” I forced myself to say this. “If we have a girl, it’s your choice for her name.” All and all, this ‘child’ not in this body could be a cybertronian. Megatron can decide the hatchling’s ‘cybertronian’ name.

           His first name, Cody, is named after the boy who was friends with Landmine. B stands for Bud; the boy who befriended Jolt. Icon stands for Decepticon. I guess it may take a bit longer for Starscream to activate the devaporizer. From Megatron’s optics; he has glee and dismay. The news is mixed for Megatron to say the least.

           “Ivy….” I saw the pain in his optics. “I love you.”

           Guess there’s enough time after all.

          But most of all, I felt the thrill of happiness. Somebody actually loves me.

           “I’ve been waiting to say this for a long time….” I said, experiancing this wonderful feeling. “Megatron, I—“

           Ss-snap

           “IVY!’

           In the instant I had been devaportated into liquid; I foresaw Megatron speeding into the ship then slam Starscream into the wall demanding an answer from him what really happened. There isn’t time to explain how the switch had been done taking my real body and allowing my copy to leave.  I didn’t get a chance to finish those last two words.

     

     Awakening, I found my real body been frozen by machines keeping it down on a flat wall.  Part of my lower body is frozen, and then my optics notices something from below; there’s a wide unfrozen area where my stomach has become big and rounded. There’s only one thing that this could mean through these oil tears just forcing them out: I’m pregnant.

  That cannot be possible we didn’t even bond using our sparks!  I know what Amy Pond felt when something similar to this had happened. Wait…There’s only one time that it could have been possible!  It was the night we shared when my body had been cybertronian…This could mean that: My human body is permanently inaccessible so my ganger had taken up the form that mostly is something my mind thought I would have return into.

    When thinking it that way, it does make sense.

    Megatron used a allspark shard on a body of water..What a waste.

    “The alien’s online, move it!” A loud speaker voice rang in my audios. “Sedate it!”

    "But, her armors changed from whatever car to a ferrari!" A man shouts, sounding concerned and worried over such a minor change.

  "Do it anyway!" That loud speaker broadly orders. "Do not make a flaw in this or else..."

     All the whirrs and clicks machines were making forced me to observe this room is the one where Megatron had been frozen in the first movie. I’m scared. I’m really scared about this place. No wonder characters that have been experimented on have fear of machines and flat surfaced tables. I have to…stay awake…Since my stomach is large it’s probably been 7 months since 2009. That means I’m on the brink from 2011 where Dark of the Moon takes place.

Small voices were making it a crazy event as everything turned into darkness.

I hope this goes by quickly…


	50. When things still go on

Megatron has a key. He dangles it inbetween his large flat digits, that seemingly have a few dents from hitting the wall. Megatron is in a locked room with a group of Decepticons who firmly believed they shouldn’t go back for a monster. A monster that has stabbed behind their backs. Some even knew Robustshell offlined a fellow Decepticon in training. Starscream, on the other hand, is not locked in the room at all.

            “Why this?” Scout asks, “Why should we go back to a lethal planet for that monster!”

            Megatron growls.    

            “She is not a Monster,” Megatron hard-evil red optics glare at the scout. “She’s changed. Since you all were….relatively new.  We decided to lie were she came from…because of exactly how you reacted to her!”

            A unconvinced Decepticon,Deframe, leans back in his chair, his selective digital optics shrunk in size to a crystal shape.

            “And you love her,” Deframe points out.Still not over the loss of his big buddy PlayerSwitch “That makes you incompetent to even LET her onboard. Remember what she did with the snake? She mutalited it using her own bare servos. The monster has not even changed.”

            The femmes who remained in the room, agreed with Deframe.

            Megatron slams his fist on a table.

            “That is over.” Megatron makes it clear. “Ivy..."   He clears his throat, having to not say that name for a really long time. He has almost forgotten how much he did like the name. "Ivy has a cybertronian body. She does not have Quintession programming anymore.”

      He gives a glare to Deframe and Scout.

                “Of course I’ve told her.”

            The mechs in the room became silent.

            “You…”

            “Told her….”

            “You…what?”

            The Decepticons couldn’t wrap their processors around this revealment. The interns who supposedly shipped Megabust have reconsidered their own position and a few haven’t budged from their hard shipping. The opinions among the Decepticons certinally have become solid.

            “You said the ‘I love you’ line.” An Decepticon intern waves his servo in the air. “Did she say it back?”

From behind the door we see Starscream possibly regretting not using the devaporizer when Robustshell had been at the cliff’s edge. His optics briefly gaze to the floor then to the blue-holographic lit screen. After all, Starscream had been the one to tell Megatron who had her in the first place on Earth. And who was assigned to kill her. He could rethink everything but nothing can be rewritten.  
           

“She almost said it.” Megatron said in a low voice. He looks towards the group who all ‘Robustshell’ is a definite threat to them as a monster. “She’s expecting our first hatchling.”

The mechs are taken back. So are the femme’s.

“Oh…”

“My primus.”

“Our OTP is official!” A Decepticon waves both arms in the air. “Yes!”

    "Lets...just call her by the cybertronian name."

    Some grumbled not truly into the idea a monster could be changed. You can’t tame what is beyond the limits.

     “Megatron, how can we even be sure she will not kill us?”StoorageBait asks, his arms folded onto another. He takes one out doing a swipe motion. “How can we trust her after all she’s done?”

Megatron draws his claw along a board sending a long hard screech in the room.

“Because she is needed, not just to prevent the Autobots from being aware of the future,….” Megatron nearly gets lost in thought. He looks straight back to the Decepticons who await an answer that needs to be said.

Megatron draws a breath then pointed at Stooragebait first.

 “She trained nearly ALL of you!” He points at partially nearly all but half since they have been working together. A good skill that wouldn’t have been learnt without Robustshell coming into this universe. “Even though she is a bigger monster than YOU, you need to show that even being scared of what you want to be won’t intimidating.”

“We don’t get intimidated!” A intern shrieks. “We just hate her.”

Megatron comes face to face to this rather unexperianced intern.

“A decepticon does not get intidimated or stopped to their destination by **fear.”** Megatron comes back to the gigantic table. “You have a choice; remain here without victory…or get victory yourself.”

  Megatron hopes this could work by what she told him what led up to the rocket ship exploding.Mountiany hadn't been on board when the entire choas happened. She was cooping with the many losses that had came around four weeks ago. The solar cycle where most of her sisters were killed. Megatron knew this too, as RobustShell explained to him the day before...the day before the truth was forcibily told.

And thankfully his persuasion towards the other Decepticons worked.

    But he missed Robustshell, genuinely.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Leader of Decepticons leans against a wall. _I’m expecting my own…hachling._ Megatron looks towards the edge of the ships interior. He saw something that seems to be so small and unnoticeable. But he did notice it. He noticed it by a long shot.

    Megatron saw it; an image that Starscream sent him.

    This image showed a young girl in a snow white costume with a mech who Starscream who claimed not to be him and a helicopter flying above them. “Those eyes…They could only belong to her.” Megatron saw a slim dark figure dash by his doorway. It’s night in this image because it is so bright in his cybertronian view it only means darkness. Behind three disinctive figures is a city-street.

     He remembers a question, a simple question, which Robustshell asked so long ago; _“Why don’t we go trick or treating on a planet similar to cybertron?”_ The image had the seeker dressed up as Frankenstine by strange markings dotting around his armor, a gigantic blue helicopter, and a younger girl in a snow white costume. Megatron smiles, recalling his usual response; _“Because I do not associate myself to human holiday traditions!”_

And he assumed it was the Candy Planet.

That planet is full of bad memories.

     Megatron feels pain.

   “What is this?” The Leader sits upwards, clenching his chest armor. He struggles to understand what he is not meant to be experiencing. _I do not understand._ Megatron looks to his left, contemplating what this may be coming from. He has not a single wound on him. Then it struck him right at the spark; It’s Robustshell. And she’s partially awake.

And in Labor.

 _______________________________________________________________________---

            It’s so painful being in labor. I don’t know why. But, it is. Who knew delievering a child is harmful?  That’s a hypothetical question. The delivery channel knows probably. It all feels wibboly wobbly and hazey. Did we actually un-emotional bond back in my ganger body? I’m delievering the son of a Decepticon, not just an ordinary decepticon, but a leader. A leader.

            “The machine is online!” A frantic voice made it more obvivous than it had to be.

            “What the hell were you thinking,Jason Amback!”

            “I don’t know,” I heard this man. “Just dirtbikes and my wife.”

            I can just see big lights and humans saying things my audio’s didn’t catch.

            “Get it!”

            My left optic powered on and then I saw it all; regardless of the near-blackouts that partially made my right optic still shut off. There are humans operating on my stomach being completely open. It’s….cybertronianish, not just a bit alien, but most definetly robot by those thick-hollow wires similar to an empty log from a tree. Their voices are panicked. _My baby._ That is the only thing that is in my thoughts.

            Cody. B. Icon.

            It became blurry, minutes went by. Several minutes just went by fast within the pain going in my torso. It feels as though something is forcefibly being removed from my uterus. Eh, never had that before…well humans won’t have that happen to them as teenagers. I don’t think it should happen to teenagers so they can lose their kids at birth. No way, hoozay!

            _What do they want with a baby?_ I couldn’t wrap my processor around it. _It’s a boy._ One of the humans came out the hole holding something in a blue bundle. He drops something behind into this hole. Oh primus. It hurts so bad. It’s burning. Cody isn’t wailing. _He’s silent. He’s not crying. What’s wrong with my hatchling?_ Tears were forcing themselves down from my active optic. He started wailing when they took him away.

            “M…my..” I stutter in cybertronian, seeing the bundle but not the head.

            The unbare-able pain couldn’t stop me from speaking.

            “Shut the machine down!” The loud mouthed human said,waving a small object in his hand. “Kill it!”

            They drop a couple pills into the hole.

            _No…No…I can’t…I must stay awake._

“Part 1 of Operation.... has been successful.”

            …I didn’t see my child, even when I fell into unconcisness. _My hatchling…_           

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Megatron hoisted himself up from the berth. He pants. “What….” Megatron feels his spark plummets. A good deal of pain came from his stomach. His optics briefly deactivates then turn on. Megatron couldn’t feel her. It’s like she went off the map. All the feelings were coming from Robustshell. And it just ended 20 minutes after realizing she had undergone labor.

            Starscream is seen with two mechs right beside the large berth.

        "Has it stopped?" A couple interns ask, peaking from the corner of the wall. Their cybertronian teeth, kept together by a joint known as articulation between the rooth of their teeth and jaw,are seen to be visibily shaking.

        Megatron is experiancing burning pain from his chest armor.

        "This is not natural." Megatron forces himself to speak; his voice rather horse and in clear pain.

        'Not losing a rib...aren't you?' Starscream scans Megatron using a projector. Megatron frowns at the seeker's comment. 'I take it as a  "no", old friend.' He looks away from the projector to the war-lord. "You still _feel_ her.'

      Megatron's left servo is trembling.

   'I don't feel her...' Megatron's optic look down to his shaking servos. He clenches his digits into a big fist. 'I just feel the **pain _!_** '

     Megatron's teeth grit together, his optics momentarily power down.

     'We must return to Earth,' Starscream tells another seeker; He can see what pain Megatron may go through if their current traveling rate is slower than what an average speed train could compete again. It may take years to even return back to Earth.

      Since this ship is in the bent forward motion, like a foot in it's dorsiflexion state, the ship is in a breeze. 

   SwerzdFright responded with, "We can not have a leader bent out of shape."

   Starscream almost went white, he had forgotten about him.


	51. When you're gone- the peices in my spark

Months have passed since Starscream finally learned about Robustshell’s true background and her dissaperance.  Simply to put the year is 2011. Decepticons had empty results finding the femme’s  energy signature to pinpoint where her real body is. The scene transitions to a late night concert booming in life and lights. A band named “Avril Ripoffs” are playing a concert using some questionably advanced technology and instruments. Microphones have been made from the same material and intertwined into it as well.

_We needed time of our own,_

_Never thought I’ll be there when you cried,_

_The stellar cycles feel like solar cycles_

            _“The pieces in my spark,”_

The Singer’s manager is seen to be distraught telling them to end the music. He did not expect these lyrics instead of the usual famous song that actually brought out the fans more than ever. However, the audience is roaring. The crowd is yelling in cheers believing this is not a rip off. When indeed it is by the original standereds. The crowd threw anything as the girls who were flowing deeply into the verse.

            “Pieces of my spark,

_They tear apart,_

_Everyday I’m gone,_

_Without you knowing I’m online,”_

The Decepticons had finally found the last remaining pieces of Megatron’s supposed love interest.  “Target locked on.” One oddly French sounding Decepticon announces through comnlink. “I correct myself; targets have been locked on.”  Starscream and several jets hover above the concert. 

            _“I miss you,  
            You know it’s tough.”_

            The main singer, Andrebeth Howards, made her vocal singing voice go soft grabbing the microphone to her lips. Her voice is so unigue it could have never have came from a human. But had been adjusted by some unknown technological advancements to this black and silver microhphone bearing an unusual texture. That is really, actually cybertronian products that had been found then used by these rip offs..The microhphone itself dimmed down to a golden-dark yellow.

_“We are from two different worlds,_

_These pieces tear me apart,_

_Everyday, it’s an impossibility to ever really settle in this universe,”_

Men in the crowd whistle, some people are raising their charged up phones in the air waving it back in forth like a wave. Blue lights are seen from above radiating from multiple screens from small to big  and rounded. This could be a Virgil instead of a concert all together.

The Seekers knew better than not to interrupt a stellar moment like this since it’s rare in their culture and something that may not be seen in human culture again. The singers behind her are repeating “When I’m gone” in such an amazing way it’s not really noticeable. It could have been recorded then put out on youtube to be heard.

_“I miss you,_

_But I know it’s tough for you.”_

            The background players strum their guitars as the muletiple lights are activated.            

             _“Sleeping on the berth,_

_Remembering you are out there,_

_It’s tough to be out therewithout you,”_

_“When I’m gone,_

_The pieces of my spark are missing,_

_The face you came to know is missing too,”_

The singers jumped into a loud beutyful chorus perfected concert.The seekers above transfer into their camouflaged forms making them invisible in this nightly dark sky. People did not notice what is going on from above in the sky. They were too busy listening and cheering for the music that not even their manager had expected—who is trying to end the concert right—in this event.

_“The momements that we should have shared,_

_Are just at the edge of my digits,_

_Are what brings me through the solar cycles that pass…”_

Starscream’s intercomn sizzled to life with the other Decepticons. “On my order, we shoot.” Quick responses from the other jet crafts come through the channels.  Starscream’s jet blasters are powering up. This could be a deadly concert in the history of wars and deaths combined. The windows to their cockpits are sealed shut just enough for a very dark screen.

_“I miss you…”_

Starscream orders the Decepticons to shoot down into the crowd. **BALS-BLAS- BLAS** echoes through the massacre where humans died and many fled the fearsome scene as did the ripoff’s. They may not live to see another day nor face the charges police may have on their hands.  The crippled torn bodies are seen all everywhere below the stadium. The Decepticons transform into their robot modes as humans were fleeing.  People can wonder how gigantic robots can find what they want, even if their target had an identicle twin. That question might not ever be answered in logial-simple English words.

Crumbeler, A decepticon who breaks anything he holds, slams down his spikey arm. A large ground ripple sends most humans flying then landing at various places either dead or wounded. All five members drop their music instruments then quickly run as fast their legs can carry them. Starscream puts his foot in their way. Canocopy blocks the other side. And two other Decepticons are blocking points corning these probably greedy singers.

            Laser shots strike fleeing civilian.

            “We have you surrounded, humans,” Starscream’s high pitch voice created chills down the band’s spine.  It becdame incredibily clear it’s not a joke. The seeker’s  deadly red optics spill out from the invisibility enough to frighten humans, same can be spoken for the other Decepticons. “You will tell us who gave supplies from only a higher race machinery to you.”

            The band is holding on to each other.

            “We-w-we-we-we don’t know.” Andrebeth stutteres,  fearing for her life. Every blast made her more frightened when others were being slaid just a few feet from the stage by something in the dark making deep impressions all over the place.

      Ashton Curcher, the guitarist, said “I-I-I-I-I do.” He gulps. “A technology specialist.”

 

            The scene transitions to Megatron.              

            “How did I never notice this?” He is looking back on spare copy Scout had gave him about the very and really last time Ivy had actually been with him.  Megatron’s  optics focus on the background trying to figure out what could have made him forget what happened to her.

            He remembered what Starscream told him.

            _“Megatron, I get readings she’s sparking a hatchling, but she’s not….at all.”_

It could not be possible he made her pregnant.

            Cybertronians did not neccasarily reproduce like humans. Or so they thought.

           But, that pain from earlier had told him...She is no longer pregnant.

          "There are far more mysterious things in this universe." Megatron note to himself; his rusty radio is turned on. He had been given numerious sugestions to use his spare time this way. He had been told it would actually benifet him.

     _“Sleeping on the berth....."_

       Megatron's attention is grabbed by this music. Cybertronian terminology was being used.

       " _Remembering you are out there...."_

_It’s tough to be out there....Without you,”_

"RobustShell..." Megatron mutters to himself. That almost, void-like empty feeling bothered him. That connection to her has been...gone for quite some time. _“When I’m gone,_

_The pieces of my spark are missing,_

_The face you came to know is missing too,”_

  Some-one has gotten their hands on Cybertronian Tech. Tech that came from RobustShell. Things that came from her body is left behind in the technology built from it. The lyrics and the tone to the singers voice had been meticlously...changed.

         ::Megatron, we got a _possible_ lead!::

        ::Starscream, use your brain::

         ::But my master, we could need your help on this one! Something's changed about you...You would have jumped in on it!::

       Megatron's spark feels as though RobustShell may not be where their lead could say.

       ::Starscream, You are not my slave::

        ::Yeaaaah....::

     ::do not call me master!::

    Megatron ends the comnlink. He  knew they would find her Just without needing human help or human leads. The music in the lyrics reminded him greatly of RobustShell. The things that she would normally say when needing to express herself in music.

     _"I miss you..."_


	52. Dotm -Habits die hard

_"Some people believe Habits are not noticeable. Some believe habits are far more notice-able when there is an observant person around."-Quote of the chapter._  
 

**_...2011..._ **

**_...Outerspace.._ **

    The rocket ship designed by the humans proved a advantage. It's long and big,being gray-white with rounded windows at the sides and some features easily screamed Cybertronian tech had been used to make this shuttle. _We've really underestimated the humans._ Ironhide thought, in his vehicle mode. Prior to this; Ratcet's friend Que (Also called Wheeljack) somehow detected an Autobot ship on the moon. A long, lost Autobot ship. Two Astronauts had discovered this 50 years ago and it wasn't until that day when it was finally revealed.

   The Humans had then been forced to open up what they took and found on the moon. They didn't take any robot parts, but merely technology to advance their society.They did finish production on this rocketship four months ago.This rocket ship is big  enough to bring back robot parts. But now it is being used to bring two Autobots on the moon.

  "Are you sure about not landing?"  The young man, Custner,asks Ironhide.

   "I've jumped off ships before." Ironhide said, confidently. "I am positive."

   Custner looks up to the computer-screen attached to a lever-device at the corner.

  "We are getting close..." Custner said, slightly shaking his head. "Johnny, make sure we have the music barriers up."

 "Right," Johnny's voice comes afar somewhere in the shuttle.

 A sliding, cybertronian sound is emitted as a light blue shield appears around the ship.

  "What is a Music barrier?" Optimus asks Custner.

   "It's a system-shield-barrier that prevent music on repeat from different ships being sent here." Custner toys with a  red ball (that's weightless at this point in space) that has some string poking from the sides. It's not that completely solid.

    The humans had more secrets what they used cybertronian technology.

    "Sounds like something Jazz would have been interested in..." Ironhide adds.

 Custner changes his direction to Optimus.

   "Ever since the Yolo-Tick Tock incident, we've been making improvements on our systems. You haven't been willing to give the...higher ups tech willingly. They are just using their resources." Custner explains, setting a few buttons in different directions on the walls gadgets. He lets the red string ball float in the air.  "It's been..forever since we had that code red with  dead astronauts."

    He shudders.

   "It was the most disturbing day in my entire career."

    "We've seen worse." Optimus Prime added. "Who were they?""

    "Bill Hardes and Rob." Custner shook his head. "Terrible how they went. Claimed there was a song stuck on repeat." 

   "So is there a good reason why you are the only one on board..." Ironhide starts, as the ship drew closer to the moon.

   Optimus is alarmed by this.

    "There's a computer operating the entire shuttle, Jonny is the AI, and Custner is making up for the flying solo part." Ironhide points out as Custner turns towards a computer keypad. There is several rounded windows showing the moon and far off planets.

 "He's the only human who's been around us for the past three earth hours." Ironhide adds. "Not all humans look alike."

    "I may be an AI," Johnny said. "but some one has to make sure Custner does not go insane."

   Custner has a small laugh to himself.

    "Since when did humans go insane from outerspace?" Optimus asks, sounding surprised.

    "Since Apollo 18." Jonny said. "We have gotten close to the moon, close as we can get."

"I'll go behind the glass door." Custnersaid, floating towards the other side of the hall. He presses a button on the panel beside the doorway. A see-through present wall slides into place."We use it as a air barrier."

    "The humans are smarter than we give credit them." Ironhide said, as the wall slides away.

    Optimus drove out the ship

"We'll be back." Ironhide starts his engine. "Don't  think about ditching us."

  Custner frowns.

 "Then I would be out of a job if I did!"  Custner retorts towards the departing conversion

  Ironhide drives out the ship, going after Optimus.

 "I wonder if he was quoting a movie.." Custner wonders aloud, then he notices his red string ball fly towards the moon. "Damnit."

 

 Optimus lands first on the moon, the moon dirt didn't stir complete but it did settle around his gigantic leg. His gigantic foot print is depressed into the ground alongside the two human astronaut  shoe prints.The energy signature of a Decepticon is nearby. Ironhide's cannons activate prepared to blast a Decepticon into smithereens (If necessary) or hinder them.

  "Radar must be getting old." Ironhide said. "Or I am the one getting it."

 "Cucomber." Optimus states, he is familiar to the name all too well.

  The Autobots walk towards the craft, alert for any Decepticons to come out and attack them.

**B-b-b-blast**

A large, but visibly torn and rusty aircraft carrier shot at the Autobots. Ironhide shot his cannon at Cucomber.The old aircraft carrier  did not have  a chance as the other blasts from Ironhide's cannon quickly takes care of Cucomber by several shots. The Small, but still relatively huge aircraft cybertronian carrier crashes into the moon. Pieces of metal float in outer space.

 "Let's get Sentinel."

_____________________________________---        ______________________________-

  Sentinel comes to a dark alley. It has been several hours since he had been awaken by his former apprentice Optimus, and his comrade Ironhide. A dark cat is curled up beside a garbage can. There is cardboard boxes and crates to the sides of this alley. It is dark at this time. This is where he and Megatron had choose to meet  four hours ago. This place suits the criteria to meet in secret and private.

     _Soon, undomesticated feline, you won't be around to see Cybertron rise again._ Sentinel thought, turning his direction towards a dark corner where it could be mistaken for deadly shadows cover a unpleasant sight. But Sentinel knew better.  The darkness no longer bugged him as it did before back home. Sentinel Prime knows who is in the dark.

 "Sorry for being so late." Sentinel Prime shook his helm as he walked. Their entire plan had been  on the back burner for a really long time. "The ship landed on the moon...Megatron?"

  There's a growl from the darkness.

 "Late?" Megatron's deep, furious voice is heard. Megatron takes a step out the dark wearing his cloak over his helmet.  His optics are burning  pure, fueled hatred.  His digits together not hard or too tight. "Talk about being late;I _lost_ the Fallen and a  femme _very dear_ to me last year."

  Sentinel's jaw almost went slack, as Megatron grumbles , "Technically I lost her the year before that,but it doesn't count."

  "You...what?" Sentinel Prime repeats, not expecting to hear anything about a femme from him.

    Megatron turns away from from the Traitor of the Autobots.

 "I **lost** the fallen to my brother." Megatron repeats,  kicking over a trash can.

 The Dark cat yowls then runs away from the gigantic robots.

 "I never pictured you as the romantic type." Sentinel Prime comments, rubbing his jaw.

  A blast struck the neighboring wall.

   "Ooooh." Sentinel Prime takes a step side. In Sentinel Prime's many of life, he knew the signs of a cybertronian in love.  "You love her."

 "That's between me and her." Megatron sneers, slightly turning away from the wall. "I need you to do a favor."

  "After or before we use the pillars?"

 "Before," Megatron  looks down to the cracked and aged ground. He turns his attention back to Sentinel Prime. "You have  the trust of the humans and Autobots...."

 "Yes."

  Megatron steps on a crate, smashing it to pieces.

 "The humans have the femme." Megatron  tells  Sentinel Prime. 

  Megatron then took out one wooden piece from his foot, like it were a tooth pick.

    "You lead the Decepticons," Sentinel Prime's leg gently pushes aside a rolling mirror.  "Surely you could have found her."

    "Starscream's leads all came empty." Megatron touches a part of his chest. "The humans have been using  her parts to advance their own technology. We have gone nearly everywhere around this sorry-rugged..."

   "Her body is not in America." Sentinel Prime could tell Megatron made a connection with this femme.

  Megatron nods.

  "This femme must have a name." Sentinel folds his arms; he didn't want to go after a nameless femme. Isn't it what initiated Decepticons into war with the Autobots many eons ago; To  be referred by name, not only for conquering Cybertron and ruling a trade system.

    Megatron knew Sentinel Prime is doing what is best for Cybertron, both had a common goal, but different interests in what they seeked in this deal.The leader briefly looks away from Sentinel, hesitating on telling him this femme's name.  He remembered what they last agreed on about her name; only refer to her as RobustShell around others.

    _She's told me many times to stop using the name 'Ivy'._   Megatron recalls the numerous times. It seemed to be her pushing out any relations to human ties. Still,not  calling her 'Ivy' prooved to be a hard task.

     "Her name is RobustShell." Megatron  told Sentinel Prime. "...find her, then we begin our deal."

  "Is that all?"

  Sounds from Megatron's truck engine is loud and clear, Megatron's digit's tap each other in front of his mouth.

  "Check for a hatchling,"

    The word 'Hatchling' raised alarms in Sentinel Prime's processor.

    "...Hachling?" Sentinel  Prime repeats; He did not expect Megatron to mention a hatchling.

   "Yes, hatchling" Megatron sounds irritated by Sentinel's intelligence.

  "You have hatchlings--""

  "This is different."


	53. Dotm -Automobile needs its Spring

Someone activated me, literletly taking out the darkness that was so...I can't bare to think about it.

 This person is a man.

A man who looked like he is in his mid-forties.From what I understood, this man's wife, Martha could not get pregnant. He kept going back and forth talking about pregnancy. It didn't take me long to realize they had...sterlized me. It hit like a bucket load of bricks. This realization made my entire body tremble. I can feel oil tears coming down my cheek.

 "Your kind is different." He admits. "I not seen...replace-able damage like yours for...god knows how long."

Another man came in.

_You shouldn't be crying over those dirty humans. You shouldn't._

 "Larry..."

I wil make them pay.

"But...Operation Auto isn't just a lifeless machine!" The man, who I understood to be Larry, argued with the man.  "You can't just make a spring automatically without water--"

   "It is a _Decepticon_ ," The man (Head man of this operation) cut him off, waving his left hand across a desk knocking over some tools. He did not seem to care about breaking them as each shattered. It made the floor made a big mess.

 This 'Larry' rubs his temples.

 "Elex, You just broke four million dollars worth..."

  Elex shot him a look.

 "Mr.Underwood you understand that awaking a Decepticon is not affordable."

 "Not  affordable my ass!" Larry fumes. "This machine is not dead. She is a-live.  Not all bad things are soulless and are minions.  This Decepticon is not made from Money. you know that!" He shook his index finger at him.

 Elex waves  his hand.

"I am sorry,"

  _What kind of horrible human taunts someone like dat?_

 "For what?"

 "What will come next," Elex finishes, stepping over the glass. "In fact..."  He walks past Larry with his hands folded behind his back. "Meet me outside...Mr.Underwood." 

      The last name Underwood rings like a charm.

   "Fine,"  Larry said, grumbling something else out of earshot from the man in charge.

   I can simply imagine ripping this human from limb to limb finishing him off by cutting him into pieces.

   "Look," He looks at my active optic. "I know you hate humans. but listen up....You need a plan. Don't look at me. I just got the Autobots a key in here, albiet old...I  won't be standing here for hours on end, I'll be six feet under when this happens! Whoever you are..."

    Did he really consider me to be...Uh no. I do not like humans. I will not accept the fact to have been one many months ago. It feels like  it had been years not months since I had been human. That drunk planet may have screwed up my biological time clock, timer thing. His eyes looks so convincing. He shakes his index finger.

    "Just do not screw up your only chance...That Optimus owes humanity more than he bargins for..."

   Larry mumbled off, turning off something on the most nearby machine.

     The world returned to it's murky state.


	54. Dotm -How long has it been?

Everything became brighter in just a sudden. That kind of brightens when you are waking up from a deep sleep. No wait. That's actually the wrong comparison. Being a picky viewer has it's perks and downfalls. It's when the movie has ended in the  theatre and lights become partially bright again. It's like wibbily-wobbly finding your way out the room. My perspective is a bit fuzzy.  This is when I lock on a signature.

   An Autobot signature.

  "...Megatron? Falling in love?" The old, denying voice is mumbling in a low tone. I didn't need to see him but the faint image of a cybertronian shaking his head certianly gave me a good idea who this...'voice' is. "This idea sounds far more silly than Optimus protecting earth instead of Cybertron."

    Oh!   That voice...It's been years since I heard it!  But I hadn't forgotten it, unlike _some_ Character voices from Transformers Animated.

     Hadn't I just been watching Dark of The Moon and gotten transported into this universe mentally?

    I really could use somebody  to pinch me right now.

     "Time for you to give me answers." That voice is real and solid. Solid as Megatron's voice but aged like Optimus Prime's voice.

     My optics power up, lo and behold I see Sentinel Prime.

   Oh primus it's too bright!

    "...Eleven." I said, lowering the power for my optics.

    I couldn't tell if Sentinel is stunnned or unimpressed with my reply.

    "Eleven is not an answer."

    "42 is."

 "How?"

   "42 means life and death." I tell him. My joints feel rigid and pretty stiff. It feels like I hadn't moved from this positition in months or years.  Well for starters Sentinel is here so it must be 2011 where Dark of the Moon is supposed to be taking place--WAIT. Dark of the Moon is happening! Why would Humans want my hatchling? Why me out of everyone?

    Well..I'm physically still a human in reality.

     "Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy," I add. "And do some research on 4 and 2. Ya should know Mr.-I-betrayed-the-Autobots-to-save-Cybertron-and-crash-landed-on-the-moon."

    "Did not."  Sentinel Prime denies right away.

    I have a laugh at this Sentinel Prime.

    He's  doing a Captain Stottleyemeyer act  from Mr Monk and the Canidate Part 1. I have ta wait for it...waaaaaaiiit fooorrr itttt!

    "How do you know?" Sentinel Prime asks, in a oddly curious voice as he walks around  me.

  "You are talking to a Decepticon." I said. "Most Autobots would kill the Decepticon they meet. You turned me on...Literletly."

    Sentinel puts his large, wide servos on a rail aligned to the thing I am in.

 "And what does Megatron see in a femme that talks like a human?" Sentinel finishes  standing in front of my feet.

"Oh," Ah crap he just figured out a small piece of the truth. So lets tell the truth about why my voice sounds like it has an accent. "I have a terrible tongue, or as studies have suggested I got mah accent from writing on the internet or watching television so much I picked up an accent."

Oh wait Ivy ARE YOU INSANE?  Ya just told him point blank that maybe Television mighta be why.

Cybertronians don't _watch_ Human cultured television. This isn't a Galaxy Quest movieIvy! 

Remember Ivs, humans watch too much television. Not  Cybertronians.

"That is a long, long story." I said, wanting to shake my helm.  Ya know that trying to shake a helm in some form of paralyses is difficult. There's no way I could describe this in one sentence without making it a paragraph.  "If you wanted to climb a mountain in one day, ya wouldn't make it.Even if ya are a gigantic robot. Ya still wouldn't get through the terrible, arctic weather."

Sentinel has a grim look on his faceplate.

 "Why are you avoiding the answer?"

"I am not." I glare at him. "If you are here then ya should help me!"

Sentinel looks to the left, taking his servos off the rail.

 "Give me a reason." Sentinel said, in a low and soft voice. I could barely hear what he was trying to say.

  I really don't get what he's saying.

 "Foooorrr?"

 "Helping you."

Great.

 He's taking the role of a big jerk who does not help someone in need.

 "I KNOW Megatron sent you," I chide him. "If that isn't a good reason. I dunno what is, ya big lousy Traitor!"

 I can hear a humm from his engine.

It became still in the room.

   Except for my terrible rigid joints (Awful, just awful I say)that've been stuck for so long.

 "What I did was the right choice." Sentinel Prime shifts towards my direction. "You have no idea what sacrifices we had to make during the great war."

 Oh boy. That's rubbing salt in my gears.

  "I know." A sudden calm overtook me. I smile. This is...weird. Maybe I've been around war veterans in my genger form for so long that I understand...I don't know how but it just happened.  "I have been there before."

  Sentinel Prime's optic change from their untrusting gaze to a relatable,calm size.

   From that moment on I saw a different cybertronian in there; not a wise leader who betrayed his men, but as a...It's kind of like looking at the mirror after someone slapped you and seeing the other side of the coin. I may understand Sentinel Prime just a little better than his jerk organic-hating counterpart. I see him in a different light Sheesh, no wonder Optimus looked up to him as his mentor!

  You can't judge everyone by their titles and what they did.

Ya havta know 'em.

  "You been in a war?"

 I sigh.

 "This is a war." I tell him.  I sigh,feeling not in tense. It's hard to believe...I feel glad. "It's like World War 2. It never ended."

Sentinel slightly smiles. I am not sure if that's...In-character or out of character. I just ain't sure ya know.

There's a long silence.

 "I am afraid whatever you may be expecting to come fast is only coming slow." Sentinel finally said, ending the long silence. "Optimus has many places he wants me to visit and..."  He did not sound comfortable what he is going to say next. "Tell the leaders of every human nation that I..."

Sentinel Prime's optics briefly power down for a minute, and then power up.

 "...can be trusted." Sentinel finishes. I could hear the regret carried in his voice.

   I guess a transformer can be broken and hurt morally.

   Autobots are different from Decepticons; not just because they worry about stepping on a squishy human or protecting them. We all have morals, sometimes we don't consider in the movies that everyone including the villains _have_ morals, These moralls are not explored entirely. I wish Micheal Bay did some regret and remorse that Sentinel Prime is showing. It doensn't count not seeing the last half of _Dark of the Moon._

   "And, brace yourself for this." Sentinel slightly raises his voice at the word 'Brace'.

   "Whaaaat?" I  ask

 "You are not in The United States."

  ...1...2...3..4...5

 "Then where dah hell am I?!" I yell.

  Sentinel turns on something, while these small voices came from the door.

 "Sentinel, what was that?" A male voice from the other side of the door demands an answer.

 Sentinel pats some machinery that I...can't see.

 "Just the Teglomenter." Sentinel lied, in a rest-assuring  tone of voice.

  Heck I wouldn't have known he had been lying, if I hadn't been in here. It's strange to wonder about parrallel stuff. Speaking of which; what would have happened if I stuck around the Autobots instead of the Decepticons? Maybe things would be a little bit different situation wise...Scratch that. It would be 100% different cause somebody else would have been in the room. AND I might become friends with somebot.

  "...I am not going to ask what that is." Maaan,I got some good hearing. Seesh.

WAIT. THat's...that's...Lennox's voice!

 "Sentinel,where-am-I?" I lip snyce.

 "Take your best guess." Sentinel lip snyced to me.

 I frown.

 Lennox's footsteps trail away from the door.

"Ireland?"

Sentinel shook his helm.

 "Russia?"

Sentinel laughs,shaking his large servo.

 "France?"

Sentinel waves it off.

 "Um......" Where could I possibly be?. "Italy?

 Sentinel nods

"OH COME ON!" I snap. ""ITALY? VERONA? DIS IS WHERE  THE STUPID ROMEO AND JULIET TAKES PLACE!"

Sentinel rubs his forehelm.

 "I was joking."  Sentinel said, with a laugh.

Oh my primus. Sentinel is terrible at joking.

   "You are in Ireland." Sentinel tells me.

Oh, IRELAND IS..wait..what. I am where again? I am in Ireland? I recall Ireland only because of these small burrowing like people who were green. I believe they were called leprachauns. This old man got one and had one drink some whiskey. It was quite a show. Because at the end the old man supposedly died then was taken in a black carriage and the grim reaper makes a nice chat...Or the old man makes the conversation rather than The grim reaper.

   But The Old man was returned to his body.

  "I swear," I start, clearing my throat. "Get me out or someone's gonna die."

 I can see his shoulders rolling up and down.

  "Not at all possible." Sentinel said. "I..." He sighs. "It's a bit of a..."

 "Exxplaaaanneee!" I continued 'plaine'  into 'plane'.

So, with time on our hands...Sentinel went on to explain why he could not turn my movements on.

 __________________________ __________________________    ___________------_____

Sentinel managed to convince some ireland man to stop keeping me in confinement. What people don't know is that listening in to conversations is...actually..fun! There's were these two men having this odd conversation. I pretended to be in recharge. Reality is that I am not in recharge. Soon I didn't have a problem understanding them (As in mentioned two men) speaking in Irish accents. They act so relaxed and friendly It didn't come to me they were enrolled in the army.

  One of the dudes is named Sean Harvey.

"Honey, he didn't write the letter to Tom." Sean corrects this other man. "He wrote it to Miss Watson."

 The man who was called 'Honey' raises an eyebrow.

 "I am still not convinced." Honey said. "Why would you write a letter to an old lady and then rip it up? He could have written it for Tom." Honey shrugs his broad shoulders. "Then ripped it up because he figured Tom would make it bigger getting Jim back to Miss Watson."

  I wonder if that man's name is really Honey.

 "Huck's maturing." Sean said. "He's seeing that African Americans are not property. But as people through Jim. And....Honey, Huck is not a time-traveler. He does not know the futureeee!"

They are, so, gay.  Seriously it's not that oblivous. 

 Time  went by and eventually these other men who I dub 'science-tizt' were poking at visual programming. Ya know the one from Transformers Cybertron and Transformers Energon when the Autobots had these screen-savers up when talking through comnlink. I figure that's what they are doing. But I am about to do will make them think otherwise.

I smile.

  "Then...Take...it...all!" I focus on the biggest and darkest doorway in my memories; letting them see what I saw when my account had been hacked on DA, the images from Hostile, Predator vs Alien,  CSI crimescenes, and this ghost movie that will always make me sad.  That family scene is  one that will always bring tears to my eyes.

   The dad, the wife, the son, the daughter, all hugging together, and then their dead dog Spot (I don't remember it's name when I think of it) comes running down the the grassy-swampy area  that has a solid ground.  The  dog is then brought into the family reunion, which this dog died in life from being hit by a car (Or truck).Right after the sad,  happy scene it is switches to the father and mother reincarnated. They are reincarnated as toddlers playing together at a dock and the father shares a toy with the reincarnated mother.

   One of the men is crying like a baby.

 I don't remember the name of the movie. But I do remember how well it. I enjoy seeing the man in charge look disturbed. In addition there's a big chance these soldiers may get freaked by me. How? Well speaking in Cybertronian.  I want them to be really freaked out. Here comes more scenes; The ending from Hocus Pocus, The scene where the main character in "Ghost" goes to Heaven,that Chip scene from Home Alone 2 lost in New York, loosing my best cat friend Nala,and so on.

  "TURN.IT.OFF."

I heard a light-switch sound from somewhere in the room.


	55. Dotm -How is this possible?

Early this morning, a secret message came in my system files...in cybertronian. It was from Soundwave asking me to visit some part of the base (where I have  been kept for months) when convenient; If not right away. He had hacked into the base's security systems. He could only hold this on for a limited time. They couldn't find me,but,Soundwave can hack. Isn't that nifty?

    "I can speak." Soundwave wrote back in my files.

     So Soundwave could speak, and he _just_ told me.

  "..Your comnlink is unavailable," Soundwave's block of text comes rolling through my screen. "just nod. There's a holographic message for you from..."

 I am standing a few feet away from the hanger, rumored to have bad viruses, that does not get visitors.

   "You...must be kidding." I mutter, catching one of the soldiers looking at me strangely. I lean in,  eyeing at the soldier.

      The man in lead may have became white.

    "Don't you speak to yourself?" I sneer,locking in on his name tag. "Officer Nick Strokes."

     The man in lead, Officer Nick Strokes, gulps.

   "Stop following me into dead ends." I snap at Nick, literately snapping my digits in front of the officers following him like a row of ants. Well..they all seem like ants when being tall and all.  "Or next time I will lead you into radioactive generators!"

    "5 minutes." Officer Nick Strokes said,holding up all five fingers. "And no funny business."

   He was supposed to be my watch out.

  For any possible chances that  I  "may" contact the Decepticons.There is a flat chance that'll ever happen. Jeeze. Humans are so stupid to realize my comnlink is actually broken, they actually broke it transporting me here several months ago. They didn't seem to remember.  My Audios are able to hear, yet there are some non-repairable dents in them.

     I snort at him, folding my arms.

      "You do funny business when your wife is out of town."  I kick over a barrel.

      Officer Nick Strokes  didn't seem to like my statement.

   "Don't push your buttons."  I knew he wanted to say it; or else we'll have to put you in the freezer.

         The pretty wimpy, nervous soldier with a really good name skidded away directly out the room...With his officers.

         There would be no mercy for them if my defensive and attacking protocols were not disabled.

         I walk into the hanger, that reminds me a bit of Stargate SG1's landing area. (without the Stargate)

        "All right..." I stop on a elevated-like surface,, tapping my foot on the floor.

       **Click click** goes my heels..

    "I am here!" I said, looking around the room.

    The room became dark.

    The large, garage like doors  closed behind me.

**s-z-zirrch**

 

      _"I know what they are hunting down." That man, who's name escapes my mind, told Optimus. "They are hunting down Autobots. They are driving you to extinction. There's only one reason why they remain on this planet..."_

  That was a recording...

   "Fate is not done calling upon you." The familiar, crackly deep and creepy voice sent chills down my spine. If Transformers have spines then what are they called? Sensory vertebrae? Guess it must be.

       That...was...the Fallen doing a parallel to what Optimus said to Sam.

       I gasp, unable to process this motion picture.

        "Yy-y-you-you are dead!" I stutter, pointing my digit at the sizzling hologram.

        The Fallen rubs his faceplate.

     "You don't need to be queen obvious."  The Fallen sarcastically said. It's almost as if he knew I was going to point at him."As expected...Fate has some other business."

    I remember _Revenge of The Fallen_. I am remembering a very old movie!

     My optics shift towards the holographic Fallen, putting my arm down.

 "We...may be pushed to extinction." The Fallen said, tapping his digits together as he walked  around.

  "Why are you telling me this..." I manage to say, narrowing my optics at a sizzling-blue hologram (It has to be blue, ain't all holograms that way?) projected just feet away. I put both servos on my hips "You are giving me rusty-aft spoilers!"

  The Fallen turns towards me.

  Scary as it  seems in my shell, I can't shake off this feeling he is pulling a Houdini.

    "I made this before Egypt." The Fallen lowers his gigantic, menacing helmet right at me. It's been years since seeing that helmet. No, it has been months. Precious months that I have not been spending at all. Months not spent physically. His helmet is golden and blue. A bit similar to a paroah's golden mask attached to his coffin. "You.."

 "Yes, I am me." I said,folding my arms.

    Wait...how..and why did I just notice color?

   "You are not going to like this." The Fallen said, making the second most obvious statement in history.

   I grimace.

   A man is shooting at the Fallen.

  Oh boy, there was some resistance when they tried taking over Earth. This man just prooves it.

  "Spill it." I said, as he grabbed the annoying and pesky human.

  "This is only a hologram." The Fallen said, snapping the human in half.

  I feel so glad he did that. 

 "You will be there." The Fallen said, followed by a indecisive optic motion. There are voices from behind him distinctively being hushed.  He stops in the middle of that odd optic motion.  "For the annihilation of our faction."

 The Fallen paces back and fourth.

   "I do have to wonder...when you came into our universe..." The Fallen looks away from the dead body he had dropped. "How come you _never_ dropped your popcorn?"

    Ohhhhhh.

  "Good question," I rub my helmet. "I just...have a really strong hold. I'm a blabber mouth...go figure."

    The Fallen laughs.

   "You remember how I killed you?" The Fallen asks, then he leans against a large building. He is looking at something from so long ago in his servo. I guess it could be something from Cybertron. He waves his right servo as if shaking off a thought. He smirks. "Or how I will kill you... I have already done it since you are watching it. I am having Soundwave send this to you in some point in time."

 

_"It's...done.." Lexi pants, looking up at my direction. She had this odd smile. Something that a hero would have done when everything has been settled. "I saw... them...Hey...Don't get...yourself killed. Big Prime's a-coming!_

_Lexi had  disappeared. Almost like a shimmer._

_"YOU ARE ANNOYING ME!" The gigantic, pretzel machine  slams his fist on the floor._

_That  giant pretzel,machine is The Fallen. If you don't understand the comparison,._

_The rails to the structure shook._

_"HEIGHTS!" I take a step back, grabbing on the rails as the floor is trembling._

_Let's just say...I have a fear of heights. And I mostly try to beat that fear by being bold._

_There's something up with you when you look at a terrifying beast and all you can think of is a insult. It isn't just an act of desperation. It's an act of stalling, now. I look up at this gigantic,now free-reign Decepticon.If I were to be killed here and now, I should go out with a bang. My kind of bang kind of departure._

_The child in me isn't just going to stand around. Or be yelled at by a giant jerk aft._

_Funny how Science-Fiction can change reactions and gigantic robots appeal._

_"Ain't I supposed to be?" I tell him, in a  confident-reassured voice.Ooh boy, I had been waiting to say this for...a really long time. I grin, defying what kind of dangerous situation this is.  I guess you can say a prankster part of me stuck out. "You giant A-hole!"_

_The Fallen growled,deeply._

_"That..is it, vermin!"_

_I look at him,gawking at his own mistake._

_"no,no,no," I shook my  index finger at him. "You do not simply call a Pretender a "vermin';THAT IS A RATTRAP KIND OF INSULT. YOU JUST INSULTED YOUR ENTIRE RACE INCLUDING, ALICE THE PRETENDER! SO FOR THE HELL OF IT,go ahead and kill me...you..."_

_The Fallen stood upright._

_I smirk at how annoyed and humiliated he is._

_"B.i.g. C.o.w.a.r.d."_

_This is a suicidal-death-insult. Yes. behind me is the one and only Optimus Prime with Jetfire's parts attached to him. Lexi had...actually done the inevitable. That's what I want to believe. Heh, I wonder how the Prime's reacted to her? Meeting a girl instead of the boy, Sam Witwicky. Never got to met the Primes in person.  Lexi  died and came back; then she was called back to her universe._

_Lexi told me that she came from the future...And this movie had come out: Age of Exinction._

_She told me one name: GRIMLOCK._

_"Lexi also gave him the matrix." I added, grinning so devilishly it couldn't be possible. "See 'ya in hell!"_

_That's when a big blast struck me and it didn't feel so bad._

    I saw my entire body (kind of) separate, but in a opposite version of Transforming. It's best to say my parts scattered similar to how Micheal Bay destroys Autobots and Decepticons. This is very so "simple". It's either by vehicles or a punch to the gut. Punch to the gut is followed by a head being ripped off. It makes Cybertronians look really fragile when looking at it this way. Micheal Bay likes too much explosions.

"I saved this video, whenever it's made." The Fallen said, with much pride in his voice. His strange, blue armor moves like one of those windmills spinning things.  "Something to remind you...Your roots. Not your humanoid roots, girl. I am leaving you this message because it must be heard..."

   The Fallen looked down to his claws.

  He looked back at my direction as I go back and forth taking this in.

  "You are not human."

  I pause, sharing a glare to a non-living hologram.

   "Don't tell me you are watching this via a line-ear thing in timey wimey, humany-wumany." I complain, rubbing my forehelmet.

  The Fallen sighs, almost as if he is struggling to explain what he made this for.

     I look down to my servos and then turn my attention towards my feet seeing they were all in all cybertronian. There's a little possibility I may become parting of this universe. But not at all permanent, because...I am a mind Traveler. So it has to be some logical answer the Fallen knows another chunk to this legend.

   "You are a cybertronian."

  " **PHYSICALLY** , no." I shrug my shoulders,  my chest armor is somewhat like Knock Outs. "My real body is technically in reality where time is (sort of and kind of) frozen. My mind is not in my human body at the moment."  
 

  That is when he  showed me a trailer.

 

  A 44 second trailer.

  

  I just saw the future to this world. I just saw...I just saw...Was that Prime hanging upside down? And who is that Decepticon who slices a car in half. That Decepticon looks as if he had been ripped out _Transformers Prime._ And...Is that Grimlock? Is that weapon transforming thing Megatron or some other character I don't know yet?

     I force myself to ask one question.

      "Who...is that dragon with two heads?"

       It sure screams dragon to me.

     The Fallen smiles. That smile reminded me...so many things....When the Decepticons did not want to be around me during the flu season. They mostly did things I refer to as "Monkish". Even the Fallen kept me away. The only times I had seen The Fallen smile were...eerrrr. Let's just say silly things did not happen all the time on Cybertron.

      He's probably not going to give me a straight answer.

   "Do not believe it is over." The Fallen told me. "It is not over."

    Uh...Is he really determined to make me confused?

    "Uh..what's not over?" I ask the hologram.

     Dragon+Dinosaur+Decepticon+gunchanginghelmet=Decepticon hunter.

     It makes sense.

     It all makes hell sense.

 "They are being hunted down in the next movie..." I play with my digits. _If Swindle did actually exist as himself in this universe. This universe would have been ten times better!_ I can feel the femilarity and excitement going through my mind. How excited would you get if a childhood character from a cartoon  is going to appear? Very, very excited. "...By a bounty hunter; Lockdown."

     This is becoming slightly understandable.

  The holographic Fallen sighs turning his direction towards the left.

  "You have to wait and see," The Fallen tells me. He is not here. But he is talking to me as if he were here. He must know me too well. This big aft-hole can be a pain in in the mind...But he has some really good ideas. "Goodbye, RobustShell."

  Everything must have became slow, as  questions and thoughts were going through.

   How does he know my current Decepticon name?

  "That is the name that came with your shell." He adds, matter in factly. The Fallen waves his left hand sending a group of tanks crashing into each other. There were lot of explosions coming from behind him. And this is only...Wait..He was making this as we were climbing up that energon harvestor!

  He...did..what.

 "The quintession event," He was being more specific. "You did a good thing; it brought Megatron closer to his full potential with his second in command. Thank you. Hologram end."

   The hologram sizzles into nothing.

   The hanger's doors and lights turn back on.

  A monster just thanked me for doing something...quite bad.


	56. Dotm -Reunion and the choice

  **...Timeskip...**

    I hug Megatron as though it wouldn't ever,ever end. Not a con or bot may be able to fathom the idea Megatrojn could deliver huge, warm hugs. This hug is one of those really-needed-dire hug. I actually let out tears, telling him what they had done. This is my sparkwrenching moment. It just hurts. It **really** hurts. Starscream would say my spark is aching for a loss. I lost a child.

    "And The Hatchling?..." Megatron lifts my helm face up.

    I look up to him.

     "...They took him." Tears are blinding my vision. Best way to say it is "I couldn--tn't..I couln't do a slag-g-g-g--ging thin'!"

       I can feel mixed emotions from Megatron.  

      But most of all, I could feel rage from him

    "They had me sedated and frozen!" I finish, as Megatron wipes off a tear from my faceplate. I sniffle. "Just like _you_ were..."

       Megatron is the one who suggested names to me, and the one that I chose. There was; PosionSpy,SpeedStinger,Livy--A no go because it will make anyone realize it was me--,Searchlight, and RobustShell. RobustShell had a ring to it. A name that didn't seem to make a giant bombshell after being said.

       So it fit me like a glove.

    _“This is Robustshell,” Megatron introduced me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder.  “A femme.”_

_I saw this odd, short Decepticon who stood out pretty much freeze._

_“Where did she come from?” A Decepticon with a Australlian accent spoke. He held something squirming in his arms_

_“The Weeping Angel cave.”  I lied, then wave my had in front of my face. I just smelled some-con's fart. Good grief. Does fart really smell like that? I CAN SMELL. I CAN SMEEL! HOLY ALL-SPARK! I CAN SMELL.  “Ewww."_

_“She came from a different planet," Megatron explained to them, at least chuckling at my own reference.  "Three planets away from Cybertron.”_

      I broke the hug, clearing my throat.

      "I want to make them pay." I tell him, my servos are balled up into a fist. 

"And they will." Megatron told me. "You know where to find them?"

      The humans who kept me captive will _die._

  I nod.

     They will die in the worst way possible.

     "Starscream," Megatron calls of the Seeker. "I have some other plans of mine. And Make sure Sentinel does not go over his word."

      I heard a grumble, "Yes, Master."

   Ooooh boy. Megatron doesn't like being called Master. It makes him sound as though he is the owner of Starscream. "STTAARRSCREEAAAAM, don't call me master unless you want to die!" It makes me giggle at this retort. Good primus, I've missed this interaction for who-knows-how-long!

     Feels like I had just landed in the Bayverse. Where This is Crazy, but I'm in the Bayverse couldn't be a chance to LIVE a full 24 hours.  You know how threatening Decepticons can be towards humans? Very, idealy threatening they could have killed me! I kind of used this  hatred they had on me to do some quick, thinking escapes. Escapes that saved their own arse.    I  can feel as though my time  here is coming to a close.

      "I wish to stay," is my choice.

       But, I can't.

       I do not want to go.

      The time  is going to be coming, soon. But for this to be happening...Megatron shouldn't be in pain when the time has come. I have to do it. I have to break that emotional bond. Before it is ever too late. I should leave as I had arrived; with no strings attached that can break a person or a Cybertronian.

      Then, we went to find the humans who needed to pay dearly.

     Cruelty is not an option.

    Cruelty is now _a decision._


	57. Dotm -Blastt off

I saw what remained of my OC's. All of whom I had created were standing there across from the space bridge. The purple, glowing aura ball is spread out. Wolfnight, the one and only werewolf mysterious Cybertronian I ever made, was helped by two decepticons. One, I believe  Agubee  (Yes, Agumon and Bumblebee combined into a albino Transformers Animated character) and Mysterious were helping him across.This black and teal cybertronian with pink optics came to me.

No, I really mean it. I can  see color but that's definitely a  'WHAT-DAH-HELL' kind of thing.

 "Who...are ya?" I ask this old, odd Cybertroian.

The old, odd Cybertron smiles.

 "V."  The old, odd Cybertronian Pink optics said.

 Maybe I should call him V as he said.

 "What does the V stand for?" I ask. This made me wonder why; why in the world would I name a character 'V'?

 "You don't need to know." V said in a low voice. He has this smile I would usually associate to Avenger. My really, poor tortured OC.  "But we'll meet again.." He touches my forehelm. "In your mind.I am _always_ there."

  The two Decepticons help V into the portal.

 "Well...that was odd." I shrug my shoulders.

Megatron  turns his helm towards me.

"Why do you create so many mechs?" Megatron asks, dumb-founded by the passing mechs.

I shrug.

 "I had a lot of free time." 

 "You are smiling; that's a lie."

"Okay okay okay; I started creating these mechs when I was 12 going on 13 or 13 going on 14."

 "Anndd?"

 "Most girls my age get attracted to hot, evil dark mechs." I blurt.  I can see Megatron looking quite confused. "Some girls fall for the most quirky, loveable heroes; such as Optimus, Bumblebee, Prowl, Ratchet, and oh,Bulkhead, They had big fandoms....Okay; maybe not as much for Ratchet, but they definitely did!"

 "You sound like an expert."

 I laugh.

 "Ya talking to an Transformer Fan," I punched his shoulder. "Who became a legend!"

 Argumentatively; I'm a legend in this world and in my reality. Once in awhile a fandom needs a legendary figure to rise up. Sometimes this legend has it's flaws, often times it takes  a long time for this legend to make its mark.  Megatron knows what is the advantage of being a legend far too well.

Megatron, however, he's dealt with the 'you-are-bad!' legend in real life.

 "You've been in wars?"  Megatron asks.

My legend involves the internet.

 "Uh no," I pat his shoulder. "I'll....explain to ya later about that."

An average Transfan could look at his still operational optics and figure Megatron has a question.

 "Rob, I've had a burning question since we met; what's with the Irish accent?"

I smile.

 "I don't have one." I wave my  right servo, as some other strange-eerily looking Cybertronians pass by.  Maybe I had been around Irish people too long. Ya know some people can just rub off on another. Not like inspiration but ya know make the rock more interesting. 

"You sound like you have one, Rob."

    Ya can say that  when you are writing yaself, ya get puzzled in how to decide 'Should write 'you' as how I say it?'. Sometimes I get to that problem as well. And sometimes; I come to a question 'should I write _What the_ as _What dah_? I want to do that but...grammar.'  I wonder how Megatron's been able to understand my strange, odd 'accent'.

 "I just...speak too fast."

C-cl-clang-clang

This gigantic, T-Rex like being with a needle like arm coming towards the portal.

"What about him?"

It's been years since I last saw him.

"I got interested in characters who experiment."

\-------------------- ----------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

Leveraging the Autobots was easy.  Seeing  how betrayed Optimus looked when Sentinel showed his true colors was priceless. I didn't see Wheelie at all; Strangely. But the thing is that there were few Autobots left.  Lexi told me  there was going to be a sudden pocket of Autobots that would appear in the 4th movie or in the 3rd. Jeeze she was so indescive about that.

"Starscream, order the seekers to destroy it." Megatron said, over the comnlink.

 Wait...this is where it all began technically in my universe. The scene where I was transported into the Bayverse.

"Rob, what is it?" Megatron puts a servo on my shoulder.

I look  up towards him.

"Nothing."

I never seen this 'You are lying' radiate in Megatron's optics before.

 "That's a lie."  Megatron said, as it were a fact. 

So this means I was smiling at that point.

 "This scene is where I came in..." I whisper, in a low voice.

I felt so small again, like a human. Only I am not watching it in the theatre. I am right _there_.

B--b-blaast

The Rocketship exploded in a black and red cloud. I can  feel a certain shock wave ripple away from the explosion. Oh my Primus I just got another idea except it's like the Shattered Glass version of TFA season 4's resolution and this possible battle in Chicago. I don't know where this is coming from. But it could have sent  a human to the ground and then have some allspark fragment dug into their wrist.

Micheal Bay can't beat that explosion, nor would he ever.


	58. Dotm -The end

About a month we had control over Chicago;  Now getting Cybertron to Earth was easier said than done.  Megatron claims that 'Cybertron will be working after we are done with this...so called City'.  I had taken the liberty to explain what cities are meant for in human culture. Megatron saw it as another zone to create casualties. However, we didn't expect the Autobots to come back full force. That's what the Autobots did...they did something bold and smart. They caught us by surprise.

     I didn't expect it.

  Neither did Starscream.

 "...What was the other girls name?" Starscream asks, sitting on a big-pile of cars. I never seen him so worried before. No one from my world could believe their eyes if they were here too. Knowing Starscream isn't just a piece of cake it's like knowing a rattle snake that ya know will kill you...If it wanted to, that is.

 A couple of seekers were preparing for another round of Autobots.

 "Lexi." I take out a wide and light gray handle from my back compartment.

  He looks at my direction.

 "Did she say anything about this?" The Seeker asks, leaning forward on the car-pile that must have a rounded top by now.

   I can't really say if she did.

   "No."

 A couple years ago we were not...'So-so' That's what I'll say. Because as a human, Starscream and I had some issues. Ya know those kinds where a villain despises a certian thing has to get that things trust. It wasn't easy for him. That's what I will say about that. The Fallen could have had a part in this, but he didn't. If I could go back in time to see how annoyed Starscream would get from me or how I stormed off from him, then I would.

  So I'm doing something entirely different...Let's see how far things have changed between him and I.

**_.....Cybertron..._ **

**_....I guess a couple years ago..._ **

   _Who wouldn't forget running through a part of Cybertron that hadn't been torn apart, yet? Well, I for certian would not forget. I can hear them coming after me. They were loud, beastly-cybertronian things. One of them was 100% Cybertronian and could become a robot. I just got my other pair of clothes dry cleaned. One of those 'cons who like making clothing needs ta start making armor._

_That 'ta' was intentional if you were busy there thinking '...Is that a grammar mistake?'_

_"Stop running, little brat!" I heard Chiverlary shout. Yes that is his name: Chiverlary. He's not a knight, he can be a smart Decepticon and knew his way around this planet...But he wasn't the brightest among them._

_I skid into an alley, and watch them run past me._

_"...Starscream is not on my 'favorite-Decepticon' list." I sigh, sliding down the wall._

_I can  feel these hot, burning tears coming from my eyes._

_What did Starscream do? Considering most men don't know what they did wrong; it can be a million things._

_I wipe off these tears from my eyes._

**_R---EERRRHHH_ **

**** _"You can't hide from me."  Chiverlary's sudden voice makes me jump out of my skin._

_Oh screw it._

_"Oh em gee stop with dah  creepy comments!" I yell at him, taking a  few steps back. "It's not like I am not in Illinois anymore....and I have nothing to LIVE for; now watch me run. While ya take a few seconds to compute WHAT.I.JUST.SAID!"_

_Indeed, he didn't understand what I said. So that was easier to do._

_I just called a Decepticon an 'Idioit' for short. Oh joy._

_"Why you brat!" I heard Chiverlary come after me._

_Tears were blinding my eyes. Crap I really don't like crying that much right now. The pain and hurt of being betrayed is worse than getting impaled by some sharp object. Or by a airplane perpeller, A sharp wire, or something else that could kill ya. The tall, gigantic towering Cybertronian got in my way. I fell back. I landed  on my wrist._

_Owch, that really hurt._

_"Your watcher is not around."_

_I fell over a boulder, then scrabble up._

_:"I know what you are," Chiverlary  comes closer as his chain saw sends chills down my spine.  He is close enough Chiverlary puts my chin up towards him. "You are not safe around Decepticons."_

_For primus sakes, stop crying ya big baby! Ya not a kid. YA NOT A SLAGGING KID._

_"S-s-s-stay away from me."   I push his digit away,_

_I saw this jet fly above Chiverlary's head._

_"Uh....ya gonna die." I said to Chiverlary. "Kiss your c-c--creat--t-tor's behind when ya see 'im,"_

_Chiverlary raises an metal 'eye brow''._

_" What is this...'im?"_

_"Him."  I point right above his helmet. At least the tears weren't so bad right now._

**_\---B-B-BBLAST_ **

_Starscream transforms into his robot mode, landing on Chiverlary's collasped body..  Yes, he was so casual that it didn't seem to bother him. A Transfan can reason he had shot down others the same way so long it didn't seem to bother him. It didn't bother Starscream ta walk on top dead bodys like they are trash._

_"You shouldn't be up here." Starscream folds his arms. "It's not safe."_

_I walk around Chiverlary's unresponsive shell._

_".....Ivy, stop ignoring me."  Starscream immeatedly caught what I was doing._

_I kept on going._

_"What did I do?"  Starscream asks._

_I turn around._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT YA DID!" I scream at him._

_You wouldn't know if Starscream didn't have a thing to say._

_"Ya w-e-w-wewentt over the line."_

_"Humans are confusing; you don't set what is right and wrong for your expectations, What do you want?"_

_Honest to god, I feel so much emotions._

_I don't know what ta do._

_"I...can't...I don't know..:" I shook my head._

_**Maybe I shouldn't have Starscream as a watcher in the first place.** Watcher is another label for 'Gaurdian', just really what Bee is to Sam. **I dunno but 'Watcher' sounds like this movie where a girl who hunted down vampires in high school and there was this man  in a dark suit who came in voluntaarily to help her**.Sometimes a person may hate being me. So do I._

_"Says the human who knows the future!"_

_"I ain't a Psychic, nor a fraud."_

_"We normally kill frauds."_

_Oh god Starscream. That is the straw._

_"I wish I was STUCK with the Autobots," I  turn away from the seeker. I wave my hands in the air (Or at least that's what it should be).  Maybe it had hurt Starscream. But I don't know for sure; Starscream and Bumblebee could be their own opposites; Bee cannot speak, Star can speak. Bee is the role model. Starscream is the ideal, villain sidekick._

_It's hard to admit something you don't wanna admit._

_"AT LEAST they  don't  stab me in the back!" I shout, storming off from the seeker._

_Sometimes I wonder how I got over what Starscream did. Perhaps, I got over it because  time went by._

 And then our 'strained friendship'  went to this....I believe it was before the Candy planet.

  _"I'm...I'm..." Starscream is having a tough time trying to say what he wants to say._

_"Spit it out!" I  slap his gigantic knee using my electrical saber._

_Starscream yelps, holding up his leg._

_"OW!"_

_"That didn't even make a scratch on ya!"_

_"THAT STILL HURTS!"_

_I smile and then say, "Now,what were ya trying ta say?"_

_Starscream sat on a rough edge (That could be painfully hiting his back). I hadn't seen him do that before; Sittting onthe edge of the wall while tapping his chin. Ya know Starscream's helmet reminds me of a turtle's helmet for some reason.  I can hear him clear his large or small throat. His oxygen intake could be different from humans need to survive on air._

_"I am.." Starscream exhales. "I am sorry."_

_"For what?"_

_He gives me the 'you know what' optic look,_

_"I seriously do not know what ya talking about!" I wave my hands, shaking my head. "An average purrson might  not remember as ya guys do. But whatever ya sorry for; it's okay."_

_**....Present day...**_

**_...The Battle of Chicago.._ **

We totally forgot someone. Not just a person. Not just an Autobot. But one, long forgotten Decepticon way back from Cybertron. The place where my adventures with the Decepticons usually were. I don't need to guess who he is. Because when the Autobots were coming; there was the sound of a giant chicken that made us freeze. Only one Decepticon is crazy enough to raise a gigantic cybertronian chicken.

  He's baaack.

 "Don't say what you going to say." Starscream warns me.

I smile.

"Farmer."

  The side of Chicago that we dared not go in stirred, and in came a herd of cybertroian chickens about Bumblebee's height. A gigantic, tall and prominent Cybertronian with a Decepticon ridding it came into our group. He held reigns on this creature. That cybertronian chicken is no other than Henressia. Why is he called Henressia in the first place instead of Henry? I'll explain..later.

"Long time, no see." Farmer said, he is so cool and unstirred. The wounds he had before were completely gone.

 Starscream is gaping.

  "You should be offline." Starscream started taking a step forward but I stopped him.

Starscream and He have...a strong rivilary.

    "Bumblebee's my target." I claim dips. "And hey Mountainy,"

  That tall, tank-like Decepticon  who was providing man power to machete's looks at my direction.

 "Friend, do me a favour and don't die on  me." I said.

 Yes, we became  'friends'. Ya make friends in the most unlikeliest  people.  But she is strongly like Bulkhead and Lugnut put together, seriously! I mean she has some incredible strength. She is smart. she is intellegent...Oh I already said that. She is well skilled for balance. She's the only 8th sister remaining.

  Why?

 Because of _me._

 Mountainy nods, and then I turn back towards the two mechs.

 "They are a-coming."

 Starscream look at me.

 "You saw the episode."

"WHAT EPISODE OF DOCTOR WHO ARE YA TALKING ABOUT?!"' I scream.

As anyone should know being around me; I am a Doctor Who Fan. Don't underestimate me.

"The last one with Eleven," then he points to me and says, "She hasn't changed, don't  expect her to be in _The Mob Doctor._..Nor _Twilight._ They are both awful."

 "I HAVEN'T SEEN IT!" I flail my arms. "NO SPOILERS!" I take a few deep breaths. "This is our last battle ta-gether...And the last time ya might see me."

Then we went into battle with the Autobots; Farmer's gigantic cybertronian Bred chickens kick the hell out of the Autobots. While some Cybertronian Chickens speeded away from combat like cowards. Mountainy lifted the road up sending the Autobots rolling down. I mean it! SHE DID IT.  And then I heard helicopters followed by men shouting.

B-B-AAAOM.

 "AAAH!"

 I turn around, ripping of a Autobot helmet.

 Ya know what I saw?

I saw Starscream's head explode. His optics were first by popping out. I don't want to say  how it happened furthermore but it was disgusting.- **C-CPClang** His dead shell fell to the ground. Bumblebee's energy signature is coming close. We all die in the end. Sometimes we cling to hope that we go out painless. Starscream on the other end didn't go out that way. And that just makes an average Transfan sad when they knew him.

 "RobustShell!" Mountainy shouts,  "They are coming in bigger numbers....Should we stop doing the defensive?"

I grab a street light. No I am using pistols or guns, those are old school...as in Generation 1. I'm using ninja style.

 "Nice knowing ya!" So I ran into combat.

 And what do ya know?

   I hit Bumblebee using a really, wide  light pole.

 "I'm not a kid anymore, ya know."  I said, everything that orchestrated this entire battle just finally came into motion. This fight is what I have been waiting to have for some time. Fighting against an Autobot. I pant. "Ya aren't my hero, Bee."

 The Autobot gets back up.

 "Hold your horses!" Bumblebee blasted his canon at me.

Wow. That hurt a bit, kind of lost some armor on my shoulder.

 "Still using dat radio? Ya do realize dat voicebox of your's is all fixed!" I noted, taking a swing at his legs.

 The Autobot snaps it in two.

 "You....made me lose a human."

Bumblebee shot at (Which to no avial couldn't hit me) me and I ducked.

"So what?" I taunt, taking out my small electrical whip from my sides.  I raise an metal optic ridge. Ya know the kinds that are metal versions of eyebrows. Seen that used in fanfictions back in the day. on DeviantArt. "Humans are unexpected, cruel, mean, and worthy to negotiate. I can hate them all I want.But..."

 I shook my helm.

 "That boy, Sam, " I sneer at his name.  "He was dah worst of  'em all. Ya would have gotten a paranoid, Sketchophrania, losing-his-mind screaming. Isn't dat bad for your health?"

   There's a couple Autobots in the sky destroying the arks containing butt loads of Decepticons. One of them is green shooting what I can say is cybertronian machine gun dropping bullet shells...I can see color now...It's happening. I hear Mountainy's painful screams; Her energy signature went off the radar. My time is coming to a close. I don't have much time left in this universe, _Oh slag, it's that time already?, I_ thought watching the humans take down Decepticons on their own.

 "That boy was MY DUTY!" Bumblebee slams into me.

   We collided through a building sending glass and  wall material everywhere. One didn't need ta be out my perspective ta know about this. It's a matter of fact kind of thing, ya see. Sometimes ya just need ta be out there. And throw yourself right into what  ya'ar writing or better yet write as the character in their point of view.

 "Get off me!" I kick him off, sending him straight into an elevator. _It's hurts more than it is supposed to be._ I cover a stinging wound on my chest.Damn that does hurt more than a fanfiction writer can ever imagine! No. I can't understand how I could writing my own characters in their most vulnerable state...Then kill them off the bat in the next paragraph.

 The Autobot groaned.

  _I idlolized this Autobot as a_ hero, I thought as my electrical whips became charged sending some sparks in either direction. I don't need ta be watching this from outside my body. I have a gut feeling that  some scene in my future is going to be written from my calluses (Aka fingertips), that day I will feel adrenaline running through. That day I will sit there and think 'I just finished...woah'. _when I was a kid, now as a supposed teenager... I fancy Megatron. Oh the days when  childhood did not make sense._

  "Pity the ones who live, Autobot." I sneer. "And watch humans use you for their own greed."

 I then use my own weapon against him and watch the Autobot lose conscious.

_Yes, Lose consciousness Autobot,_ I thought turning around towards the disaster ridden city, _and Forget about me._ I walk through that shattered entrance walking on dead human bodies. They used to bother me but now they don't. That's _what everyone should do.  Now it's inevitable. How everything comes to a close. as a Wise Man once said 'If nothing came to an end, nothing would get started' no matter how heartbreaking it is._

_It's time to go._

    The view In the city  seems to be in a devastating-tragic form in its prime.  There lay vehicles flipped upside down to the side of the streets and shattered windows are seen from afar. A massive body count is practically seen from the far off this time in a more extinct way. The one who could have and should have restored Cybertron without one- single Autobot warrior is leaning against the wall.

             Apparently, he is not amused of the outcome.

            “Megatron.”

            The crippled, dirty decepticon looks over his left shoulder armor where a short figure is seen from the ally.

            “An Autobot, you want to finish me off?” He growls, just not threatening as he had been.  “You must want revenge for your voice-box.”

        Must he think that I share a mold with Bumblebee?...That is insane!

    In a cliche way the view reveals a femme who sits on the floor clenching her waist. Well that's me. You know who; that girl with Autism, and comes from the Transformers Animated Generation, the girl who slaughtered Decepticons, the girl who became a Cybertronian,the girl who was bulled but stayed headstrong, the girl who fell in love with a Decepticon, and the girl who is a mind traveler. Yellow transparent floating bubbles are coming off from my body. It’s obvious something is happening mattering my existence and life in this world.

  It also means I'm leaving.

   I don't know if anyone doesn't have a lemonade to refresh themselves  or just forgotten what has happen in four years; 2008,2009,2010,2011. Actually that's...yes that is FOUR years. Anyway, Megatron's reaction softens recognizing the optics to the femme, who is short and has a stocky-like figure.

   "Why are you here?..." Megatron asks, seeing how weak and bbarely able to walk  where, I,  RobustShell is.

            My glowing, still operational optics glare at him.

            “To remind ya…”  I softly said, clenching a wound on my waist. "Ya know...I never told ya that I sometimes typed 'You' as 'ya' on the internet or spelled it as 'Yah' when saying 'How are yah? :D' Yes. That is an emote, Megs."

       He laughs.

    Sometimes I think hearing Jar Jar Binks made this impression on me; because after watching the star wars movie with him saying those words 'Mesah'. Those words just stuck to me. I actually could understand what he said when listening in to the movie. It's like the brain translating accent into words that anyone can understand.

 "That's my Ivy," I hear Megatron  say as he shook his helm, and then Megatron said. "And about this terrible idea?” He is more joking on this than negotiating. “I’ve had more plans foiled by the Autobots than this!”

  I shook my helm.

 "Then what?"

    RobustShell's optics develops a sense of slight warmth.

    A slight smile developed on her almost cracked, cybertronian faceplate.

     “That ya aren’t Sentinel’s bitch.” I tell him; but I can see in his crimeson-red optics that he has heard this before.

     I know that there isn't much time left.

  “Heh…looks  as it’s….Goodbye,”  I said, leaning my back on the wall.  “You know…this was the best adventure I ever had.”

            I look at Megatron, who’s partially in my vision.

            “No…Goodbye’s aren’t just the end, it’s merely another Transformation.” Megatron told me, helping himself up from his crippled  condition.  “Another doorway, like you said, leaving’s just another story where ends meets each other again…Like Dragonheart, Drago met The human again…right?”

            We’ve made so much leaps and bounds together, that lying to him is so…harsh.

            “..R.-r-r-Right.” I leak.

            I know I’m leaving... because, the main character in Pokemon Mystery dungeon left the same way.

            I’m a mind traveler…I don’t belong here.

            Lets look how far I’ve gone…with him at least…

              **_I somehow had landed in Megatron's hand._**

**_"It's The Girl!"_ **

**_He swiped me off his overly gigantic wired-servo. I landed on the floor, on my side. Great. I just got a side ache. If that even is a word. I didn’t know. I heard Megatron's loud, deadly growl come from above me. He's much better than his Prime Counterpart, design wise, I say. His armor was so shiny, especially his helmet being so gladiator like and robotic._ **

**_"Who...is this girl?"  The Fallen asked_ **

**_Megatron's growl softened._ **

**_"She chipped off a part of the Allspark,master."  He said, sounding not pleased. "And made me...”  Megatron is acting humiliated. I had not seen this look in all the movies combined.  “…have the impromptu absence in the Ocean."_ **

   And then there was this other time when we didn’t get along.

  ** _“Meggss!” I waved my arms, rather excited._**

**_-b-b-Bblam!_ **

**_“Megs, Henry has laid an egg, so this means Henry should be Henressia!” I giggled. “Look-at-this-egg!” I held up the gigantic dark gray egg that has light blue glowing areas marking cybertronian symbols, shapes, and a strange texture that’s more hollow than a plausible Dinosaur egg. It could have made a rattling noise._ **

**_“Eggs are nothing,” Megatron shoots at it breaking it into pieces. Well there was more where that came from! “That’s just a bunch of dead organisms that are not living anymore, how can human even eat the dead is disgusting to even fathom about.”_ **

**_“I-love-egg—EWWW!” There, right in front of me, lay a dead dinosaur-like chick covered in what seemingly is mucus and slob from the shell that had been broken immaturely._ **

Strange to see what life has given me.

            So many wonderful things, that comes with dark costs.

            “..Ivy..” Megatron said something directly to me; something about seven days, Cybertron, The Fallen , and my popcorn bag.

        I can tell it’s becoming harder and harder just to see him. It’s become a pitch black, lonely as it can get when light is no longer in sight. Just voices.  My entire soul feels as if it had been yanked forcefully out off the plug. I’mma miss this Decepticon. And the time I never spent with our child...Cody B. Icon. Who I may not ever met in this lifetime, or the lifetime after that. Oh my primus, so much pain! I feel my link to Megatron has been severed…

    And finally I hear one last thing from him, as I returned.”Goodbye, my little rose.”

            The tired feeling quickly left as it had come. It seems so boring now watching it. What’s it called again? Oh yeah “Transformers: Sam  Witwicky’s breakdown” this is fragging awful. Awful. AWFUL. It set itself so well and then trashed itself down into the climax. This makes me generally wonder what the hell I was watching when seeing human scenes more common than Transformers. I thought for a while completely empty of anything that set into my head until nothing is flowing in my head. It’s as if I lost all my intelligence that had been frightened off the massive explosion where the ‘Bots were killed.

            “…This…is…awful.” I thought.

            The only way I knew it’s a movie is by the excessive detail for the noses. _What is this movie called again?...._ I suddenly regained thought.  Can’t put my finger on it….What’s it called again? Not Dark of The Moon. Something else…what was it?  It could have been me or my imagination, but, somehow my inner fangirl screamed “Wrong title, wrong movie!” like crazy, Am I crazy?  Maybe indeed, this person watching the most sloppiest terrible movie is watching a Transformers action movie in the cinema.

            Each time I watch Transformers the first movie, I skip the part where Bumblebee is tortured. As a child, there was no problem for me after watching it five our three times. Growing older it became a real problem. It bugged me. No really, it bugged a girl who’s slowly growing up. A girl, who is among those kids who had seen Transformers Animated from Cartoon network; I’m a TFA generation kid.  I learned about Doctor Who in 2009(or remembered about it) , then looked it up on the Internet to find out it had been canceled. I then decided to hold off watching it. How did this topic jump from Transformers to Doctor Who?... Oh look! The Autobots are back. Now obnoxious Witwicky and his girlfriend “what-ever-the-hell-her-confusing-hardly-mentioned-name is” are in the middle of the battle.

  …..What just like that the Autobots are losing? Did Bumblebee just say:… “Goodbye old friend” as if expecting Sam in the vehicle?  The first episode of Doctor Who, present day, started with a blonde with fresh pair of clothes…Like who-ever-the-hell-her-name-is who looked like she didn’t get dirty at all, despite the previous frame where her clothes looked dirty; but the next it looked completely clean!

       Damnit Prime get yourself fragging untangled! Bumblebee’s about to be executed? Oh really? Ah, about time, wow.  I just thought that. Wow. Wow Ivy, your entire preteen hood was spent writing about his animated counterpart and this is what you give his Bayverse? Never could understand why I liked him so much. He spoke in the first movie, just two lines or as my memory serves; one line, “I wish to stay”.  I have seen ET phone home, maybe…that’s why I liked him so much. He reminded me of ET.  Is Prime coming yet? Is he coming yet? Witwicky do something you attention needy man!

       Who-ever-the-hell’s her name is ranting a speech to Megatron…Where have I heard that before? Hahahahah she just said ‘bitch’!  I never thought Micheal Bay could get anymore worse by injecting a word that is not kid friendly. Tsk tsk tsk. This is so not The Franchise I believed in…anymore.  Sentinel’s skating. Hahhaaa! …Do we really need human confrontation? Come on; give some more Transformers that we came to watch. Nooo Sentinel looks as if he’s crawling; no, skating; crawling, no; he is really skating. Great. This is confusing.

     AH FRAG!

      Did he really have to slay BOTH Megatron and Sentinel? He could have negotiated with Megatron. Oh my primus Oh my primus. That is not Optimus Prime. Optimus is…gawwh. He’s not the wise-noble leader from the first movie…He’s blood/energon thirsty. I get that he’s irritated and frustrated. But it doesn’t have to end this fragging way!   Not like this, just this once, let some Decepticon live!  Something about the TARDIS is coming in my head, I wonder why. Maybe it’s because this is so unfair. Terrible.  This was way too easy. I’ll be expecting Sentinel resurrected.  Now it’s on to the ‘perfect couple’ duo that’s been reunited, finally.

**_“Rose.”_ **

      What.the.hell.

     Then confusingly Sam backs up as if there’s something that’s supposed to happen. Why did he say ROSE? Why why why why OUT OF EVERYTHING IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY?!  Was Sam supposed to say something else? Bumblebee took out a rounded shaped gear from his chest and…Urgh…that just made the movie entirely horrible with all the appearances of more humans than Autobots or Decepticons.  That word “Rose” has torn down everything. Invisible walls, respect for the Bayverse, The director’s reputation for me has fallen tremendously.  The ending just went over my head. All the Decepticons are dead? Earth is now the home of the Autobots? No more wars?

    Getting up from the seat, I knew, for certain…I am never going to see the next movie in theaters.

  Despite the ending scene where Simmons jumps into the lady's arms, that didn't help.

     Bayverse may have lost a fan right now.

     We zoom out from Ivy’s perspective into the Bayverse four years later. A gigantic head seen in some room is shed light upon. A couple of scientists are seen to be extracting silver metal being wide, long, and in various sizes of objects from this  gigantic head ripped half. They turn away briefly when the right optic shines a bright red. The brief scenes of gigantic dinosaur-transformers are seen scanning dinosaurs, including one taking on the form of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. They transform into Dinosaurs themselves.

    The Tyrannasosuarus Rex lets out a roar.

    The scene returns to this robotic moving optic.

  “I will live.”


End file.
